Young Girl
by Jenny Stream
Summary: Bella está cansada de ser a certinha, dedicada aos estudos e responsável filha do chefe de polícia. Num impulso, decide se arriscar com um desconhecido, torcendo para nunca ter de revê-lo. Porém, ela não vai ter tanta sorte assim... - M para lemons, AH, UA LONG FIC
1. Introdução

**xXx YOUNG GIRL xXx**

**CAPÍTULO UM – Introdução**

xXx

_**It started off, "Hey cutie, where you're from?"  
**(Comoçou com "hey lindo de onde você é?")  
**And it turned into, "Oh no, what have I done?"  
**(E se tornou "ah não, o que eu fui fazer?")  
**And I don't even know his last name.  
**(E eu nem ao menos sei o sobrenome dele.)_

**x Carrie Underwood – Last Name x**

xXx

Isabella estava cansada de ser a garota certinha. Aproveitando a viagem do pai e a excursão da escola que tiraria da cidade todos os seus colegas chatos e saiu à noite. Tinha se vestido dum modo quase inadequado para a decente filha do chefe de polícia local – saia_ jeans _acima do joelho, uma blusinha com um decote que deixava claro que ela (ao contrário do que pensavam os estudantes da Forks High School) _tinha _seios e um sapato de salto fechado na parte da frente.

Além de tudo, ainda estava com os cabelos soltos caindo em cachos delicados nas costas e com maquiagem no rosto. Tinha até passado um perfume que ganhara no aniversário anterior, quase um ano antes.

Se alguém que a conhecesse pouco a encontrasse na rua por acaso, não a reconheceria. Não por causa das roupas, dos sapatos ou da maquiagem e muito menos por causa do perfume. Era o olhar que ela sustentava – hoje ela não era a CDF jovem e tímida, ela era uma mulher adulta e independente em busca de alguma diversão.

xXx

Edward estava eufórico por finalmente ter conseguido um emprego no interior. Por causa da sua pouca idade numa profissão geralmente atribuída a senhores mais velhos, ele sempre fora muito querido por seus alunis. Talvez até querido _demais_ – as alunas exageravam na devoção pelo jovem professor de Inglês e Literatura sem nem pensar no fato de que ele _era _velho demais para todas elas, e que não havia motivo para a competição ridícula que elas criavam.

Como já tinha desempacotado todas suas caixas de mudança, decidiu respirar um pouco do ar da noite indo ao bar que a simpática vizinha tinha indicado para "jovens como ele se divertirem". Ele suspeitava que a mulher o julgara mais jovem do que realmente era – o que justificaria o olhar estranho quando ele respondeu que não morava com os pais.

Saiu de casa com o Volvo prata recém adquirido e foi lembrando das instruções para chegar no lugar indicado. Assim que entrou, admirou uma mulher que estava sentada de costas para ele com uma roupa sexy, mas que não chegava ser vulgar. Edward gostava desse tipo de mulher que não contava apenas com medidas grandes em vestimentas apertadas. Andou até o bar e se sentou ao lado da morena que aparentava ter por volta da mesma idade de que ele.

Assim que ouviu que alguém sentava ao seu lado – na verdade às suas costas, já que estava virada para o lado – o corpo de Isabella ficou tenso. O que ela estava pensando, afinal de contas, vindo aqui? E se o homem ao seu lado fosse um violento assassino e a seguisse até em casa para se aproveitar dela e depois matá-la?

_Acalme-se, acalme-se_ – rezou para si mesma. E então, num surto de coragem, virou-se para observar o ocupante do assento ao lado. Sentiu que seu queixo cairia se não o segurasse, então mordeu os lábios de leve. O homem ali talvez nem pudesse ser chamado de _homem_ – devia ter seus vinte anos, ou algo perto disso. E, além disso, era lindo. Ou talvez lindo fosse uma palavra que expressava muito pouco da beleza dele.

— Ei lindo, de onde você é? – perguntou Bella, imaginando que ele era um turista na cidade (afinal, há quantos anos ela não via um cara bonito desse modo em sua cidade natal?)

Edward sorriu para a mulher que tentava conversar com ele.

— Eu vim de Phoenix. – respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Minha mãe mora lá. – comentou desnecessariamente, se arrependendo no segundo seguinte.

— Bom, é uma cidade enorme e eu provavelmente não a conheço. – disse ele, sorrindo e dando de ombros. Tinha gostado da informação aleatória da mulher que conversava, pois isso demonstrava que ela não estava fingindo o que era, ou seja, estava agindo naturalmente.

Se Bella ouvisse o que ele estava pensando sobre ela não estar fingindo, teria corado mil vezes e saído correndo morta de vergonha, porque _não estava _agindo naturalmente. Mas como ela não ouviu, apenas agradeceu o fato de que ele pareceu não ter ligado para seu lapso.

Começaram a manter um diálogo incentivado pela bebida forte que consumiam – Edward tentando não tomar mais nada, mas não podendo negar quando ela brindava qualquer assunto sem importância – e Bella concluiu que beber já seria o suficiente e que não tentaria fazer nenhum outro tipo de idiotice pela noite, como... se jogar em cima daquele cara maravilhosamente sexy que estava ao lado dela.

O bar estava a ponto de fechar quando ela mudou de ideia. Talvez pelo excesso de bebida, ou pelo jeito que ele fez um biquinho quando disseram que os dois teriam que ir embora.

— Você tem uma boca linda. – falou para ele, sorrindo. Sua voz estava ao mesmo tempo carregada e rápida. – Eu não acho que quero ir pra casa agora.

Edward riu, meio tonto pela bebida. Ela estava flertando com ele?

— Se você não estivesse bêbada, te levaria pra minha casa. – ele segredou no ouvido dela. Isso só serviu para que ela quisesse insistir ainda mais.

— Esse é provavelmente o motivo que você _deve _fazer isso. Consegue me imaginar andando sozinha à essa hora? – provocou, se aproximando dele e soprando em seu pescoço.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão poderosa como se sentiu quando ele gemeu baixo.

— Meu Deus. – resmungou Edward, fechando os olhos com força. _Não podia _levá-la para sua casa! – Eu nem sei seu nome.

A garota riu como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo – tinha falado com ele sobre literatura e política mas sequer perguntara o nome do homem maravilhoso com quem conversava.

— Bella. – disse, sorrindo e estalando a língua. – Qual o seu?

— Edward. – falou ele, desistindo. – Eu devia pelo menos te acompanhar até sua casa.

— Eu quero _te _acompanhar pra sua casa. – rebateu Bella com um sorriso convincente, sem nem mesmo corar. Realmente beber a deixava mais solta, como Alice insistia.

Edward a encarou por um segundo, pensando se deveria fazer isso ou não. O segundo passou e ele xingou baixo – para o inferno o moralismo que geralmente o comandava, aquela mulher estava tentando-o a noite inteira e agora estava a ponto de lhe dar o que ele tanto queria. Provavelmente iria se arrepender depois, mas, por hora, ele ia se divertir.

— Vem, vamos embora. – falou para Bella, puxando-a pela mão. Ela cambaleou ao levantar, mas se pôs ereta em seguida. Edward insistiu em pagar as bebidas e ela sorriu para aquele gesto cavalheiresco, esperando que tudo seguisse naquela linha.

Mas fez uma careta enquanto entrava no Volvo dele. Será que faria isso mesmo? Será que teria coragem para ir além com ele? Mesmo bêbada, não era idiota – Edward podia ser o mais lindo de todos, mas ainda era _homem_. Suspirou e riu baixo – coragem não lhe faltava hoje, então ela iriaarriscar _tudo_.

Edward morava perto dali e só relaxou quando percebeu que Bella continuava faladeira e alegre em seu carro – pelo jeito, não tinha caído em si e desistido ainda. Levou-a para dentro e ela o agarrou assim que passaram pela porta. Ele a empurrou mais para dentro, guiando-a até o quarto.

— Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou em quanto a beijava.

— V-vinte e um. – mentiu ela, esperando que ele acreditasse, afinal sempre dizia que ela aparentava mais velha do que realmente era.

Edward interpretou a gagueira de outro modo.

— E você? – fez ela, sua respiração começando a acelerar.

— Vinte e cinco. – falou, sem se importar em se afastar para responder. Ela arfou e ele aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo. Foram obrigados a parar na frente da porta do quarto para abri-la.

— Está mentindo. – ela falou, em choque pela idade dele.

— Todo mundo diz isso. – respondeu, rindo e abaixando-se para beijar o pescoço dela e passando suas mãos pelo lado do corpo pequeno da garota. Os dois começaram a sentir a bebida ferver em suas circulações, e foi Bella que acabou girando a maçaneta, ansiosa. Quase caiu para trás por estar sendo pressionada na porta, mas só riu.

Edward não percebeu que esse tinha sido o motivo de Bella quase ter caído, então passou os braços por trás dos joelhos dela para prendê-la em sua cintura – propositalmente _ou não _fazendo-a roçar em sua ereção crescente – e carregá-la de uma vez até sua cama.

Bella arrancou do corpo a blusa como se a peça estivesse pegando fogo, e logo os dois estavam nus na cama.

— Nós precisamos de... – ela arfou, sentindo os lábios dele passear por sua barriga e descendo. – ... p-proteção.

— U-hum. – ele murmurou, fazendo o caminho de volta com beijos molhados. Bella achou que fosse desmaiar de prazer quando ele tomou um seio entre seus dentes, mordiscando muito levemente enquanto acariciava o outro com a ponta dos dedos.

Estavam ambos latejando de desejo, mas Edward queria ir com calma e aproveitar a noite. Só _queria_, porque desistiu totalmente da ideia de ser paciente quando ela agarrou seus cabelos e soltou um grito abafado de prazer. Precisava daquela mulher sendo dele naquele exato momento.

Se inclinou por cima dela e alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegando uma camisinha dali. Para Bella, aquilo só confirmou que ele era um cara do tipo experiente e garanhão... O que ele totalmente não era. Guardava preservativos ali por causa da insistência do primo – "você nunca sabe como sua noite vai acabar". Edward agradeceu aquela chatice em pensamento, não sabia o que faria se não tivesse uma camisinha muito próxima dos dois e tivesse que sair dali. Provavelmente acabaria cometendo a idiotice de pensar que nada aconteceria se transassem _apenas uma vez _sem proteção. E então, sofreria as conseqüências, se arrependendo pelo resto da vida.

_Urgh, que drama, Edward_, reclamou pra si mesmo.

Colocou o preservativo cuidadosamente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava afobado e ansioso. Se sentia um adolescente idiota perante a mulher que o olhava com expectativa, ansiando por ele. Não fazia ideia que a _garota _no quarto estava quase saindo correndo e desistindo de sua noite de aventuras.

Mas todo o drama se desfez num segundo, numa só estocada profunda e definitiva. Toda a neura que Bella já tinha lido ou ouvido falar se desfez – ela não sabia dizer se era porque estava completamente bêbada ou por qualquer outro motivo. Não importava – a única coisa que estava pensando era em como, magicamente, não tinha sentido nenhuma dor. E agradecia aos céus por isso.

Edward estava tentando ser o mais cavalheiro o possível, mesmo com seu leve descontrole anterior. Se manteve num ritmo lento até que ela, timidamente, gemeu por mais. Nem pensou em não atender ao pedido dela, estava louco de desejo. O tempo passou indistintamente para os dois, era como se estivessem se movendo um contra o outro há horas, e ao mesmo tempo há poucos segundos. A única coisa que importava era o quanto se sentiram completos quando gritaram no ápice juntos.

Bella estava totalmente extasiada, tinha certeza de que não era nada comum sentir algo tão _bom _na primeira vez. Era muito, muito sortuda, e sabia disso. Edward se sentiu mal quando ela gritou sílabas desconexas pelo prazer – nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas desejava que ela tivesse dito seu nome. E então se lembrou que ele mesmo mal sabia o nome dela, nem tinha certeza se era _mesmo _Bella.

Se afastou relutantemente, respirando devagar. Retirou a camisinha com cuidado e jogou fora na lixeira ao lado da escrivaninha. Ficou repetindo pra si mesmo que não estava arrependido, que tinha sido muito mais do que ele podia esperar receber de uma estranha.

Bella, tonta de prazer, se sentiu ousada. Se inclinou sobre Edward e o beijou. Nessa noite tinha sido a primeira vez que ela era quem dava o primeiro passo pra beijar alguém. E, caramba, a primeira vez que ela tinha dormido com alguém. Se ele soubesse disso, se sentiria ainda mais culpado por tirar a inocência dela... Mas ela nunca o deixaria descobrir. E ele tinha se encantado com o jeito que ela o beijava, como se o beijo em si já fosse bom o suficiente – mesmo que não fosse, pra nenhum dos dois.

— Bella... – ele gemeu, mudando a posição dos dois e ficando sobre ela. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de já ter tirado a camisinha e quis estar dentro dela de novo.

Ela se arrepiou com o som de seu nome sendo dito de forma tão... sexy. Estava confusa com o jeito que seu corpo se movia em relação ao dele, ansiando por mais. Tudo o que fez foi colocar seu desejo em palavras. E ele foi atendido prontamente por Edward, e então bastou pedir de novo e recebeu o que queria. E de novo, e mais uma vez.

E, quase perto de amanhecer, quando ele a beijou em um lugar que ela nunca tinha deixado outro sequer tocar, gritou o nome dele. E então se deixaram dormir.

xXx

Bella acordou primeiro. Na verdade, apenas cochilou. Precisava sair dali logo, estava preocupada demais com o que iria acontecer se acordassem juntos, além de nervosa sobre como aconteceriam as coisas dali pra frente. Forks era uma cidade pequena demais para que eles nunca mais se vissem, apesar de ela desejar isso. Não estava arrependida, apenas... temerosa. Colocou a saia, o sutiã e a blusa. Não conseguia achar a calcinha e resmungou, iria embora sem. Não podia arriscar que Edward acordasse: um "reencontro" com os dois sóbrios ia ser estranho, e ela sabia que não ia conseguir mentir tão bem quanto antes.

Para ser sincera consigo mesma, ela mal lembrava sobre o que tinha mentido, e que histórias tinha inventado durante a noite. _Precisava_ sair logo dali, e assim o fez: andou no escuro até chegar na própria casa e tomar um banho, para depois ir descansar, acabando por adormecer quase instantaneamente.

xXx

Edward acordou sozinho e grogue, nu, com dor de cabeça e gosto de ressaca na boca. Não costumava beber; de fato, _nunca _bebia. A primeira coisa que se passou por sua mente foi a imagem daquela mulher maravilhosa gritando seu nome. Sua excitação matinal se tornou um pouco mais evidente e ele gemeu.

E tudo isso só para se desapontar no segundo seguinte – a cama estava vazia, e mesmo depois de se levantar, tudo o que havia de prova que Bella estivera ali era um bilhete.

_Me diverti muito ontem à noite. B._

Uma linha! E sem nem um número de telefone, um sobrenome...! Nenhuma dica! Como ele poderia reencontrar aquela mulher maravilhosa e misteriosa? Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Só ele mesmo pra pensar que aquilo podia ter um futuro! Tinha sido apenas uma noite, e ele pensando que finalmente tinha conhecido a mulher perfeita – uma mulher que sabia sobre literatura e outras artes, mas também política e geografia. Uma mulher... incrível. Em todos os aspectos.

Levantou para tomar um banho gelado antes que se empolgasse demais com as lembranças da noite anterior.

xXx

Bella estava atrasada para a escola, e era tudo culpa de Alice. A amiga tinha chegado da excursão antes das nove horas da manhã do domingo, quando ainda faltava muito para ter descansado o suficiente depois da noite praticamente insone. Infelizmente para Bella, sua amiga estava cheia de novidades e fofocas sobre os outros alunos da Forks High School e não deixou que ela escapasse antes de contar absolutamente tudo.

O que foi por volta das dez da noite, quando seu pai até já tinha chegado em casa.

Tendo dormido tão pouco no fim de semana, Bella estava como uma morta-viva pelos corredores quase vazios do colégio. Talvez, se todos os poucos alunos por ali não estivessem comentando sobre a viagem, falariam sobre outra grande fofoca naquela monótona e chuvosa manhã de segunda: o novo professor.

O velho Sr. Halpin era um rabugento discente, a quem todos os alunos odiavam. Até mesmo Bella, a melhor da escola em Inglês e Literatura, que _amava _aquilo mais do que qualquer outra coisa tinha que admitir que ele era um péssimo professor.

Mas isso já fazia tempo – bem antes do início das férias de verão, o velho professor tinha se aposentado, deixando o cargo vago.

Não bateu na porta da aula de literatura inglesa antes de entrar – não haveria um professor ali, era uma educação desnecessária.

Exceto que tinha. De frente para as costas de um homem alto e em forma, Bella congelou. Tinham substituído o Sr. Halpin! Por que não tinha pensado antes nessa possibilidade?

O homem se virou...

... e o nervosismo _leve_ de Bella por chegar atrasada desapareceu, assim como o sorriso do jovem mestre. Os dois se encaram, Bella com o estômago revirando de desespero e Edward com o rosto se avermelhando de raiva.

Os dois amantes desconhecidos eram professor e aluna.

xXx

xXx

**Hello, girls! Esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fic. O nome Young Girl foi tirado de uma música, na verdade de um mash up que Glee fez com essa música e Don't Stand So Close To Me. Anyway, espero que tenham gostado.**

_**Algumas observações importantes: **_

**Pretendo postar todo sábado. Eu sei que muitas autoras com os capítulos mais ou menos do tamanho dos meus postam várias vezes por semana, mas eu já tentei antes e sei que não consigo funcionar assim. Minha promessa é uma vez por semana, e eu vou cumpri-la. Até já tenho alguns capítulos prontos.**

**Essa fic vai ser do ponto de vista da Bella, apenas os dois primeiros capítulos são em 3º ponto de vista.**

**Hum... Qualquer outra dúvida, comentário, elogio ou reclamação, escrevam abaixo suas opiniões! Eu adoraria ler o que vocês acharam desse meu novo projeto.**

**Ah! Último comentário: Alguém aqui assiste Pretty Little Liars? Se sim, deve ter notado alguma semelhança Aria x Fitz, mas eu JURO que não foi planejado. Pra ser sincera, eu comecei a escrever essa fic no meio do ano de 2010 (ou seja muuuito tempo atrás KKK), mas com vestibular e tudo na época, se tornou um projeto congelado até que eu decidi começar a postar agora, na segunda metade de 2012. (Aliás, acabei de ir pesquisar e descobri que a série se iniciou em junho de 2010 LOL! Mas nessa época eu nem tinha ouvido falar disso, eu na verdade pela primeira vez vi PLL no começo do mês passado, porque uma amiga comentou da história e eu fiquei chocada com as semelhanças com essa fic...)**

**Não, agora sim o último comentário (se é que alguém ainda está lendo isso): Segunda feira é meu aniversário de 19 anos (awwn) então suas reviews serão meus presentes! Sejam fofas comigo, tá? (chantagem emocional)**

**Beijinhos, se cuidem, bye bye :***

**Isa**


	2. Reencontro

**RAPIDINHO!**

Esqueci de comentar no primeiro capítulo (sou burra), mas essa fic é dedicada à Bah Kika, minha docinho! Ela foi a primeira a ler esse projeto louco que brotou na minha cabeça, e há anos vem me apoiando nas fics e na "vida real" também, embora nos últimos bons meses o cursinho e depois a faculdade e trabalho tenham feito com que nos afastamos um pouco.

Obrigada, docinho, por me encher o saco pra postar logo, me mandar review sempre e escrever fics lindas que eu amo! *-*

xXx

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - Reencontro**

xXx

_**It's time to be a big girl now  
**(É hora de ser uma garota grande)  
**And big girls don't cry**  
(E garotas grandes não choram)  
**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...  
**(Não choram, não choram, não choram...)_

**x Fergie – Big Girls Don't Cry x**

xXx

— D-desculpe pelo atraso, senhor. – Bella gaguejou, corando até o pescoço de constrangimento. Os alunos já estavam rindo baixo da vergonha da garota.

— Sente-se, Srta. – falou o professor, tentando agir profissionalmente, mas tudo o que ele queria... ele nem sabia o que queria.

Sonhara o fim de semana inteiro em rever a mulher que habitou seus sonhos desde que a conheceu, queria tê-la novamente nos braços e ouvi-la gritando seu nome mais uma vez.

Mas agora que a revia, sentiu todo o sangue ir para seu rosto de raiva. A situação era pior do que ele podia ter imaginado. _Vinte e um anos!_, pensou ironicamente consigo mesmo. Como uma _garota_ pôde enganá-lo e seduzi-lo? Estava se sentindo idiota e traído.

A aluna sentou no lugar que costumava ocupar e estava tremendo sem parar. Além de chegar atrasada, tinha que ter aquela surpresa desagradável? Desejara com tanta força nunca reencontrar o homem pra quem mentira e agora ele estava em sua frente. _Vida injusta!_

— Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido, – disse Edward, lançando um olhar de repreensão para Isabella – eu gostaria de saber os nomes de vocês. Não estamos no exército, e me sinto confortável chamando-os pelos primeiros nomes, espero que não se importem.

Risadinhas ecoaram do fundo da sala e Edward suspirou quietamente. Será que mesmo nessa cidade pequena seria assediado por suas alunas? _Bem_ – pensou –_, se a garota que me enganou foi um presságio, a coisa será feia aqui._

Aluno por aluno se apresentou, e quando chegou a vez da garota atrasada, o professor prestou ainda mais atenção.

— Isabella. _Bella_. – falou, sua voz tímida e baixa, totalmente diferente da noite anterior.

O professor assentiu. Pelo menos sobre _isso _ela não havia mentido.

xXx

— Alice, eu estou com problemas. – Bella sussurrou nervosamente quando trombou com a amiga no corredor.

— Ah! AGORA você quer conversar? Te perturbei domingo o dia todo dizendo que havia algo errado com você, e mentiu todas as vezes! – reclamou, mas na verdade estava morrendo de curiosidade e preocupação.

— Alice, eu fiz uma coisa muito idiota e agora estou com problemas. Você poderia, por favor, almoçar comigo lá fora? Só nós duas, sem Jasper. – pediu baixo, ignorando o drama da amiga. A baixinha suspirou.

— Claro que sim. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Ela respirou aliviada e segui para a próxima aula um pouco mais calma.

xXx

— Você vai me matar! – gemeu, tapando o rosto vermelho para se esconder da melhor amiga que a encarava ansiosamente.

— Não vou! Me conta logo! – insistiu pela milésima vez. Bella respirou fundo e encarou Alice.

— Lembra quando você apostou com Jasper que eu nunca teria coragem de fazer uma loucura? Ele me deu um voto de confiança, dizendo que eu não fazia nada do tipo porque achava estúpido, e não porque não tinha coragem. _Lembra? _

Ela não conseguiu entender onde a garota queria chegar, mas deu de ombros.

— Lembro.

— Você deve cinqüenta dólares ao seu namorado. – sussurrou.

A baixinha encarou a amiga e seu rosto extremamente avermelhado.

— O quê... O que você fez? – falou, curiosa e ainda mais preocupada ao perceber lágrimas nos olhos da melhor amiga.

— Eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara que eu nem sabia o sobrenome. – contou, e sem agüentar, escondeu o rosto e sentiu lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas coradas. – Sou tão estúpida, Allie! Nem ao menos posso dizer que ele me enganou, eu estava consciente do que estava fazendo. Bem... eu estava bêbada, mas _fui _pra casa dele, então...

— Doeu muito? – perguntou objetivamente a outra. Bella quase sorriu, mas estava nervosa demais pra isso.

— Não. Foi... foi bastante... bom. – sussurrou, constrangida.

— Sério? Uau. Ele foi mau com você? – insistiu.

— Também não. Eu... Fui eu que dei em cima dele. Falei que tinha vinte e um anos. Acho que ele acreditou na hora. Ele foi fofo, até. Quer dizer, ele... – Bella corou muito mais do que antes, engolindo em seco. Não conseguia pôr em palavras o que aquele desconhecido tinha feito com ela.

— Os detalhes pra depois. Vocês usaram camisinha?

— Sim, todas as vezes. – respondeu prontamente.

Alice arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu.

— _Vezes?_ No plural? Foi mais de uma na mesma noite? Ou você o viu de novo? – perguntou, falando rapidamente.

— Na mesma noite. – Bella explicou, constrangida.

— Ok, então não é tão ruim. Quer dizer, você se divertiu, foi esperta o suficiente para evitar doenças, e deus-nos-livre, uma gravidez... Além do mais-

— Ele é professor.

— Oh! Mesmo? Isso é sexy. – falou, rindo.

— Não, Allie... Você não está entendendo. Ele é professor _aqui_. Ele dá aula pra mim. – explicou, desesperada.

— BELLA! QUE HORROR! – Alice gritou, em choque. – COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? ISSO SIM É REALMENTE RUIM!

Mil imagens de sua amiga com os professores do colégio passaram pela cabeça dela. Bella e o treinador. Bella e o professor de biologia. Bella e – urgh! – o professor de espanhol.

— Eu não sabia... – tentou se justificar, mordendo o lábio.

— COMO VOCÊ PODE NÃO SABER? NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTAVA TÃO BÊBADA ASSIM PRA NÃO RECONHECER OS CARAS ESCROTOS QUE TE DÃO AULA DESDE QUE ERA CALOURA!

— Oh. – fez Bella, balançando a cabeça. Percebeu finalmente que a amiga tinha entendido errado. – Credo. Não foi com um professor que já desse aula aqui.

— Mas você disse-

— Ele é o novo professor de inglês. – explicou. Alice piscou rapidamente.

— Dizem que ele é bonito. – comentou, sem saber o que dizer. Não tinha visto o tal professor ainda, mas estava curiosa por causa de alguns boatos que ouvira. Ele era jovem, simpático e bonito, pelo que disseram.

— Ele é. – Bella concordou, e então corou fortemente ao receber um olhar divertido de Alice. – É verdade, ele é... lindo.

— Pense pelo lado bom... Você já sabe o sobrenome dele. – As duas riram baixo. – Agora... aos detalhes. Quero saber _tudo! _E não chore mais, porque agora você já é uma mulher e mulheres não choram.

Isabella revirou os olhos para a amiga, sorrindo. Durante todo o período do almoço contou como tinha sido sua noite de sábado e depois explicou como tinha sido o trágico e horrível reencontro dos dois. Alice tinha teorias diversas sobre o motivo da reação dele, mas Bella resolveu deixar isso pra depois, dado o fato de se atrasariam para a próxima aula.

xXx

Edward tinha passado quase todo o horário do almoço puxando papo com a senhora que trabalhava na secretaria da escola. Tinha percebido a óbvia atração por ele vinda mulher que podia ser sua mãe e se aproveitou disso. Estava se sentindo mal, é claro, mas precisava saber o possível sobre a garota. _Isabella Marie Swan._

Depois de vários minutos, finalmente falou o que queria – o histórico e anotações sobre a garota. Isso surpreendeu a Srta. Cope, porque nunca ouvira uma reclamação sobre a tímida filha do Chefe Swan.

— Desculpe, querido, mas acho que errou o nome. – falou carinhosamente. Edward suspirou. – Isabella não é garota de dar problemas. Ela é quieta e tem as melhores notas da escola toda, uma menina exemplar. O pai a criou sozinho, mas deu conta de educá-la bem.

— Ela chegou atrasada à aula. – tentou explicar. Porém, o que mais podia dizer? _E deu em cima de mim no fim de semana. _

— Oh, coitadinha. Deve ter tido problemas com o carro. Jovem senhor Cullen, não se preocupe com ela. Se há uma garota que não lhe dará problemas, essa é Isabella Swan.

Ele saiu dali frustrado. Óbvio, tinha percebido Isabella corando durante toda a hora de aula, mas achou que ela estava apenas apreensiva, e não que era tímida. Nenhuma vez na noite de sábado ela tinha se mostrado tímida. Só havia uma pessoa para recorrer: Emmett.

Seu primo morava em Forks há pouco mais de dois anos e tinha ido para lá atrás da namorada que foi obrigada pelos pais a se mudar da ensolarada Phoenix para esse buraco de cidade. Emmett garantira a Edward que a cidade era pacata. Suspirou.

O primo estava numa mesa repleta de estudantes parecidos com ele. Bonitos e jogadores de futebol. Ao lado dele, Rosalie Hale, a garota mais desagradável que já conhecera. Preferiria passar uma hora ao lado de Isabella Swan – a enganadora, falsa tímida e mentirosa – do que ao lado de Rosalie. Todos os estudantes o encaravam. Ele se aproximou do primo de primeiro grau.

— Emmett, posso falar com você um minuto? – pediu. Cada pessoa ali o fitou. Sentiu-se desconfortável. Emmett sorriu.

— Caras, já conhecem o novo professor de inglês?

Alguma líder de torcida fez um comentário sussurrado sobre a idade dele e Edward sentiu-se enrubescer. Sua idade era um de seus pontos fracos, por assim dizer. O julgavam por ser jovem, e ele odiava isso.

— Edward Cullen, prazer. – falou, fingindo que não havia ouvido a garota. Ela não parecia ciente de que ele tinha escutado, o que era melhor ainda. – Emmett?

— Oh, sim. Com licença, gente.

O rapaz enorme saiu da mesa e foi com Edward até a parte de dentro da escola. Edward estava constrangido por pedir aquilo para o primo porque sabia que seria motivo de brincadeirinhas por semanas.

— Você conhece todo mundo dessa escola, não é? – começou, e Emmett assentiu. Tinha conquistado grande popularidade em Forks.

— O que quer saber? – adivinhou. – Sobre quem quer saber, melhor dizendo.

— Emmett... O que você pode me dizer sobre Isabella Swan?

A reação dele fora idêntica à da secretária da escola.

— Isabella Swan? Não achei que perguntaria algo sobre Bella. Ela é a pessoa mais certinha que conheço! – riu ele. Edward hesitou. – Está perguntando como professor ou como homem comum?

— Qual é a diferença?

— Se estiver perguntando como professor, lhe direi que ela é a melhor aluna daqui. Só tira 10. Os professores a idolatram. Se perguntar como homem... Bem, ela é incrível. É muito mais do que uma nerd, ela gosta de música clássica e estudar. E lê mais do que eu já vi qualquer pessoa lendo na vida. Está sempre com um livro diferente. É uma ótima amiga, e sabe guardar segredo como ninguém. – fez o grandão.

Edward se ateve a última parte do discurso.

— O que quer dizer com sabe guardar segredo? – perguntou.

— Ela é a melhor amiga de Alice, que é amiga de Rose. Às vezes Rose chama Bella para fazer compras e fica contando as coisas pra ela. É uma garota muito dedicada aos outros. – deu de ombros.

— Oh. – fez Edward, sem saber o que dizer. Emmett o encarou.

— Por que quer saber sobre ela? – perguntou, sem agüentar de curiosidade.

— Não posso dizer. – percebendo o desapontamento do primo que considerava um irmão, hesitou. – Pelo menos não aqui na escola.

O estudante sorriu.

— Ok. Posso ir à sua humilde casa essa noite? – sugeriu.

— Consegue guardar segredo? Até mesmo de _Rosalie_?

— Sim. – declarou, convicto. Chegou a pensar por um segundo, mas estava certo de que poderia esconder algo de sua namorada. – É tão sério assim?

— Demais. – resmungou Edward, e então respirou fundo. – O almoço já vai acabar, preciso ir.

xXx

— Bota pra fora. – mandou. – Por que quis saber sobre a Bella?

Edward gemeu baixo, desesperado. Torcia para que o primo deixasse isso de lado, mas ele não ia esquecer. Não podia mentir pra ele, e nem saberia que história inventar para acobertar sua aventura com a garota.

— Porque eu... fiz algo com ela. – enrolou, desejando seriamente simplesmente _desaparecer_.

— O que você fez com a Bella, Edward? – insistiu, sério. Tão sério que Edward riria, se não fosse uma situação tão complicada.

— Eu dormi com ela. – soltou.

Emmett o encarou.

— Você o quê?

— Ouviu o que eu disse. Dormi com a garota. Transei com ela dois dias atrás. Passei a noite de sábado com aquela menina estúpida! – disse Edward, se segurando tanto para não gritar que todo o seu discurso saiu num grunhido nervoso. Emmett cerrou os punhos sobre a mesa e se levantou, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Se você fosse qualquer outro cara, estaria morto ou seriamente ferido agora. – resmungou para o ruivo. Edward piscou, confuso. – Não faça essa cara de otário, porque você sabe que eu faria isso. Só não vou quebrar a sua cara, Edward, em consideração a mamãe, está entendendo?

— Emmett. – Edward mandou, olhando a cadeira. – Sente.

— Porra, Edward! Como você faz uma coisa dessas com a Bella? – gritou, batendo na mesa com o punho de ferro. Edward o encarou, sem expressão. – Ela tem dezessete anos! Mas que merda, como isso foi acontecer, de qualquer forma?

— Foi culpa dela! – reclamou, nervoso por Emmett estar bravo com ele.

Emmett estava segurando a camisa de Edward no segundo seguinte, levantando-o do lugar.

— É mesmo? Então ela te seduziu? Que desculpa mais esfarrapada, Edward! Ela é a garota mais pura, inocente e tímida que eu conheço! Como você pôde ferrar com isso?

Edward o empurrou. Era menor que Emmett, mas não tão mais fraco.

— Quer parar com isso? Não somos mais crianças pra ficarmos gritando um pro outro, Emm. – falou, sério. – Me perguntou por que eu queria saber dela e eu disse. Acha que eu estou feliz por ter ido pra cama com uma garota menor de idade? Ela disse que tinha malditos vinte e um anos, Emmett. Eu acreditei, é claro. Por que ela mentiria? Acontece que a sua amiga "pura, inocente e tímida" estava completamente bêbada, e eu também estava, ok? Ela ficou lá me pedindo pra ir pra minha casa e eu não consegui negar, então a trouxe pra cá. Se de algum modo eu soubesse que ela era tão nova, nunca teria feito algo do tipo! Em situações normais, _eu nunca teria feito algo do tipo_. Foi um deslize. Eu não sou assim, você me conhece. Acordei sozinho com a porra de um bilhete sem nem ao menos o nome dela. Como acha que me senti quando a vi hoje de manhã na escola?

— Fodidamente surpreso? – sugeriu Emmett. Edward riu sem humor.

— Me senti o cara mais idiota do mundo. Eu estava esperando revê-la. Nós conversamos por horas antes de ficarmos totalmente altos. Ela é inteligente e gosta de literatura. A única vez na vida que faço algo estúpido como dormir com uma mulher que não conheço, descubro que ela é minha aluna! Alguém está tentando me dizer algo.

Emmett hesitou. Ainda estava louco por Edward ter aprontado com Bella, que ele considerava uma irmã mais nova que ele nunca teve, mas sabia que o primo não mentiria para ele.

— Você precisa conversar com ela. – disse o grandão, e o outro o encarou, surpreso.

— O quê eu diria? "Oh, desculpe por ficar bêbado e transar com você". – ironizou.

— Eu sabia. – falou pensativamente, ignorando a idiotice do irmão de consideração. – Eu vi Bella hoje e ela parecia tão perturbada. E depois estava chorando com Alice. Eu _sabia_ que tinha algo errado.

— Chorando? – Edward ecoou, chocado. Não tinha passado por sua cabeça que a garota podia estar tão abalada quanto ele pelo que aconteceu.

— É, ela estava chorando no horário do almoço e Allie estava consolando-a. – explicou. Edward sentiu o peito apertar de preocupação, e de repente quis falar com a garota, como Emmett tinha sugerido. – Você precisa conversar com ela, Edward. Ela deve estar se sentindo horrível... Ah, pobre Bellinha.

— Pobre Bellinha? – ecoou o professor, enojado. – Qual é, Emm.

— Você não entende. Não a conhece, Edward. Ela tem toda uma fachada de garota crescida, e é mesmo muito madura, mas é tão sensível quanto qualquer garotinha. Aposto que ela esperava muito mais da primeira vez. – murmurou, preocupado.

— O cacete que era a primeira vez dela! – discordou o professor, chocado.

— Bem... Então eu tenho que atirar em mais um idiota que ousou tocar nela. – murmurou, sério. Depois balançou a cabeça. – Não... Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo por ela. Tenho certeza que ela era virgem até o Edwardzinho aqui se aproveitar do porre dela.

— Ah, cala boca. – reclamou o outro, rindo. Os dois sorriram com cumplicidade e apertaram as mãos. – Bem, eu vou ser processado por aliciação de menores de qualquer forma, então que tal uma cerveja?

Os dois riram juntos e se sentaram na sala para relaxar um pouco. Não seria uma briguinha que acabaria com a consideração entre irmãos.

xXx

xXx

**Hello, girls!**

**Cá estou eu, como prometido! Tentei postar mais cedo, mas voltei tarde da gandaia ontem e consequentemente acordei tarde hoje, e logo depois do almoço fui num reencontro com amigos de DEZ ANOS atrás (não que vocês tenham perguntado alguma coisa, mas ok hahaha).**

**Mas aqui está o capítulo :D O último em 3º ponto de vista; o próximo será contando através dos olhos da Bella :D **

**Agradeço MUITO as reviews! Fiquei felizinha *-* Vou responder as de quem não tem conta aqui, e as de quem conta por PM, ok? :D**

**_Lola__: _Obrigada! E valeu pela dica do "enquanto", foi um erro mesmo, acho que apertei espaço no meio e acabou corrigindo pra "m", enfim, mas o "dum" (aliás, eu demorei pra entender do que vc tava falando haha) eu não considero algo errado, é meu estilo de escrever, mais informal; eu uso "tá" ao invés de "estar", às vezes ponho uns "pegou ela" de propósito; estudo Letras e essas coisas são naturais numa língua, do mesmo jeito que "vossa mercê" foi pra "vosmecê", e eventualmente pra "você" ;D**

**_Guest__ (não apareceu o nome): _Hahahaha, tadinha da minha pobre fic haha. Postando ;)**

**_Kiaraa__: _Hahahaha, isso pq é só o primeiro hein! Comecei já cheia de fogo :PP Como eu disse, nem sabia da existência do Ezra na época que comecei essa fic... Aliás, vi um spoiler sobre o Toby, to com medinho pq ele é um dos meus preferidos! D: **

**_Vanessa Dark: _Quase que vc ficou sem resposta de review! Ainda bem que fui responder antes de postar,e vi que você não autoriza PM... rs. Obrigada *-* Estou de volta, com força total eee \o haha. Sim, essa Bella é bem "encrenqueira", na verdade ela é muito azarada, tipo quais as chances de o cara que ela conheceu no fim de semana ser o professor dela? Rs.**

**_Kathyanne__: _Bom, aí está a reação do Edward hehe. Espero que tenha gostado, até aproxima atualização :D**

**_Bah Kika_: Não logou pra mandar review? :P Realmente, vc já leu o primeiro capítulo há muuito tempo atrás. Mas esse é inédito :P heheheh. Nada de abandono dessa vez, tô com quase 8 capítulo inteiros adiantados :D Até o próximo ;)**

**Ok, é isso então! As reviews de quem tem conta estou respondendo por PM no fanfiction. Beijos beijos, bye bye! **

**Até sábado que vem!**

**Isa**


	3. Faíscas

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS - Faíscas**

xXx

_**Cut me down  
**(Me corte)  
**But it's you who'd have further to fall  
**(Mas é você que tem mais a perder)_

**[...]**

_**I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
**(Eu sou à prova de balas, nada a perder)  
**Fire away, fire away  
**(Atire, atire)  
**Ricochet, you take your aim  
**(Recocheteiam, você mira o alvo)  
**Fire away, fire away  
**(Atire, atire)  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
**(Você me joga pra baixo, mas eu não vou cair)  
**I am titanium  
**(Eu sou de titânio)_

**x David Guetta ft. Sia – Titanium x**

xXx

**BPOV**

Prometi a mim mesma que seria uma mulher crescida: eu falaria com o professor Edward Cullen, me explicaria e pediria desculpas. Mas quando saí mais cedo do refeitório porque minha primeira aula depois do almoço era com ele, eu estava tremendo. Cheguei na sala e ele já estava lá, ainda sozinho.

Coloquei meu caderno no lugar que eu iria sentar e ele levantou o rosto com o ruído, mas logo desviou o olhar de volta para sua mesa. Corajosamente, andei até onde ele estava. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de pigarrear ou fazer outro barulho para chamar sua atenção, ele levantou o rosto bruscamente.

— O que você quer? – perguntou, nervoso. Eu recuei, assustada. Respirei fundo.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas. Por ter mentido pra você. – murmurei. Edward me encarou, cético. – Não é... não sou assim. Aquilo foi uma loucura sem tamanho, e você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou arrependida. Então... hã, acho que é só isso.

Constrangida ao extremo pela expressão furiosa dele, dei meia volta e comecei a andar para meu lugar.

— Ei! – o professor me chamou. Congelei no lugar. – Eu quero conversar com você no meu escritório depois das aulas.

Assenti sem me virar e fui me sentar. Não ousei olhar para ele, e mesmo quando a aula começou, fiquei anotando o que ele dizia ao invés de encará-lo. Os outros períodos passaram com uma lentidão exagerada e eu estava completamente aterrorizada por ter que encontrar com o Sr. Cullen. Embora uma parte suja da minha mente estivesse inventando cenários em que ele me possuía em cima da sua mesa, eu também ficava pensando em coisas terríveis, como ele me ameaçando com uma faca ou me machucando para se certificar que eu não contaria pra ninguém.

Quer dizer, eu sou uma adolescente, ficaria com uma fama terrível e estaria socialmente destruída (ainda mais) se alguém descobrisse sobre meu fim de semana, mas ele... Ele poderia perder o emprego, ser processado e até mesmo ir pra cadeia. Um calafrio de medo me abalou enquanto eu batia na porta da sala dele.

— Entra. – ouvi uma voz mandando, e a obedeci rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Nem tive chance de abrir a boca para dizer "boa tarde" e o Cullen já começou a falar. – Eu estou te chamando aqui pra deixar algumas coisas bem claras. Foi horrível o suficiente pra uma vez só, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de repetir o que nós fizemos no fim de semana.

— Eu não... – comecei, mas fui completamente ignorada.

— Você é uma criança irresponsável que não foi capaz de manter as pernas fechadas para um completo estranho_, isso é sua culpa_. – continuou, cheio de ódio. Eu não queria, mas lágrimas de vergonha inundaram meus olhos. – Se isso algum dia... Se alguém algum dia ficar sabendo disso, srta. Swan, pode ter certeza que eu acrescentarei os detalhe de que foi _você _que ficou se oferecendo pra ir pra minha casa, não adiantará de nada você ter vindo aqui na minha sala tentar me seduzir pra eu não dizer nada.

Do que ele estava falando? Eu não estava tentando seduzi-lo. Mordi o lábio com força, humilhada. _Não chore, não chore, por favor..._

— Estamos entendidos? – questionou. Eu assenti. – Estamos entendidos, Srta. Swan?

— Sim, Sr. Cullen. – murmurei, louca pra sair dali e chorar. Nunca tinha me sentindo tão vadia quanto nesse momento.

Eu sabia o que eu tinha feito. Sabia que tinha me aproveitado dele e de nossos porres e dado uma de louca. Mas não era justo ele me definir por aquela atitude.

— Você pode ir agora. – me dispensou, e eu não pensei duas vezes dar meia volta. – Espere.

Me recusei a o encarar novamente, sentindo minhas lágrimas escorrendo já.

— Nunca mais se atrase para a aula, Swan.

Isso foi demais. Respirei fundo e me virei para ele.

— Escuta aqui, _senhor _Cullen, eu tenho plena consciência que fiz merda no fim de semana e assumo completamente o meu papel. Eu estava bêbada, sim. Mas você também estava, e como dizem, "quando um não quer, dois não fazem". E não venha me dizer pra eu não me atrasar, porque das três aulas que eu tive com o senhor, por acaso eu me atrasei em mais alguma além do primeiro dia? NÃO, eu não me atrasei. Porque eu sou responsável e nunca faço nada sem pensar. O fim de semana foi um lapso. Eu cometi um erro. _Nós _cometemos um erro. Só... não me venha com essa de dizer que fui eu que fiquei me oferecendo pra ir pra sua casa. Eu sei o que eu fiz. Ah, e se alguém tem algo a perder aqui é você, então me faça um favor e mostre o _mínimo _de respeito e educação para com a garota que _não _vai te denunciar por transar com uma menor de idade.

Depois que tudo isso saiu da minha boca num jorro, eu virei as costas e saí dali quase correndo. Consegui chegar ao meu carro e sair do estacionamento, mas no momento que virei a esquina, comecei a chorar.

_O que eu fui fazer?_

xXx

— E então eu disse para ele me respeitar e ser ao menos minimamente educado comigo, já que eu não vou denunciá-lo. – terminei de contar para Alice. Ela gargalhou e eu funguei, brava. – Não é engraçado. Ele pode... sei lá o que ele pode fazer.

— Ele não pode fazer absolutamente nada sem se incriminar. – respondeu Alice, e eu me encolhi.

— Incriminar. – repeti, fazendo uma careta.

— Ei, o que você fez não foi um crime. O que ele fez... Bem, também não tanto, eu acho. Quer dizer, você já tem dezessete, acho que não seria um escândalo nacional ou algo assim. De qualquer modo, ele vai manter a boca fechada e te deixar em paz. Foi ótimo você ter dito algo pra calar a boca dele, Bella. Ele poderia continuar com essa atitude de _bullying_, e Deus sabe que ter um professor te odiando é a pior maldição do mundo. – disse ela, e eu suspirei.

— Ainda mais o professor da sua matéria preferida. – completei. Eu não achava que ele fosse parar de me tratar mal, mas não ia discordar de Alice quando ela tinha me ouvido chorar por uns quarenta minutos antes de eu conseguir falar alguma coisa inteligível.

— Bom, então está tudo resolvido! É uma pena que você não possa simplesmente esquecer isso, já que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece... Mas pelo menos enquanto durou foi bom, não é? É isso que importa. Esqueça que ele é um idiota e guarde as partes boas, ok? – sugeriu, e eu assenti. – Agora, que tal uma pizza? O entregador é tãão fofo! Já sei! Tudo o que você precisa para esquecer o professor é um encontro! Vou ligar para a pizzaria!

— Não! – gemi, constrangida. – Fala sério, Allie! "Alô, me vê uma pizza de mussarela e um encontro para minha amiga." _Não_!

Alice gargalhou alto e quase deixou o telefone cair.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou pedir uma pizza e você vai pagar, ok? Seja simpática.

Suspirei, admitindo pra mim mesma que era impossível discordar daquele pequeno ser.

Dez minutos depois, quando a pizza chegou, eu fui até o lado de fora da casa pagar. Alice tinha me feito trocar de roupa, então eu vestia um short de comprimento médio e uma regata, com uma jaqueta curta por cima. À mando dela, eu estava descalça para parecer mais casual. Ah, e também tinha acabado de tomar meia taça de vinho num gole só pra me dar coragem.

— Oi, boa noite. – saudei o rapaz, tentando ser educada.

— Alice Brandon? – perguntou, e eu ri de leve. Ele sorriu pra mim um pouco além do que era necessário, mas o perdoei porque ele era de fato muito fofo.

— Bella Swan, na verdade. Alice está preparando o filme pra nossa noite de garotas. – e lá fui eu, flertando. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Por que eu tinha deixado minha melhor amiga passar maquiagem em mim e soltar meu cabelo?

— Hum, entendo. Espero que se divirtam hoje à noite, então. – fez ele, piscando para mim quando entreguei o dinheiro para ele e peguei a pizza com a outra mão. – Mas se você não tiver...

Esperei que ele completasse a frase, mas o rapaz pegou um cartão da pizzaria do bolso e uma caneta, anotando algo atrás. Meu sorriso ficou enorme, quando me lembrei do que Alice tinha dito. Peguei o cartão da mão dele delicadamente, antes que ele terminasse de anotar seu número de telefone.

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Você devia me ligar. – sugeri, riscando o número que estava antes e escrevendo _Bella_ e meu celular. – Até mais...

— Rick. – ele respondeu e eu acenei antes de fechar a porta.

Alice, que estava escondida ao lado do batente, me puxou para um abraço.

— Ah meu Deus, sua tigresa! Ele estava quase babando! Um encontro, é isso que você precisa! AAH! Não acredito que você vai sair com o cara bonitinho da pizzaria! – ela gargalhou e me apertou no abraço.

— Nem me fale! Mas calma, ele ainda tem que me ligar pra eu ter um encontro. Tem certeza que eu não devia ter pegado o telefone dele? – fiz um bico, me afastando dela.

— Absoluta! Ele tem que tomar iniciativa, você tem que deixá-lo correr atrás de você! Os homens gostam de correr atrás de nós, acredite. – ela piscou pra mim e eu ri.

— Tudo bem, você é a entendida de garotos aqui. – cedi, e Alice sorriu.

— Agora, FILME!

xXx

Eu estava apavorada quando cheguei à escola no dia seguinte. E infelizmente a primeira pessoa que eu vi depois de estacionar foi o professor Cullen entrando no prédio onde seria a minha primeira aula. Quis abaixar a cabeça, mas os olhos dele me prenderam e não consegui deixar de encará-lo de volta. Exceto pelo fato de que ele me encarava com ódio e raiva, e eu provavelmente parecia um gatinho assustado.

_Merda._

Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar, dizendo pra mim mesma que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer contra mim sem afundar junto.

Ah, mas eu estava _tão _errada...

Logo que o sinal indicou o início da primeira aula, já fui para a minha sala, temendo me atrasar novamente e ser punida por isso. Como se os deuses me odiassem, por extremo azar trombei com o professor Cullen na porta. Ele começou a pedir desculpas, mas notou que era eu, então fechou a cara, me empurrando pra fora do caminho a fim de entrar na sala. Suspirei profundamente e fui me sentar em um lugar mais para o fundo.

— Isabella? – chamou o professor, e eu congelei. Alguns alunos já estavam se acomodando, e eu fiquei com medo do que ele podia dizer na frente deles. – Tome um lugar na frente da sala.

— Me desculpe perguntar, mas _por quê_? – estranhei, esquecendo por um segundo de que aquele cara não precisava de um motivo pra me trocar de lugar, ele _me odiava _e isso era motivo suficiente.

— Quero ficar de olho em você. Não é porque eu sou jovem e tenho uma metodologia mais moderna e diferente que eu vou tolerar mau comportamento em minha sala de aula. – explicou. Meus colegas de classe estavam de queixo caído, assim como eu.

— Me desculpe, mas por acaso eu demonstrei algum mau comportamento para merecer isso? – questionei, me xingando por dentro por ter novamente começado me desculpando, sendo que _ele_ que estava sendo louco.

— Até onde me consta, está na lista de infrações da escola atrasos à aula como um motivo para detenção. Ontem eu não quis ser tão radical porque era o primeiro dia, mas saibam logo cedo que eu não aceito falta de respeito comigo. – fez ele, dessa vez olhando para a sala inteira, que tinha chegado enquanto falávamos.

Nervosa, peguei minhas coisas e fui para uma carteira na frente, ao lado de Angela Weber. Depois que eu já estava sentada, ele começou a aula, com um bom dia e foi completamente educado, até mesmo divertido em algumas horas, embora eu não estivesse com humor para rir.

Felizmente, a hora passou rápido e eu logo saí dali em direção à biologia. Alice era minha parceira de laboratório e eu me joguei na cadeira ao lado dela assim que a vi, desanimada.

— Uau, bom dia pra você também. – brincou, e eu gemi.

— Ele me repreendeu na frente da sala toda. Como se eu fosse uma bagunceira ou algo assim. Ele me odeia e vai me odiar pra sempre. – murmurei pra ela, e senti sua mão escorregando para a minha num gesto de conforto.

— Ele é um idiota. Está preocupado que você vá dizer algo e desconta o nervosismo te tratando mal. – garantiu, e eu suspirei.

— Espero que você esteja certa. – sussurrei, preocupada.

— Eu sempre estou. – garantiu, e eu fui obrigada a rir baixinho, concordando.

xXx

Por que diabos eu tinha me inscrito em tantos tipos de literatura? Inglês já seria difícil suportar com o professor Cullen, mas não, eu tinha que estar em Literatura Inglesa, Literatura Americana _e _Literatura Moderna. Somando tudo isso, não havia um único dia na semana que eu não tivesse alguma aula com ele. E em vários dias eu tinha _duas ou mais_.

A primeira semana foi infernal. Todos os dias, se eu ao menos _olhasse _para o lado durante a aula, o professor achava um jeito de me repreender por isso. E pior, ele fazia de tal modo que parecia que eu _estava_ sendo mal educada ou tendo um mau comportamento. Como eu disse, um inferno.

Da segunda semana em diante, acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu _não ia _sair por aí abrindo a boca sobre nossa idiotice conjunta, e o bullying diminuiu um pouco, apesar de não ter parado.

Na terceira semana ele passou a simplesmente me ignorar. Foi então que o meu aniversário chegou. Dezoito anos.

Acordei me sentindo estranha e sem vontade de sair da cama. Mas não era como se eu tivesse uma escolha, pois logo que desliguei meu despertador, ouvi um carro estacionar e sabia muito bem que era Alice, louca para me arrumar para o _grande dia_. Eu tinha tentando convencê-la de que não era nada demais, mas ela não me ouviu. Desci pra abrir a porta sem ânimo nenhum.

— Feliz aniversário, Bella! – ela gritou, ao contrário de mim, explodindo de energia e felicidade. Suspirei e forcei um sorriso no rosto.

— Obrigada, Allie.

— Você vai ter um sorriso no rosto já-já, te garanto! – prometeu, me puxando para meu quarto de volta. – Vá tomar um banho, caprichado, e lave o cabelo com aquele shampoo que eu te dei.

Assenti, sem me dar ao trabalho de discutir. Tomei um banho longo e tranquilo, massageando meu couro cabeludo lentamente. Me depilei e saí do banheiro me sentindo de fato bem.

— Ok, sente aqui e vamos começar a diversão! – fez Alice, animada.

Eu me vesti só com a roupa íntima e deixei que ela secasse meu cabelo e usasse o _baby liss_ pra formar cachos grandes e com aparência natural em meu cabelo. Ela também passou maquiagem em meu rosto – leve, do jeito que eu tinha implorado pra ser. Ao final de uma hora, ela me entregou a roupa que eu vestiria, e embora não fosse minha primeira escolha, eu admito que era um conjunto bonito.

Uma blusa branca aparentemente simples, mas que se ajustava ao meu corpo e tinha um decote generosamente moderado e uma sala preta um pouco rodada, que por ser mais curta do que eu gostaria, me foi dada uma meia-calça escura para disfarçar. Alice também me entregou minhas sapatilhas pretas preferidas e um cinto pequeno para modelar ainda mais minha cintura.

**xXx dl. dropbox u/45282984/Zoey%20linda. jpg xXx**

Me olhei no espelho e sorri.

— Ah! Eu não disse que ia colocar um sorriso no seu rosto?! – lembrou, e eu ri baixo.

— Obrigada, Allie. Eu estou tão bonita. – falei, corando forte, e ela gargalhou e me abraçou.

— Está linda, minha querida. Agora vamos, temos que chegar cedo, quero que todos te vejam. – guinchou, animada e orgulhosa do seu trabalho.

Ela me levou em seu chamativo _porsche_ amarelo e depois que estacionamos, ficamos sentadas no capô do carro conversando. Havia poucos alunos que já estavam na escola, mas cada um deles olhou para nós ao chegarmos, e, apesar de provavelmente em qualquer outro dia isso teria me deixado sem graça, hoje eu estava me sentido bonita e desejada.

Enquanto ficávamos ali conversando banalidades, os minutos foram passando, e de repente um brilho prata chamou minha atenção no estacionamento. Observei com minha visão periférica e reconheci o meu pesadelo ambulante nas últimas semanas saindo do carro, lindo como sempre. Me recusei a olhar para ele até que ele estivesse dentro do meu campo de visão – eu _não ia _virar o rosto só pra dar esse gostinho a ele.

Alice puxou a minha mão pra me fazer olhar pra ela, mas eu a ignorei e continuei encarando o pátio à minha frente até que Edward passou por ali. E para minha surpresa, ele estava olhando diretamente pra mim.

Não meus olhos, mas minhas pernas e meu corpo como um todo – de cima a baixo, os olhos deles percorriam minha silhueta.

E o olhar dele quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram... Não era repulsa. Não era ódio.

Era desejo.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Olá, pudins de amora da Isa! Como vocês estão hoje? :D**

**E esse Edward bipolar, hein? Haha. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! **

**Tenho uma notícia! Provavelmente vcs não sabem, mas eu comecei o curso de Letras esse ano na Universidade Federal do Paraná, e depois de dois meses de aula as universidades federais do Brasil todo entraram em greve. Devido a isso, eu estava no puro tédio, exceto pelo meu estágio de meio período. Na verdade, esse foi um dos motivos que eu voltei a escrever. Sóó quee na última quinta-feira a greve foi suspensa. Ou seja: ferrou! Haha. Como já disse antes, tenho uns capítulos prontos já, mas pode ser que _eventualmente_ eu me atrase em postagens por causa da faculdade. QUANDO e SE isso acontecer, podem ter certeza que eu vou avisar, ok? Aliás, meu twitter é _ isastream , eu aviso sempre das postagens lá. No meu perfil tem meus outros contatos, facebook, email etc, sintam-se livres pra me adicionar/seguir :D **

**Ah, vou responder todas as reviews aqui de agora em diante, tá? Dá bem menos trabalho e consigo responder a todos :)**

**_Lola: _Pois é, tava bem confuso, mas deu pra entender o que vc quis dizer hehe.**

**_Bah Kika: _Oi docinho! Pode deixar que essa chuchu eu não vou abandonar! Nem que eu reprove em Teoria da Literatura I, continuarei postando! O máximo que pode acontecer é eu aumentar o intervalo entre as postagens :P "Gente certinha nunca conssegue fazer coisa errada direito. Eu sei. Rsrsrs" HAHAHA, bem isso mesmo. **

**_Kathyanne: _Claro que eles tiveram que conversar, pena que não saiu tão bem assim, né? Mas ele jájá começa a amolecer, prometo!**

**_AgathaRoesler _Olá, bem vinda :D Obrigada pelo elogio, que honra ser considerada melhor que PLL! Hahaha. **

**_Guest (não apareceu o nome!) _Oi... Então, eu até poderia lembrar de você, mas não apareceu seu nome na review :( Da próxima vez, assine no final, pode ser? Então, os dois tavam bêbados, mas também não são loucos né? Haha. Claro, o Edward sempre amolece! Ele é um idiota às vezes, mas ele só está com medo que dê tudo errado! Que bom que está gostando da fic! :D**

**_Isa. C. _Meniiina, que surpresa boa você por aqui! Hehe. As minhas aulas voltaram agora também D: E essa fic é beem diferente mesmo hehe, que bom que vc está gostando xD **

**_Kiaraa _Haha, a história com o Emmett não é só amizade (ok, isso soou gay hahaha), eles tem um vínculo familiar que será explicado mais à frente da fic; não é culpa do Edward que ele é rodeado por adolescentes! Sim, a filha do chefe de polícia, menor de idade. Tem como piorar? Haha. **

**Bom, acho que é isso! Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, vocês me fazem muito feliz com cada recadinho! :D**

**Até sábado que vem!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Isa**


	4. Bipolar

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – Bipolar**

xXx

_**Someone call the doctor  
**(Alguém chame um medico)  
**Got a case of a love bi-polar  
**(Temos um caso de amor bipolar)  
**Stuck on a roller coaster  
**(Presa numa montanha russa)**  
Can't get off this ride  
**(E nãoconsigo descer)_

_**You change your mind  
**(Você muda de ideia)  
**Like a girl changes clothes  
**(Do jeito que uma garota troca de roupas)_

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
**(Porque você é quente, então é frio)**  
You're yes then you're no  
**(Você é "sim" e então "não")**  
You're in and you're out  
**(Você está dentro, depois está fora)  
**You're up and you're down  
**(Você está pra cima, e depois pra baixo)_

**x Katy Perry – Hot N' Cold x**

xXx

— Você _viu _aquilo? – Alice guinchou, e eu só pude assentir, de boca aberta. – Ele estava tipo... te comendo com os olhos. Se ele não fosse tão idiota... Urgh, mas nem podemos negar que ele é uma delícia.

— Quem é uma delícia? – perguntou Jasper, surgindo do nada. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso. – Uau, aniversariante. _Você _está uma delícia.

Eu gargalhei e bati em Jasper de brincadeira, ficando corada até a raiz do cabelo.

— Besta. – briguei, sem graça.

— Vem aqui, garota. Deixa eu te dar um abraço de verdade. – ele chamou, estendendo os braços pra mim. Eu o abracei com força, sorrindo contra seu peito forte. – Feliz aniversário, Bella. Já não é mais uma criança.

— Eu já não sou uma criança há muito tempo, Jazz. – provoquei, sorrindo com malícia. Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Você, mocinha, está andando _demais _com a minha namorada. Você não era assim quando eu te conheci. – acusou, brincando.

— Bom, eu acho que eu não tinha mesmo formado minha personalidade com dois meses de idade, então concordo com você. – brinquei de volta, e ele e Alice riram. Suspirei. – Crianças, hora de ir pra aula, não é mesmo? Até o almoço.

— Até! Boa sorte. – Alice desejou, enquanto Jasper apenas se despediu.

Ela sabia que minha primeira aula era literatura moderna e estava me encorajando. Me perguntei se hoje meu professor _querido _iria me tratar do jeito que vinha me tratando – com absoluta indiferença.

Eu achei que estava certa, porque ele não lançou mais nenhum olhar pra mim quando a aula se iniciou. Porém, quando faltavam poucos minutos para o final da hora, Alice passou pela porta da minha sala.

— Feliz aniversário, Bella! – ela gritou, e eu gemi, cobrindo o rosto imediatamente corado. Risadas soaram pela sala e eu quis morrer.

— O que foi isso? – Edward falou, confuso, olhando para a porta. Os alunos continuaram rindo e eu continuei escondida.

— Hoje é o aniversário da Bella. – explicou Mike, e eu o encarei, surpresa. – O quê? Está na lista de aniversariantes do mês da escola.

O professor levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim, questionando. Eu fiz uma careta e dei de ombros. Ele respirou fundo e revirou os olhos pra mim antes de continuar sua aula.

Quando o sinal indicou a troca de sala, eu juntei minhas coisas e pretendia deixar a sala quietamente, mas ele _tinha _que me parar.

— Isabella? – chamou, e eu suspirei, sabendo que lá vinha bronca. Eu ia _matar _Alice depois.

— Sim? – murmurei, desanimada, me virando para ele. Ele olhou para a porta e eu acompanhei seu olhar, notando o último aluno sair. Suspirei e voltei meu olhar para ele, preparada para um olhar de desprezo, mas seus olhos mostravam diversão.

— Peça para sua amiga não fazer aquilo de novo. Dispersa demais os alunos. – fez ele.

Era isso? Peça pra sua amiga não fazer aquilo de novo? Nenhuma humilhação ou cara de vou-te-matar-quando-você-me-der-as-costas? O encarei, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa em meu rosto.

— Tudo bem. – concordei, congelada no lugar. Ele passou por mim em direção à porta, mas quando alcançou o corredor, chamou meu nome. – Sim?

— Feliz aniversário. – desejou, e virou as costas e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

xXx

— Ele tem problemas sérios. Bipolaridade. Ele é completamente louco. – murmurei, depois que contei à Alice sobre a atitude de Edward Cullen, o cara mais confuso que eu já tinha conhecido.

— Eu acho que ele está a fim de você. – Alice falou, e eu gargalhei.

— É, certo. Ele me trata como _lixo_ por semanas, qual outro motivo poderia existir? – ironizei, e ela revirou os olhos para mim.

— Bom, vocês transaram, então em algum momento ele se sentiu atraído por você. Ele passou essas semanas lutando contra isso e te tratando mal pra que você não tentasse se aproximar de novo dele. Mas te ver hoje com essa roupa foi demais. – explicou minha melhor amiga, cuja sanidade eu estava começando a questionar.

— Alice, ele tem vinte e cinco anos, por que diabos ele estaria a fim de uma garota de dezesse- dezoito? – racionalizei, rindo comigo mesma por ainda não ter me acostumado com a nova idade.

— E os homens não são todos assim? Quer dizer, acompanhe meu pensamento. Se nós estamos sentadas numa praça e passam um menininho de 14 anos, um garoto de 18, um rapaz de 25, um cara de 35 e um tiozinho de 45 anos, qual vai chamar nossa atenção? O garoto de 18 e o rapaz de 25. Algumas meninas possivelmente poderiam achar um cara de 35 atraente também. Agora inverta a situação. Um cara de dezoito anos sentado na praça. Uma menina de 14 anos já é uma moça, e ele a olhará como tal, assim como uma garota de dezoito vai ser atraente para ele, e provavelmente as de 25 e 35 anos também. Quase todas as faixas etárias são atraentes para eles. – fez ela, explicando calmamente.

Fui obrigada a concordar, apesar de ter resmungado baixo.

— E você? – perguntou Alice de repente.

— Eu o quê? – estranhei, franzindo o centro. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e me encarou com um sorriso divertido.

— _Você _está a fim dele?

Eu gargalhei, surpresa.

— Está brincando, né? Ele me trata mal e você acha que eu possa estar gostando ou o quê? Fala sério, Allie. – reclamei.

— Toda garota tem uma quedinha por um bad boy. É genética, é involuntário. E ele é quente como o inferno. – suspirou, e eu revirei os olhos para ela.

— Alice querida, você tem um namorado. Controle-se. – brinquei. Ela revirou os olhos de volta pra mim.

— Ter um namorado não me faz ser cega. – respondeu, sorrindo pra mim. Eu gargalhei e revirei os olhos para ela.

— Mas devia te fazer ser menos tarada. – ri, e ela me bateu.

— Eu não sou tarada!

— Diz a garota que estava checando o traseiro de outro cara que não o namorado dela. – mencionei, notando Jasper se aproximando. Ele só ouviu metade do que eu disse, mas franziu o cenho mesmo assim.

— Allie? Você anda checando o traseiro de outros? Eu me sinto traído. – ele suspirou, fazendo um drama exagerado.

— Eu posso checar outros traseiros, mas você sabe que é só o seu que eu vou agarrar. – fez ela, piscando maliciosamente para o namorado.

— URGH! – gemi, tapando os ouvidos. – Vocês são _nojentos_.

— Hey, Jazz, ouça isso. O que pensar de um cara que passa o tempo todo sendo mau e enchendo o saco de uma garota, e quando ela de repente se veste bem, ele é educado e diz feliz aniversário pra ela? – falou Alice, como se não estivesse óbvio que estava falando de mim. – O que você acha? O que está se passando na cabeça dele?

— Preciso mesmo responder? – meu melhor amigo riu. Eu corei e cruzei os braços, insatisfeita. – Garotos são idiotas, não sabem como chamar a atenção, então ficam no pé das meninas que gostam. Agora... Quem consegue resistir a isso?

Ele apontou meu corpo, dos pés à cabeça, com um sorriso de aprovação e uma espécie de reverência. Me mexi, desconfortável.

— Chega desse assunto. – mandei, balançando a cabeça. Os dois riram juntos, e eu corei ainda mais. – Já está na hora de ir pra próxima aula. Até mais.

Constrangida ao extremo, dei as costas à cafeteria e fui me esconder na minha próxima aula.

Eu só me lembrei que seria Literatura Inglesa quando já estava na porta, e Edward já estava olhando pra mim, estranhando meu adiantamento.

— Posso ajudá-la, Isabella? – perguntou, confuso. Mordi o lábio. Por que ele estava sendo tão educado comigo? Era porque hoje eu estava bonitinha? Ou ele tinha simplesmente se cansado de me infernizar?

— Está tudo bem. Posso... ficar por aqui? – pedi, hesitando. Ele deu de ombros e voltou o olhar para os papéis em sua mesa.

Sentei-me no lugar que já havia me acostumado a ocupar, na primeira fileira de carteiras da sala, e abri um livro pra passar o tempo.

— Gosta de livros? – perguntou meu professor, e eu pulei de susto. O olhei, mas ele estava focado em suas anotações. Continuei o encarando, à espera. Ele finalmente levantou os olhos. – Gosta?

Assenti e levantei a capa pra ele ver o título – Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen.

— Nós estamos estudando Razão e Sensibilidade dela. – fez ele, confuso.

— Eu sei, mas gosto de Orgulho e Preconceito. Já li Razão e Sensibilidade também, e estou relendo ao longo das atividades... – expliquei, e ele assentiu.

— Você nunca faz algo pela metade, não é mesmo? – brincou, e eu não tinha certeza se tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer, mas um aluno entrou na aula e eu deixei passar.

Ao longo da aula sobre Razão e Sensibilidade, o professor continuava me lançando olhares, como se estivesse pedindo minha confirmação. Por estranho que fosse, eu não podia negar que era quase certeza que eu tinha sido a única a já ter lido todo o livro.

De qualquer forma, isso me perturbou profundamente, e eu quase saí correndo dali quando a aula terminou. Meu dia passou estranhamente rápido, e logo estávamos saindo da escola e indo pra Port Angeles comemorar meu aniversário. Como era um dia de semana, tínhamos que voltar cedo, mas mesmo assim valeria a pena passar um tempo com meus amigos, que eram mais como irmãos pra mim, embora eles namorassem (urgh).

xXx

O despertador tocou e eu gemi, rolando na cama. Não estava com vontade de levantar hoje. Contra minha vontade, eu tinha tomado alguns drinks com Alice e Jasper na noite anterior; o álcool tinha voltado durante a noite para me assombrar, me obrigando a depositar o conteúdo do meu estômago no vaso sanitário.

Então eu estava com gosto de ressaca na boca e enjoada até o fim. Pra piorar, aquele gosto, aquela dor de cabeça leve, o enjoo – _tudo _me lembrava uma noite quase um mês atrás.

A noite que eu tinha perdido minha virgindade com um completo estranho.

Isso me fez lembrar o dia que o conheci de fato, e meu estômago começou a piorar. Suspirei, decidindo bolar a aula de hoje.

Foi aí que a campainha tocou. Eu não tinha ouvido nenhum carro chegar, mas eu _estava _distraída com minhas lembranças, então levantei e fui atender a porta lentamente.

— Alice? – estranhei vê-la com dois copos de café numa mão, uma sacola na outra e um sorriso enorme. – Meu aniversário foi ontem, o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

Estiquei minha mão para um dos cafés que ela segurava e minha amiga deu um passo para o lado, entrando na minha casa.

— Os dois cafés são meus. Estou acordada há duas horas. Preciso disso. A sacola é sua, embora. – fez ela, tomando um gole grande de um dos copos depois que eu peguei a sacola. – São as roupas que você vai vestir hoje.

Eu encarei o conteúdo da sacola com um sorriso. Ela _só podia _estar brincando comigo. Ri baixo.

— Alice, fala sério. – revirei os olhos pra ela, dando-lhe as costas e indo para meu quarto pegar uma roupa pra vestir antes de ir tomar um banho para acordar melhor e tirar o cheiro de álcool de mim.

— Estou falando muito sério. Vá tomar um banho que eu vou te esperar no seu quarto. Vou te arrumar pra escola todos os dias agora.

— Por quê? – questionei, como se tivesse sido condenada à forca.

Não me entendam mal, eu amo Alice com todo o meu coração.

Mas tê-la me fazendo de Barbie Bella todos os dias era algo inimaginavelmente doloroso de se pensar.

— Não. – gemi, discordando.

— Sim. Você precisa ficar linda. Jasper está certo, ele está afim de você, e você vai conquistá-lo.

— Você está louca? Você quer que eu me insinue para um _professor_? Uma coisa é arrumar um encontro com o entregador de pizza, Allie, mas isso já é demais. – argumentei, sentando-me em minha cama com uma expressão cansada.

— Não estou dizendo que é pra você dormir com ele de novo. É só pra fazê-lo pagar por ter te deixado constrangida tantas vezes. – explicou ela, e eu revirei os olhos.

— E como usar _isso_ – eu apontei para a mini saia dentro da sacola – vai deixá-lo _constrangido_?

— Eu aposto que vai deixá-lo numa situação muito constrangedora para um professor durante a aula. – fez ela, piscando pra mim maliciosamente. Eu tentei segurar, mas acabei gargalhando sem querer. – Ahá! Você concorda comigo.

— Não, não concordo, mas desde quando eu sou capaz de te impedir de fazer algo que você já decidiu fazer? – resmunguei, dando de ombros.

— Banho, agora! – mandou, rindo, e eu peguei minha toalha e me dirigi para o banheiro.

xXx

Eu _achava _que a roupa que tinha usado no meu aniversário era reveladora. Mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao que Alice queria que eu usasse hoje. Uma mini saia, sem nem uma meia-calça pra disfarçar, e uma suéter grudado em meu corpo com um decote em V que deixava pouca coisa para a imaginação. Ah, e o maior salto do mundo pra finalizar o look.

— Não vou usar isso. – decretei, e Alice tentou abrir a boca para argumentar. – Vamos combinar uma coisa? Um artigo revelador por dia. Ou a saia curta ou a blusa decotada. Desse jeito eu vou parecer uma vadia!

— Certo. Hoje você fica com a saia. A blusa fica pra outro dia. – aceitou.

— E saltos acima de 5 cm apenas uma vez por semana. – continuei. Ela me encarou. – Qual é, Allie. Você sabe que eu vou cair com isso. Não me obrigue a pagar esse mico.

— Tudo bem. – concordou, mas revirou os olhos pra mim. – Vai calçar isso, então.

Ela estendeu um par de sandálias baixas minhas. Suspirei, dando de ombros.

— Pode ser. – resmunguei.

Terminei de me arrumar e saímos para a escola. Notei o olhar de cada pessoa do corpo estudantil me analisando de cima à baixo. Algumas garotas me encaravam com óbvia inveja e raiva – Mallory, Stanley e suas seguidoras – enquanto que mais da maioria dos garotos pareciam... tarados.

Me encolhi pra perto de Alice, constrangida com os olhares famintos que eu estava recebendo. Mais uma vez, ficamos esperando no capô do carro dela até que Edward passou por nós. Diferente do que eu estava aguardando, ele me lançou um olhar de raiva, e eu me senti sendo levada de volta às primeiras semanas de aula.

Aquilo não era desejo, não era apreciação ou ao menos um sinal de reconhecimento. Ele estava me encarando com ódio, repulsa e desprezo.

— Me tira daqui, Allie. – sussurrei, e ela me guiou pelo lado contrário da escola para minha primeira aula que felizmente não era com ele.

xXx

— Bom dia. – um mal humorado Edward Cullen disse à sala. Os alunos franziram a sobrancelha, acostumados com um professor animado e divertido. Eu só me encolhi, sabendo muito bem que toda aquela raiva estava direcionada a mim.

— Levantou com o pé esquerdo, Edward? – brincou Mike, e eu mordi o lábio com força, me sentindo culpada ao extremo.

— Acordei muito bem, mas devo dizer que vi algo que eu preferia ter _morrido _antes de ver. – resmungou, lançando um olhar breve para mim.

Ele me odiava.

A suave trégua no meu aniversário tinha sido só isso – uma trégua. Agora ele estava de volta ao jogo de odiar a melhor aluna da sala.

Suspirei.

xXx

— Allie, eu sei que você se esforçou muito pra isso, só que não dá mais. – implorei, mas ela estava irredutível.

— Bella, ele está em fase de negação. Eu aposto que agora mesmo ele está em casa revivendo cada segundo e se divertindo muito. – garantiu, mas eu não estava tão segura assim.

— Ele finalmente parou de me insultar. Não quero que comece tudo de novo. – insisti.

— Hoje é quarta-feira. Me dê até sexta. Eu juro pra você que na sexta-feira ele vai estar te comendo com os olhos como todos os outros caras na escola. – garantiu.

Eu me mexi, desconfortável. Era verdade, todos os garotos da escola estavam me comendo com os olhos. Alguns deles até mesmo tinham vindo até mim me dar oi, como se eu ao menos os conhecesse.

— Até sexta. – confirmei, e foi assim que eu me meti em um grande problema.

xXx

xXx

**Olá, abobrinhas verdes da Isa! Como vão vocês? Primeiro preciso confessar que QUASE ESQUECI de postar hoje! Tô estudando desde cedo, e nem caiu a ficha! A sorte de vocês é que eu entrei na internet pra baixar uns textos que a prof tinha enviado, e acabei lembrando – então cá estou eu! :D**

**Bom, vcs já devem ter reparado que esse Edward tem probleminhas sérios, né? Haha. Mas não o odeiem – ele não faz ideia do que fazer, e acaba só fazendo merda! Quem nunca? Rs**

**Fiquei muito muito feliz com as dez reviews que recebi no capítulo passado! Vocês fizeram a minha semana, sério.**

**Falando em semana, como comentei no cap anterior, minhas aulas voltaram. Estou MUITO ferrada, devia estar estudando e não postando, mas vim porque prometi. Porém, sábado que vem eu ainda não tenho certeza se vou poder postar :S Já estou com provas marcadas e tenho inúmero trabalhos pra essa semana, tenho que ler 3 livros, ou seja... Tá complicado!**

**Me sigam no twitter _ isastream , que lá eu confirmo se posto ou não. SE eu não postar no sábado dia 29, provavelmente até a quarta seguinte (dia 3 de outubro) eu posto, ok? E se isso acontecer, eu provavelmente não vou escrever uma nota gigantesca assim no final do capítulo :P**

**Outra coisa: Alguém já reparou nos trechos de música que eu coloco no início do capítulo? Ninguém nunca comentou sobre isso, estou curiosa pra saber o que acham, ou se nem tinham notado.**

**Ok, vou responder as reviews agora! **

**Ah! Vou chantagear vocês! Hahahaha. Vamos fazer um acordo? Se até sábado que vem eu tiver com 39 reviews (ou seja, se eu tiver recebido 15 reviews nesse capítulo), eu posto, com ou sem trabalhos pra fazer! Pode ser? Eu sei que tem gente lendo, mas as reviews me animam muito e me dão mais vontade de escrever :)**

**Agora sim, respostas das reviews:**

**_Isa C._ Não odeie o Edward! Também sou super defensora das mulheres, mas ele está numa fase ruim – prometo que logo-logo ele vai se tocar da merda que está fazendo e ficar bonzinho :) Beijoo!**

**_kjessica _Ele não devia mesmo, ele é um bobão! Rs. Nesse capítulo você deve ter visto: ele tem vinte e cinco anos.**

**_danda jabur _Ah, o Emmett é um chuchu, sempre! Pois é, como disse uma outra leitora: gente certinha, quando tenta fazer besteira, só dá merda! Hahha. "um pouquinho"? Haha, suas reviews são as maiores que eu já recebi EVER, e eu já recebi mtas reviews grandes na minha vida KKKKK. Mas eu as adoro! Estamos em setembro nessa fic, as aulas inciaram no fim de agosto. Claro que eles não podem ter esse relacionamento, mas sabe o que dizem, não é? Proibido é mais gostoso... **

**_mrsouza _Aaaah, eu lembro de vc sim! Hehehe. Já já o Edward amolece, ele é um amor por dentro, só está confuso, tadinho...**

**_Amy Stream _Quero review nesse tbm, viu? E "ligeiramente tapado" é muito pouco pra definir esse Edward bobão haha**

**_Kiaraa _Obrigada! E o Edward, bom... ele é um bobo. Rsrs. Até o próximo, espero que tenha gostado desse!**

**_Kathyanne _Não demora não – essa história é mais sobre as merdas q os dois passam juntos do que como eles ficaram juntos, calma ;)**

**_AgathaRoesler _Hahhaha, ele tá precisando duns tapas, mesmo! Obrigada, chuchu! :D**

**_Bah Kika _Doce! Você foi a ÚNICA que disse que tá com dó do Edward! Hahahah. Todas as outras leitoras querem cortá-lo em pedacinhos! E agora que ela tem dezoito... quem sabe eles não se reencontram por aí? ;) **

**Bom, é isso gatinhas! Até ~talvez~ sábado que vem, ou um outro dia aí... Desculpe por isso, ma faculdade tá phoda msm D:**

**Bjs bjs!**


	5. Tortura

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – Tortura**

xXx

_**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
**(Eu posso sentir a tensão como uma nuvem de fumaça no ar)**  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
**(Agora estou respirando como se estivesse correndo)  
**Cause you're taking me there  
**(Pois você me faz chegar lá)  
**Don't you know  
**(Você não sabe?)  
**You spin me out of control  
**(Você me faz perder o controle)_

**x Jessie J – Domino x**

xXx

A quinta-feira começou estranha. Meu pai ainda estava em casa quando Alice e eu saímos pra escola, e ele obviamente notou minhas roupas diferentes.

— Indo para algum lugar, Bella? – estranhou. Eu me mexi, desconfortável.

— Escola. – murmurei, corando.

— Ah, Charlie, é tudo minha culpa! É a semana do aniversário da Bella e eu queria que ela se arrumasse mais. Você não gostou? Eu acho que ela está tão bonita, não está? – chiou Alice com seu jeito mais fofo possível.

Eu agradeci silenciosamente, porque naquele dia eu _estava _bonita. Eu vestia um short jeans curto com uma meia calça escura e grossa por baixo, calçando botas sem salto. Uma camisa xadrez nem um pouco justa completava meu visual. Nada extremamente vulgar como no dia anterior, apenas... bonita.

— Está sim, muito bonita. – meu pai concordou, ainda meio confuso. – Boa aula, meninas.

— Bom trabalho. – eu e Alice falamos ao mesmo tempo, e então saímos para a escola.

— Essa foi por pouco. – suspirei. – Graças a Deus estou decente hoje.

— Graças a Deus, nada! Graças a mim! Eu reparei que a patrulha ainda estava aqui quando cheguei e não quis arriscar chefe Swan atirando em mim por te fazer parecer uma mulher adulta demais, ou gostosa demais. – respondeu ela, brincando comigo. Revirei os olhos.

— Apenas dirija, Alice.

Nos posicionamos em nosso lugar de sempre, aparentemente esperando Jasper chegar, mas na verdade aguardando Edward aparecer. Não demorou tanto quanto nos outros dias, e eu me perguntei se ele estava tentando chegar mais cedo para nos evitar. Pobre Edward, não funcionou...

— Lá vem ele. – Alice sussurrou pra mim, e eu assenti discretamente.

Acompanhei-o com minha visão periférica, e o observei ficar diretamente na minha frente. Eu notei seus lábios numa linha fina e suas mãos em punho, como se ele estivesse se segurando. Continuei o encarando até que, finalmente, antes de entrar no prédio, ele não resistiu e se virou para me olhar.

Seus olhos deixaram uma trilha de fogo em meu corpo, que infelizmente durou pouco tempo porque ele se virou e quase saiu correndo para dentro.

— Ele vai chegar lá. Ainda tenho um dia para torturá-lo. – garantiu Alice, sorrindo pra mim. Suspirei, nervosa.

xXx

— Hey, Bella. – alguém me chamou do fundo da sala, e eu virei.

Um garoto me encarava com um sorriso quase faminto e nem um pouco educado.

— Oi. – murmurei, sem ter ideia de quem era esse garoto que estava na minha aula de inglês. Alice riu baixo ao meu lado e eu corei.

— Está ocupada no sábado? – perguntou descaradamente. Eu engoli em seco, constrangida.

— Na verdade sim. – respondi, e era mesmo verdade.

— Outro dia, então. – insistiu e eu soltei um barulho entre uma aceitação e uma negação.

Quando virei de volta pra frente, Edward me encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Corei forte e abaixei o rosto para me concentrar em meu caderno. A aula foi tranquila, e ao final dela, Alice se despediu de mim rapidamente para correr para Química Básica, cujo professor era um inferno.

— Tem muitos caras correndo atrás de você. – disse o professor Cullen, quando estávamos sozinhos.

Eu queria poder ter saído correndo pra minha próxima aula, mas a minha próxima lição era Literatura Americana, nessa mesma sala, com esse mesmo professor. O ignorei, fingindo que não ouvia.

— Deve estar adorando isso. Pode até escolher com quem sair no fim de semana. Bom... do jeito que você está, isso não me surpreende.

O sangue subiu para o meu rosto e eu cerrei os punhos.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – resmunguei, nervosa.

— Ah, eu sei como fato comprovado que você fica ótima em mini saias. – fez ele, com um tom que eu não consegui definir se ele estava sendo irônico ou me elogiando. Ofeguei de ultraje de qualquer forma.

— Isso- isso- argh! Por que você não me deixa em paz? Eu preciso te lembrar que seu futuro como professor está nas minhas mãos? – falei, e me arrependi no segundo seguinte quando o sorriso divertido no rosto dele foi substituído por uma carranca.

— Não, não precisa me lembrar disso, Isabella.

E o rei do gelo estava de volta.

Merda.

xXx

— Estraguei tudo, Allie. – confessei pra ela no refeitório, mantendo meu olhar no corredor, à procura de qualquer sinal de Jasper. – Eu acho que ele estava brincando comigo, e eu o ameacei. Sou muito estúpida!

— Calma, nem tudo está perdido. Ainda temos a sexta-feira. E você pode pedir desculpas pra ele. Diga que se precipitou. Homens gostam de mulheres que admitem seus erros. – instruiu Alice.

— É claro que gostam. – resmunguei, e notei Jasper vindo para nossa mesa.

— Sem fome, Bells? – perguntou ele, me enxotando da cadeira que eu estava para sentar ali.

É claro que ele podia ficar ao lado da sua namorada, mas por estranho que fosse, ele sempre se sentava no meio de nós duas. Eu sabia muito bem que essa atitude fazia com que rolasse boatos sobre "nossa relação à três". O que era estúpido, porque Jasper era completamente apaixonado por Alice, enquanto que eu era uma irmãzinha pra ele – e o sentimento era recíproco.

— Estou estressada. – admiti, suspirando.

— Vamos sair pra relaxar! Ir no cinema, dar uma volta... – sugeriu.

Aí é que ficava ainda mais estranho. Jasper e eu havíamos sido criados juntos – minha mãe me deixou quando eu era pequena demais pra até mesmo ter alguma lembrança dela, e eu passava todos os dias na casa dele, com a mãe dele tomando conta de nós dois.

Devido a isso, nosso laço era forte demais, até mesmo se comparado com a minha cumplicidade com Alice, ou com o amor dele por ela. Alice entendia. Às vezes eu saia com Jazz, só nós dois. Os boatos eram absurdos, só porque nós ficávamos sempre abraçados.

— Claro. Eu acho que eu estou precisando de um pouco de colo. – brinquei, o abraçando de lado.

— Ah, garota... Você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui. Sei que a minha namorada quer te roubar de mim, mas você é minha primeiro, sabe disso não é? – brincou de volta, e eu e Alice rimos.

— Jasper querido, você sabe que ela é de nós dois. – garantiu Alice e nós rimos juntos. Era esse tipo de brincadeira que havia criado os boatos, mas eu não dava a mínima, na verdade eu _amava _o jeito que nós três funcionávamos, sem ciúmes ou possessividade.

xXx

Jasper me levou para Port Angeles e nós passeamos por um shopping pequeno antes de desistir dos fast foods e irmos para um restaurante de comida italiana no centro da cidade. Como sempre, estávamos andando com os braços dados, e eu estava rindo de algo que ele dissera quando entramos no restaurante e literalmente demos de cara com o professor Cullen.

— Boa noite, professor. – Jasper cumprimentou, educado. Eu lancei-lhe um sorriso que eu esperava que não tivesse saído como uma careta e abaixei o rosto, sem graça.

— Olá, Jasper, Isabella. – respondeu ele, e eu tive a leve impressão de que ele estava me provocando. Nós passamos por Edward e conseguimos uma mesa tranquila.

— Não gostei do jeito que ele te olhou. – murmurou Jasper, e eu o encarei, surpresa.

— Como assim? Como ele me olhou? – perguntei corando. Jasper não notou.

— Não sei, ele não olhou pra você como se fosse uma aluna dez anos mais nova que ele, pareceu que... Não sei. – respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— O que quer dizer? – insisti.

— Um professor devia olhar pra uma aluna como se ela fosse... Eu não sei. Do mesmo jeito que ele olha pra um aluno garoto, e não prestar atenção à ela. – resmungou. Eu o encarei, ainda sem entender.

— Jazz, do que você está falando?

— Ele te olhou de cima à baixo, Bella. Será que se eu não tivesse aqui ele iria dar em cima de você? – especulou. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Como você disse, eu sou quase dez anos mais nova que ele. Não existe motivo nenhum para preocupação, Jazz. – garanti, mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza disso.

— Tudo bem. Só estou tentando de proteger. Caras assim mais velhos só querem uma coisa com meninas mais novas. – avisou.

_Como se eu não soubesse_.

— Relaxa, Jazz. Eu sei me cuidar. – garanti, piscando pra ele.

xXx

— Hoje é o último dia! – cantarolei para Alice, e ela cruzou os braços.

— O último dia _de tentativas_. Se der certo, você é minha até o fim do ano letivo.

— Espera, _O QUÊ? _– gritei, chocada. – Não!

— Sim! – discordou Alice. – Se hoje ele te olhar com desejo do jeito que eu disse que ele iria, você me deve! E eu já sei como cobrar! Barbie Bella pra sempre!

— Alice... – tentei argumentar, mas ela me ignorou completamente.

— Sem discussão. Vá tomar banho. – mandou e eu bufei, mas acabei indo.

Enrolei o máximo que pude durante o banho, me perguntando se hoje Edward "prestaria atenção" em mim, com Jasper dissera na noite passada. Lavei o cabelo calmamente e finalmente saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

— Hoje é um dia especial, você sabe disso não é? – Alice começou a falar assim que eu entrei no quarto. – O que ele ver hoje vai ficar pipocando na mente dele o fim de semana inteiro.

— O que você aprontou, Alice? – suspirei. Ela sorriu.

— Que bom que me conhece, Bella.

Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo molhado, ansiosa pra ver que tipo de tortura visual ela tinha preparado para hoje.

xXx

Nós nem tínhamos saído completamente do carro ainda quando ouvi o primeiro elogio.

— Tá gata hoje, hein Bella? – Mike Newton falou, piscando pra mim. Eu fiquei sem saber se ele estava brincando comigo ou falando sério, mas de qualquer modo só sorri de volta.

— Acho que você acertou na roupa hoje, Alice. – murmurei para ela, rindo.

— Eu _sempre_ acerto. – respondeu, piscando pra mim. Nós duas rimos.

O brilho prata chamou minha atenção, e eu olhei para Alice com um sorriso enorme.

— E o show começou! – fez ela, mantendo sua voz baixa.

Eu estava me sentindo ousada, então metros antes de ele entrar no meu campo de visão, propositalmente inclinei o rosto para o lado a fim de o ver antes. Valeu a pena.

Ele me lançou aquele mesmo olhar de desejo que eu tinha recebido no meu aniversário, mas impossivelmente mais intenso. Edward analisou cada centímetro do meu corpo, de cima à baixo.

Num surto de coragem, sorri pra ele, deixando claro que eu tinha notado sua inspeção. Era pra deixá-lo sem graça, mas tudo o que ele fez foi umedecer os lábios e me lançar um sorriso torto de volta, o que _me _fez constrangida pela reação física em uma certa parte do meu corpo, de repente implorando por atenção.

Alice engasgou ao meu lado.

— Ah, ele é bom. – fez ela e eu ofeguei.

— Puta merda, eu vou sonhar com isso. – gemi.

Nós suspiramos juntas.

— Bom, você conseguiu o que queria. – parabenizei Alice, sorrindo. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— O que _eu _queria? Como se você não quisesse vê-lo se ajeitando nas calças. – brincou, e eu corei.

Jasper ia chegar a qualquer momento e eu de repente me senti constrangida que meu irmãozinho me visse com uma bota com o salto tão alto, uma saia tão justa e tão curta, e uma blusa tão... bem, não havia nada de errado com a blusa, mas o resto todo me fez desistir de esperá-lo do lado de fora.

— Eu já vou entrando. – avisei.

— Vai persegui-lo no corredor ou está com vergonha de Jasper te ver tão crescida? – brincou. Eu corei ainda mais e a ignorei, indo pra dentro do prédio da escola com meus cadernos na mão.

Eu parei no meu armário pra guardar o livro de biologia que eu tinha usado para estudar no dia anterior e já segui para minha sala, sentindo os olhares queimando em mim. Me perguntei se era isso que uma pessoa popular sentia, e me vi sorrindo pela atenção. Normalmente eu ficaria super consciente de qualquer um me encarando, mas eu tinha me olhado no espelho hoje, e _sabia _que eu estava atraente.

Cheguei na sala que seria minha primeira aula e estranhei que Edward ainda não estivesse ali, mas assim que me sentei notei que ele tinha estado logo atrás de mim no corredor e já estava arrumando suas coisas na mesa. E, não tão disfarçadamente, ajeitando-se em suas calças. Soltei uma risada baixa sem conseguir evitar, e olhei para o chão a fim de que ele não notasse que eu estava rindo dele.

— Você sempre chegou cedo à escola ou é só pra torturar qualquer um que chegue depois de você? – fez Edward, os olhos grudados em um caderno que ele estava folheando.

— As duas coisas. – respondi, brincando. Ele levantou o rosto pra me olhar e eu estava sorrindo, um pouco corada. Edward rapidamente abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez, mas não rápido o suficiente para eu não notar o sorriso discreto dele.

Eu ia beijar e apertar Alice por estar tão certa sobre minhas roupas.

xXx

— Então, Bella... – disse um garoto que surgiu de lugar nenhum, me encurralando no corredor. Eu o encarei, confusa. – Cinema esse sábado, eu e você no escurinho.

— Hã?

— Você sabe, tem muitas coisas legais que nós poderíamos fazer juntos... – insistiu o infeliz que eu nem sabia o nome, descaradamente roçando os dedos em meu braço e descendo pra minha cintura.

Bati na mão dele para afastá-lo.

— Tira sua mão de mim! Eu nem sei o seu nome! – o empurrei para longe e dei um passo atrás.

— Meu nome é Evan McKenna, se faz diferença pra você, baby. Eu te pego às seis. – piscou pra mim.

— Você está _louco _se acha que eu vou sair com você. – deixei claro, e dei a volta ao redor dele para ir para o refeitório.

Alice já estava sentada com Jasper. Ignorei o fato de que eles estavam de mãos dadas e os empurrei separados pra sentar entre eles. Eu estava precisando de _dois _amigos agora.

— Por que os homens são incapazes de admirar alguém de longe? – pensei alto, e os dois entenderam imediatamente sobre o que eu estava falando, já que não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que eu tinha sido assediada nos últimos dias.

— Peço desculpas a vocês mulheres lindas e sedutoras, pela inabilidade da minha raça de se controlar perto de tanta beleza. – disse Jasper, fazendo uma pequena reverência pra mim. Revirei os olhos pra ele.

— Desculpa, Bella. Você sabe que a minha intenção nunca foi te deixar constrangida. – murmurou minha amiga, um pouco sem graça.

— Só me abracem, ok? E me protejam pra que ninguém vá até a casa do Chefe Swan teoricamente me levar pra sair. Eu sequer vou estar aqui no sábado! Pretendo voltar tarde esse fim de semana, estou precisando relaxar em um lugar que as pessoas não ficam me secando com os olhos. – falei, suspirando. Os dois passaram os braços em volta de mim.

— Fica tranquila. Seu sábado de leitura está à salvo. Vou dizer para os caras ficarem longe de você. – garantiu Jasper, e eu o abracei mais forte.

— Obrigada, maninho.

xXx

— Alice, eu vou até uma livraria, e não uma passarela de moda! – reclamei, cruzando os braços.

— Olha, eu nem comprei nada de novo pra você, ok? Estou mexendo nas suas próprias roupas e formando um _look_ legal, não reclame! – fez Alice, e eu suspirei.

— Os últimos dias foram complicados com todo mundo me tarando, será que eu não podia ter um dia de folga, já que nem ao menos as pessoas de Forks vão me ver? Quem se importa com o que estranhos pensam de mim? – insisti, mas ela estava irredutível.

— Vou te arrumar, pronto e acabou. Vá tomar um banho que sua roupa estará em cima da cama quando voltar. Não lave o cabelo. – mandou, e eu praguejei antes de obedecê-la.

Como prometido, assim que saí do banho a calça jeans que eu mais odiava estava em cima da cama, assim como um suéter cinza que Alice tinha me dado de aniversário e que eu ainda não tinha usado.

Gemi.

— Eu odeio essa calça! – reclamei.

— Odeia mesmo? – fez ela, sorrindo. A encarei, sem entender. – Qual é, Isabella. Até semana passada você odiava qualquer roupa que te deixasse bonita. Seja sincera consigo mesma. Você não odeia essa calça.

Franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços para ela. Fazia meses desde a última vez que eu tinha usado aquela calça, e mal me lembrava como ela ficava em mim, só lembrava que eu a odiava por ser justa demais. Suspirei e me vesti, colocando a roupa que ela mandou.

O resultado foi uma Bella discretamente arrumada, e parecendo bonita naturalmente. Gostei do que vi, e fui obrigada a admitir que gostava daquela calça.

— Agora está pronta pra ir! – decretou Alice e eu suspirei. – Vem dormir em casa hoje?

— Acho que sim, te ligo quando voltar pra dar certeza. Obrigada, Allie. Vejo você mais tarde. – falei, beijando o rosto dela carinhosamente e saindo de casa rumo ao meu descanso semanal.

xXx

**Oi, gatinhas manhosas da Isa! **

**Primeiro de tudo, sorry pela demora. O fim de semana foi super cansativo, e eu estou me matando de estudar pra não pegar nenhum exame (o que está difícil, diga-se de passagem). Não vou poder responder as reviews, só passei pra deixar o capítulo, pq se eu não postasse hoje, só sabe-Deus-quando. Ainda não tenho certeza se posto no próximo sábado (dia 6), mas confirmo no twitter. ACHO que vou conseguir postar, mas não tenho certeza.**

**Obrigada Sam, Layle Sue, Kiaraa, Kathyanne, Lolitasss, Bah Kika, marsouza, palomaMB, AgathaRoesler e Amy Stream pelas reviews! Vocês são minhas alegrias de viver *-***

**Pra quem perguntou: 1- Por enquanto, não teremos POV do Edward, mas CERTEZA que teremos alguns mais pra frente. 2- Logo-logo eles se entendem. Um doce pra quem adivinhar quem a nossa Bella vai esbarrar durante o "descanso" dela rs. **

**Indo! Beijinhos, adoro vcs! Sorry por não poder responder as reviews lindas! É que se eu pegar pra responder, não estudo, e amanhã tenho revisão da matéria q eu estou mais ferrada, então PRECISO estudar D:**

**Beijos beijos, bye bye!**

**Isa - _ isastream**


	6. Diversão proibida

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – Diversão proibida**

xXx

_**Right or wrong  
**(Certo ou errado)  
**Don't it turn you on?  
**(Isso não te excita?)  
**Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah  
**(Você não vê que estamos perdendo tempo?)_

_**Do you wanna touch?  
**(Você quer tocar?)**  
Do you wanna touch?  
**(Você quer tocar?)  
**Do you wanna touch me there? ****Where? There, yeah!  
**(Você quer me tocar lá? Onde? Lá, sim!)_

**x Glee – Do You Wanna Touch Me? x**

xXx

(sim, eu sei que a música NÃO é deles, mas curto mto a Gwyneth cantando e quero essa versão aqui u_u haha)

xXx

Livros são a minha salvação. A livraria/biblioteca/sebo Books Paradise era meu _real _paraíso. Seattle era a cidade grande da região, um sonho para a maioria dos estudantes da FHS. Pra mim, não.

Eu pegava meu carro todo sábado e dirigia até lá. É claro que só isso já gastava quase toda minha mesada por limpar a casa e fazer comida sempre, mas eu não ligava. Pelo menos uma vez por semana eu _precisava _escapar de Forks e das pessoas estúpidas de lá, então vinha pra cá comprar livros usados, novos ou apenas ler um pouco.

— Gosta realmente de clássicos, huh? – alguém falou atrás de mim e eu girei.

Edward Cullen estava parado na minha frente, me encarando curiosamente. Gemi mais alto do que pretendia.

— O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – reclamei, minha ênfase nem um pouco lisonjeira.

Ele franziu os lábios.

— Estava rodando Port Angeles atrás de livros e me indicaram esse lugar. E você, o que faz por aqui?

— O que _eu _estou fazendo aqui? – falei, em choque. – Este é o _meu _lugar, entendeu? Venho aqui toda semana justamente para _fugir _de Forks e das pessoas de lá, ok?

Ele se assustou, estendendo as mãos em rendição.

— Ei, calma. – pediu, dando um passo na minha direção.

O sangue subiu para meu rosto e eu grunhi qualquer coisa antes de marchar para a saída com passos nervosos e seguir para meu carro.

— Bella, espere.

Eu resfoleguei e estaquei no lugar. Ele nunca mais tinha me chamado de Bella, era Isabella o tempo todo. Ele me alcançou e puxou meu braço delicadamente para que eu o encarasse.

— Desculpe. – pediu, falando suavemente.

— Pelo quê está pedindo desculpas, exatamente? – perguntei.

Exceto que eu sabia. Seu tom tinha deixado tudo muito claro, mas eu queria que ele me dissesse.

— Por ser sempre tão rude com você. Por te culpar, quando tão obviamente foi um trabalho em dupla. – ele sorriu de lado e eu o encarei sem ar. – E por esconder uma coisa de você.

— Esconder? – ecoei cautelosamente. Ele hesitou.

— Emmett sabe. – sussurrou.

Cambaleei, tonta.

— Ah meu Deus. – sussurrei, interpretando os olhares estranhos de Emm, finalmente. – Oh Deus.

— Será que podemos conversar um pouco? Não aqui no meio da calçada. – pediu e eu só assenti, ainda um pouco chocada. Ele me puxou para o carro dele e nem protestei. – Conhece algum lugar bom?

Assenti novamente.

— Vire na próxima à esquerda. – indiquei, e o guiei no curto caminho até meu segundo lugar preferido em Seattle.

— Ah não, acho que erramos alguma coisa. – reclamou, já começando a manobrar o carro.

— Não, é aqui. – o impedi, descendo do carro rapidamente.

— Isso é um beco sem saída, Bella.

— Descobriu a América, gênio. – zombei, disfarçando minha reação ao uso do apelido. – Vem logo, quero te mostrar o lugar _de verdade_, aqui é só uma parada.

Ele riu e saiu do carro.

— Ok, senhorita eu-sou-dona-de-Seattle. Me mostre o seu esconderijo.

Sorri para ele, andando na frente. Passamos por um espaço entre dois prédios abandonados e chegamos a uma pracinha mais abandonada ainda. Sentei em um dos balanços e esperei Edward sentar no outro ao meu lado.

O silêncio tomou conta de nós. Pigarreei baixo.

— Alice também sabe. – sussurrei sem olhar pra ele.

Ouvi-o ofegar e xingar baixo, mas então sua respiração se acalmou.

— Bem. – fez ele. – Estamos quites.

Ri baixo e finalmente tive coragem de encará-lo. Ele estava olhando para mim também.

— Desculpe. – sussurrei, perigosamente presa em seu olhar. – Também fui rude com você, e as ameaças não foram nada legais da minha parte.

— Nós dois cometemos erros. – falou.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio.

— Você me odeia? – perguntei, neutra. Prometi a mim mesma que não ficaria chateada se ele dissesse que sim.

Ele sorriu.

— Não; não agora, de qualquer modo. _Você_ me odeia?

Neguei com a cabeça, um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Ele se levantou e me puxou pela mão para si. Toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Respirei fundo e quase gemi. Ele era _tão _cheiroso! Suspirei e continuei acariciando seu maxilar forte. Sua barba tinha começado a crescer e a sensação áspera em meus dedos era um pouco excitante.

Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto e sorriu.

— Eu realmente, realmente não devia fazer isso. – sussurrou.

— Fazer o quê? – sussurrei de volta.

— Beijar você.

E antes mesmo que eu tivesse um segundo para processar as palavras, seus lábios selaram os meus. Eu congelei por reflexo, mas então correspondi, agarrando o cabelo dele com força e o trazendo mais pra perto. Senti a língua dele invadindo minha boca e cambaleei, as pernas fracas. Ele passou o braço em torno da minha cintura, me mantendo de pé.

— Vamos sair daqui. – pediu, apertando-me contra seu corpo. Ele estava ficando bem excitado.

— Pra onde? – ofeguei, mas não hesitei em segui-lo.

— Um lugar com quatro paredes em volta, com certeza. – falou, e eu reprimi o desejo de gritar, bater palmas e/ou dar pulinhos. Ele interpretou errado minha expressão concentrada. – Você quer que eu te leve de volta pra livraria? – perguntou, sem expressão na voz. Ele me levaria, se eu quisesse.

Eu não queria. Bufei e revirei os olhos para ele.

— Não seja bobo. Eu só estava me perguntando onde você pretendia encontrar tal privacidade. – revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

— Vamos para o carro e encontraremos algum lugar.

Nós fomos parar num motel. Edward me encarou em choque e com um pouco de culpa quando comentei que nunca havia entrado em um. Apenas dei de ombros para ele e entramos.

Olá, eu tenho 21 anos. Meu documento? Oh, esqueci no carro, meu _amigo _me deu carona.

Aham, Bella. Todos aqui sabemos que você nunca teria conseguido se Edward não tivesse flertado com a atendente.

Ela nos entregou a chave do quarto e andamos com uma rapidez de maratonista, a mão de Edward agarrando meu pulso e me forçando a acompanhar seu ritmo.

O pior momento foi quando nós entramos no quarto. Eram duas da tarde, dizer que estava tudo deserto era quase um eufemismo. O silêncio ameaçou se tornar um empecilho entre nós.

— Eu juro, se você voltar atrás _agora_, vou seriamente desconfiar da sua opção sexual. – brinquei, notando sua hesitação ao entrar.

— Não é com a minha reputação _sexual _que eu estou preocupado. – fez ele, mas estendeu a mão e pegou a minha. – Se alguém desconfiar que...

— Shh. – mandei. – Conversas ficam pra depois.

Ele suspirou e assentiu. Seus olhos analisaram meu corpo e ele balançou a cabeça minimamente, uma negação para si mesmo. Eu estava pronta para perguntar o que tinha de errado quando nossos olhares se encontraram. O tom verde absurdo estava em chamas, me encarando intensamente. Dei um passo involuntário à frente.

Soltando a minha mão lentamente, ele pôs as duas suas em meu ombro.

— Só me diz uma coisa. – sussurrou. Assenti rapidamente. – Você _quer _isso, Isabella? Preciso que me diga.

Senti meu rosto corando. Era muito mais fácil fazer do que falar.

— Eu realmente quero, Edward. – falei, tão baixo que tinha sido menos que um sussurro. Ele assentiu seriamente.

— Me avise se mudar de ideia. – fez ele, e então se abaixou e me beijou.

Não foi um beijo doce. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus decisivamente, com vontade. O ar me escapou imediatamente, e quando ofeguei, eu senti sua língua provocando a minha.

Eu achava que o fato de eu não estar bêbada me deixaria tímida, mas era impossível sentir constrangimento quando Edward me beijava daquele jeito. Era impossível sentir _qualquer coisa_, exceto seu corpo se colando ao meu.

Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar – apalpando, acariciando, apertando. As minhas se concentraram nos cabelos dele, porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de tocá-los há semanas.

Não percebi que estava sendo rebocada para a cama até que caí em cima dela. Edward engatinhou por cima de mim e me arrastou delicadamente para ficarmos no meio enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço de um jeito maravilhoso. Eu abri os olhos e encarei a mim mesma – havia um espelho no teto. Eu sorri para aquilo, vendo meu rosto refletido sorrir pra mim também. Puxei a blusa de frio de Edward com todo o cuidado que minha necessidade permitiu e observei suas costas no espelho.

— Olha pra mim. – ele sussurrou, e eu abaixei o rosto para ele. Suas pupilas ocupavam a maior parte de seus olhos, deixando-os negros.

— Tira sua roupa pra mim?

Eu ofeguei, surpresa com o pedido. Corei até a raiz do cabelo.

— Não consigo parar de me sentir culpado, Bella. Faz isso por mim? Eu preciso acreditar que não estou te obrigando a nada. – pediu, aqueles olhos me encarando intensamente.

— Não _parece _culpado. – eu falei, num sopro de voz. Meu olhar foi inevitavelmente para o volume rígido em sua calça.

— Mente _versus _matéria, Isabella. – explicou, ainda suplicando com os olhos.

— Você vai ter que tirar a sua também. – pedi em troca, corando até o pescoço de constrangimento.

— Nada mais justo. – concordou, e tirou a camisa num movimento rápido. O corpo dele me surpreendeu, um tanquinho perfeito escondido ali. Engoli em seco.

Eu sempre fui magra, mas meio mole. Não havia nada de atraente em mim, ainda mais se eu fosse comparada com outras garotas. Com quantas mulheres Edward já teria transado? Olhando para ele, era fácil saber os tipos: loiras, altas, pernas perfeitas e cinturas finas.

Minha mão ficou paralisada na barra da blusa. Respirei fundo e comecei a puxá-la para cima lentamente, aproveitando ao máximo os curtos segundos que o tecido escondeu meu rosto corado. Joguei-a para o chão com a maior delicadeza possível e observei Edward olhando minha barriga nua e meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã com uma expressão que eu não poderia definir de outro jeito senão sendo de desejo.

Eu não tinha seios gigantescos, mas tampouco eram pequenos. Acho que eram do tamanho certo, proporcionais com o resto do meu corpo. Engoli em seco ao notá-lo encarando-os.

Tomando a primeira iniciativa novamente, Edward abriu o botão da calça que vestia e saiu de cima de mim por um segundo para arrancá-la por seus pés. Mesmo sabendo que nunca pareceria tão sexy quanto ele tinha sido, tentei fazer os mesmos movimentos que ele, ou pelo menos algo perto.

Seus olhos se fixaram nas minhas mãos e no trabalho ao abrir os malditos _três _botões do jeans e tirá-lo de mim. Ele me analisou por inteiro antes que eu voltasse para a cama.

— Estou em desvantagem. – comentou. Franzi o cenho, então ele apontou para minhas roupas íntimas.

Corei profundamente, assentindo para ele. Com um movimento rápido, dividi meu cabelo na parte de trás e trouxe todo ele para frente em duas partes sobre meus ombros antes de desenganchar o fecho do sutiã em minhas costas e deslizá-lo por meus braços. Não era nada sexy ou algo assim, apenas preto, liso. A calcinha combinava e tinha uma marca de pontos faltando no meio, de onde eu tinha arrancado um estúpido laço.

Meu cabelo longo e espesso cumpriu seu papel e cobriu meus seios. Eu provavelmente parecia uma índia daquele modo, mas não me importei. _Agora_ eu estava constrangida e não me importava com isso.

Edward se inclinou para mais perto, pondo uma mão em meu pescoço delicadamente. Ele afastou os cabelos de um lado e do outro, me deixando frustrada por não poder mais me esconder.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e começou a beijar meu pescoço calmamente. Eu, porém, não estava nada calma com suas ações. Estava sentindo uma vontade louca de gritar ou gemer. Suas mãos foram para o meu quadril e ele me puxou pra mais perto e apoiou suas pernas ao lado da minha cintura. Sua boca maravilhosa ainda estava em meu pescoço – provavelmente deixando marcas, mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma parte de mim para protestar – e suas mãos foram para meus seios, massageando-os. Eu sibilei quando ele apertou, mas aparentemente ele conhecia mais do meu corpo do que eu mesma, já que na segunda vez – passado o choque inicial –, eu senti muito mais prazer do que desconforto.

— Você é tão bonita... – ele sussurrou em minha pele, descendo a boca para um seio, enquanto o outro ainda era rudemente massageado. Eu gemi baixo, fechando os olhos sem querer.

— Edward... – choraminguei, sem motivo algum. Simplesmente saiu da minha boca. Isso o fez gemer e mover o quadril contra o meu, me fazendo gemer também. Ele moveu a atenção de seus lábios para o outro seio, trocando as funções entre suas mãos e sua boca mágica; a mão livre indo para o meio de nós, tocando meu centro quente sobre o tecido fino. Eu gemi mais alto do que pretendia e cortei o som no meio, cerrando os dentes.

— Nãão... – Edward murmurou, se afastando só um pouco da minha pele sensível. – Eu gosto de te ouvir, não pare.

Seus dedos agilmente arrancaram a pequena peça do meu corpo, descendo-a até onde ele alcançava e me deixando lidar com o resto do caminho, balançando as pernas. Ele tocou-me de novo, outro gemido inevitável saindo. Edward respondeu movendo seus dedos ao redor do ponto, me fazendo gemer mais uma vez. Ele repetiu a ação e eu repeti a reação, um calor incomum surgindo na ponta dos meus dedos do pé. Ele deixou meus seios para se concentrar em tirar sua boxer – por que um homem sexy sempre fica _tão _mais sexy com boxers? – e a arrancou do corpo rapidamente.

Tentei, mas não consegui não olhar para baixo.

Quer dizer, eu _sou _uma adolescente inexperiente! Eu estava curiosa, já que da última vez eu dificilmente tinha prestado atenção a algo específico dele, tanto que não me lembrava do quanto ele era forte. Mordi o lábio com força e fui subindo meu olhar para outras partes daquele corpo enorme. Seus olhos estavam observando meu corpo também, e isso me fez corar de prazer.

De repente eu parei pra pensar em uma coisa que já devia ter passado pela minha cabeça.

Tudo bem, eu não era mais virgem.

Mas durante a(s) minha(s) primeira(s) vez(es), eu estava completamente bêbada, e não tinha sentido nenhuma dor.

Mas agora, só de olhar para... para _aquilo_, eu sabia que não seria tão fácil assim.

— Ei, o que foi? – murmurou Edward, e só então percebi que estava completamente paralisada. – Você quer parar?

— Não. – respondi, constrangida.

— Isabella, eu não sou uma espécie de idiota que vai gritar com você se você disser que não. É só dizer. – insistiu, começando a se afastar. Eu o segurei pelo ombro, impedindo-o de ir pra mais longe.

— Não é isso. Eu quero continuar. Desculpe. – falei rápido, corando. Ele beijou minha boca rapidamente.

— Nada de desculpas. Por que você ficou tão tensa do nada?

Engoli em seco.

— Só... fiquei nervosa de repente. – admiti, mordendo o lábio de leve.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu te tratei bem da outra vez, não foi? Não vai ter nada de diferente. – me tranquilizou, e eu me concentrei nas memórias boas, apesar de embaçadas, daquela noite.

Senti meu corpo relaxar debaixo de Edward e ele sorriu pra mim.

— Isso. Fica tranquila. – sussurrou, e nós voltamos a nos beijar.

Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, mas não queria ficar com elas paradas, então as movi de volta para o cabelo incrível dele e comecei a massagear seu couro cabeludo. Edward gemeu em meus lábios e começou a acariciar meu corpo de cima à baixo.

Quando ele chegou ao lugar onde eu mais queria, por algum motivo fiquei sem graça e segurei minhas pernas fechadas.

— Relaxa... – murmurou ele, afagando minha coxa e me dando arrepios fortes. O desejo foi maior e eu cedi, deixando-o me tocar aonde eu necessitava de mais atenção.

Senti seus dedos roçarem minha entrada úmida e depois seguirem para meu clitóris, começando a massageá-lo suavemente. Eu gemi alto e ofeguei, sem querer puxando demais seu cabelo e fazendo-o gemer também.

— Desculpa. – sussurrei, constrangida, e ele me encarou, confuso. Eu tirei minha mão dos seus cabelos e ele arregalou os olhos.

— Deus, não. Eu adoro isso, não para. – murmurou, segurando meu braço no lugar. Eu dei uma risadinha excessivamente colegial, mas não consegui evitar.

Ele continuou me acariciando intimamente, até que de repente senti algo mais me tocar lá em baixo. Meu corpo todo ficou tenso e eu trinquei os dentes de nervosismo.

— Shh... – fez ele calmamente. Eu me perguntei como ele conseguia estar tão calmo, já que eu estava surtando. – Isabella... Bella, você precisa relaxar.

Era muito fácil dizer, mas eu _estava _nervosa, e era impossível mandar no meu corpo assim. Mordi o lábio, sem graça, e virei o rosto para não ter que olhá-lo nos olhos. Ao invés de tentar me fazer encará-lo, Edward se inclinou e começou a distribuir uma trilha de beijos molhados em meu pescoço e descendo para os meus seios.

Depois de poucos minutos eu já estava derretida em baixo dele e ansiando por mais, então quando o senti tentar de novo, não surtei. Sabiamente, Edward continuou me beijando e me mantendo excitada e relaxada, e eu senti centímetro por centímetro enquanto ele ia entrando em mim. Não doeu, mas eu senti algo como uma pressão dentro de mim.

— Dói? – perguntou Edward, quando eu gemi.

— Não. – admiti, abrindo os olhos que eu nem tinha percebido que tinha fechado. – É ótimo.

Ele riu baixo e acariciou minha coxa antes de levantá-la e posicioná-la ao redor de sua cintura. O movimento me fez arfar, e eu senti um leve estranhamento com o ângulo que ele estava agora. Mas quando eu achava que não podia ficar melhor, ele começou a se mover em mim, primeiro devagar e depois numa velocidade maravilhosa que causava exatamente o atrito que eu desejava tanto.

Eu sempre pensei que as mulheres que faziam barulhos durante o sexo eram meramente escandalosas, mas agora eu entendia. Era _impossível _ficar quieta com um prazer tão grande. E como Edward já havia dito que gostava de me ouvir gemer, eu nem tentei esconder meu desespero por mais.

Aos poucos, fui sentindo aquele já quase familiar formigamento delicioso subir pelo meu corpo e tomar conta de tudo. Devo ter gritado algo ininteligível, mas a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que vi estrelas.

xXx

xXx

**Olá, bonequinhas de porcelana da Isa!**

**Cá estou eu! E embora já seja tarde da noite (rs), ainda é sábado! \o Nem acredito que estou conseguindo postar nesse sábado! Eu tenho uma prova na segunda, mas como a prof linda mandou exercícios de exemplo de como vai ser a prova e eu já os fiz e refiz, me reservei o direito de escrever um pouco.**

**Semana que vem o sábado vai ser emendado no feriadão, talvez eu poste só na segunda daí, ok? Hehe é que eu vou viajar...**

**Anyway! Fiquei feliz com as reviews de vocês. Adoro seus recadinhos! Me digam o que acharam desse lemon, e podem me xingar por fazer os dois aprontarem de novo, mas eu não resisti! Vou logo avisando que a promiscuidade só está começando! Hahaha. **

**Vou responder as reviews, e já vou indo que agora eu sou uma pessoa extremamente matutina, e vou dormir no máximo meia-noite :P**

**Bah Kika Tão doidinhos que nem se aguentaram mais! Hahaha :$ Liberei geral já KKKKKKKKKK (estou aguardando atualização de Pequenos Reparos, docinho!)**

**kjessica Ahh, mas claro que a surpresinha da Bells ia ser o Edward! O que poderia ser melhor do que isso? Hahahahaha.**

**mrsouza Você não viu nada ainda, esse Edward é todo fogoso! Hahaha.**

**Kathyanne Obrigada chuchu! E que pecado deixar o nosso pobre Edward "na mão" como me pediram, você não acha? Sou muito mais ele e a Bella dando uns agarros muito loucos! Rsrs**

**Me desejem boas provas (só mais 7 provinhas! Hahaha. Brincadeira, são sete incluindo os exames, que espero não ficar em muitos). A parte boa é que já tenho certeza absoluta que não fico de exame em duas matérias, mesmo que eu vá mto mal na prova. As outras 3, ainda estou aguardando a prova pra saber... **

**Pra não perder o costume: Ajudem essa autora louca a ter ânimo para escrever. Um "gostei, tô acompanhando" já me faz ganhar o dia :)**

**No próximo capítulo teremos uma boa conversa entre os dois, e claro, mais pegação pq né...! Hahaha.**

**Beijos beijos, bye bye! **

**Isa**


	7. Pingos nos Is

**CAPÍTULO SETE – Pingos nos Is**

xXx

_**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
**(Você me faz pegar fogo, me faz querer larger tudo)  
**It's so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
**(É tão ridículo, eu mal posso parar)  
**I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
**(Eu mal posso respirar, você me faz querer gritar)  
**You're so fabulous  
**(Você é tão fabuloso)  
**You're so good to me, baby, baby  
**(Você é tão bom comigo, baby, baby)_

**x Avril Lavigne – Hot x**

xXx

— Ah, puta-que-pariu. – Edward falou rapidamente e alto. Eu me sobressaltei ao ouvir palavrões naquela voz suave.

— O que foi? – perguntei, confusa. Ele se afastou de mim e andou até suas roupas.

— Como eu pude esquecer de proteção? – rosnou, mais pra si mesmo.

— Se vestir com pressa não vai mudar nada. Relaxe, Edward. – falei, suspirando. Continuei na mesma posição de barriga pra cima na cama, nua, tranqüila.

Ele relaxou um pouco quando falei seu nome, mas depois revirou os olhos pra mim. Sorri.

— O quê é isso, golpe da barriga? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho ao usar o termo.

— Achei que golpe da barriga é quando a mulher _finge _estar grávida, e não quando armava propositalmente uma gravidez. – murmurei distraidamente.

Ele hesitou.

— Isabella, não brinque com isso. Tem 18 anos, é nova demais pra se meter com esse tipo de idiotice.

Sua seriedade me fez rir. Ele olhou pra mim confusamente e depois observou meu corpo descoberto. Inconscientemente, me encolhi de constrangimento. Seu olhar voltou para meu rosto e fui convencida por uma parte indecente da minha mente a checar o corpo dele também.

Os músculos fortes dos ombros dele e seus braços eram do tamanho certo, nem fortes demais nem magros demais. Sua barriga era toda uma atração à parte, os músculos em gomos separadamente fortes, um tanquinho perfeito. Eu queria tocá-lo.

Meu olhar desceu um pouco mais e eu corei, voltando para seu rosto. Ele me encarava sem expressão, aguardando.

— Explique-se.

— Hmm... hã? – murmurei, corando. Não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

— Me diga porque não está surtando como eu por termos acabado de fazer sexo sem camisinha. – explicou.

— Oh. – falei muito inteligentemente.

Edward finalmente voltou à cama, mas apenas se sentou ao meu lado.

— Bem, _você _não precisa estar preocupado com nada, de qualquer forma. Não vou engravidar e tenho bastante certeza de não ter lhe passado nenhum tipo de doença. – dei de ombros deitada, um movimento estranho. Me sentei, puxando o lençol para me cobrir finalmente.

— O que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

Eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre não engravidar e dessa vez não brinquei.

— Eu tomo pílula há mais de três anos. – dei de ombros. Ele me encarou com uma expressão chocada, então balancei a cabeça rapidamente. – Por razões femininas. – completei, corando. Não queria que ele pensasse mal sobre mim.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

— Será que... – comecei, mas então parei. Ele inclinou a cabeça curiosamente, e incentivando a falar. – Estava me perguntando se nós poderíamos... nos ver de novo.

— Nós vamos nos ver na segunda-feira. – se esquivou, fingindo não entender o que eu queria dizer.

Suspirei, frustrada. Virei, deitando em minhas costas e quebrando o contato visual com ele.

— Desculpe. – pediu baixo e eu revirei os olhos pra mim mesma.

— Tudo bem. – falei, suspirando de novo. – Foi uma ideia estúpida. O que um cara como você iria querer com uma garota como eu?

Ele bufou.

— _Agora _você está sendo estúpida. Esqueceu que eu sou seu professor, Isabella? Você tem ideia de quanta encrenca eu iria me meter por abusar e uma garota que não tem nem vinte?

Eu ri, cheia de sarcasmo.

— Abusar!

— Você tem dezoito anos, Isabella. Não pode nem beber, quanto mais... Você não entende? _Eu_ sou o adulto aqui. Mesmo que você estivesse tentando – como foi que eu acusei antes? – me _seduzir_, eu tenho a obrigação de resistir, porque eu tenho que ser responsável o suficiente para não me envolver com uma aluna, por mais... fodidamente quente que ela seja.

Pisquei, surpresa. Ele pareceu arrependido assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca. Continuei o encarando, ainda assimilando seu discurso raivoso. Ele não estava me rejeitando, pelo contrário. Ele me achava _quente_.

— Ninguém nunca vai saber. – sussurrei, esperando seu vômito de palavras. Ele não me olhava, mas também não interrompeu. – Aconteceu uma vez... Bem, duas agora... Ninguém nunca desconfiou. Se alguém absurdamente levantar a hipótese, vão achar absurdo em seguida... Quer dizer, o que o professor poderia ver na garota sem graça da primeira fila?

Edward continuou quieto. Me virei para ele, tocando seu rosto e obrigando-o a olhar pra mim.

— Você não quer isso, Edward? – ronronei, tentando pressioná-lo. Ele estava na borda, só faltava um pequeno empurrão. Desci minha mão para seu pescoço e passei as unhas suavemente pela sua nuca. – Você não me quer?

Um grunhido baixo escapou dos lábios dele e seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Só desconfiariam se nós fôssemos próximos demais. Isso não vai acontecer. Você não quer namorar uma estudante. Nós podemos nos manter assim, encontros esporádicos, alguma diversão e depois cada um segue com sua própria vida.

— O que está sugerindo, exatamente? – perguntou. – Sexo casual?

— Sim. – sorri. – Não havendo envolvimento sentimental, será muito menos provável que notem algo. – justifiquei.

Ele pensou por um segundo.

— Não vai inventar nenhuma baboseira de não pode haver beijos, não é? – fez ele. Eu ri de leve.

— Não. Mas acho que precisaríamos de algumas regras, sim. – falei lentamente. Ele assentiu. – Não podemos contar pra ninguém. Eu vou dizer a Alice porque não consigo esconder nada dela, mas só ela pode saber.

— Concordo com você. Mais alguma coisa?

Franzi o cenho, tentando pensar em algo mais.

— Acho que só. Aos poucos vamos resolvendo isso. – sugeri. Ele assentiu mais uma vez. Eu comecei a sorrir e ele sorriu de volta e se inclinou para perto de mim, depositando um beijo em meus lábios. – Isso é um sim? – perguntei, animada.

— Inferno, sim! Você me deixou completamente louco com aquelas roupas... – gemeu ele, seus olhos ardendo. Eu corei.

— Foi ideia da Alice. Ela meio que me obrigou, na verdade. – admiti.

— Bem, eu agradeceria se você não fizesse aquilo de novo. Embora a visão tenha sido incrível, metade ou mais da população masculina da escola tinha uma ereção, eu sendo o primeiro dessa longa lista. Você tem ideia do que me fez passar? – falou nervosamente, e eu ri, me deliciando com sua confissão.

— Você estava tão bravo! Eu fiquei com medo, mas Alice me fez continuar com o plano absurdo dela.

— É claro que eu estava bravo! Você desfilou na minha frente com a porra duma saia justa e curta com aquelas pernas... Eu queria te agarrar e te jogar na mesa e-

Ele suspirou, se interrompendo. Quase choraminguei e pedi para ele continuar a dizer, mas me segurei.

— Mas depois você não ficou mais tão nervoso. – pontuei, e ele suspirou.

— No começo eu tinha decidido que não ia deixar você me afetar. Óbvio que não funcionou, então me obriguei a... relaxar um pouco. E _curtir_. Recebi uma advertência por encarar a sua bunda, acredita? – confessou, corando de leve. Eu gargalhei.

— Como assim? – desacreditei, ainda rindo.

— O filho da puta do diretor me pegou olhando pra você. Ele também estava olhando, mas por algum motivo ele _me _culpou por isso. – explicou, e eu fiz uma careta.

— Eu fui assediada por uns quinze meninos naqueles dias. – falei, minha careta aumentando. – Não queria que ninguém mais me visse daquele jeito, mas não era como se eu pudesse, sei lá, aparecer na sua casa, então eu tinha que ir pra escola...

— Bem... a próxima vez que quiser que eu te veja daquele jeito, é só tocar minha campainha. – sugeriu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Ah, certo. Vão me ver na rua, de mini-saia e blusa curta entrando na sua casa e não vão estranhar. – ironizei, revirando os olhos.

— Venha pela porta dos fundos. Eu sei que Alice é quase minha vizinha. Se você passar pelo quintal de trás da casa dos Ackley silenciosamente, pode bater na porta dos fundos sem ser vista. – explicou. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

— Quem sabe... – murmurei, e ele riu.

— Já que estamos conversando, me esclareça uma coisa. Não que eu tenha algo com isso, se eu me importasse _muito_ teria perguntado antes de te trazer aqui, mas... aquele garoto loiro, Jasper Hale, vocês estão juntos? – fez ele, curioso.

Eu arregalei os olhos, e então gargalhei.

— Jasper? Você está brincando, não é? Ele é meu irmão! – respondi, rindo. Sua postura relaxou.

— Vocês não são muito parecidos. – pontuou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Não somos irmãos de sangue, fomos criados juntos. Ele é o namorado da Alice. Nós somos um trio de amigos muito unidos... Bem, Allie e Jazz namoram, mas ainda assim. – expliquei, sem conseguir parar de sorrir. – Por que você achou que eu e ele éramos um casal?

— Vi vocês dois em Port Angeles juntos, lembra? – perguntou, e eu assenti. Tinha sido só antes de ontem? Parecia semanas atrás.

— Eu e Jasper somos muito próximos, e eu estava carente, então ele me levou pra jantar. Ele até disse que... – comecei, mas parei, lembrando de como Jasper tinha me alertado sobre Edward.

— O que foi? O que ele disse? – fez ele, curioso. Eu corei.

— Jasper é... protetor. Ele me disse que não gostou do jeito que você me olhou. – comentei, dando de ombros como se não fosse nada.

— Ah... Bom, se ele não fosse seu irmão de criação e namorado da sua melhor amiga, eu diria que ele está com ciúmes. – pontuou, e eu ri.

— Isso é porque ele _está_. Seria diferente, sabe, se eu namorasse alguém. Eu e Jasper somos unidos desde que éramos bebês, e Alice se juntou a nós quando começamos a escola. Eles namoram, mas ainda passamos quase tanto tempo juntos quanto costumávamos. Se eu namorasse alguém, ele sabe que não seria o mesmo. Eu não ficaria cada minuto livre com ele ou com Alice. – expliquei, sorrindo.

— Então ele não quer que você namore? Devo ter medo dele? – brincou.

Revirei os olhos.

— Só devia ter medo se ele descobrisse. – assinalei, e ele riu.

— Certo. Agora, me fale alguma coisa sobre você que eu não saiba. – pediu.

— Tipo o quê? – estranhei, franzindo o cenho para ele.

— Tipo algo que eu possa usar pra te chantagear. – brincou, e eu ri.

— Material de chantagem, huh? Hum... Deixe-me ver. Eu sempre durmo só de calcinha e camiseta, não importa o frio que faça. Adoro sushi. E... Sonho todas as noites. Já sonhei com você várias vezes. – admiti.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, então riu.

— É sério? O que você sonhou? Por favor, me diga que sonhou que estava só de calcinha e camiseta e eu aparecia no seu quarto. – pediu, rindo. Eu corei, desviando o rosto dele. – Puta merda. Você já sonhou isso, não é? Porra, Isabella, você vê o que está fazendo comigo?

Mordi o lábio constrangida com seu tom. Eu não conseguia distinguir se ele estava brigando comigo ou agradecendo pela imagem mental. Senti ele se aproximando de mim e me fazendo encará-lo. Meu rosto estava vermelho-tomate, mas ele sorriu e passou a perna ao lado do meu corpo pra ficar em cima de mim.

Imediatamente, senti algo rígido cutucando meu baixo ventre e corei impossivelmente mais.

— Me conta o que você sonha comigo. – pediu, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei.

— Eu já tive tantos sonhos... – desconversei.

— Me conta. – pediu de novo, começando a mordiscar meu pescoço.

Como eu podia resistir a isso?

— Eu... estava dormindo. – comecei, tentando controlar minha respiração pra não ofegar quando ele depositou um beijo molhado em minha garganta. – Acho que você entrava pela janela, o que é absurdo porque meu quarto é no segundo andar, mas... Eu acordava com você entrando, e você tirava o cobertor de cima de mim e...

— E...? – incentivou Edward. Eu fechei os olhos pra aproveitar melhor a sensação da sua boca contra meu pescoço.

— Nós fazíamos... aquilo. – murmurei, corando forte. Ele deu uma risadinha que me fez tremer de prazer, e abaixou um pouco mais seu corpo.

— Aquilo... Isso? – perguntou com aquela voz sensual dele, e senti-o começando a me penetrar.

Gemi. Merda, por que ele era tão bom? Eu poderia ficar a tarde inteira aqui, deixando-o me fazer dele, de novo e de novo e mais uma vez.

Novamente foquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios, puxando os fios de leve para me segurar em algum lugar enquanto gemia. Desnecessário dizer que ele praticamente deslizou pra dentro de mim de tão excitada que eu estava.

— O que eu fazia com você? – insistiu ele, acariciando minha coxa antes de puxá-la para contornar sua cintura. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos com força, sem conseguir responder. – Me diz...

— Você... me beijava, tirava minha blusa... Nós tínhamos que ficar quietos por causa do meu pai, mas eu não conseguia... – continuei falando, sem ter certeza se eu estava formando as frases direito. Edward mordiscou meu lábio inferior e eu gemi baixo.

— Você estava gemendo assim? – perguntou, apertando minha cintura. Eu ofeguei, e balancei a cabeça, negando. Sua risada causou sensações interessantes dentro de mim e eu senti meus olhos revirando para dentro da cabeça de prazer. – Como era, então?

— Era... m-mais... alto. – gaguejei, mantendo meus olhos fechados com força para aproveitar melhor a sensação dele entrando e saindo de mim.

— Me diz como era. – pediu, soando tão inacreditavelmente calmo que eu resmunguei.

— Não dá. – reclamei, me perguntando como diabos ele conseguia manter a sanidade, se eu estava prestes a começar a grunhir e me revirar na cama.

— O que eu estava fazendo com você? – perguntou mais uma vez. Eu suspirei, um som entrecortado.

— Você... ugh. Você estava me beijando... lá em baixo. Era _tão _bom... – gemi, puxando um pouco o cabelo dele para me manter no lugar.

Edward grunhiu alto em resposta e me apertou, apoiando a testa na minha.

— Garota... você vai ser a minha morte. – gemeu. Eu soltei uma risada trêmula, que logo foi transformada num gemido ofegante quando ele desceu sua mão que antes se encontrava em minha cintura para meu clitóris, massageando-o habilmente.

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse meu corpo ficar tenso por meio segundo e então todas as estrelas do mundo estarem diante dos meus olhos, enquanto eu chorava alto de prazer. Eu já estava me recuperando quando Edward gozou dentro de mim e eu o senti relaxar completamente, deixando-se cair na cama ao meu lado e me puxando para seu colo, sem nos separar.

— Você precisa parar de fazer isso. – murmurou ele, ofegante. Eu o encarei, completamente confusa.

— Fazer o quê? – perguntei, puxando meu cabelo que estava grudando no rosto.

— Me provocar desse jeito. Como diabos eu vou poder te olhar na escola sem lembrar de você gemendo assim? – resmungou, mas havia um olhar brincalhão em seus olhos.

— Não faço ideia se vou um dia conseguir prestar atenção na sua aula novamente sabendo como você é gostoso sem roupa. – respondi sem pensar, então gemi e cobri o rosto, totalmente constrangida com minha boca grande. Me afastei dele, acabando com nosso contato íntimo.

Para minha mortificação, ouvi-o rindo ao meu lado.

— Isabella, não faz assim... – pediu, tentando tirar minhas mãos do meu rosto corado. – Olha pra mim.

Obedientemente, o encarei, ainda vermelha.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha de falar essas coisas pra mim. Gosto que você seja sincera, sempre. – murmurou calmamente, tocando meu rosto.

— Mesmo quando isso resulta em Bella falando merda? – resmunguei, e ele riu de mim.

— O que você considera merda, eu considero um elogio. – pontuou, e eu meio que dei de ombros, ainda envergonhada.

— E você? O que vai dizer sobre si mesmo para eu ter um posterior material de chantagem? – perguntei, mudando de assunto. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso lindo dele.

— Me pergunta qualquer coisa. – falou, se acomodando deitado ao meu lado. Eu suspirei.

— Qual... O que você é do Emmett? Dizem que são irmãos, primos, amigos de infância... – fiz eu, curiosa.

— Bem, acho que todas as suposições estão certas. Nós somos primos de primeiro grau, mas fomos criados juntos, então é como se fossemos amigos de infância e irmãos também. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno, e meu pai acabou... perdendo o rumo e me abandonando. Esme é a irmã da minha mãe, e ela me trouxe para a casa dela e do seu marido Carlisle pra viver com eles. Alguns anos depois, eles tiveram Emmett. – explicou, com uma expressão tranquila.

— Você tem alguma notícia do seu pai? – sussurrei, com medo de deixá-lo bravo comigo ou triste.

— Não. Você tem alguma notícia da sua mãe? – devolveu a pergunta. Me encolhi, desviando o olhar dele.

— Não. – murmurei, abaixando o rosto.

— Eu gosto de pensar que se não fosse por meu pai ter me deixado, eu não teria a família maravilhosa que eu tenho com Carlisle, Esme e Emm. E você não teria o Jasper, não é mesmo? – fez ele, tentando me consolar. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Uhum. – concordei, não exatamente confortável com esse assunto. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns longos minutos, e então eu suspirei lentamente. – Eu devia ir. Está ficando tarde, e Alice está me esperando.

Ele também suspirou.

— Você vai contar à ela, não vai? – perguntou, e eu assenti. – Ela... sabe guardar segredo? Isso pode causar muitos problemas pra nós dois, principalmente pra mim quando tiver meu diploma cassado e seu pai atirando em mim.

Eu ri, porque ele estava brincando, mas ao mesmo tempo falando sério sobre meu pai atirar nele.

— Relaxa. Alice é uma ótima amiga. Ela não vai nem contar pro Jasper. – garanti enquanto me levantava da cama e começava a recolher minhas roupas e coisas jogadas no chão, tendo o trabalho de usar cada peça recuperada para cobrir-me.

— Tudo bem, então. – falou, pensativamente, se sentando na cama de frente pra mim. – Você quer tomar um banho? Comigo?

— Eu acho que a última vez que eu tomei banho com alguém eu devia ter uns sete anos de idade. – respondi, rindo.

— Então não faz tanto tempo assim, não é? – brincou, e eu o encarei de boca aberta.

— Essa é sua tática pra me convencer a entrar no chuveiro com você, me chamar de criança? – desacreditei, revirando os olhos para ele, que gargalhou do meu tom brincalhão.

— Você é engraçada, eu gosto disso. Agora vem logo, vai. – fez ele, me puxando pela mão para o banheiro. Eu joguei as roupas que estava segurando em cima da cama e o segui.

xXx

— Obrigada por me trazer de volta. – agradeci, começando a ficar tímida de repente, agora que estávamos ambos vestidos e apresentáveis em público.

— Claro, imagina... – respondeu Edward, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Eu venho a essa livraria todo sábado à tarde. – informei, caso ele quisesse mesmo me ver de novo. – Bom... até segunda?

— Sim, até segunda. – fez ele, se inclinando e beijando minha bochecha. Corei e fui para o meu carro, por dentro dando pulinhos o caminho inteiro.

Dei a partida na minha caminhonete velha e segui em direção à Forks e à vida real.

xXx

xXx

**Olá, garotas pacientes da Isa! Obrigada pelo apoio moral nas provas! Fiz a última hoje, e até agora das cinco matérias já foram liberadas três notas, e nessas três matérias passei direto! Das que sobraram, uma é inglês então certeza que não pego final/exame, mas a outra quase certeza QUE EU PEGAREI... :( mas td bem, vou estudar e passar na prova final! Me recuso a reprovar! Tudo bem que eu sou caloura numa universidade federal, e eu quaaase me perdoaria por ir mal no primeiro semestre (sim, estou terminando o 1º semestre em outubro... greve das universidades), mas não quero u_u**

**Enfim né! Vamos falar de coisa boa, vamos falar de tekpix! Hahaha. Na verdade, vamos falar das DEZOITO reviews que recebi nesse capítulo! Vocês são umas LINDAS! **

**Como eu disse na nota do capítulo passado, a pegação está apenas começando. E notem: _PEGAÇÃO_! Nada de amor e compromisso eterno com anéis e promessas, okay? **

**- Gostaria da opinião de vocês pra uma coisa... Estou planejando uns capítulos à frente desse, e pensando em fantasias sexuais. Quero outras opiniões! O que vocês tem curiosidade de fazer? O que já fizeram e adoraram? O que vocês nunca fariam? Tipo, de coisas como sexo em lugares públicos à sadomasoquismo! Estou muito curiosa com as respostas, e precisando de segundas (e terceiras, e quartas, enfim) opiniões! **

**Agora vou responder vocês!**

**AgathaRoesler Que bom que está gostando, chuchu! :D**

**kjessica Haha, também acho super justo os dois terem se resolvido! Bjs**

**Marjorie Relaxa que já tá mais que bom de Edward chato, ele só estava confuso, tadinho hehe. E ele não é um tapado, esse assunto virá...**

**AVTrindade Obrigada! Olha que atenciosa você! Realmente, não teve camisinha nesse capítulo! Mas nada de Bella grávida, por favor! Ela é muito novinha pra essas coisas! Hahaha. **

**Bah Kika Docinho! Certas coisas com muita propriedade, é? Hahaha. Só vc... :P**

**Cecila23 Obrigada! Costumo postar todo sábado, exceto quando estou em período de provas (tipo essas duas últimas semanas haha). Bjs!**

**Flavia Rakoza Bem vinda, chuchu! Sobre PLL, se você ler a nota no primeiro capítulo, eu comentei que é um pouco "parecida" a história, mas por incrível que pareça,não foi baseada na série; esse projeto meu de YG tem mais de dois anos, e na época que o escrevi, nem sabia o que era PLL! Foi bem coincidência mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;D**

**Kiaraa Finalmente, né?! Haha. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei toda boba aqui! *-* **

**Alexia Freitas Obrigada, postando! :D**

**Isa. C Hahahha porque tá todo mundo me chamando de safadinha? U_U hahahhahha. Obrigada minha linda *-* hihi. "Não adianta, eu sou da desgraça mesmo" HAHHAHAHAH só vc Isa! Surpreender-te-ei, companheira letreira! Espero, né :P **

**danda jabur Deixa eu te perguntar antes de tudo, teu nome é Danda ou é apelido? Tô curiosa! Hehe. Já falei que me divirto demais com as suas reviews? Ri muito com essa! Desculpa se sua vida é super movimentada! Hahahah. Sou forever alone, isso quando não estou acompanhada dos livros e cadernos da faculdade :P Calma ae, menina! O Jasper reparou que o Edward tarou ela um pouco, e daí? Ele confia na Bella, não acha que ela vá fazer algo assim. Relaxa que ninguém vai descobrir os dois, pelo menos não tão cedo né! Haha. Posto de sábado sempre que dá... Mas põe a fic no alerta, que aí vc recebe um emailzinho lindo avisando que eu postei! Hehe**

**Kathanne Um absurdo deixá-lo na mão, eu não deixaria, quanto mais nossa Bella safadinha! Ânimo! Espero que já esteja melhor :D Obrigada ;)**

**patylayne Primeira vez sóbria né hahahahah. Que bom que gostou :D**

**Taise Nogueira E quem resistiria?**

**Layla Sue Obrigadaa! Mas calma ae que a coisa tá só no físico, nada de ciúmes... Quer dizer, teoricamente né, por que será mesmo que o Edward vai conseguir se controlar ao ver a Bella muito próxima de algum garoto? Huuuum! Nem rolaram dois capítulos! Eu até ia postar no sábado, mas tava na casa da minha mãe e minha melhor amiga praticamente acampou lá o feriadão inteiro (aliás foi mto bom, apesar de vc nem ter perguntado haha), e eu não quis deixá-la de lado pra responder reviews, já que sou muito lerda pra essas coisas, demoro em média uma hora pra revisar o capítulo, escolher nome, música e responder reviews antes de finalmente postar.**

**mrsouza Menina! Você tá gravidinha, é? Awwn que fofo! Já sabe o sexo? Adoro bebês! Hahaha (Isa enlouquecida mode: OFF). Ah, o Edward é espertinho, né? E quem liga pra entrar em problemas, quando a diversão vale à pena? Haha. Bjs bjs!**

**Ok gatas, acho que é isso! Vamos combinar que eu posto dia 22, segunda que vem, ao invés desse sábado? Mas aí é dia 22, dia 22! Sem enrolar, igual essa semana :P**

**Ah, não esqueçam de responder a "enquete"! **

**Beijos beijos, bye bye!**

**Isa**


	8. Teste surpresa

**CAPÍTULO OITO – Teste surpresa**

xXx

_**Get on the floor, floor  
**(Vem pra pista, pista)  
**Like it's your last chance**  
(Como se fosse sua última chance)  
**If you want more, more  
**(Se você quer mais, mais)  
**Then here I am**  
(Então estou aqui)_

_**Starships were meant to fly  
**(Espaçonaves foram feitas para voar)  
**Hands up and touch the sky  
**(Mãos pra cima e toque o céu)  
**Can't stop 'cause we're so high**  
(Não podemos parar, pois estamos muito alto)  
**Let's do this one more time  
**(Vamos fazer isso outra vez)_

**x Nicki Minaj - Starships x**

xXx

_**(puro desespero até achar uma música de um artista que eu não tinha usado ainda – sério, meu repertório e gostos são limitados assim haha. Espero que ninguém tenha nada contra a Nicki Minaj, porque embora eu honestamente não goste dela, curto essa música hehe)**_

xXx

Anoiteceu antes que eu tivesse saído de Seattle, e eu me perguntei se meu pai ou Alice estariam estranhando minha demora, mas tentei manter a calma. Dirigi com pressa, e quando estava chegando na entrada de Forks, parei no meio da estrada e peguei meu celular. Haviam três ligações perdidas de Alice, e eu disquei o número dela rapidamente.

— Alice? – quase gritei quando ela atendeu, sem nem esperar ouvir seu alô.

— Bella, o que foi? Está tarde, você disse que ia me ligar e não ligou! – fez ela, preocupada.

— Você está em casa? Jasper está aí? Existe alguma chance de você conseguir dispensá-lo? Chego em meia hora. – tagarelei, ansiosa. Ela riu.

— Meu Deus, você levou um choque em Seattle ou o quê? Jasper não está aqui, ele está trabalhando hoje pra pegar folga no próximo fim de semana, nós vamos viajar, lembra? – explicou, e eu dei um gritinho de animação.

— Vou direto pra sua casa. Precisamos conversar! – guinchei, pulando no assento. Alice gargalhou.

— Sobre o quê? Me diz, estou ficando muito curiosa! – implorou.

— Eu... esbarrei no Edward em Seattle. – confessei, e ela gritou.

— SABIA que tinha que fazer você se vestir decentemente! Vocês conversaram? Me conta tudo!

— Estou chegando, peça uma pizza que eu estou morrendo de fome. Já já conversamos. Até, Allie. – a cortei.

— Não, espera, fala o que aconteceu, por favor! – insistiu.

— Já te conto. Vou desligar, um beijo. – me despedi. Ela resmungou e eu desliguei o telefone. Aproveitei para ligar para o meu pai e avisar que passaria a noite na casa da minha melhor amiga, antes de voltar a dirigir.

Cheguei à casa de Alice como um furacão, e ela já estava me esperando na porta. Imediatamente fui puxada para seu quarto, onde uma pizza nos esperava. Ataquei um pedaço e ela ficou reclamando que queria ouvir tudo. Comi rapidamente e respirei fundo.

— Pronto, agora eu não vou desmaiar enquanto te conto porque estou chegando tão tarde. – garanti. Ela suspirou, animada.

— Você conversou com Edward? Ele disse alguma coisa sobre as suas roupas? Você o fez sofrer, fingindo que não o conhecia? – metralhou Alice, e eu ri, me sentindo leve. Deitei na cama dela de lado, e ri sozinha de novo.

— Você vai me matar, mas eu nem ligo. – falei, corando.

— AH MEU DEUS! Vocês se beijaram?

Eu ri mais uma vez.

— Eu dormi com ele. – confessei, rindo. Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas continuou parada, apenas abrindo e fechando-a como um peixinho. – Ele estava na Paradise, e eu fiquei tão brava, porque aquele é o _meu _lugar! Aí nós fomos conversar, e ele me beijou... E então me levou para um motel.

— SUA PIRANHA! – gritou Alice, brincando. Eu corei do mesmo jeito. – Foi bom? Argh, óbvio que foi bom, olha a sua cara! Urgh, que inveja. Começos de relacionamentos são tão excitantes...

— Não estamos num relacionamento, Alice. – deixei claro. – Eu disse a ele que costumo estar na livraria todo sábado por volta do mesmo horário, mas ele nem disse que viria de novo. É casual, Allie.

— Sexo casual. Isso é algo que eu _não _esperava de você, Bella Swan. – provocou. Eu corei pela milésima vez.

— Honestamente, não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra fazer essa loucura de novo, mas... Foi _tão_ bom, Allie. Ele é tão... eu não sei. – suspirei, lembrando das sensações maravilhosas que ele era capaz de me fazer sentir.

— Bells, tome cuidado. Eu amo você, mas nós duas sabemos que Edward não vai querer namorar uma estudante. É casual, como você mesma disse. Não quero te ver triste depois... – fez ela, lentamente, tentando não me ofender ou chatear. Eu assenti.

— Eu sei. Ele é quente como o inferno, mas eu sei dos meus limites. Mesmo que nós nos encontremos de novo, eu não vou confundir as coisas. Não sou tão boba assim pra acreditar que um dia poderia dar certo. Vou aproveitar o que eu posso e não criar expectativas pra nada além disso. – garanti. Ela sorriu para mim, cheia de orgulho.

— Se existe uma garota no mundo que consegue se controlar pra não esperar demais de alguém, é você. Boa sorte! Agora quero TODOS os detalhes!

Eu dormi na casa de Alice de sábado pra domingo, e levei Alice comigo quando voltei para casa pra fazer o almoço. Estávamos sozinhas, e eu terminei de contar cada detalhe da minha tarde de sábado enquanto eu cozinhava lasanha.

— Que bom que vocês conversaram um pouco, e não só... você sabe, curtiram o rala-e-rola. Acho que assim existe menos chance de vocês ficarem constrangidos quando se verem na escola. – falou minha amiga, sorrindo pra mim.

— Ele é engraçado, sabe? Eu me diverti bastante no sábado. Seria legal se acontecesse de novo, mas não vou contar com isso. Cumprirei minha rotina de todo sábado, como faço há meses. Se ele aparecer, tudo bem, se não... tudo bem também. – falei, dando de ombros.

— Isso é a melhor coisa que você faz: não criar expectativas. Espera, e se ele voltar a te tratar mal na escola? Vocês conversaram sobre a época em que ele te odiava? – fez ela, preocupada. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Não falamos sobre isso, eu nem lembrei na hora. Será? Mas acho que não, Allie. Ele parecia tão tranquilo... Agora fiquei com medo. – divaguei, nervosa.

— Calma, vamos esperar até segunda. Se ele te tratar mal, e depois aparecer na livraria, você me faça o favor de dizer um grande e gordo _não _para ele. Não pode ser tão bagunçado assim! Uma coisa é ele não pegar sua mão em público, outra completamente diferente é ele ser grosso com você. – disse Alice, séria. Eu assenti.

— Pode deixar. Mas acho que ele nem vai aparecer, e vai voltar a me ignorar na escola. Aliás, você vai dormir aqui, não é? Eu quero que me ajude a escolher uma roupa pra amanhã. Bem comportada, mas bonita. Ele disse que quando me ver vai ficar lembrando de mim gemendo e eu não quero piorar as coisas usando uma roupa reveladora. – pedi. Ela riu.

— Mas aí que você tem que ir toda sensual! Pra ele nem _pensar _em não aparecer no sábado pra te ver! – discordou. Eu fiz uma careta.

— Que tal roupas bonitas todo dia, e na sexta algo mais... interessante? – sugeri. Ela respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

— Certo. Vamos olhar seu guarda-roupa. – mandou, e nós subimos para escolhermos as roupas que eu ia usar durante a semana.

Apesar de Alice conseguir ser um porre de vez em quando, eu amava aquela garota e no fundo, no fundo, estava muito agradecida que ela tivesse me obrigado a me arrumar pra ir para a escola na última semana.

xXx

— Ele está chegando. – avisou Alice discretamente, assim que notou o volvo prata entrando no estacionamento da escola.

Assenti para ela, e já que eu não estava mais tentando torturá-lo, não me importei em olhar para ele antes que ele estivesse no meu caminho, do jeito que eu estava fazendo antes. Edward sorriu simpaticamente para mim e Alice, e seguiu seu caminho para dentro da escola.

— É errado eu me sentir frustrada porque ele não me comeu com os olhos? – perguntei para ela, franzindo os lábios.

— Querida, ele te come de muitos outros jeitos, o olhar é o que menos importa. – garantiu, rindo. Eu corei vermelho-beterraba, mas ri junto.

— Do que as minhas gatinhas estão rindo tanto? – perguntou Jasper, como usual, aparecendo do nada. Um dia ele ia ouvir algo que não ia gostar, e eu ficaria extremamente constrangida.

— Nada, Jazz. – respondi, sorrindo para ele. – Vou indo pra sala. Vejo vocês depois.

— Boa aula. – os dois desejaram ao mesmo tempo e rimos juntos.

Não havia ninguém na sala onde seria a minha primeira aula, mas me sentei lá mesmo assim e peguei meu caderno pra me distrair rabiscando.

— Sempre chegando cedo... – Edward murmurou ao passar por mim e ir para sua mesa.

— Pois é. – respondi vagamente, voltando a rabiscar. O que era pra ser uma rosa estava virando rapidamente um buraco negro na minha última folha.

— Você desenha? – perguntou ele, tentando estabelecer uma conversa. Eu ri e mostrei o rabisco.

— Praticamente uma artista profissional. – brinquei, e ele sorriu de lado pra mim.

— Sabe como é, hoje em dia _qualquer coisa_ é arte. – pontuou, e eu revirei os olhos para ele.

— Devo me sentir ofendida? – questionei, e ele riu uma risada clara e divertida.

— Não, é claro que não. – garantiu, e o primeiro aluno chegou à sala, acabando com a nossa conversa.

A semana passou lentamente e nesse mesmo clima de conversinhas amigáveis antes das aulas e sorrisos discretos no pátio quando ele chegava. Na quinta feira, Alice estava tão impaciente para me encontrar no almoço que foi até a minha aula esperar na porta que eu saísse.

— Como foi sua aula? – perguntou, não parecendo se importar muito com a resposta. Ela estava tranquila, sabendo que Edward estava me tratando bem, e parecia ter algo mais importante a dizer.

— Foi legal. – respondi, sorrindo. Ela começou a andar mais rápido e me arrastar para a fila da cantina.

— Sem fome, Bella? – fez Jasper, olhando minha bandeja, que estava praticamente vazia, havia apenas um iogurte.

— Pois é. Alice não me deixou comer – brinquei, sorrindo para os dois.

— O que você vai fazer no fim de semana? – perguntou meu irmão depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

— Acho que vou pra Seattle sábado. – respondi, tentando aparentar indiferença.

— Okay... Bella, sábado que vem eu e Alice vamos fazer uma viagem, lembra? Eu preciso que você nos cubra. – pediu ele, e eu mordi o lábio.

— Como assim? Achei que a Tia Mags não ligasse de vocês viajarem juntos. – estranhei.

— São os meus pais que se importam. Mais especificamente, eles me proibiram de ir viajar só com Jasper. – disse Alice, parecendo envergonhada.

— Oh. – murmurei, muito sabiamente. Eu entendia. Quer dizer, se meu pai soubesse que eu tinha ido pra Seattle semana passada e encontrado com alguém, ele cortaria minha gasolina em dois segundos. – O que querem que eu faça?

— Viaje com a gente. – fez Jasper, e eu olhei para Alice, que sabia que eu não faria isso.

— Pra segurar vela por um fim de semana inteiro? – resmunguei, tentando arrumar um motivo pra não ir.

— Não! Bella, você não precisa _estar _lá, nós só precisamos dizer isso. Mas pra dar certo, você não pode estar na sua casa, entende? – explicou Jasper. Eu respirei fundo.

— Jazz, eu estou meio sem dinheiro pra me hospedar por aí. – admiti, desconfortável. Alice ofegou.

— Como se nós fossemos deixar você pagar alguma coisa! É um favor pra nós dois, e nós vamos pagar sua hospedagem. Estamos indo pra Tacoma. Você pode ir pra Seattle, se quiser. – fez Allie, levantando uma sobrancelha dubiamente pra mim. Suspirei.

— Vocês querem me pagar hospedagem em Seattle só pra ninguém desconfiar que estão passando o fim de semana juntos? – recapitulei.

— Não é "ninguém". Eu não ligo pro que os outros pensam. Mas se meus pais descobrem isso, eu estarei de castigo por meses! Nada de Barbie Bella! – choramingou Alice e eu a encarei, querendo rir. – Não é engraçado! Nada de Alisper também.

— Alisper? – ecoei, confusa.

— Alice e Jasper. – explicou ela, orgulhosa de sua criação. Revirei os olhos.

— É só um fim de semana, não é? E eu posso dizer a meu pai que estou com vocês, ele não vai ligar... – pensei alto.

— Isso! – quase gritou Jasper, animado.

— Eu tenho uma condição. – mandei, e os dois me olharam atentamente. – Vocês tem que prometer que vão se divertir sem ligar pra mim nenhuma vez pra ver se eu já morri de tédio.

Os dois riram.

— Pode deixar. – garantiu Jasper, abraçando-me de lado. – Te amo, maninha!

— Também amo vocês dois, apesar de vocês só me arrumarem problemas. – falei, fingindo tédio ao revirar os olhos. Eles apenas riram pra mim.

Quando deu o horário, eu segui para minha segunda aula com Edward no dia. Pra variar, só ele havia chegado à sala.

— Então, preparada pra prova surpresa de amanhã? – ele falou pra mim, sentado em sua mesa.

— O quê? – respondi, confusa.

— Prova surpresa amanhã. – repetiu, e notando minha expressão ainda confusa, me chamou com a mão.

Eu levantei e fui até a mesa dele.

— Isabella, eu vou dar um teste para a sua sala de inglês na primeira aula amanhã. – explicou, tocando meu braço, e eu o encarei, chocada. – Não espalhe.

Delicadamente, afastei a mão dele de mim.

— Não faz isso. – pedi, agoniada. - Não é justo você ter me contado isso. E se eu me preparar melhor que os outros alunos pegos de surpresa? Isso não te incomoda? É como se eu estivesse colando!

— Você não está colando, eu estou te dando um conselho. E... Isabella, você é provavelmente a _única _aluna que teria se sairia bem tanto se fosse avisada quanto se não fosse. – fez ele, me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes suplicantes.

Suspirei.

— Não faz mais isso. – insisti. – Não me diferencie dos outros alunos desse jeito.

— Como eu posso _não _diferenciar você? – perguntou, e eu pude ver em seus olhos que não era uma pergunta retórica e que ele estava mesmo sem saber o que fazer.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas Mike Newton entrou na sala rindo ruidosamente com seus amigos e eu suspirei. Edward me encarou e eu mordi o lábio, constrangida. Suspirei pesadamente e fui para meu lugar sem dizer mais nada.

xXx

— Alice, teremos prova amanhã. – avisei-a pelo telefone.

— O quê? Prova de quê? Tem certeza? Eu não me lembro de ninguém ter avisado nada. – estranhou, e eu quase a vi franzindo o cenho.

— É um teste surpresa. De inglês. – murmurei, e ela ficou em silêncio.

— Bom, isso é uma vantagem. – fez ela, finalmente. Suspirei.

— Não foi justo ele ter me contado, mas não seria justo não te contar.

— É claro que não seria justo você não me contar. – reclamou Allie.

— Ele está me diferenciando dos outros alunos. – fiz eu, nervosa.

— Bella, querida. Ele já te viu nua e você já fez ele gozar. É _óbvio _que ele te diferencia. – explicou, como se eu fosse uma criança inocente.

— Não, Allie, mas eu não quero! Eu sou só uma aluna. Eu posso ser uma... amante, ou sei lá que palavra eu posso usar... mas só no fim de semana, Alice. Não posso aceitar ser tratada diferente dos outros na escola. Me sinto como se eu estivesse dormindo com ele pra tirar vantagem na escola. – expus meu ponto de vista, e foi a vez dela de suspirar.

— Olha, eu entendo, ok? Você está se sentindo mal. Converse com ele. Você vai ter o fim de semana todo pra isso. – garantiu, como se fosse algo certo.

— Isso se ele aparecer. – resmunguei.

Ela riu do outro lado da linha e eu fechei a cara ainda mais.

— Ah, ele está te favorecendo nas aulas, tendo conversinhas com você... Acha _mesmo _que ele não vai aparecer sábado? – fez ela, e eu senti que ela estava revirando os olhos pra mim.

— Um favor que eu não pedi! Tanto faz. Nós falamos depois, tenho que estudar pro teste. Não faço ideia do que vai cair, então vou revisar tudo. Um beijo, tchau. – me despedi, suspirando mais uma vez.

— Beijo, até amanhã, Barbie Bella! – cantarolou Alice e eu ri antes de desligar o celular.

xXx

No dia seguinte, depois de ter ido dormir tarde por tanto estudar, eu fui para a escola sozinha. Alice tinha me ligado tarde da noite dizendo que havia passado tempo demais estudando e estava muito cansada pra brincar de Barbie Bella. Porém, ela escolheu minha roupa entre as que eu já tinha e eu não haveria discussão. A maquiagem eu faria sozinha, assim como o meu cabelo.

Cheguei à escola completamente exausta, e um pouco ansiosa para a tal prova. Como era na primeira aula, sabia que não ia esperar muito e que logo essa sensação de nervosismo ia passar. Fui para a sala junto com Alice e nos sentamos bem na frente, uma perto da outra.

Edward chegou, disse bom dia, virou para a lousa e escreveu a data. Eu desejei baixinho boa sorte para Alice e ela retribuiu. Quando olhamos de volta para a frente da sala, não havia um aviso de prova no quadro.

Tudo o que estava escrito era "Capítulo 13, p. 220". Livro de inglês. Ele ia dar uma aula de gramática baseada no nosso livro de inglês.

Foi provavelmente a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tive ódio de um professor por _não_ aplicar uma prova surpresa.

— O que tem de errado com ele? – quase gritou Alice, no banheiro. Havíamos saído quase correndo depois do fim da aula tediosa dele.

— Ah meu Deus, eu vou matá-lo! – gritei de volta. Ela respirou fundo.

— Ele é um filho da puta. Por favor, deixe ele na mão esse fim de semana. Por favor, por favor. – pediu, e eu gemi.

— Eu vou é _castrá-lo_ esse fim de semana! – reclamei, cruzando os braços.

— Hoje já é sexta. Prepare uma faca. – mandou ela, e saímos do banheiro para irmos para nossa próxima aula.

O dia passou correndo e logo era sábado de manhã, o dia que eu ia viajar teoricamente com Alice e Jasper, mas com sorte passaria o fim de semana com Edward. Jasper me buscou em casa antes do sol nascer, e eu coloquei minha pequena mala no carro dele antes de passarmos na casa da Alice, que levava uma mala maior do que ela mesma.

— Pra que tudo isso? Vocês vão passar a maior parte do tempo sem roupa. – resmunguei baixo pra ela, que gargalhou e revirou os olhos pra mim.

— Isso provavelmente é verdade, mas caso não seja, preciso ter opções. – explicou, ainda rindo. Revirei os olhos.

— Vocês podem me deixar em qualquer lugar, assim que sairmos de Forks, ok? Não quero atrasar a viagem de vocês, e eu posso pegar um táxi. – garanti. Jasper e Alice bufaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Estamos te tirando da sua casa pra nos acobertar. Vamos te levar até o seu hotel, e depois vamos para o nosso. – prometeu Jazz. Eu suspirei.

— Não vou conseguir convencer vocês do contrário, não é? – desconfiei.

— Não. – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Okay então. Me acordem quando chegarmos. – pedi, fechando os olhos e encostando no assento do carro.

Incrivelmente, eu de fato dormi no carro e só acordei quando estávamos quase em Seattle. Como prometido, os dois me deixaram no hotel em que eu ia me hospedar.

— Domingo, às cinco da tarde. Ligo pra você quando estivermos chegando. – confirmou Alice. Eu assenti.

— Divirtam-se com responsabilidade, crianças. Não quero ser titia. – pedi, fazendo Jasper corar e Alice rir.

— Você também. – fez Alice, e eu corei mil tons de vermelho. Jasper nos olhou confusamente. – Tchau, Bella!

Acenei de volta e já virei as costas para os dois, constrangida. Subi para o meu quarto e fiquei fazendo hora antes pedir meu almoço no quarto. Eu estava sem carro, então perguntei no lobby do hotel como poderia pegar um ônibus para a livraria, e assim o fiz.

Cheguei lá por volta de uma hora antes do horário que tinha encontrado Edward na outra semana e fui direto para a sessão de clássicos, louca pra namorar aquela edição de ouro de _Emma_. Não fazia cinco minutos que eu estava lá quando senti alguém se aproximando. Me virei e lá estava Edward, três metros à minha frente.

— Olá, Isabella. – fez ele, chegando mais perto com um sorriso culpado. Eu não retribuí.

— Nós precisamos conversar.

xXx

xXx

**Hello garotas safadinhas da Isa! Adorei as reviews! Se alguém esqueceu de sugerir algo, quer sugerir outra coisa ou chegou agora: ainda estou aberta à ideias! Mais de uma pessoa pediu uma cena quente dentro da escola, então considerem feito! Não sei quando nem como, mas vai acontecer!**

**Vou ser rápida: Não poderei postar na segunda, vou num churrasco da turma da minha amiga (futuros geólogos adoram um churrasco, é o segundo deles que eu vou! Haha); então pra não ser má e atrasar a postagem, estou aqui hoje.**

**Ah, e eu sou Robsten, então as fotos dessa semana também contribuíram para a postagem hehe.**

**Reviews:**

**AVTrindade Hahah que bom que está gostando! Suas reviews me animam mto! Gostei da ideia de algo na escola... Mas preciso pensar num jeito que haja um certo "perigo" sem colocar os dois em risco, porque se alguém pega... vish! Cadeia pra um e expulsão pra outra.**

**Kathanne Ai, odeio ficar doente... E confesso que essa semana foi muito ótima pra quem é Robsten! Eu amei as fotos, e fiquei cheia de amor! Fiquei de final na matéria que já sabia que ficaria, e o exame foi muuito foda, acho que vou ser reprovada :( mas ok... .**

**Raaphaele Oi chuchu, seja bem vinda! Obrigada pela sugestão, e com certeza haverá uma cena assim, provavelmente daqui a uns quatro ou cinco capítulos, por aí... Bjs!**

**kjessica Pois é! Essa Bella pode ser um pouco tímida, mas não é boba não! Haha. Gosto da ideia de algemas... veremos! 1º semestre só em novembro? É sério isso? O meu voltou no meio de setembro! Que facul vc faz?**

**Flavia Rakoza Aaah, sim, até pq PLL (bom, eu só assisti a primeira temporada hehe) até onde eu vi, os dois só ficam nos beijinhos e cozinhando jantar um pro outro! Muito amor pra mim, gosto mais da pegação KKKKKKKK Não digo que eles não possam eventualmente gostar um do outro, mas por enquanto eles nem se conhecem direito, então seria até estranho eles se gostarem. Querida, se eu soubesse onde conseguir um professor desses, já estaria com o meu aqui do lado ao invés de estar escrevendo minhas frustrações! HAHHAHAH. Algemas, amarras... Hummm! Gostei dessas ideias...**

**Bah Kika (apareceu Guest, mas eu sei que é vc, docinho!) Quem sou eu? Eu sou a Isa, ué... Hahha. Pq esperando a merda? :O Mas é sempre melhor não atrasar do que confiar na paciência das leitoras pra esperar, né? Rsrs**

**Cecilia23 Olha... vou ser sincera: Pra MIM, na praia, sem chances! Tipo... areia em lugares não legais. Mas o cenário é legal: talvez uma casa de praia... Mas não na areia rsrs. Obrigada pela sugestão e pela review! Bjs!**

**Então, tá aí, meninas lindas! Fiquei de final em só uma matéria, e ainda não sei o resultado... Pode ser (bem provável) que eu tenha reprovado :( Mas há esperança! **

**Beijos beijos, bye bye!**

**POSTO DIA 27 AGORA, SE DEUS AJUDAR! **


	9. Regras

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – Regras**

xXx

_**The sun goes down  
**(O sol se põe)**  
The stars come out  
**(As estrelas aparecem)  
**And all that counts  
**(E tudo o que conta)  
**Is here and now  
**(É aqui e agora)**  
My universe  
**(Meu universo)**  
Will never be the same  
**(Nunca mais será o mesmo)  
**I'm glad you came  
**(Estou feliz que você veio)  
_

**x The Wanted – Glad You Came x**

xXx

_Não fazia cinco minutos que eu estava lá quando senti alguém se aproximando. Me virei e lá estava Edward, três metros à minha frente._

— _Olá, Isabella. – fez ele, chegando mais perto com um sorriso culpado. Eu não retribuí._

— _Nós precisamos conversar._

— Eu sei. – respondeu meu professor, parecendo uma criança que tinha sido pega roubando um doce.

— O que você – comecei, mas notei algumas pessoas nos olhando. Suspirei. – Vamos sair daqui.

Ele me seguiu como um cachorrinho obediente até o lado de fora. Por um segundo, eu procurei meu carro no estacionamento na frente da Paradise, mas então bufei.

— Merda, estou sem carro. – resmunguei, lembrando que tinha vindo pra cá de ônibus, e de carona para Seattle.

— Onde você quer ir? – pediu ele, balançando a chave do carro pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça e apontei uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua, onde eu já tinha tomado alguns cappuccinos. Parecendo um pouco decepcionado, ele me seguiu até lá. Sentamos e uma moça veio nos atender.

— Olá, boa tarde, o que eu posso trazer pra vocês? – fez ela, olhando fixamente para Edward.

— Hã... o cardápio? – sugeriu ele, constrangido.

— Claro, querido. – disse a garota, e desfilou até o balcão para pegar um folheto com nossas possíveis opções. – Sou Tiffany. Quando escolher o que quer, é só me chamar.

Ela ainda _piscou _pra ele. Eu lutei contra um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. Edward me encarou e eu tentei esconder minha diversão.

— Você acha isso engraçado? – desacreditou.

— Terrivelmente! – concordei.

— Foi engraçado quando cada cara da escola ficou te olhando como se você fosse algo comestível? – fez ele, levantando uma sobrancelha pra mim. Eu ofeguei e meu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente.

— É diferente. – respondi, por fim.

— Não, não é. – insistiu Edward, rindo.

Eu fiz um bico, contrariada. Ele estava certo – não era diferente. Suspirei.

— O que você vai querer? Vou pedir um cappuccino e uma torta de limão. – mudei de assunto. Ele revirou os olhos pra mim, deixando claro que tinha notado minha evasiva.

— Acho que quero um café. – murmurou, lendo o cardápio.

Um minuto depois, _Tiffany _voltou.

— Já escolheu? – perguntou ela, novamente olhando só para ele.

— Um café puro. – pediu, e então olhou para mim.

— Eu quero um cappuccino sem canela e uma torta de limão. – falei, encarando a garota. Ela se intimidou pela minha expressão séria e só assentiu, saindo sem nenhuma gracinha a mais.

— Então, você disse que nós precisamos conversar... – incentivou Edward, quando, depois de cinco minutos de silêncio constrangedor, a garçonete chegou com nossos pedidos.

— É... – murmurei, e então respirei fundo. – Eu já tinha dito que precisávamos de regras, e aqui vão umas. Você _não pode_ continuar com isso de tentar me favorecer, em detrimento de outros alunos. Eu posso ser o que quer que eu seja pra você no fim de semana, mas isso _não _pode afetar meus estudos, nem pra bem nem pra mal.

— Okay. – fez ele, tomando seu café com calma.

— E outra coisa, o que diabos estava se passando na sua cabeça quando você me contou da maldita prova surpresa e _não _deu uma prova surpresa? – reclamei.

— Você estava certa. Não era justo. Fiquei me sentindo mal. Eu dou aula pro meu irmão e nunca fiz isso pra ele. Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu não estava pensando direito. – explicou, e eu respirei fundo.

— Tudo bem. Eu mal dormi pra poder estudar, mas você estava certo em não aplicar a prova. Só... podia ter me avisado, talvez? – choraminguei. Ele riu.

— Claro, eu iria até a sua casa dizer pro seu pai (que tem licença pra atirar, diga-se de passagem) que você não vai ter mais a prova que eu disse só pra você que teria. – ironizou. Eu dei de ombros.

— Você podia ter me ligado. – insisti.

— Eu não tenho seu número, Isabella. – lembrou-me, e eu franzi o cenho.

— É sério?

Não que eu tivesse alguma memória de já ter dado meu número a ele, mas eu não conseguia acreditar que eu tivesse esquecido de algo tão simples como isso.

— Aham. – respondeu, e eu respirei fundo.

— Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. Você tem algum comentário? – perguntei, terminando minha torta. O cappuccino _tinha_ canela apesar de eu ter pedido sem, então estava abandonado.

— Por que nós não saímos daqui logo? Foi uma longa semana. – murmurou ele, com olhos que estavam quase implorando. Eu corei de leve e assenti.

— Vamos. – chamei, me levantando. Eu tentei ir pagar, mas Edward segurou-me pela cintura e me puxou.

— Você nunca vai pagar nada enquanto eu estiver do seu lado, achei que já tinha deixado isso bem claro. – reclamou. Bufei e o ignorei, pegando minha carteira na bolsa. Antes que eu pudesse entregar o dinheiro para a moça no caixa, ele tirou uma nota de cinquenta dólares e entregou para ela. – Fique com o troco.

E me puxou pra fora dali.

— Você é _louco_? – quase gritei, e ele só continuou me guiando para fora.

— Isabella... – ele gemeu em meu ouvido. – Deixa eu mimar você um pouco.

Um arrepio balançou meu corpo, mas eu tentei disfarçar, obviamente sem sucesso.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de pagar a conta. – reclamei fracamente.

— E eu sei disso. – concordou, e eu suspirei. – Você quer ir naquele mesmo lugar de semana passada?

— Não... Eu... Hã, é uma longa história, mas eu estou hospedada num hotel aqui pra acobertar Allie e Jazz que foram passar o fim de semana juntos. – expliquei vagamente.

— Hmmm... Onde fica? – perguntou, me encarando.

Nós fomos para o carro dele e ele digitou o endereço no GPS e então seguimos para meu hotel. Não era nada 5 estrelas, mas comparado com o motel era até bem chique. Pegamos o elevador e fomos até o meu quarto. O cartãozinho que destravava a porta resolveu se esconder na minha bolsa e eu bufei.

— Está aqui em algum lugar. – garanti, procurando como louca. Suspirei de felicidade quando o encontrei. – Não disse?

Edward riu e me empurrou para dentro antes de fechar a porta atrás de nós.

— Finalmente, à sós... – fez ele, andando devagar até mim como se eu fosse um cordeiro inocente e ele, um leão caçando.

Mordi o lábio, ansiosa e excitada por sua expressão faminta. Dei um passo à frente, sem aguentar.

— Você gosta disso, não é? – perguntei sussurrando, temendo que algo dito muito alto pudesse acabar com o clima deliciosamente tenso instalado entre nós.

— Do quê? – murmurou, estendendo a mão para tocar meu pescoço delicadamente. Meu corpo tremeu em arrepios incontroláveis quando ele roçou o dedão em um ponto sensível debaixo da minha orelha.

— A ansiedade, meu nervosismo... Você adora isso. – expliquei. Ele sorriu, brilhante.

— Não gosto de te ver nervosa, mas está certa... Eu adoro essa tensão. Quem vai ceder primeiro...? – divagou, e eu ri, corando.

— É claro que vai ser você. – provoquei, de repente me sentindo ousada.

Me aproximei mais dele e apoiei uma mão em seu ombro e a pousei a outra em sua barriga, quase abaixo da linha da cintura.

Ele engoliu em seco e eu sorri.

— Não vou ser eu. – garantiu, embora sua voz estivesse tremendo um pouco, agora que eu estava mexendo meus dedos em seu abdômen.

Ri baixo, descendo minha mão até o cós da calça dele. Ele ofegou e eu, ao invés de lhe dar o que queria, subi minha mão de volta, dessa vez por dentro da camiseta dele.

— Isabella... – gemeu ele.

— Isso é você cedendo? Parece alguém cedendo. – continuei provocando, e me senti corando de prazer quando ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se controlar.

Ele não respondeu nada, então desci minha mão de volta ao cós da calça, dessa vez, desabotoando-a. Suspirei, olhando sua expressão cheia de desejo.

— Edward? – insisti, tornando o nome dele um gemido.

— Ah, que se foda. – ele resmungou, me puxando para perto dele num movimento brusco e fazendo nossos corpos se colarem num segundo.

Eu gemi quando sua língua tocou minha boca e agradeci aos céus o fato de estarmos sozinhos e termos tanto tempo juntos. Num segundo meus pés estavam fora do chão e eu soltei um gritinho surpreso, começando a rir em seguida ao ver que Edward tinha me levantado do chão e estava me carregando estilo noiva pra a cama.

— Ria enquanto pode. – desafiou, brincando. Eu gargalhei e me segurei a ele quando ele me deitou delicadamente no centro da cama macia.

— Eu sabia que você ia ceder. – provoquei, rindo. Ele estreitou os olhos para mim.

— Ah, mas não importa quem deu o primeiro passo. Ainda vou fazer você implorar e sabe disso. – garantiu, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, sabendo que eu _ia _implorar.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de negar, apenas deixei que ele arrancasse minha roupa do corpo e me beijasse até que eu não conseguisse respirar. Suspirei quando senti-o me penetrando vagarosamente.

— E porque foi uma semana _muito _longa, vou te dar o que você quer sem esperar você me pedir. – murmurou ele, e eu dei uma risada trêmula.

— Obrigada? – respondi, desorientada.

— Obrigada _você_. – fez ele, e eu fechei os olhos, sendo dominada pelas sensações mais incríveis que o corpo dele era capaz de causar no meu.

xXx

— Não é estranho pra você? – perguntou Edward, quando estávamos em silêncio observando o teto, distraídos.

— O quê? – murmurei, me virando para ele.

— Isso que estamos... tendo? Não é estranho pra você eu simplesmente aparecer e tudo o que eu te pedir é que me deixe te levar para um quarto? Não te incomoda o fato de que tudo indica que eu só estou te usando pelo seu corpo? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho. Eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Talvez me incomodaria, se eu não estivesse te usando pelo seu corpo também. – admiti, rindo e corando de leve. Ele revirou os olhos.

— É diferente. – discordou, e eu bufei.

— Você está sendo machista. A pobre e inocente garota _não _está sendo enganada por um suposto garanhão sedutor. Eu sei onde estou andando, Edward. – insisti. Ele mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Suspirei. – O quê?

— Emmett me disse, antes... Ele me disse que você era virgem.

O encarei, tentando não aparentar o constrangimento que sentia. Ele esperou, mas não falei nada – não tinha sido uma pergunta.

— Você é? – perguntou diretamente.

— Eu pareço virgem pra você? – perguntei, apontando para mim mesma e o fato de que nós dois estávamos sem roupa numa cama.

— Você entendeu, Isabella. – murmurou Edward, corando de leve. Eu quase ri, mas só suspirei de novo. – Você era virgem antes de nos conhecermos?

— Sim. – admiti, esperando a reação dele.

Edward respirou fundo ruidosamente e então passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Merda. – resmungou, fechando os olhos. Esperei. – Por que você foi pra minha casa, então?

— Bom, não é porque eu era virgem que meu sonho era permanecer assim até minha morte. – resmunguei de volta, cruzando os braços. Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

— Não quis dizer isso. – se desculpou. Revirei os olhos. – Isabella, eu só... Você é tão nova, tem tanta coisa pela frente. Eu não queria ter tirado a sua inocência desse jeito.

Pela segunda vez no dia, fui _obrigada_ a rir.

— Minha inocência, Edward? O que você entende por inocência? Se está falando sobre virgindade, você não tirou de mim, eu a dei pra você. E... pra ser sincera? Eu não acho que eu era lá muito inocente, de qualquer modo. – ponderei. Ele riu baixo, meio amargo.

— Você tem dezoito anos, deveria estar pensando unicamente em se formar e em que faculdade vai se estudar. – fez ele, e eu me perguntei se ele estava me dando um fora delicado.

— Me diga se com dezoito anos você era virgem. – mandei, e ele hesitou. – Me diz.

— Não, eu não era, mas...

— Pare de ser tão machista! Não é porque eu sou uma garota que eu não posso me divertir com quem eu quiser! Se você não quer mais, é só me dizer: eu não preciso ficar te ouvindo me dar sermão. – reclamei, começando a me levantar da cama. Ele gemeu e segurou meu braço pra me impedir.

— Não é isso! Não estou dizendo que não quero você, você sabe que eu quero. Que merda, Isabella! Eu estou me sentindo um pedófilo filho da puta e você acha que eu estou sendo machista? – brigou, e eu fiz um bico. Ele exalou e riu de mim. – Você é linda, e é tão diferente das garotas da sua idade. Enquanto você ainda quiser me ver, eu vou estar disponível pra você. É só que... isso é tão errado, em tantos níveis...

Respirei fundo.

— Não fique pensando nisso. – pedi, sabendo que em algum momento a culpa seria demais e ele acabaria me dispensando. – O que eu sou de diferente de outras mulheres que você já esteve? Você agora mesmo disse que eu sou diferente das garotas da minha idade. Eu não sou uma menininha, Edward.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

— Se... _Quando_ você se cansar disso, apenas me diga, ok? Eu não quero nem por um segundo te constranger a nada, ou fazer com que se sinta obrigada a vir. Eu errei antes, mas não vou fazer de novo: Isso que nós temos, é só aqui. Eu _espero _te ver na escola e poder conversar com você sobre qualquer coisa, mas não vou tentar te favorecer, muito menos te prejudicar. E se você não aparecer mais, eu vou entender o recado. – fez ele, devagar. Eu mordi os lábios de leve.

— Você está me dispensando? – perguntei, sem aguentar.

Edward respirou fundo, devagar. Fiz uma careta.

— Não. Eu queria poder dizer que sim, mas não consigo. É irresistível, muita tentação. E vai que você decide vir pra escola com aquelas roupas de novo? – respondeu, brincando no final. Eu corei.

— Sabia que na verdade não era nossa ideia que eu saísse com você de novo? A ideia de Alice era que você ficasse louco com as minhas roupas, e _caso _viesse me dizer algo, eu acho devia te dar um fora. – murmurei distraidamente.

— E por que não foi isso que aconteceu? – fez ele, curioso. Eu ri.

— Você realmente acha que alguma mulher no mundo é capaz de resistir a você? – brinquei, e ele corou. Gargalhei. – Você é tão fofo, Edward!

— _Fofo_? – ecoou, com uma careta. – Fofo, Isabella? Você podia dizer que eu sou gostoso, lindo, inteligente, mas _fofo_?

Revirei os olhos.

— Fofo é bom. Desde que não o tempo todo. – falei, rindo. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— Não o tempo todo, huh? – repetiu, tirando meu cabelo dos ombros e acariciando meu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu me aproximei mais dele e passei os braços em torno da sua cintura.

— Se fosse o tempo todo, aí não teria graça... – expliquei, sorrindo com malícia. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se inclinou para mim, me dando um beijo suave.

— Me desculpe se eu te ofendi agora há pouco. – pediu, me beijando novamente antes que eu pudesse responder. Suspirei, virando o rosto calmamente e deixando que ele descesse seus beijos para o meu pescoço.

— Aquilo não foi nada comparado com as minhas brigas com Alice, fiquei tranquilo. – garanti. Ele riu em minha pele e eu tremi.

— Ah, mas você podia fingir que está brava, não é? – fez ele, me encarando com uma expressão divertida. Eu franzi o cenho.

— E por que eu faria isso? – estranhei.

— Sabe o que dizem... – começou, ficando em cima de mim num movimento rápido. – O melhor sexo é o de reconciliação.

Eu ri alto para ele e revirei os olhos.

— Achei que o melhor sexo era sexo com amor? – brinquei, e então percebi o como aquilo tinha soado e mordi o lábio com força. – Quer dizer, eu-

— Amor é superestimado. – disse ele, brincado de volta, ignorando minha falta de noção. Sorri, e ele fez nossos quadris roçarem levemente. – Devo esperar que você implore dessa vez?

— _Não! _– gemi, e Edward riu, se posicionando para que nosso encaixe fosse perfeito.

— Isso é você implorando? Parece alguém implorando. – provocou, me lembrando de mais cedo. Eu fechei os olhos, excitada demais com o movimento de vai-e-vem que ele estava realizando, embora ainda não dentro de mim, apenas se esfregando deliciosamente.

— Cala a boca e me fode logo. – implorei, desesperada. Só quando ele congelou em cima de mim que eu notei que tinha pensado alto. Abri os olhos.

Eu achava que Edward tinha me olhado com desejo quando me viu usando uma roupa curta? Eu _achava _que ele parecia louco de vontade quando eu gemia o nome dele. Mas isso... O jeito que ele estava me encarando, era todo um outro nível de desejo e tesão. Era _necessidade_.

Justo quando pensei em retirar o que eu disse, Edward _me atacou_. Ao mesmo tempo que o senti me penetrando com força, sua língua invadiu minha boca rudemente. Eu deixei um som alto de puro prazer escapar por meus lábios e revirei os olhos para trás da cabeça de prazer, ofegando contra os lábios de Edward.

— Porra, Isabella... – ele gemeu em minha pele, e eu só arfei em busca de ar.

Eu acho que eu pensava que seria uma dessas puritanas no sexo, que não curte muita coisa diferente além de "fazer amorzinho", mas o jeito que Edward estava me tomando ali – com força, desejo e quase desespero – estava me deixando louca e eu acabei vendo minhas lindas estrelinhas muito antes do que imaginava.

Óbvio que, no processo, deixei escapar um gemido que mais pareceu um grito, fazendo com que Edward me segurasse no lugar enquanto eu tremia de prazer de cima à baixo.

— Espero que você não pense que eu já terminei com você. – murmurou Edward, mas para minha surpresa, ele se afastou de mim e se deitou na cama de costas.

Eu ainda estava aérea demais para entender o que ele estava fazendo, até que ele me puxou e me colocou sentada em suas coxas. Finalmente recobrei o juízo e me perguntei o que diabos ele esperava que eu fizesse.

— Me dá suas mãos. – pediu e eu nem hesitei.

Ele as colocou apoiadas ao lado do pescoço dele, me fazendo ficar um pouco inclinada para cima dele, nossos olhos se encontrando. Então ele direcionou seu membro para minha entrada. A princípio, não havia nada de diferente, mas então ele puxou minha cintura para me fazer sentar nele de uma vez, e eu gemi, e não foi de prazer.

— Ah, merda. – Edward resmungou, me puxando de volta pra cima.

Ele nem mesmo havia conseguido entrar completamente em mim.

— Merda. Desculpa. Eu esqueci que você... Argh. Merda.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele tentou me tirar de cima dele. O impedi.

— Me deixa tentar. – pedi, corando forte e falando tão baixo que ele provavelmente mal ouviu. Achei melhor repetir. – Me deixa tentar.

— Isabella... – ele gemeu, parecendo preocupado.

Eu me inclinei e usei minha mão para posicionar seu membro rígido na minha entrada mais do que úmida. Não pude deixar de notar o arfar desesperado de Edward quando o toquei, e não resisti a lhe conceder alguns afagos antes de, lentamente, descer meu corpo sobre ele.

— Você não precisa... fazer isso. – murmurou Edward, mas suas mãos estavam no meu quadril, acompanhando meu movimento lento de subida de descida.

— Eu quero. – insisti, tímida. Ele suspirou alto, apertando meus quadris.

— Dói? – perguntou baixo, e eu mordi o lábio.

Não estava _doendo_, mas eu tinha que admitir que não estava sendo exatamente bom. Apenas... desconfortável.

— Não. – garanti, e era verdade. Ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e me fez abaixar um pouco mais. Nesse ângulo, eu senti um pouco de dor, mas fiquei quieta. Ele me beijou e me fez praticamente deitar em cima dele, enquanto começava a acariciar meu pescoço e meus seios.

— Assim... – ele me guiou, me fazendo movimentar em cima dele com suas mãos fortes.

Eu engoli em seco e deixei que ele comandasse meus movimentos até que o senti tremer em baixo de mim enquanto gozava.

Tudo bem: não foi ruim. Mas não tinha sido ótimo, também.

xXx

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, segurando meu braço. Eu corei.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo. – murmurei, constrangida.

— Estava tentando escapar de fininho? – desacreditou, e eu ri.

— Do _meu _quarto de hotel? Claro que não. Eu só estava indo tomar uma ducha. – expliquei, e ele soltou meu braço, mas só pra se levantar da cama.

Por que aquele homem gostava tanto de ficar nu? Quer dizer, óbvio, nós tínhamos transado, mas custava vestir alguma coisa depois? Eu estava com minha calcinha e uma camiseta já, enquanto ele estava tão sem roupa quanto vinte minutos atrás enquanto suávamos juntos.

— E como ousou não me convidar? – fez ele, com um biquinho. Eu ri de novo, me divertindo com sua insistência.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo. – repeti, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Bom, eu não estou. E a não ser que você tranque a porta do banheiro por dentro, eu não vou deixar de me juntar à você no banho. – respondeu. Ri de novo. Eu corei.

— Já que não vou conseguir me livrar de você, mesmo... – brinquei, fazendo pouco caso ao ir para o banheiro. Não olhei pra trás, mas o senti me seguindo de perto.

Quando abri a porta, ele me agarrou e me prensou contra a parede enquanto me beijava. Quase suspirei – que homem insaciável era esse? – mas apenas revirei os olhos para ele enquanto ele me encarava. Fomos nos arrastando para o chuveiro, e eu arranquei a roupa mínima que me cobria antes que ele ligasse o jato de água morna sobre nós.

Eu estava meio dolorida, mas fiquei com vergonha de dizer. Por sorte, nós ficamos apenas nos agarros debaixo d'água corrente, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso. Fomos de volta para a cama, nus e molhados.

— Você deve estar cansada. – Edward murmurou baixo, quando eu comecei a piscar devagar.

— Allie e Jazz me tiraram da cama muito cedo. – respondi, resmungando.

— Durma um pouco. – sugeriu, e eu o olhei, me perguntando se aquela seria sua fuga estratégica. – Ainda vou estar aqui quando acordar.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, me ajeitando na cama. Antes que eu percebesse, estava sonhando.

xXx

xXx

**Pra compensar o atraso da tia Isa, capítulo grandinho. Meu segundo semestre começou, estou tendo aula de sábado, uma professor louca quer que a gente leia um livro de 200 páginas em 3 dias, sendo que esse livro nem tem na biblioteca da facul e já tenho provas e trabalhos marcados.**

**Era postar hoje (já atrasada vários dias) sem responder reviews, ou esperar mais uma semana ou mais pra ter paz. Anyway, aqui estou.**

**Amei as reviews, vocês são lindas. Obrigada mrsouza, Bah Kika, Kathyanne, Taise Nogueira, kjessica, Isa C., AgathaRoesler, Kiaraa, Amy Stream, Flavia Rakoza, Layla Sue e AVTrindade (não apareceu seu curso ou sei lá o que q era pra ser...). **

**Honestamente não sei quando posto agora, mas juro que responderei as reviews dessa vez! Sorry pela minha vida loka rs**

**Algumas respostas genéricas de reviews: Perdoem o Edward, ele só estava perdido. Faço Letras Português e Inglês na UFPR. Reprovei naquela matéria que achei que ia mal (que dó de mim). Nada de POVs diferentes por enquanto – terá um do Edward lá pro capítulo 11 ou 12. Hum, acho que é isso.**

**Beijos, beijos, bye, bye! **


	10. Promessas

**CAPÍTULO DEZ - Promessas**

xXx

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
**(Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir)  
**What I thought was never real  
**(O que eu achei que nunca fosse real)  
**I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
**(Eu quero deixar ir essa dor que segurei por tanto tempo)  
**Erase all the pain till it's gone  
**(Apagar toda a dor até que ela se acabe)  
**  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
**(Eu quero me curar, eu quero sentir)**  
Like I'm close to something real  
**(Como se estivesse perto de algo real)  
**I wanna find something I've wanted all long  
**(Eu quero achar algo que eu sempre quis)  
**Somewhere I belong  
**(Algum lugar ao qual eu pertença)_

**x Linkin Park – Somewhere I belong x**

xXx

— Alice? – eu sussurrei no telefone, sentada na cadeira que havia na sacada do quarto com meus olhos fixos na figura adormecida de Edward.

— Oi, linda! – disse ela, feliz. – Como está o seu fim de semana? Estudando literatura?

Suspirei, notando que ela estava falando em códigos porque Jasper estava perto. Fiquei de costas para a cama e observei os prédios ao redor do hotel em que eu estava.

— Muita... Ele está aqui comigo. Não sei o que fazer, Allie! – gemi, desesperada.

— Não sabe como resolver os exercícios de Literatura? Você está brincando comigo, não é? É um talento nato, e você o tem, Bella. – fez ela, e eu choraminguei.

— Alice, será que você pode sair de perto do Jasper? Eu preciso da minha melhor amiga, e não uma pessoa falando através de enigmas. – pedi.

— Jazz, querido, você pode me dar um minutinho com a Bella? – a ouvi pedindo carinhosamente. Não escutei a resposta dele, mas logo ela estava de volta. – Vocês transaram?

— Sim. – admiti, corando. Ela soltou um gritinho animado. – Allie, você já sentiu... como se estivesse fazendo algo errado?

— Oh, querida, você está se sentindo mal por estar aprontando? Não acho que deva se sentir assim, mas se a culpa por grande demais, vá embora. Tem uma cama extra comigo e Jazz. – garantiu, toda fofa. Eu sorri, tocada pelo gesto.

— Obrigada pela oferta, mas não é esse o problema...

— Você está insegura quando à sua performance? – adivinhou, e eu fiquei quieta. – Isabella Swan! Largue de ser boba agora! Até parece! Você acha que se fosse ruim ele teria aparecido de novo?

— Mas... – comecei, e ela me cortou.

— Se está insegura, use uma das coisas que eu coloquei na sua mala e pronto, ele estará na sua mão.

Gemi.

— Allie, eu...

— Escuta aqui: Você é bonita, inteligente e divertida. Se ele não vê isso, azar o dele. Mas duvido que ele seja tão estúpido assim. Você é que se subestima demais.

— Eu não faço ideia do que estou fazendo. – choraminguei, tapando o rosto.

— Não sei se você lembra, mas o cara que está na sua cama estudou por _anos _pra ser professor. Você realmente acha que ele não está disposto a te ensinar? – desacreditou. – Vá colocar alguma roupa íntima que eu escolhi. Quando voltarmos, conversaremos sobre isso, senhorita.

— Okay, Allie. Você é quem manda. – resmunguei, desligando.

Me levantei e observei Edward ainda de olhos fechados. A luz fraca da lua, única iluminação no quarto, fazia-o parecer ainda mais branco. Fui até minha pequena mala e peguei um conjunto de camisola, andando na ponta dos pés até o banheiro para vesti-los. Era de seda e renda preta, um palmo abaixo da bunda, de alcinhas e super decotada. Deitei ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele ronronou e se arrastou pra mais perto de mim na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Estava falando com Alice no celular? – perguntou, e eu congelei. Será que ele tinha me ouvido dizer que eu não sabia o que fazer na cama e estava insegura? Mas então me lembrei que Alice é que tinha falado isso, adivinhando meus pensamentos.

— Sim. – respondi, e ele abriu os olhos, para logo arregalá-los ao notar minha roupa.

— O que é isso? – murmurou, surpreso.

— Uma camisola? Já está noite lá fora. – expliquei, corando. Eu esperava que ele não pudesse notar no escuro.

Parecendo um adolescente inexperiente, ele estendeu a mão e tocou o tecido quase que reverentemente.

— Uau. – fez ele, e eu ri, revirando os olhos. _Homens_. – Por que você não colocou isso antes?

— Hum, porque você ia arrancar assim que visse? E só anoiteceu agora. – falei, rindo dele.

— É claro que eu não ia arrancar de você assim que te visse. Primeiro eu ia dar uma boa olhada para ter material pra meus momentos de solidão. – respondeu, e eu gargalhei. – Ei, o que estava falando com Alice? Você pode me dizer. Eu não quero que se sinta obrigada a me aguentar, pode me mandar pra fora do seu quarto quando quiser.

O encarei, confusa.

— Do que você está falando? – estranhei, já que eu não tinha dito nada que indicasse que eu estava insatisfeita com ele, de nenhum modo.

— Eu acabei ouvindo você falando com ela. Você está se sentindo mal por causa do que estamos fazendo? – deduziu, do mesmo jeito que Alice tinha chutado.

Eu ri baixinho.

— Acho que se eu estivesse me sentindo mal pelo que estamos fazendo, eu não viria... – pontuei, e ele fez uma careta.

— Se você quiser parar, é só dizer, Isabella. Você mesma disse quando nos reencontramos aqui em Seattle: aquele é o _seu _lugar. Você não precisa parar de ir lá só porque não quer mais me ver. Se você disser que é isso que quer, juro que nunca mais dou as caras naquela livraria. – prometeu, e eu sorri para ele.

— Não é isso. É coisa de menina, não tem nada a ver com o que você está pensando. Relaxe, ok? Estou cansada de todas as nossos diálogos convergirem para um quadro em que nós não saímos mais. – reclamei, meio brincando. Ele continuou a me encarar.

— Você promete? Promete que vai me dizer quando estiver insatisfeita, ou quando não gostar de algo que eu fizer? E, acima de tudo, promete me dizer quando estiver cansada disso tudo? Eu sei que não vai durar pra sempre. – fez ele, sério. Assenti, corando.

— Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Isabella? – perguntou, lendo minha expressão tímida como um livro aberto.

— É só que... – comecei, mas parei. – Nada, deixa quieto.

— Você prometeu. – me lembrou, e eu suspirei, revirando os olhos.

— Certo. É que... eu não... Como eu posso dizer isso? Acho que não sei fazer... Você sabe. Direito. – balbuciei, constrangida. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não entendi.

— Ah, você sabe do que eu estou falando! Eu tenho dezoito anos e você foi o meu primeiro, eu sei que deve estar sendo _no mínimo_ entediante ficar comigo. – botei pra fora.

— Isabella... Nós não estamos tendo nada, nenhum tipo envolvimento. Se fosse ruim da primeira ou da segunda vez, eu não teria aparecido hoje esperando uma terceira. Desculpe se estou sendo rude, mas é verdade.

Eu corei e desviei o olhar dele.

— _Você _vai me dizer quando estiver insatisfeito, ou quando não gostar de algo que eu fizer? – pedi, mordendo o lábio. Ele sorriu.

— Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer algum dia, mas eu lhe direi se acontecer. Você vai ver que eu sou uma pessoa muito fácil de se agradar. Mas tudo isso só foram voltas ao redor do que eu quero realmente saber. Eu fiz algo que você não gostou, a ponto de precisar ligar para sua melhor amiga pra desabafar? – perguntou, e eu corei mais forte do que nunca. Respirei fundo.

_Seja uma menina crescida, Bella._

— Não é que eu não gostei. – murmurei, constrangida. – É que... Eu fiquei meio... desconfortável, aquela hora.

— Com você por cima? – perguntou objetivamente, e eu só assenti. – Por que não me disse na hora?

— Eu não queria parecer uma virgem boba. – suspirei. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Não faça isso de novo. Se você não quiser, não precisa aguentar algo que não está gostando. Do mesmo jeito que eu te guiei para outra posição, você pode fazer isso. Eu sei que é complicado pra você falar, mas... Siga o seu corpo, por mais bobo que isso soe. – fez ele, tocando meu rosto. Eu assenti, mordendo o lábio.

— Eu sei que eu tenho muito a aprender. E eu nunca... me senti desejada desse jeito. Às vezes nem sei como reagir, o que eu devo dizer em troca... – murmurei, mordendo o lábio.

— Bom, eu estudei alguns anos para ser capaz de ensinar adolescentes. – brincou, e eu gargalhei mais alto do que pretendia, porque aquelas tinham sido praticamente as mesmas palavras de Alice.

— Foi isso que Allie me disse. – expliquei minha risada escandalosa.

— Ah, esse era o assunto da conversa? Você estava... insegura? – fez ele, preocupado. Eu meio que dei de ombros e assenti ao mesmo tempo. – Não tem motivo. Eu adoro ensinar, e amo a sua espontaneidade. – garantiu, piscando pra mim.

— Espero ser uma boa aluna. – brinquei.

— Aliás, falando nisso, acho que precisamos fazer uma revisão de um certo assunto...

xXx

Eu estava me sentindo gloriosa no domingo à tarde. Pra compensar meu desconforto da outra vez, Edward fez questão de me proporcionar o maior prazer que eu já tinha sentido na minha vida. Não que eu tivesse muita experiência na área, mas tinha sido anormalmente incrível quando ele decidiu repetir o que tinha feito comigo na noite em que nos conhecemos – me beijar _lá_.

E quando, no sábado bem tarde, ele perguntou timidamente se podia passar a noite comigo, eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Eu achei que já tinha ficado subentendido que eu queria que você ficasse. Óbvio que pode! – respondi, sorrindo. Ele me beijou vagarosamente.

E eu não me arrependi nem por um segundo da minha decisão: para me agradecer por deixá-lo ficar, Edward me acordou com seus lábios em meu pescoço, e logo estávamos indo para o próximo round.

Encontrei Alice e Jasper e perguntei vagamente como tinha sido o fim de semana deles, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no _meu _fim de semana.

Tudo bem, agora eu tinha hematomas na parte interna na minha coxa, onde nossos corpos se chocavam, e eu estava quase andando engraçado. Ah, mencionei que não consigo parar de sorrir, como se eu fosse algum tipo de louca? Apesar de tudo isso, eu me sentia bem. Tão bem que nem me importei quando Alice veio dormir em casa só pra brincar de Barbie comigo na segunda.

— Você está pateticamente feliz. – Alice pontuou, e eu ri, leve.

— Eu sei. Foi um fim de semana muito bom. Acho que não vou nem acordar de mau humor amanhã, mesmo sabendo que você vai brincar de me arrumar. – falei, rindo.

— Precisa controlar um pouco seu sorriso ou alguém vai notar. Você sinceramente acha que vai conseguir olhar para o Edward segunda feira e não sorrir como uma boba? – aconselhou, e eu respirei fundo, forçando meu sorriso a se fechar.

— É verdade. – admiti. – Vou me controlar. Mas é que foi um fim de semana _tão _bom!

Nós duas rimos e eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem lentamente, para enfim descansar.

xXx

— Acooorda, Bella! – Alice cantarolou, e eu fiz uma careta leve.

— Acordada. – murmurei, esfregando os olhos. – Tome banho primeiro. Preciso de mais cinco minutos.

Ela suspirou, mas se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Dormi mais um pouquinho e me levantei quando Alice me chamou mais uma vez.

Acordei melhor durante o banho, e quando voltei para o meu quarto, já estava com aquele sorriso safado e patético nos lábios mais uma vez.

— Engula esse sorriso, ou não vou conseguir te maquiar! – reclamou, e eu ri. – Estou falando sério, Isabella!

— Desculpa, Allie. É inevitável!

— _Evite_. – insistiu, e eu respirei fundo e mantive meus lábios retos. Nós saímos para a escola e fomos umas das primeiras a chegar, como sempre.

Hoje eu estava com uma jaqueta, blusa comprida, legging e meu all star. Eu tinha insistido pelo all star por um simples motivo: depois de um fim de semana tão agitado, eu estava um pouco assada, e dificilmente teria a habilidade de andar com as pernas um pouco mais separadas que o normal estando de salto.

Edward chegou cedo, com os cabelos molhados. Embora fosse uma visão a qual eu devia ter me habituado, o sorriso dele me tirou o fôlego quando ele me deu bom dia. Respondi desajeitadamente, corando e Alice acenou para ele.

— Eu gosto dele. – minha melhor amiga declarou. Eu olhei pra trás e vi Jasper se aproximando de nós. Tentei lançar um olhar de aviso para Alice, mas ela estava olhando para o outro lado. – Eu ficaria com ele fácil, fácil.

Encostei no braço dela, porém tarde demais. Jasper já tinha nos alcançado e ouvido.

— Ficaria com quem? – estranhou ele, mais brincando do que outra coisa. Mas eu conhecia Jasper, e sabia que quando ela dissesse de quem estava falando, ele iria se lembrar daquele dia em que Edward "prestou atenção" em mim.

— Ninguém, Jazz. – respondi rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que ela ria e dizia "Edward, nosso professor de inglês."

Jasper fechou a cara imediatamente, pegando Alice de surpresa.

— Amor, eu estou brincando. – deixou claro minha amiga, mas Jazz apenas respirou fundo.

— Eu não gosto desse cara. – decretou, dando meia volta em direção ao prédio da escola e deixando nós duas de boca aberta.

— E-eu acho que vou atrás dele. – murmurou Alice, confusa.

— Vai. Ele não gosta de Edward porque o viu olhando pra mim. Dê um jeito de convencê-lo que ele está sendo absurdo, por favor. – pedi, e ela assentiu, franzindo o cenho com preocupação enquanto andava atrás do namorado.

Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo cabelo, pensando que isso não ia ser fácil.

Depois de duas aulas com Edward e um horário de almoço pisando em ovos perto do meu melhor amigo superprotetor, tudo o que eu queria era ir pra casa, tomar um banho e dormir um pouco pra me esconder do mundo.

Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu. Assim que virei a esquina da minha rua com minha chevy barulhenta, notei um carro parado na frente da garagem.

Entrei em casa, ouvindo desde a porta o barulho de conversa alta e risadas.

— Pai? – chamei, confusa. As vozes vieram da cozinha para a sala, e eu me encontrei sendo analisada por dois homens sorridentes, ligeiramente familiares.

— Bella! – disse o homem mais velho, que estava numa cadeira de rodas. Meu pai passou pelos dois, animado, e me puxou para a cozinha também.

— Bells, você se lembra do Billy? Você e o Jacob, filho dele, costumavam brincar juntos quando crianças. – fez meu pai, parecendo animado. Eu assenti, embora não me lembrasse de nenhum dos dois. – Estávamos combinando um passei em La Push no sábado. Você vem, não é?

Mordi o lábio, constrangida. Eu não podia dizer pro meu pai que eu tinha um encontro no sábado. Ele faria questão de que o _garoto _viesse me pegar em casa. E isso era algo que Edward não podia fazer, em nenhuma hipótese. Então o que eu podia fazer, além de dar a mais clássica das desculpas?

— Pai, eu vou sair com a Alice no sábado. – murmurei, corando com a atenção que estava recebendo do cara mais novo (aliás, em que mundo tinha brincado comigo? Ele devia ser pelo menos uns cinco anos mais velho que eu).

— Você não pode desmarcar? – insistiu. – É um reencontro, nós quatro como nos velhos tempos. Acho que você não lembra, mas Billy costumava morar na casa do outro lado da rua. Eles se mudaram para a California, mas estão de volta agora. Eu costumava levar você pra La Push, e vocês eram amiguinhos.

Mordi o lábio.

— Desculpa, eu não me lembro de nem um amigo de infância além do Jazz. – admiti.

— Ah, aquele loiro? Eu me lembro dele. Ele estava sempre grudado em você. Vocês ainda mantém contato? – perguntou o tal de Jacob.

— É óbvio que sim! – respondi, surpresa por ele ao menos perguntar. Jasper era _meu irmão_. Eu nunca iria permitir que perdêssemos contato.

— Uau, desculpa. – fez ele, e eu corei por ter sido um pouco seca.

— Eu vou mostrar o quarto de pesca pro Billy, okay Bells? – disse meu pai, me lançando um olhar de repreensão por meu comportamento. Assenti.

— Não quis ser grossa. É só que a ideia de não vê-lo mais... É impensável pra mim. – expliquei, me aproximando um pouco do garoto. – Vamos começar de novo? Bella Swan.

Estendi a mão para ele e esperei. Ele sorriu um sorriso bonito e tranquilo.

— Jacob Black. Você pode me chamar de Jake. Jasper é seu namorado? – perguntou, e eu ri.

— Não, ele namora minha melhor amiga. Somos como irmãos. – expliquei, me sentando numa cadeira e apontando outra para ele.

De repente, meu mau humor tinha passado, e eu me encontrei rindo ao lado de Jacob com uma facilidade surpreendente, já que eu geralmente era péssima em inícios de convivência. Quando anoiteceu, meu pai pediu pizza para nós e comemos na sala, ainda conversando sobre tudo.

Descobri que, apesar de ele parecer muito mais velho que eu, Jake era na verdade um ano mais novo. Ele sabia surfar e tocar violão, adorava consertar e turbinar carros e gostava do tempo de Forks, pois estava cansado do sol. É claro que aquilo foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já tinha ouvido na minha vida, mas apenas revirei os olhos para ele.

— Foi legal conversar com você hoje, Bella... Nós devíamos nos ver mais vezes. Promete que se não puder ir no sábado, vamos sair outro dia? – perguntou, piscando pra mim. Eu sorri.

— Claro. – concordei, esperando que ele não estivesse me dando nenhuma indireta, porque eu sempre fui péssima com coisas subentendidas.

— Até mais, Bella! – disse Billy, e eu acenei para ele também.

Eles foram embora e eu entrei para tomar um banho a fim de tirar um pouco do cansaço do dia do meu corpo. Só depois que me vesti que fui notar que já passava das onze da noite, então me ajeitei para deitar e dormi rapidamente.

xXx

xXx

**Lindas meninas da Isa, chegay! Hahaha. Vocês são as leitoras mais lindas do mundo, sério! Desculpem pelo _atrasinho_. Postei uma oneshot pra compensar, vocês já leram? Tá no meu perfil: "Esbarrando no destino". É bem fofinha :)**

**E aí, o que acharam do Jacob aparecendo? Essa nem eu esperava, confesso! Hahahha. Não sei de onde ele veio, minha ideia inicial era existir um carinha aleatório a fim da Bella (porque né, triângulo amoroso é o que há! Hahahah). **

**NOTÍCIA BOA! Consegui terminar o próximo capítulo antes do esperado. Vamos fazer um acordo? Quando alcançarmos 100 reviews eu posto, okay? Vou deixar tudo pronto, quando receber a centésima, eu respondo e posto. Ok?**

**Agora vamos às respostas de review? Desse e do outro capítulo que eu não respondi.**

**Flavia Rakoza Entendo perfeitamente o dilema com o nome, Flá. O meu é Isabel Ribeiro, mas só me chamam de Isa, e Isa Ribeiro ficaria estranho, uso o Stream então (meu sobrenome 'em inglês'). Tão mais picantes, é? Hahah, essa era a ideia! Espere pra ver que logo-logo impossivelmente piora! Ou melhor, né...**

**Kiaraa Hahaha, eu não me importaria, certeza! A Bella se sente desejada, com certeza! Como ela disse: ela até poderia se ofender, se não fosse o que ela está pensando também ;)**

**Luna Obrigada chuchu! E o bom de logar é que também dá pra colocar nos alertas – eu como leitora simplesmente AMO essa função de receber um e-mail quando postam numa fic que eu acompanho! **

**Bah Kika Docinho, você está muito pessimista! Hahahha. Claro que ela está brava, eu também estaria, esse cara é louco! KKKKKKKKKKK Mas como você disse, agora ela já relaxou bastante ;)**

**DeiaK Calmaí! Ninguém tá apaixonado por ninguém... Pelo menos ainda não! Hahaha. Postando já, desculpe a demora!**

**Bruna Obrigadaa! *-* hahahha**

**Layla Sue Hahahhaha eles são lindos msm *-***

**Kjessica Briga de casal é fofo? Hahahha. Bom, se bem que eles nem se estressaram muito, foi mais manha dela KKKKKK. **

**AVTrindade Promete mesmo, pena que acabou tão rapidinho né? Vida injusta... E sim, as coisas vão ficar mais divertidas daqui pra frente... Até que não teve tantas "lições" nesse capítulo, mas haverão muitas logo mais! **

**Kathyanne Obrigada pela compreensão, linda! Não ta fácil mesmo, mas eu acabo dando um jeitinho! Tanto quanto vocês gostam de ler, eu AMO escrever e responder os recadinhos lindos que recebo *-* **

**Mrsouza Ah, mas a Bella é espertinha, sabe se cuidar... Eu acho perfeitamente possível uma relação puramente casual, embora só algumas pessoas tenham esse dom KKKKKKKKKK. **

**Tayse Nogueira A Alice é uma diva! Hahaha**

**AgathaRoesler Geografia, jura? Que legal! Eu gosto pra caramba do curso da minha amiga (geologia), ela aprende tanta coisa interessante! Haha. **

**Isa C. Obrigada Isa *-* Ahhh, o Edward se/quando eles ficarem juntos de verdade seria super mega fofo! **

**Okay, é isso aí girls! Vejo vocês nas 100 reviews :P**

**Beijos, beijos, bye, bye!**

**Isa**


	11. Imprevisto feminino

**CAPÍTULO ONZE – Imprevisto feminino**

xXx

_**Hold on to spinning around  
**(Segure-se para girar ao redor)**  
Confetti falls to the ground  
**(Confetes caem no chão)  
**May these memories break our fall  
**(Que essas memórias amparem nossa queda)_

_**Can you take a moment  
**(Você pode por um momento)  
**Promise me this  
**(Me prometer isso)  
That you'll stand by me forever  
(Que você ficará ao meu lado para sempre?)_

**x Taylor Swift – Long Live x**

xXx

— Ele é bonito? – foi a primeira pergunta que Alice fez quando, no almoço do dia seguinte, contei do tal amigo de infância que eu não lembrava. Revirei os olhos pra ela.

— Sei lá, Allie. Talvez. – dei de ombros, rindo. Ela me encarou.

— Hum... Gostei dele, então. – declarou e eu ri mais ainda. – O quê? Toda mulher deve ter um cara bonito perto dela.

— Eu já tenho o Jazz. – pontuei, provocando-a. O sorriso dela murchou. – Ah, Allie, ele ainda está bravo com aquela história de ontem? Aliás, cadê ele?

— Não, ele não está mais bravo. É que brigamos ontem. – murmurou, com um biquinho. – Ele realmente não gosta do Edward.

— Nem me diga. – suspirei, mordendo o lábio.

A minha sorte era que o meu envolvimento com o professor era puramente físico e ninguém nunca ficaria sabendo, porque caso nós estivéssemos namorando, o clima ia ser péssimo.

— Mas tudo bem. Estamos bem agora. Ele está revisando umas coisas pra prova que tem daqui a pouco. – explicou ela.

— E ele vai ficar com fome? – perguntei, preocupada. Alice sorriu, mostrando um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim que ela tinha comprado e separado para ele. – Eu esqueço que você também o ama. – brinquei, e ela sorriu enorme.

— Pois é. Falando nisso, vou aproveitar a deixa para levar isso pra ele. Te vejo em inglês. – se despediu, e eu acenei para ela, concordando.

Já que estava sozinha e sem nada pra fazer, segui para minha próxima aula, que era com Edward. Me sentei no meu lugar de sempre, bem na frente da sala, e o observei ler um livro.

— Oi. – cumprimentei, corando de leve. Ele levantou o olhar e sorriu pra mim.

— Olá, Isabella. Como vai? – perguntou, colocando um marca-páginas no meio do livro e me olhando com um sorriso.

— Bem, obrigada. – respondi, um tanto formal.

— Você sabia que eu tive que invadir a secretaria para roubar sua ficha e só então conseguir seu número de telefone? Você é uma garota difícil, senhorita Swan. – fez ele, como quem conta um segredo.

Eu ri, sem acreditar.

— Está brincando.

— Não estou! De que outro modo eu poderia fazer isso?

Ele pegou seu celular, apertou um ou dois botões, e então senti meu telefone vibrando no bolso.

_Desconhecido Chamando._

Ri de novo.

— Você é completamente louco! – constatei, e ele deu de ombros.

— Eu nunca disse que era normal. – fez ele, me arrancando mais uma risada. – Quais são seus planos para o fim de semana?

— Aparentemente tenho um reencontro com um amigo do meu pai, mas estou tentando escapar dele, por quê? – fiz eu, piscando os olhos inocentemente.

Ele se inclinou por cima da mesa.

— Eu quero você. – sussurrou para mim, e as suas palavras me arrepiaram dos pés à cabeça. – Esse fim de semana passado foi simplesmente... incrível.

— Também achei. – murmurei, corando. Ouvimos passos no corredor e nos afastamos, ele voltou para seu livro e eu fingi estar vendo alguma coisa no celular.

— Bella! Te procurei no refeitório, mas você não estava... Bom, eu devia ter deduzido antes que você estaria aqui. – disse Alice, com certa malícia na voz. Eu corei forte.

— Allie! – repreendi baixo, e ela riu.

— O quê? É verdade! – fez ela, e eu abaixei a cabeça, corando mais forte. Ela veio sentar do meu lado e abaixou um pouco o tom de voz. – De qualquer modo, o que tem de errado com Jasper? Não foi só ontem.

— É só aquilo lá que eu te falei. – murmurei, corando só de pensar em Edward sabendo que meu melhor amigo tinha ciúmes dele.

— Não pode ser só isso. Ele está desconfiado de algo, e está bravo com nós duas por algum motivo. – insistiu minha amiga e eu a encarei, chocada.

— Você acha que ele sabe que... – comecei, e então olhei para Edward rapidamente, que estava nos olhando, prestando atenção na nossa conversa. Ele corou por ser pego e abaixou o rosto. Engoli em seco, constrangida. – Você acha que ele sabe?

— Bella, por quanto tempo você achava que podia esconder? Vocês são inseparáveis desde bebês. Ele te conhece, e ele está desconfiando de alguma coisa. – decretou Alice, e eu respirei fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

— Vou conversar com ele hoje. – decidi, e ambos Alice e Edward ofegaram.

Fechei os olhos. Aquela estava sendo a conversa mais estranha que eu já tinha participado.

— Você vai contar pra ele? – Edward perguntou, desistindo de fingir que não estava ouvindo tudo o que dizíamos.

— É claro que não! – respondi, chocada. – Eu vou... dar uma desculpa. Uma meia verdade. Claro que eu não vou contar tudo pra ele. Não estou ficando louca ainda!

Os dois riram baixo e eu revirei os olhos para eles. O sinal bateu e alguns alunos começaram a entrar na sala, então ficamos em silêncio.

Edward aguardou que todos chegassem, então se levantou e fechou a porta.

— Bom dia a todos. Separem uma folha do caderno e guardem o resto do material em baixo da cadeira. – avisou, e eu troquei um olhar divertido com Alice. Tínhamos revisto toda a matéria dele na quinta, e eu ainda tinha tudo bem fresco na minha mente.

O professor se virou e escreveu na lousa, bem grande: TESTE SURPRESA.

Todos os alunos soltaram um muxoxo de reclamação. Eu e Alice sorrimos.

xXx

— Não deixe meu namorado saber disso, mas eu adoro Edward. – Alice falou pra mim, enquanto fazíamos uma pausa entre a aula de inglês e a próxima, que não teríamos juntas.

Eu ri para ela.

— Pode deixar que eu não vou contar. Ah, Allie, você levaria meu carro pra casa? Eu quero sair com Jazz depois da escola. – pedi, e ela sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

— Que bom, Bella. Claro que eu levo. Boa sorte com ele. Você não tem cálculo junto com ele agora? – fez ela, e eu assenti.

— Sim. Fica com a minha chave. Te ligo mais tarde pra te contar como foi. – prometi, entregando meu chaveiro com um cachorrinho que latia para ela.

Fui para minha aula e me sentei ao lado do meu irmão, e meu melhor amigo.

— Vamos dar uma volta depois da aula? – pedi para ele, e ele suspirou. – Por favor, Jazz.

— Claro. – concordou, embora não muito feliz com isso. – Só tenho que deixar Allie em casa.

— Eu dei a chave do meu carro pra ela, nós podemos ir tranquilos. – garanti. Ele suspirou.

— Certo.

Quando acabaram as aulas do dia, eu quase corri para o carro de Jasper e fiquei esperando-o lá, por medo de que ele fosse embora sozinho. Tudo bem, ele provavelmente nunca faria isso comigo, mas eu não queria arriscar.

— Estou aqui. Onde você quer ir? – fez ele, um pouco desanimado. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Qualquer lugar, eu só quero conversar com você. – murmurei, cruzando os braços. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e deu a volta para entrar e dirigir. Logo notei que estávamos indo para La Push, e me lembrei das inúmeras vezes em que brincamos na praia juntos.

— Alice está preocupada com você. – comecei, quando ele parou o carro de frente para a praia, mas não saiu. – Ela me disse que vocês já estão bem, mas eu vejo através disso. O que deu em você, Jazz? Você odeia o nosso professor tanto assim pra só a menção ao nome dele te fazer ficar nervoso?

Ele suspirou.

— Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, não é? – perguntou ele, pegando minha mão. Eu mordi os lábios e assenti. – É só que... Você está diferente.

— Sua namorada está me arrumando pra escola agora. Isso não significa que eu mudei. – fiz eu, defensivamente.

— Não é isso. Não são só as roupas. É o seu jeito. O seu sorriso. Eu te conheço como a mim mesmo, Isabella, e eu sei quando você está diferente. Tem um cara, não é?

Eu engasguei com nada específico, chocada e começando a corar.

— Olha, eu entendo, okay? Eu sou seu irmão mais velho e você não quer falar sobre garotos comigo. Tudo bem. Só não aja como se não houvesse ninguém, e como se você estivesse se arrumando por nada. – pediu, e eu corei mais ainda.

— Jazz... Não é assim. – murmurei, e ele respirou fundo.

— Só me responda... E não minta pra mim. Tem ou não tem alguém?

Eu fiquei em silêncio, constrangida. Minha vez de respirar fundo.

— Talvez. – concedi, e ele deixou uma respiração de alívio sair.

— Obrigado. Por ser sincera comigo. Eu sei que não quer me dizer quem é, e eu respeitarei isso. Se bem que eu não acharia problema em você com um garoto, desde que ele não fosse muito mais velho ou um filho da puta querendo só te usar. – brincou, mas eu não consegui rir direito.

— Estamos bem, então? – perguntei, pra garantir. Ele sorriu, e eu tive a impressão que fazia semanas que eu não o via sorrir assim, embora não fosse verdade.

— É claro, maninha. – garantiu.

Eu sorri de volta.

xXx

— Que bom que vocês conversaram! – Alice guinchou, feliz. Era dia de semana, mas eu estava na casa dela e ia passar a noite lá.

— Também estou feliz. – respondi, sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando animadamente até que meu celular tocou, avisando uma chamada de um número restrito. Franzi o cenho para Alice, mas atendi.

— Alô? – falei, confusa.

— Olá, minha pequena pupila.

Por meio segundo, meu coração parou. E então eu corei vermelho-beterraba e soltei um risinho envergonhado.

— Oi. – murmurei. Alice me encarou, curiosa. Eu tentei sinalizar com a mão, mas ela não entendeu. – A que devo a honra de receber uma ligação sua?

— Ah, eu estava chegando do mercado e vi seu carro na minha rua. Me deu vontade de falar com você. Fiz mal? – perguntou, e eu me surpreendi com seu tom tímido.

— Não tem problema. Estou na casa da Alice fofocando. – brinquei.

— Eu já fui citado? – fez ele, e eu ri.

— _Em qual momento você não foi_ seria uma pergunta melhor. – garanti, colocando o celular no alto falante antes que minha melhor amiga enlouquecesse de curiosidade.

— Espero que estejam falando bem de mim, pelo menos. – murmurou, e eu ri. Alice arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz do nosso professor.

— Isso eu já não posso garantir. – brinquei mais uma vez. Ele riu.

— Então... existe alguma chance de você dar uma passada aqui mais tarde? – pediu ele, calmamente.

Mesmo que convivêssemos a pouco tempo, eu conhecia aquele tom. Ele estava me dando uma escolha, uma escolha de verdade. Se eu dissesse que sim, ele iria sorrir. E se eu dissesse que não, ele iria entender.

— Eu não sei. – admiti, olhando para minha amiga, que ainda estava com a boca aberta. Ela sinalizou um "sim" frenético. – Que horas? Amanhã é dia de aula e eu não posso dormir muito tarde.

É, eu sei. Soei como uma adolescente nerd. Mas fazer o quê, se era isso que eu era?

— Não vou te deixar dormir muito tarde, prometo. Você pode vir quando quiser... Agora ou depois. – explicou.

Fiz uma careta para Alice ao reparar no horário: eram onze horas da noite.

— Que tal outro dia? Eu realmente não posso me dar ao luxo de dormir tarde numa noite de semana. – murmurei, um pouco envergonhada de dizer "não" para ele.

— Tudo bem, Isabella. Nós nos vemos amanhã na aula, então? – fez ele, tranquilo.

— Claro. Amanhã. Até.

— Tchau.

Ele desligou e Alice guinchou.

— O que tem de errado com você? – gritou, soando quase desesperada.

— Alice, eu não posso deixar que ele pense que me tem à disposição desse jeito. Eu não estou a fim agora, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, e não quero ir pra casa dele! – briguei. Ela bufou.

— Você, Bella, tem sérios problemas. O cara mais gostoso da cidade acabou de te convidar para a casa dele e você negou! – desacreditou. Eu suspirei.

— Allie, eu passei o fim de semana todo com ele, e hoje ainda é terça. Eu não quero que isso se torne algo que não é. – expliquei.

— Bom, foi _ele _que te ligou, talvez _ele_ queira que isso se torne algo mais além do que é. – fez ela, me encarando pensativamente. Eu ri.

— Acredite em mim: ele não me ligou porque quer minha _divertida_ companhia. Ele quer outra coisa. E eu não ligo de ser isso que ele quer, honestamente. É o que eu quero também. Mas não todo dia. – finalizei, e ela suspirou.

— Certo. Tanto faz. – reclamou, revirando os olhos para mim. Eu ri dela.

— Me deixa fazer isso do meu jeito, tá? Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – garanti, embora eu não tivesse tanta certeza assim.

— Tá. Que seja... Vamos dormir então?

Eu dei de ombros e fomos nos trocar para dormir. Confesso que estava um pouco balançada com a ligação dele, e que eu tinha tido que pensar três vezes até ter coragem de negar seu convite, mas eu sabia que era o certo a fazer, e também sabia que ficaria me sentindo mal caso não tivesse feito isso. Adormeci pensando no próximo fim de semana.

Quando acordamos, o vento estava tão forte que eu podia ouvir as árvores balançando ao redor da casa de Alice. Eu estava morrendo de preguiça de levantar da cama e essa preguiça só aumentou quando vi que estava chovendo bem forte também. Eu sei: eu nasci e cresci em Forks, devia estar acostumada com a chuva! Mas eu não estava.

— Acorda, raio de sol! – Alice cantarolou, se ajoelhando na minha cama e me balançando de leve. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo. Ela riu, percebendo meu truque. – Bella, você acha mesmo que me engana? Vamos logo. Eu preparei panquecas e waffles!

Eu _tive _que abrir os olhos pra ver isso.

— Você _o quê? _– desacreditei. Ela revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, eu comprei pronto, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo? – reclamou.

Gargalhei. Alice na cozinha não era uma coisa agradável de se imaginar. Geralmente as coisas acabavam explodindo ou quebrando quando ela estava perto do fogão.

— Você ganhou. – cedi, me levantando pra comer.

— Ótimo! Eu já tomei banho e estou quase pronta! Vamos comer e então você vai tomar banho e eu vou terminar de me arrumar, aí vou te arrumar! – tagarelou enquanto descíamos as escadas, e eu ri.

— Você tomou redbull logo cedo? – brinquei, me sentando na cadeira para tomar meu desjejum. Peguei três panquecas e comecei a comê-las com mel.

— Não, mas estou começando a achar que _você _tomou um! Bem humorada essa hora da manhã, Bella? Com o que andou sonhando? – brincou, e começou a rir descontroladamente quando notou que tinha acertado no ponto porque eu comecei a corar como louca. – Ahá! Você não me esconde nada!

— Foi um sonho bobo, não vale nem a pena contar. – desconversei, mas ela me encarou com uma expressão de quem não desistiria tão fácil. Revirei os olhos. – Okay, eu sonhei com Edward. Mas nós só conversávamos.

— Sobre o quê? – insistiu ela, curiosa.

— Sobre qualquer coisa... Foi um sonho bobo. – repeti. E então algo me veio à mente, e só a ideia já me fez corar. Alice me encarou e começou a rir.

— Qualquer coisa, sei. – desacreditou. Eu revirei os olhos para ela.

— Estamos sozinhas? – fiz eu, tentando não corar mais, mas sem sucesso. Ela assentiu. Abri a boca, mas perdi a coragem. – Deixa.

— Hã? Não! Você não pode me deixar curiosa assim e não dizer o que estava pensando! – brigou, e eu balancei a cabeça.

— É bobeira. Já terminei meu café, vou tomar um banho. – avisei, saindo da mesa rapidamente para escapar da curiosidade da minha melhor amiga.

— Você vai me contar depois! – Alice gritou, de boca cheia. Eu ri e a ignorei, apenas fui tomar para o banheiro.

Nos arrumamos, fomos para a escola e logo eu estava voltando pra minha casa depois de um dia tedioso. Eu tinha apenas tido literatura com Edward nesse dia, então eu não sabia ainda o resultado da prova. Aguardei que no dia seguinte Edward entregasse os testes corrigidos, mas foi em vão.

— Ainda não tive tempo de corrigir tudo... Quarta-feira que vem, sem falta! – prometeu, e eu e Alice resmungamos alguma coisa, impacientes.

— Vamos ter que esperar até quarta? – desacreditou Alice, quando saímos da sala.

— Que droga, né? – concordei, mas minha cabeça estava em outra coisa.

— Que cara é essa, Bella? – fez ela, desconfiada. Eu mordi o lábio.

— Temos um pequeno imprevisto, Allie... Tomei a última pílula da cartela hoje. – expliquei, e ela fez uma careta.

— Geralmente vem pra você quantos dias depois? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

— Dois. Ou seja, no sábado. Talvez sexta à noite. E agora, Allie? – sussurrei, olhando ao redor pra ver se alguém estava prestando atenção em nós duas.

— Diga pra ele que não vai poder ir! – instruiu, e eu corei só de imaginar.

— Nunca vou conseguir dizer pra ele que não vamos poder nos ver porque vou ficar menstruada! – sibilei, constrangida. – E ele está me provocando a semana toda! Como vou poder dizer que do nada não vou aparecer?

— Por que você não... o surpreende antes? – sugeriu ela, começando a sorrir quase diabolicamente.

— Como assim? – perguntei, curiosa em saber o que estava se passando pela cabeça da minha maliciosa melhor amiga.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não vou para Educação Física agora. Vou fazer compras. Me cubra em biologia mais tarde. Precisamos de alguns apetrechos. – fez ela, com aquele sorriso maligno, porém magnífico dela.

— Allie... – comecei, mas ela só riu.

— Vá pra minha casa depois da aula. Estarei te esperando. – garantiu, deslizando para longe de mim com graciosidade.

Eu sorri sozinha, me perguntando o que minha amiga estava aprontando agora. Mas a conhecendo, com certeza ia ser algo que Edward ia gostar. E embora eu negasse, eu provavelmente ia curtir ainda mais.

xXx

xXx

**Oi minhas lindas! Como prometido, aqui estou eu – uma review atrasada, mas não tenho culpa se foram mandadas quase na mesma hora :P**

**Vocês me surpreenderam, de verdade! Obrigada pelo carinho! *-* ESTOU MUITO ENVIADADA PELAS 100 REVIEWS! Vocês não tem ideia do que isso significa pra mim! *-***

**E aí, o que acharam da ideia da Alice de surpreender o Edward? Será que vai dar certo? Vocês surpreenderiam alguém de lingerie? Hahaha. Ah, e calma, gente. O Jake só apareceu pra encher o saco. Ele ainda não é um personagem fixo (estou tentando decidir isso). Outra coisa: Emmett e Rosalie tem papéis importantes nessa fic, eles não estou aparecendo muito ainda, mas logo logo vão vir pra ficar ;) **

**Minha professora de língua inglesa escrita é completamente maluca. Em um só dia, ela entregou DOZE folhas de xerox com exercícios de produção de texto, pra entregar na mesma aula. Fora que a aula devia acabar 10h20 e saímos da sala às 11h quase. Eu sei que vocês não tem nada com isso, mas eu precisava compartilhar com alguém o meu desespero!**

**Não vou postar esse sábado (até pq 3 capítulos numa semana é pedir demais pra mim rs). Semana que vem vai ser meio corrida, mas estamos aí. Talvez eu só poste dia 17, próximo sábado sem ser esse. O capítulo não está 100% ainda, mas acho que talvez eu consiga postar terça que vem se houver um certo estímulo #Isa chantagista cara de pau. Vamos ver, ok? Aviso no twitter. Me sigam! _ isastream**

**Reviews:**

**ClaraDuCoudrey Postando mais! E calma com a Bellinha... Antes dela conhecer o "professor como esse", ela era mega insegura... até que ela ta melhorando, né? :)**

**Camis Olá, Srta. n. 100! Haha. Calma que, como eu disse, o Jacob só está de passagem por enquanto: ainda não tenho certeza se ele vem pra ficar de vez. E acho que ele não atrapalha nada não! Eu não deixo! Hahahha Emm não sabe de nada além da primeira vez, e por enquanto ele nem imagina que o Edward está vendo alguém. Por enquanto...**

**Wendy Calma, eu sei que dá aquela animação e vontade que eles se apaixonem logo, mas eles ainda estão curtindo bastante. Por enquanto, só na pegação sem compromisso, okay? Haha. Obrigada, linda! Por enquanto Jake não interfere, até segunda ordem ele é um coleguinha.**

**Tati Postando! Que amor é esse pelo Jake? Achei que todo mundo o odiasse! Hahah**

**Sarah Obrigadaa! *-* Postando :DD**

**tata. fernandes Bom, como você viu nesse capítulo, a escolha nem era uma escolha... Mas você ouviu a Alice: A Bella devia surpreender o Edward antes! Haha. Siiiiim, Emm e Rose aparecerão mais logo logo! Eles estão escondidinhos só esperando pelo momento certo! HSUHAHSHUAUSHAHUSAHUS Okay, estou tão cansada e sonolenta que to começando a dizer merda! **

**Kiaraa Eu gosto do Jacob... na parte 3 de Amanhecer. Quando eles finalmente são AMIGOS. Como 'pretendente' da Bella querendo roubar do Edward à todo custo, eu odeio :P Esse Jake vai ser um amigo fofo com uma queda (pelo menos é o que eu estou planejando pra ele!). Acho que isso de querer sair junto e tal é muito relativo. Você quer essas coisas quando gosta da pessoa. A Bella não gosta dele, ela só curte as pegações muito loucas haha. Obrigada pelo elogio, linda! **

**Raaphaele HAHAHAHAHHA né? A Bella não tem sorte não! Encontro duplo/encontro de verdade, sem chances! Se alguém pega esses dois juntos, é cadeia pra um e humilhação eterna pra outra! Pode não! Mas calma que, na pior das hipóteses, a Bella já está no último ano da escola... Bom, isso se eles ficarem juntos até ela terminar a escola... ~matando de curiosidade~**

**Luna hahahah todo mundo odiou o Jake, tadinho. Vida louca já é algo normal pra mim. Quando não são provas da facul, tô trabalhando demais ou finalmente tirando uma folga pra viajar... **

**Layla Sue Obrigada! Relaxa que o Edward é forte, pelo menos na frente dos outros... Agora quando ta só ele e a Bella, aí quero ver controlar o que sente...**

**DeiaK Vamos torcer para que o Edward decida conquistar a Bella – porque ela vai precisar ser conquistada se ele quiser qualquer coisa a mais do que eles estão tendo! **

**kjessica Posso confessar uma coisa? Me mato pra responder suas reviews. Por algum motivo, meu cérebro me trolla e eu SEMPRE digito "Jkessica" umas três vezes antes de acertar! KKKKKKKKK Enfim, insegurança super acontece, não necessariamente só com cara mais velho em idade, mas só o fato de saber que a outra pessoa tem mais experiência, dá um comecinho de ansiedade... A Bella é totalmente alheia à quedinha do Jake. E continuará assim até ele decidir que não quer mais que ela não saiba... Haha.**

**Bah Kika Docinho! Que raio de música é essa? Se é que é uma música... E relaxa um pouco. A Bella é bem tranquila. Vai dar tudo certo no final :P "E esse Jacob não tem nada melhor para fazer não? Vá pescar e deixa a Bella em paz, que ela tem coisa muito melhor para fazer." Tadinho do Jake, não o odeie antes que ele dê motivo! Hahaha**

**Kathyanne Honestamente, também não gosto dele. Ele nem era pra aparecer nessa fic! Não sei o que aconteceu! KKKKKKKKKK Ah, calma que ainda tem uma pedra pra rolar antes que o Edward se apaixone e admita isso! ;) Ou seria água? Ok, não sei ditados. Hahhahah. Nem me fale no filme da saga, tô super triste, nem vou ver por enquanto... :( **

**Okay gente, that's it!**

**Tô super exausta, tenho uns textos da facul pra ler e exercícios da prof doida de inglês pra escrever, então me vou! **

**Beijos, beijos, bye, bye!**

**Isa**


	12. Confissões noturnas

**~ Capítulo dedicado à linda da Isa C que sempre dá um jeitinho de me deixar um recadinho fofo por aqui, mesmo estando sem tempo! Aproveitem e leiam a fic nova dela, "Minha Menina". O perfil dela está nos meus autores favoritos lá no meu perfil. Ah, e PARABÉNS PELA BOLSA DO PET, ISA! ~**

xXx

**CAPÍTULO DOZE – Confissões noturnas**

xXx

_**No, we're never gonna quit  
**(Não, nós nunca vamor parar)  
**Ain't nothing wrong with it  
**(Não tem nada de errado nisso)  
**Just acting like we're animals  
**(Apenas agindo como animais)  
**No, no matter where we go  
**(Não, não importa aonde vamos)**  
'cause everybody knows  
**(Porque todos sabem)**  
We're just a couple of animals  
**(Nós somos apenas um casal de animais)_

_**So come on baby, get in  
**(Então vamos baby, entre aqui)**  
Get in, just get in  
**(Entre, só entre)**  
Check out the trouble we're in  
**(Veja o problema em que estamos metidos)_

**x Nickelback – Animals x**

xXx

xXx

**EPOV**

_**(todas grita de felicidade! haha)**_

Eu estava exausto quando finalmente saí da escola com meu carro. Tinha sido um dia cansativo e irritante. Porém, quando estava na minha rua, passei pelo carro de Bella parado na frente da casa da melhor amiga dela. Eu sabia que mais cedo nessa semana ela tinha me dispensado, mas hoje já era quinta, e só havia mais um dia em que ela acordaria cedo antes do fim de semana chegar.

Entrei em casa e deixei minhas coisas na mesa da sala, pegando meu celular e ligando para ela. Eram sete horas da noite, e ela nem precisaria passar a noite aqui, eu só queria um pouco de companhia depois de um dia ruim.

— Alô? – Bella atendeu, soando tão confusa quanto na primeira vez que eu tinha ligado pra ela. Eu ri, me sentindo imediatamente mais leve agora que estava em casa.

— Olá, querida aprendiz. – brinquei, e ela riu baixo. – Como foi o seu dia?

— Bom, eu acho. – fez ela, tranquila. – E o seu?

— Na verdade, foi o pior. Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Alguma chance de você passar aqui pra me dar um oi hoje? – tentei, querendo saber logo se ela poderia ou não.

— Hmm... Não sei. É cedo ainda, não é? E amanhã já é sexta... – ela pensou alto e eu fiquei na torcida, cruzando os dedos para que ela decidisse me agraciar com a sua presença.

— Estava pensando em pedir uma pizza. Não precisamos só... aproveitar nosso tempo juntos. – murmurei, tentando convencê-la.

— Mas e se eu quiser especificamente _aproveitar meu tempo _com você? – disse ela, com sua voz sexy sem se esforçar. Eu tentei não dizer algo estúpido ou gemer, mas havia uma parte do meu corpo que eu não controlava tão facilmente.

— Podemos fazer o que você quiser, baby. – garanti, e ela deu um risinho.

— Me dê meia hora. – pediu.

— Até uma inteira, se você disser que vem. – brinquei, e ela riu novamente. – Vou estar aguardando.

— Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco. – se despediu, e eu sorri para meu celular mudo.

Tentei me acalmar para esperar a chegada dela, e então lembrei a bagunça de papéis que estava minha cama e corri para guardar tudo. Eu estava me sentindo como um adolescente indo pro primeiro encontro, de tão ansioso.

Geralmente eu era um cara tranquilo, que não se empolgava demais com o começo de nada, mas aquela garota tinha algo de diferente, de especial. Ela não se esforçava e era sexy e sedutora. Cada passo dela parecia me chamar para observar seu quadril se movimentando sensualmente e sua bunda balançando de leve de um lado para o outro.

Ela era linda, e ainda por cima inteligente.

Me perguntei se eu devia tentar parar de pensar nela pra não correr o risco de me apaixonar, mas ignorei esse pensamento bobo. Ela não era a primeira mulher no mundo com a qual eu tinha um lance casual. Obviamente a mais nova, mas definitivamente não a única. E nunca tinha dado nada de errado antes, por que daria agora?

— Se acalme. – mandei a mim mesmo, respirando fundo.

Consegui ajeitar minha casa rapidamente, e logo ouvi uma batida leve na porta dos fundos. Me dirigi até lá, espiando pela janela só pra ter certeza que era ela antes de abrir a porta.

— Boa noite, Isabella. – eu a cumprimentei com um beijo estalado no rosto. – Bem vinda à minha humilde morada.

— Obrigada. – fez ela, sorrindo.

Ela vestia um casaco preto que ia até metade da sua canela. Quis brincar com ela sobre uma operação secreta, mas achei que ela pudesse se ofender então fiquei quieto.

— Você quer fazer um tour? – perguntei, brincando. Da onde estávamos, na cozinha, dava pra ver praticamente todos os cômodos.

— Talvez mais tarde. – ela respondeu, olhando ao redor com olhos curiosos. Então ela deve ter visto a porta do meu quarto aberta e seguiu para lá.

Meu Deus, eu adorava essa menina.

Eu conhecia muitas mulheres mais velhas que ela que gostavam de fazer joguinhos e se fingirem de inocentes, mas Bella simplesmente chegava na minha casa e ia direto pro quarto.

— Você estava corrigindo as provas? – perguntou ela de costas pra mim, observando as folhas empilhadas na minha mesa de estudos no canto.

— Sim, mas precisava parar um pouco. – murmurei, indo até ela e jogando seu cabelo sobre seu ombro para frente para beijar sua nuca. Ela suspirou e jogou os braços para trás para enlaçar meu pescoço.

— Fiquei feliz que me ligou hoje. – fez ela, enquanto eu distribuía beijos suaves em seu pescoço. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

— Pra mim? – perguntei, surpreso. A virei para olhar em seus olhos. – O que é?

— Bem, não é literalmente pra você, no sentido que está pensando. É algo pra você ver. – explicou ela, e eu continuei a encarando, confuso. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e começou a desfazer o nó do laço em seu sobretudo.

Lentamente, ela desabotoou botão a botão, até que o casaco estava pronto para ser tirado. Ela deu um passo pra longe de mim e puxou as mangas, fazendo o tecido escorregar por seu corpo até o chão.

Por um minuto ou talvez mais, eu não pude fazer nada além de a encarar com a boca aberta.

Ela vestia um conjunto de lingerie vermelho e preto. O sutiã tinha um lacinho preto entre os seios e o contorno também preto, mas o resto era vermelho sangue, cor que contrastava incrivelmente com a pele clara de Bella. A calcinha era daquelas que não são muito pequenas, e servem quase como shortinhos. O cós era preto e o resto vermelho. Eu ainda estava de boca aberta quando ela riu divertidamente.

— Eu estou esperando. – falou, achando graça no meu estado catatônico prestes a começar a babar.

— Você... Isso... Essa... – balbuciei, me amaldiçoando internamente por não conseguir formular nenhuma frase decente. – Uau.

Então desisti de tentar dizer algo e dei um passo à frente para tocá-la.

— Eu devia usar coisas assim mais vezes. – ela murmurou, observando meus dedos subindo pele perna dela lentamente, passando pela calcinha e continuando a subir em direção ao seu sutiã.

— Eu não ia ligar se isso acontecesse. – respondi, absorto. Peguei o rosto dela nas minhas mãos e a beijei com força, querendo colocar no ato o que eu não podia dizer.

Nós cambaleamos para a cama e por um segundo eu quase pensei em pedir pra que ela não tirasse a roupa, mas desisti no instante seguinte. Eu queria ver cada parte do corpo dela.

Bella começou a puxar minha roupa pra fora do meu corpo e eu ajudei, querendo logo estar dentro dela, tanto que chegava a doer. Puxei sua calcinha lentamente pra baixo e comecei a beijar a barriga dela, descendo em direção à sua virilha.

— Não. – pediu, tentando me puxar de volta pra cima. – Não, Edward. Eu quero você dentro de mim.

Eu gemi. Ela não iria precisar pedir duas vezes. Terminei de tirar minha roupa com pressa e abri o sutiã vermelho dela com facilidade e a beijei outra vez enquanto acariciava o corpo dela quase freneticamente. Ela deitou de costas na cama e eu me posicionei em cima dela.

Em outro momento eu a provocaria, mas estava tão ansioso quanto ela ou até mais, então apenas a penetrei com força, arrancando gemidos de nós dois.

— É isso que você queria? – murmurei para ela, entrando e saindo devagar. Eu precisava recuperar algum controle ou iria acabar machucando-a em minha ansiedade.

— Mais rápido. – ela pediu timidamente, apoiando o rosto em meu ombro.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. – garanti, aumentando meu ritmo.

Eu queria ficar daquele jeito pra sempre – sentindo o corpo pequeno dela se remexendo em baixo de mim enquanto nosso clímax se aproximava, e ouvindo-a gemer meu nome. Mas nenhum de nós aguentou muito tempo, e logo estávamos gemendo alto juntos.

**BPOV**

Okay. Vou aceitar os conselhos de Alice mais vezes.

Depois que nós "nos cumprimentamos" na cama dele, Edward pediu uma pizza, a qual comemos no quarto, deitados sem roupa um de frente para o outro.

— Você está muito cansada? – ele perguntou sugestivamente, com a mão acariciando meu pescoço. Eu mordi o lábio, querendo brincar com ele.

— Bastante. Está sendo uma semana complicada... Um professor deu uma prova surpresa. – respondi, fingindo que não tinha percebido o que ele queria dizer.

— Prova surpresa? Que professor mau... – murmurou ele, se aproximando mais de mim para deixar claro sobre o que estava falando. Eu continuei a fingir.

— Muito mau! Onde já se viu isso? E agora ele ainda está demorando pra entregar as correções. – continuei reclamando, aparentemente distraída.

Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço sensualmente, e eu lutei para me manter na personagem.

— Se você for boazinha, eu te mostro a sua prova. – sussurrou ele em minha garganta. Eu estremeci de prazer.

— Quão boazinha? – insisti, nem me importando com o fato de que ele queria me dar vantagem em relação aos outros alunos mais uma vez.

Ele usou seu joelho para afastar minhas pernas e estava em cima de mim num movimento tão rápido que eu soltei um gritinho de surpresa.

— Passe a noite aqui. – pediu, e eu travei.

Embora tudo o que eu quisesse era dizer sim pra qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de não pensar no quão ferrada eu estaria se alguém me pegasse aqui, ou chegando na casa de Allie na manhã seguinte.

— Não posso. – murmurei, corando.

— Nós acordaremos cedo, eu prometo. Antes do nascer do sol, eu te acompanho até a casa da Alice.

Eu fui obrigada a admirar a persistência dele.

— Não sei, Edward. Depois nós vemos isso. – falei, deixando em aberto a discussão.

Ele sorriu e me beijou, e logo estávamos enganchados pela cintura, gemendo e suando em conjunto. Eu queria negar, mas sabia que ia acabar passando a noite ali, era impossível resistir à chance.

— Como professor particular, eu acho que eu estou sendo muito direto no ponto, não acha? – fez ele, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado.

— O que quer dizer? – perguntei, o encarando.

— Eu não devia te perguntar o que você quer? Tipo, coisas diferentes do que fazemos. – murmurou ele, parecendo pensativo. – O que você gosta, o que você gostaria de fazer, o que você nunca faria...

— Como eu posso dizer do que eu gosto se eu nunca fiz antes? – pontuei, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Todos sabem o que querem, mesmo nunca tendo feito antes. – garantiu. Eu mordi o lábio. – Me diz uma fantasia sexual que você tem.

Corei forte e desviei o olhar dele. Eu não conseguia falar sobre sexo tão livremente assim, ainda mais com ele.

— Isabella, eu tenho certeza que você fala dessas coisas com Alice. Me diz. – pediu, e eu gemi, constrangida.

— Eu não sei! Me fala você algo. – rebati, e ele nem pensou.

— Menage à trois.

Eu fui obrigada a rir, porque aquilo era _tão_ clichê.

— Por que está rindo, só porque é um desejo genérico? Tenho certeza que quando você fizer, vai entender a mágica. – garantiu, e eu ri.

— Você já fez? Mas o ponto não é fantasiar com algo que _nunca_ fez? – estranhei.

— Eu já fiz, foi ótimo, eu fantasio em fazer de novo. – explicou, dando de ombros. – Sua vez.

Eu tentei pensar em algo leve, e não nas minhas fantasias mais obscuras, mas simplesmente nada decente me vinha à cabeça.

— Não precisa ficar com medo do que eu vou achar. Porque eu sou um cara muito legal, aí vai mais uma fantasia: Algemas. É sério, não ria! – ele pediu, mas riu junto comigo. – Eu vou te algemar um dia, Isabella.

O jeito que ele falou aquilo fez meu corpo tremer e eu quase gemi com a imagem mental.

— Lugares abertos. – murmurei, e corei forte logo em seguida.

— Hummm, você está se revelando! Me diz mais. – pediu, me puxando para o abraço dele. – Um lugar aberto, como no meio da floresta? Ou no sentido de que alguém pode ver?

— Eu não sei. A adrenalina de fazer algo escondido, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse abrir a porta... O perigo me atrai. – admiti, e ele sorriu para mim.

— Eu gosto de fantasias... No sentindo de papéis interpretados. Do jeito que você fez agora há pouco? Isso me enlouquece. – disse ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo de um jeito quase desesperado. Eu mordi o lábio, tentando lutar contra um sorriso. – Sua vez.

— Talvez... talvez eu goste um pouco demais de quando você me aperta. – sussurrei, mais uma vez corando como uma beterraba.

— O que você gosta? Da minha iniciativa, ou do jeito que eu te pego? – perguntou ele, estreitando nosso abraço e me fazendo sentir que, impossivelmente, ele _já estava _excitado outra vez.

— Eu acho que gosto da ideia de algemas também. Você no controle do meu corpo. Não sei, simplesmente... É sexy. – confidenciei, e ele me beijou até estarmos sem fôlego.

— Podemos voltar a falar disso mais tarde? – perguntou ele, ofegando.

— Não sei se conseguiria voltar nesse assunto depois. – admiti, corando forte. Ele respirou fundo.

— Tudo bem, eu espero então... Minha vez. Eu quero que você... Não agora. Um dia. Eu quero que você mande em mim. Não gosto dessa coisa de chicotes e roupas de couro, mas a ideia de ser dominado me é _muito_ convidativa. – fez ele, com tanta facilidade que eu desejei ser tão extrovertida.

— Não tenho mais nenhuma. – falei. Ele franziu os lábios pra mim em reprovação.

— Está mentindo. É impossível. Não tem como você não ter mais nenhuma fantasia. – desacreditou.

Corei, porque eu estava mesmo mentindo.

— Você está com vergonha de dizer, não é? – deduziu, e eu não respondi. – Tudo bem. Me diz se as ideias te agradam. Se vestir como personagens?

Eu mordi o lábio.

— Colegial. – murmurei.

— O que disse, Isabella? – fez ele, se aproximando mais.

— Eu me vestiria de colegial. – sussurrei, e Edward gemeu.

— Porra, eu posso te _ver_ assim. Promete que um dia faz isso? Não precisa ser logo, mas um dia. – implorou, e eu assenti. – Garota, você simplesmente vai ser a minha morte.

Eu soltei um risinho, constrangida.

— Um dia eu gostaria de ver você... você sabe. – falei, corando forte. Ele me encarou, confuso. Mordi o lábio por um segundo. – Se tocando.

Ele arregalou os olhos de surpresa e eu abaixei o rosto, me escondendo no travesseiro.

— Por isso que eu não queria falar nada! – resmunguei, e senti-o rindo em meu cabelo.

— Isabella, não fique assim. Você só me surpreendeu, mas de um jeito bom. Eu também gostaria de te ver fazendo isso um dia. – admitiu.

— Eu acho que eu não conseguiria. – respondi, franzindo o cenho.

— Continue falando... – pediu, e eu tentei pensar em mais alguma coisa que me atraía.

— Eu faria com outra pessoa. Digo, mais uma pessoa. – murmurei, e ele me lançou um sorriso safado.

— Mais um homem ou mais uma mulher? – perguntou, curioso. Eu pensei por um segundo.

— Depende. Se... por exemplo, se nós estivéssemos em algum lugar e conhecêssemos uma mulher que topasse, eu concordaria. Mas com outro homem eu só faria se o conhecesse também. Não sei se estou fazendo sentido. – divaguei. Ele não parecia estar entendendo. – O que eu quero dizer, é que eu não teria coragem de ir pra cama com dois caras aleatórios. Quer dizer, olha o meu tamanho. Eu sou medrosa demais pra essas coisas. Vim pra sua casa com você e já foi uma conquista. Eu nunca aceitaria dois caras. É trabalho demais pra uma garota.

Edward riu.

— Sua lógica faz sentindo. Mas então por que com uma mulher você faria?

— Bom, o que uma mulher pode fazer pra mim? Enfiar um dedo? Isso eu já faço em casa! – debochei, e então corei cinquenta tons de vermelho ao reparar no que eu tinha dito. Edward riu mais uma vez. – O que eu quero dizer é que, se eu fizesse com outra mulher, seria porque um cara me convenceu. E se ele me convenceu, eu devo confiar minimamente nele, então não teria tanto medo de fazer algo louco assim.

— Vou me lembrar disso. – ele murmurou, sorrindo. Eu corei e revirei os olhos para ele. – Mais algum desejo secreto?

— Não consigo lembrar de mais nada. – admiti, e estava falando a verdade dessa vez.

— Okay, não surte, mas eu curto sexo anal. – fez ele, e seu aviso foi inútil: eu surtei por um segundo, me afastando ligeiramente dele e me certificando que ele não podia nem ver essa parte do meu corpo. Ele revirou os olhos com um sorriso. – Não sei por que eu sempre digo pra não surtarem, se vocês sempre surtam. Se acalma. Eu nunca te obriguei a nada, não vai ser agora que eu vou começar. Só disse pra você pensar sobre o assunto. Se um dia você tiver curiosidade, eu estou aqui. É só isso.

Mordi o lábio.

— Eu acho que eu não faria isso. – falei, e ele meneou a cabeça. – É sério. Eu acho muito nojento, desculpa.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. E também não precisa ser nojento. É só a gente...

— Edward, é sério. A ideia me dá... argh. – fiz uma careta. Nojo e medo nem começavam a descrever o que se passava pela minha mente. Ele sorriu.

— Tudo bem. O ponto aqui é você me dizer do que gosta e eu dizer o que gosto pra encontrarmos uma intersecção. Não falaremos mais sobre isso. – prometeu, e eu sorri um pouco.

— Me deixa perguntar... Você gosta da ideia de sexo à três com duas mulheres por quê? Por elas se tocarem na sua frente, ou para que as duas estejam, hã, à sua disposição? – perguntei, curiosa. Ele riu.

— As duas coisas. Não existe coisa mais linda do que duas mulheres juntas. – fez ele, e eu fiz uma careta. – Achei que você gostasse da ideia?

— Eu... digamos que eu _aceitaria _a ideia. Mas ainda prefiro homens. – garanti.

— Como você pode saber o que prefere se nunca experimentou o outro lado? – brincou, e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Quem disse que eu nunca experimentei?

O queixo dele caiu aberto e eu ri.

— É sério? Você já beijou uma garota? – perguntou, me apertando daquele jeito bom.

— Já.

— Me diz que é alguém da escola. Eu _preciso _dessa imagem mental. – pediu, e eu ri baixo.

— Foi Alice, então acho que acabei de te dar uma imagem. – falei, rindo ainda. Ele gemeu.

— Merda. Não vou conseguir olhar pra ela normalmente. Argh, Isabella. Eu preciso ver isso. – implorou, se esfregando ligeiramente em mim, só o suficiente pra me deixar querendo mais.

— Você quer me ver beijando Alice? Eu não acho que ela vá gostar disso. – pontuei, e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não necessariamente ela. Alguém. Não me pergunte porque a ideia é tão prazerosa, mas agora que eu sei que você já fez isso e faria de novo, eu estou louco pra te ver beijando outra mulher. – explicou.

— Nossa, do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu sou lésbica ou algo assim. Eu beijei _uma _garota. E nem foi um beijo cheio de coisas, ela só não queria que eu fizesse dezessete anos tendo beijado apenas uma pessoa. Já faz mais de um ano! – contei, e ele hesitou.

— Quantas pessoas você já beijou? – perguntou subitamente. Eu corei.

— Hum... Três?

— Você beijou três pessoas na sua vida? Eu sou o número quatro na sua lista de beijos? – perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

— Você é o número três. – admiti. Ele respirou fundo.

— Seu primeiro beijo foi com alguém da escola?

— Jasper.

— Espera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Você beijou seu melhor amigo, então sua melhor amiga, e daí um completo estranho? – desacreditou.

Eu gemi, tapando o rosto.

— Eu estava querendo mudar. Eu queria me arriscar, fazer uma loucura... – expliquei, e ele respirou fundo.

— Eu não entendo, Isabella. Você é linda. Por que você não teve milhões de namorados? – fez ele, confuso.

Eu ri, constrangida.

— Obrigada pelo elogio, mas você só acha isso porque me conheceu numa noite que eu estava mais maquiada que a Lady Gaga. E depois eu passei alguns dias usando roupas sensuais pra te fazer sofrer. Eu não sou assim. Eu sou a garota que usa moletons e jeans surrados com o mesmo tênis todos os dias. Eu não tenho nada de especial, nada de chamativo em mim. Jasper ia tirar minha virgindade também, se eu chegasse aos vinte ainda virgem. Na verdade, eu tinha certeza absoluta que minha primeira vez iria ser com ele, porque que outro cara iria querer? E ele ia fazer isso como um favor que Alice o fez prometer. Você entende o quão deprimente é a situação da minha vida? – brinquei, mas tudo o que eu tinha dito era verdade.

— Eu não te acho linda porque já te vi de maquiagem. Acredite em mim. Eu já te vi de rosto lavado, cabelo molhado, completamente nua e ainda te acho linda. – garantiu, e eu sorri, sem graça. – Não ligue para eles. Pessoas de ensino médio são idiotas, e eu nem consigo imaginar o quão pior é o fato de ser uma cidade minúscula.

— Pois é. – murmurei. Ele tocou meu rosto carinhosamente e beijou minha testa.

— Seria te diferenciar dos outros se eu dissesse que você é minha aluna preferida? – perguntou retoricamente ele, sorrindo com um ar malicioso. Eu ri e dei de ombros, sem me importar.

— Se você soubesse que eu tinha dezessete quando nos conhecemos, você não me chamaria pra sua casa, não é? – fiz eu, só pra ter certeza.

— Não.

— Você teria um caso com alguma outra aluna?

— Também não. Acredite, eu adoro o segredo e os encontros escondidos, mas não arriscaria de novo. – respondeu, e eu ri.

— Você... – comecei, mas corei forte e então parei.

— Fala. Eu já disse que não precisa ter vergonha comigo. – pediu ele, e eu respirei fundo.

— Eu não digo hoje, mas eu quero tentar em breve fazer... o que você fez comigo, em você. – murmurei, meio sem sentido. Ele me encarou, confuso. – Você sabe...

Ele pensou por um segundo.

— Sexo oral? – perguntou, e eu corei mil vezes. Por que ele tinha que ser tão direto? Mordi o lábio e assenti timidamente. Ele sorriu.

— Você me ensinaria? – pedi, extremamente constrangida. Ele só sorriu mais.

— No minuto que você quiser. – prometeu, com aquele sorriso lindo. – Mas eu tenho certeza que você tem um talento nato.

Eu ofeguei e desviei os olhos, morta de constrangimento.

— Você não tem ideia do que me faz sentir quando cora assim. – murmurou, roçando seu nariz em meu rosto delicadamente. – Por um lado, é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Você é tão decente e recatada... Eu amo isso. Pelo outro lado, só me lembra o quanto eu sou um filho da puta por estar transando com uma garota que cora quando eu digo "sexo oral". Isso eu odeio.

— Desculpe. – sussurrei.

— Não tem razão pra desculpas. É o que você é. Eu gosto da sua autenticidade.

— Está tarde. – comentei, olhando para ele através dos meus cílios.

— Fica. – ele pediu, tirando meu cabelo da testa.

— Tudo bem. – concordei. – Mas vou embora bem cedinho.

— A hora que você quiser. – anuiu ele, e eu sorri. – Você quer deitar em mim?

Eu mordi o lábio e dei de ombros desajeitadamente. Ele me puxou para encostar a cabeça em seu peito e passou o braço em volta do meu corpo. Nós ficamos parados por um minuto, e então eu me afastei, desconfortável.

— Eu vou acordar com uma bela dor no pescoço desse jeito. – murmurei, me deitando normalmente na cama, de frente pra ele.

— Você pode virar para o outro lado se quiser dormir agarradinho. – fez ele, meio brincando e meio falando sério. Levantei uma sobrancelha, cética. – Estou falando sério, por mais bobo que isso tenha soado. Eu gosto.

Relutante, me virei de costas para ele, deitando de lado na cama. Ele passou os braços em volta do meu corpo e enfiou o rosto em meu cabelo. Suspirei.

— Isso é bom. – sussurrei, e ele riu em minha nuca.

— Meu braço provavelmente vai formigar em breve, meu pau está ficando duro e tem cabelo no meu nariz, mas por algum motivo eu gosto de ficar assim. – fez ele, e eu ri. De repente me lembrei do fim de semana que eu não o veria, e suspirei pela segunda vez na noite.

— Edward? – chamei, feliz que ele não podia ver meu rosto corado.

— Hum? – fez ele.

— Não vou poder ir pra Seattle sábado. – contei.

— Vai ser obrigada a ir para aquele tal reencontro com o amigo do seu pai e o filho dele? – deduziu.

Honestamente, eu nem me lembrava mais daquilo, mas foi a desculpa perfeita.

— Sim. – menti, e ele suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Pelo menos você está aqui hoje... Isabella?

— Hum? – murmurei.

— Tenha bons sonhos.

— Terei. – garanti, sorrindo.

Como eu podia não sonhar com o paraíso, sendo abraçada desse jeito?

xXx

xXx

**Oi! Demorei, mas chegay! Hehe. Presentinho de feriado pra vcs :P**

**ASSITI AMANHECER! Achei que não ia ver, mas acabei assistindo DUAS VEZES! Pra quem não viu: VEJA! Tá MUITO bom! Até as pessoas que não curtem a saga amaram o filme *-* Pras que viram: Quais foram as suas cenas preferidas? Sem grandes spoilers, ok? A MINHA cena preferida foi a da batalha e a cena final... Chorei feito louca na sessão, gente! Tipo, de soluçar! Isso porque achei que não ia ficar nem com lágrimas nos olhos...**

**Enfim, falando de Young Girl... O que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Os dois conversaram bem abertamente, né? Agora vamos ver no que esse monte de segredos vai dar...**

**Pras várias meninas que perguntaram sobre gravidez de alguma personagem: SIM, teremos pelo uma grávida nessa fic, mas não necessariamente a Bella. A descoberta da gravidez será em breve, daqui um ou dois capítulos, acho...**

**HEY! Que tal mais um combinado, hein? Se chegarmos a 125 reviews até sexta, eu posto no próximo sábado, pode ser? :D **

**OK, vamos às respostas now...**

**Isa C Oi Isa :D hehe. Acho que vc não tinha deixado não, até pq acho que não dá pra deixar mais de uma review por capítulo qnd vc tá logado na conta... Se bem que esse ff net novo é todo doido... Enfim! Tu postou fic nova, guria! *-* Tentei entrar no face, mas minha internet mto boa (só que não) por algum motivo não está me deixando abrir o facebook! Semana passada não tava abrindo o ff net... Vai entender... PARABÉNS PELA BOLSA ÊÊÊÊ \o/ Tô orgulhosa de vc! *-***

**Kathyanne Calma que eu não vou aprontar nada *carinha de anjo* HAHAHA. Pra que eu criar complicações? Cada casal já se complica sozinho KKKKKK . Então, eu não ia assistir o filme pq eu tinha uma tradição de assistir sempre com as mesmas pessoas, e esse ano eu estou morando no PR e minhas amigas continuam em SP, daí eu ia esperar as férias pra assistir com elas... Mas conversamos e elas vai assistir lá, e eu acabei assistindo aqui com a minha irmã :) Obrigada pelo elogio na o/s! Eu particularmente amei aquela história, mas sem continuação por enquanto, tenho que dar conta de YG. Mas quem sabe um dia? :)**

**Raaphaele A Alice é a melhor! Levando a Bella pro mal caminho hoho. Olha você querendo causar intriga, menina! Todo mundo implorando pra eu facilitar pros dois e você querendo que uma "amiga" do Edward aparecesse? Hahahha. Não sei se vai ter uma amiga assim dele, mas talvez uma ex, serve? Só preciso achar um motivo pra ela aparecer em Forks, pq né... Hahahah. **

**Bah Kika Dociiinhooo, postei hehehe. Não assisti Cheias de Charme... A última novela que eu acompanhei inteira foi... não sei. Não acompanhei nem Cordel até o fim, e eu gostava bastante... Eu também odeio o Jacob, você sabe... Mas ele é tão irritantemente útil pra atrapalhar os casais HAHA. A bella é forte, não vai ter muito problema não. E o Edward é crescidinho também: acho que eles vão saber lidar com as coisas. Vamos torcer, pelo menos, né? Rsrs. Cuido deles sim, docinho: prometo!**

**Kjessica (escrevi jkessica de novo) Eu sempre me atrapalho! As letras são mto perto no teclado, sei lá KKKKKKKKK Olha, se tudo sair como eu planejo, o Jasper NUNCA vai descobrir do Edward KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Pq eu tenho medo que se ele descobrir, ele quebre a cara do nosso professor preferido! O Jacob ainda é um coringa nessa história, não consegui me decidi sobre o futuro dele haha. Espero que ele não encha mto o saco :P**

**Theslen Urils Acho que ele não vai ser... Quer dizer, nem sei ainda: não consigo me decidir! Haha. Como disse a nossa Bella: ela aprontou algo que o Edward amou, e a Bella gostou tanto quanto! Haha. **

**Kiaraa Vamos dar um crédito pra Bella! Foi ela que sugeriu essa loucura de relacionamento casual, então, até que se prove o contrário, ela não está confundindo nada. Eles estão se apegando um ao outro, não significa (por enquanto) que eles estão apaixonados ou algo assim... Obrigada pela compreensão! A vida tá complicada pra todo mundo KKKK Bjs !**

**annacaroll hahaha, aí o que a Allie aprontou! Aposto que todo mundo gostou (espero, né!) Hahahaha. Postadinho ;)**

**Bom, é isso, gente linda! Beijos beijos, bye bye!**

**Isa.**

**Última coisa: estava pensando enquanto respondia as reviews que eu me alongo demais com elas, né? Vocês prefeririam que eu respondesse por PM? Deixem suas opiniões, please.**

**125 reviews, hein? Estou aguardando ansiosamente para postar o próxima capítulo! Já tenho uma boa parte dele pronta! :D**


	13. putaquepariuaç239o3lçp2kts

**~ Não posso deixar de dedicar esse capítulo à maryannharvrelle pelo incentivo e ânimo de ter começado a acompanhar a fic e então deixado uma review em cada capítulo já postado. Agradeçam a ela pelo capítulo ter saído! Obrigada, linda! ~**

xXx

**CAPÍTULO TREZE – **"**putaquepariuaç239o3lçp2kts**"

xXx

_**Tonight we are young  
**(Essa noite nós somos jovens)**  
So let's set the world on fire  
**(Então vamos atear fogo ao mundo)  
**We can burn brighter than the sun  
**(Nós podemos brilhar mais forte que o sol)_

**x Fun ft. Janelle Monáe – We Are Young x**

xXx

Eu acordei bem antes do nascer do sol, e rapidamente vesti minha roupa. Pensei em sair de fininho como se nunca tivesse estado lá, mas desisti. Não quis acordar Edward, então peguei um bloquinho e uma caneta. Não resisti a brincar com ele.

_Me diverti muito ontem à noite. B._

E com isso, deixei a casa dele quietamente, com um sorriso no rosto.

xXx

— Como foi a sua noite? – Alice perguntou curiosamente, quando acordamos com o despertador. Fazia apenas uma hora que eu estava naquela cama, mas me encolhi, querendo ficar mais.

— Foi muito boa. – murmurei, ainda sonolenta. – Nós conversamos sobre um milhão de coisas e em algum ponto da noite eu concordei em fazer um ménage à trois.

— _O quê? _– ela gritou, desacreditando. Eu ri, sem graça.

— Nós conversamos muito abertamente ontem. Foi gostoso. Falamos sobre fantasias. – expliquei, esfregando os olhos. Alice riu. – Ele disse que quer fazer sexo anal. Eu disse sem chances. Estou sendo puritana?

— Bella, cada mulher tem o seu limite. Se isso é além do seu, apenas diga não. – fez ela, toda filosófica logo cedo.

— Você já fez? – perguntei, de repente acordada e curiosa. Me sentei na cama, mas deixei o cobertor enrolado em mim.

— Já. – admitiu ela, dando de ombros e se sentando também. Abri a boca e ela me cortou. – E sim, doeu.

Eu ri, porque aquela era a óbvia pergunta que eu ia fazer. Mordi o lábio.

— Muito? – insisti, e ela fez uma careta.

— Doeu mais do que quando eu perdi a virgindade, mas não foi tão insuportável quanto achei que seria. Foi interessante. Eu matei minha curiosidade e acabou aí. Não faria de novo.

Era bobo eu me sentir muito adulta porque estava conversando sobre sexo?

— Alice, você faz... você sabe. Oral? – murmurei, corando. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Você não?

Ofeguei. Ah, eu definitivamente era uma puritana.

— Não. – admiti. – Eu não sei como fazer.

— Olha, nós temos que nos arrumar pra escola agora, mas retornaremos a esse assunto, okay? Estou feliz de finalmente conversarmos sobre isso. Você sempre fazia careta quando eu contava as coisas, então parei de contar. – fez ela, dando de ombros. Mordi o lábio.

— Desculpa. – pedi, e ela deu de ombros.

— É muito diferente ouvir e fazer. Eu entendo. Isso só me faz _mais _feliz em falar sobre esse assunto com você. Dorme aqui de novo hoje? – sugeriu, e eu sorri.

— Claro. – concordei, sem nem pensar. – Só tenho que passar em casa pra pegar umas roupas.

— Tudo bem. Depois da aula passamos lá. – concordou, e fomos nos arrumar.

Como eu estava na casa da Alice, óbvio que fui feita de Barbie Bella, então eu estava bem arrumada e com roupas bonitas quando chegamos na escola.

— Que tal voltarmos naquele assunto de hoje mais cedo? – fez minha melhor amiga, sorrindo. Eu olhei em volta para ver se havia alguém perto. – Bella, eu olhei se tinha alguém.

Corei.

— Desculpe, é que ainda é estranho pra mim falar dessas coisas. – admiti, mordendo o lábio.

— Sou eu, sua melhor amiga. Se tem uma pessoa que você não deve ter vergonha de falar besteira sou eu. – garantiu, e eu sorri. – Sobre o que mais vocês conversaram?

— Hum... Algemas e subimissão. – murmurei, e ela levantou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão quase reverente.

— Estou adorando essa nova Bella desbocada discutindo com o parceiro sobre fantasias sexuais. – fez ela, em aprovação. Eu corei forte.

— Não é como se eu tivesse falado sem corar, mas acho que já é um começo, certo? – dei de ombros, e ela riu.

— É claro que é um começo. Ah, vamos ter que guardar isso pra mais tarde. Alerta de professor gostoso à vista. – Alice murmurou para mim, e eu gargalhei. Olhei ao redor, mas ele já estava a poucos metros de nós, e não estacionando ainda.

E assim que eu notei que ele estava perto, percebi também que ele estava andando na nossa direção. O encarei, surpresa.

— Bom dia, meninas. – fez ele educadamente.

— Bom dia. – respondemos, eu corando de leve ao ver o rosto dele depois de termos dormido de conchinha.

— Você foi embora cedo. – Edward falou, e eu sorri pela capacidade dele de falar comigo livremente quando Alice estava perto.

— Tarde. Ainda estava escuro. – brinquei, sorrindo.

— Espera, você passou a noite lá? – se surpreendeu Alice.

— Eu voltei pra sua casa de manhãzinha. – respondi a ela, que franziu o cenho.

— Não te ouvi chegar. – comentou.

— E eu não te ouvi sair. – fez Edward, cruzando os braços numa posição que era pra ser intimidante. Eu só ri.

— Eu sou sempre quietinha. – justifiquei, dando de ombros.

— Não sempre. – disse Edward, com um olhar _tão _safado que não tinha como eu não perceber que ele estava me provocando. Meu queixo caiu aberto e eu corei mil tons de vermelho. Alice gargalhou.

— Ah meu Deus! _Disso _eu definitivamente não quero saber! – fez ela, tapando os ouvidos. Eu o encarei, ainda chocada. Ele sorriu pra mim.

— Te vejo mais tarde na sala. – se despediu, e eu o encarei.

— Isso vai ter volta. – avisei, e ele só riu mais uma vez.

Assim que ele entrou no prédio e parei de segui-lo com os olhos, eu olhei pra trás e vi Jasper chegando.

— Seu namorado está chegando. Nos vemos mais tarde? – deduzi, sabendo que ela estava tendo pouco tempo com o namorado e iria querer aproveitar os minutos que tínhamos antes da primeira aula. Ela mordeu o lábio delicadamente, e eu interpretei aquilo como um sim. – Hey Jazz. Vejo vocês no almoço.

Saí logo dali, me sentindo sufocada de tanto amor ao meu redor.

xXx

Assim que minhas aulas do dia acabaram, eu já fui para o meu carro esperar Alice. Geralmente o namorado dela a acompanhava, mas nós tínhamos muito pra fazer hoje, e muito pra conversar também.

— Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, surpresa ao me ver dirigindo no sentido contrário de nossas casas. Eu corei.

— Eu preciso de uma fantasia. – murmurei, e ela riu, batendo palmas de animação.

— Esperei tanto por esse dia! Eu conheço uma loja ótima em Port Angeles! – disse ela, e eu agradeci mentalmente, porque não fazia ideia de onde começar a procurar. – Agora, continue me dizendo o que estávamos conversando de manhã. Sobre o que mais vocês conversaram? Me conta tudo!

— Nem sei mais o quê! Falamos sobre muita coisa... Ele disse que gosta quando brincamos, sabe? Tipo, interpretando papéis... – corei, e Alice sorriu.

— É por isso que vai comprar a fantasia? – deduziu, e eu assenti. – Fantasia de quê?

Eu ri.

— Não é óbvio? _Colegial._ – respondi, ainda rindo. Ela gargalhou.

— Tire fotos! Eu quero ver depois. – pediu, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Você vai me ajudar a experimentar, não tem motivo para ter algo assim gravado no meu celular, mesmo que por pouco tempo. – dei de ombros.

— É claro que tem! Você não disse pra ele que o comentário dele essa manhã vai ter volta? Que melhor vingança do que enviar pra ele uma foto sua quase nua no meio do dia? No meio de uma aula? – sugeriu, e eu fui obrigada a concordar.

— Você é tão má, Allie. Preciso andar mais com você. – brinquei, e ela passou o braço por meu ombro.

— Pode deixar que eu vou fazer de tudo pra te influenciar do pior jeito possível! – prometeu.

xXx

— O que achou desse? – perguntei, saindo do provador com a terceira fantasia de colegial que eu experimentava no dia.

Eu tinha achado a primeira recatada demais (a saia era justa, mas ia até quase meu joelho!) e a segunda, reveladora demais – não era uma saia, era apenas uma calcinha fio dental e a blusinha com gravata.

Mas essa terceira me pareceu promissora. A blusa, apesar de não ter decote nenhum, era bem colada ao meu corpo e me fazia parecer ter mais curvas do que eu realmente tinha. É claro que havia uma gravata vermelha e preta pra acompanhar. E a saia era de um tamanho bom, nem mostrava minha bunda inteira, nem cobria toda a minha perna.

— Uau! – Alice chiou, vindo até mim e me fazendo dar uma voltinha. – Eu adorei! Essa é perfeita! A escolhida. Vamos levá-la.

Eu ri, me olhando no espelho mais uma vez, com um sorriso no rosto. Entrei no provador pra colocar minha roupa normal de volta, mas antes tirei uma foto na frente do espelho, de corpo todo. Saí com a fantasia na mão, não querendo largá-la de jeito nenhum.

— Vocês gostariam de ver mais alguma fantasia? Nós temos enfermeiras, dançarinas de cancan, diabinhas... – sugeriu a atendente, sorrindo para nós.

Eu olhei para Alice com a sobrancelha levantada.

— Você tem uma anjinha sexy? – fez ela, sorrindo diabolicamente. Eu ri. Edward ia _amar _isso.

— Claro, eu já vou pegar. – garantiu a vendedora, sorrindo por ter conseguido nos convencer a experimentar mais uma fantasia.

— Você não vai levar nada pra você, Allie? – estranhei, percebendo que ela estava falando só sobre o que Edward ia achar.

— Jazz não é muito fã dessas coisas. – admitiu, corando de leve. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa. – Ele gosta de lingerie, mas só.

— Sério? – desacreditei. Ela corou ainda mais.

— Eu tentei surpreendê-lo uma vez... Ele acha isso muito falso e muito... coisa de vadia. – murmurou e foi minha vez de corar. – Eu não concordo com ele, só pra constar. Eu acho que não existe nada melhor do que uma fantasia sexy pra fazer uma mulher se sentir bem sobre ela mesma. Ele é um bobo.

Eu ri, sem graça. A moça da loja chegou com uma fantasia curta de anjinho e eu experimentei rapidamente, decidindo levar também. Minhas economias estavam sendo sacrificadas, mas esperançosamente, por um bom motivo.

xXx

À noite, na casa de Alice, eu fiquei menstruada. Xinguei todos os deuses possíveis e fiquei reclamando com ela por horas, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. No sábado fui pra La Push (compromisso que eu quase tinha esquecido, mas que meu pai tinha feito questão de me ligar pra lembrar) e passar o dia com Jacob foi reconfortante. Nós rimos e brincamos e falamos de coisa nenhuma.

No domingo fiquei com Alice assistindo filmes e logo a segunda-feira chegou.

Eu estava tranquilamente esperando Edward chegar, quando alguém me chamou. Me virei surpresa, e dei de cara com Jacob.

— Jake! – falei, estranhando vê-lo ali. – O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu estudo aqui, a partir de hoje. – explicou, sorrindo e vindo me cumprimentar. Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e no de Alice. – Prazer, Jacob Black.

— Oh, eu ouvi sobre você. – fez ela, animada.

— Eu posso dizer o mesmo. Você é Alice, correto? – fez ele, com aquele sorriso fácil. Ela assentiu, um tanto lisonjeada.

— Você não apareceu na escola semana passada, achei que estudasse em casa ou algo assim. E não me contou nada no sábado! – comentei, com um biquinho.

— Bom, era o plano inicial... Mas com tantas pessoas interessantes por aqui, por que perder a chance de conhecê-las, certo? – falou, sorrindo pra mim.

Okay... Novamente, espero que isso não seja nenhum tipo de indireta.

— Claro. – concordei, e então vi o carro de Edward chegando.

Ele desceu e nos encarou, em dúvida. Estávamos meio que criando uma rotina de nos falarmos antes das aulas, mas ele parecia receoso de se aproximar, com medo de interromper algo. Eu acenei para ele. Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso de derreter joelhos.

— Bom dia, meninas. – cumprimentou ele. Nós respondemos educadamente. Ele se virou para Jacob e estendeu a mão para ele. – Edward Cullen, prazer em conhecê-lo.

— Jacob Black. Você têm aulas juntos? – perguntou tranquilamente. Eu e Alice explodimos em risinhos e Edward pareceu um pouco sem graça.

— Eu sou o professor de inglês. – respondeu ele. Foi a vez de Jacob ficar envergonhado.

— Entendo...

— Okay, vejo vocês mais tarde. – se despediu, indo para seu escritório.

— Bom, que aula você tem agora? – perguntei, tentando afastar minha mente daquele professor lindo e sedutor.

— Hum... Eu acho que é inglês, mas não sei o professor. – fez Jacob. Eu e Alice rimos.

— Só tem um professor de inglês, é o Edward. Nós também temos essa aula. – Alice explicou, apontando o caminho. – Bella, você podia fazer um tour rápido com ele enquanto eu espero Jazz.

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Okay. Vamos, Jake. Vou te apresentar a imensidão da nossa minúscula escola.

xXx

Na quarta, o tão aguardado dia da entrega das provas surpresa de inglês, eu estava também com a roupa mais provocante que eu tinha usado nas últimas semanas.

Era pra fazer Edward pagar pelo comentário malicioso que tinha feito na frente de Alice – e sim, eu sou vingativa e guardo rancor. De qualquer modo, eu sabia que ele ia ficar com raiva de mim por alguns minutos, mas curtiria a visão, então se você for pensar, eu não sou tão má quanto pode parecer.

— Você está gostosa. – Alice falou, enquanto dirigia para a escola. Eu gargalhei e ela levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim. – É sério, se eu fosse um homem, eu te agarraria agora mesmo.

Brincando, coloquei a mão na coxa dela.

— Eu sou moderna, gosto de garotas também. – flertei, e ela riu. Reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo. – Não quero nem imaginar a cara que ele vai fazer quando me ver. – murmurei.

— Ah, _eu_ _quero_ imaginar! Vão ter que pegar o queixo dele do chão! – brincou ela, e fui obrigada a concordar. Edward ia ficar embasbacado.

Chegamos à escola e poucos minutos depois Edward chegou. Assim que ele estacionou o carro, vi que ele começou a escanear a escola e os poucos alunos que já tinham chegado. Alguma parte de mim desejava que ele estivesse procurando pela minha pessoa.

Quando ele me viu, seu queixo não caiu. Mas pude ver mesmo de longe o quanto o maxilar estava cerrado. Ele andou até nós rapidamente.

— Isso lá é roupa de vir pra escola? – ele falou.

Por meio segundo, eu achei que ele estava me criticando a sério e pensei seriamente em me esconder pra chorar de vergonha. Mas então notei o brilho de desejo e diversão em seus olhos e relaxei. Fiz o bico mais inocente possível.

— Você não gostou? – miei, segurando as pontas da saia curtíssima para dar ênfase ao que eu estava falando. Só pra torturá-lo ainda mais, dei uma voltinha no lugar. Alice estava tentando segurar o riso ao meu lado e Edward estava vermelho, dificilmente por vergonha.

— Bella... – ele começou, e eu o encarei, surpresa. Ele quase nunca me chamava de Bella. – Isso vai ter volta.

— É um ciclo vicioso, então? Porque _isso _é minha vingança pelo seu comentáriozinho de semana passada. Quer dizer, é o início dela. O resto será em breve. – declarei, e ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua, ainda me encarando.

— Eu vou ser punido por ser um menino mau? – sussurrou ele pra mim, e Alice gemeu ao nosso lado.

— Meu Deus, eu não preciso ouvir isso. – reclamou, tapando os ouvidos. Nós dois rimos pra ela.

— A gente conversa mais tarde. – prometeu meu professor, e eu assenti. Algo me dizia que eu ia gostar muito dessa conversa.

xXx

— Bom dia, classe. – Edward chegou na sala, com vários papéis em sua mão e parecendo adoravelmente atrapalhado.

Eu sabia por quê. Fazia dois minutos que eu tinha mandado para o celular dele uma foto minha com uma lingerie que eu tinha experimentado no sex shop. É claro que eu não ia enviar um spoiler da fantasia que pretendia usar no fim de semana, então apostei num conjunto roxo bem rendado, e – sim! – uma cinta liga.

A resposta dele à mensagem tinha sido a seguinte:

"_**putaquepariuaç239o3lçp2kts**_"

E agora aqui estava ele, um pouco mais corado que o normal, e com uma ereção tão visível que eu tive que me segurar pra não me levantar do meu lugar e ir lá tocá-lo até fazê-lo relaxar. O pensamento me fez corar e eu desviei o olhar daquela parte da anatomia dele para observar se alguma outra garota da sala tinha notado o mesmo que eu.

É claro que elas tinham. Eu podia ver Jessica prestando atenção ao zíper apertado da calça dele como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. Eu fiquei com vontade de gritar pra ela que o motivo pelo qual ele estava tão duro era _eu_.

— Hoje eu vou devolver as provas de vocês. Estão fora de ordem, então eu vou chamando e vocês vem buscar, okay? – pediu, e concordamos.

Ele foi chamando nome por nome (e quando chamou o da Jessica ela propositalmente esbarrou no volume que ele tinha escondido na calça) até o fim das folhas. Todos estavam com a prova em mãos, até Alice, menos eu.

— Faltou alguma prova? – perguntou ele, só pra checar, e eu levantei a mão.

— Faltou a minha. – avisei. Ele me encarou pensativamente e então remexeu em alguns papéis em cima da sua mesa.

— Desculpe, Isabella. Não está aqui. Devo ter deixado no meu escritório. Você tem alguma aula depois dessa? Pode me acompanhar até lá? Ou prefere que eu traga na próxima semana? – perguntou.

— Tenho aula agora, sim... Posso ir até o seu escritório após todas as aulas? – sugeri.

— Claro, ótimo. Deve estar lá em algum lugar, eu estava revisando as correções antes de vir pra cá. – explicou, e eu assenti. – Agora vamos corrigir juntos a prova pra todos entenderem porque tiraram essas notas.

Edward se lançou na explicação e correção da prova, e pelo que eu me lembrava, eu tinha ido bem. O dia passou rapidamente, e quando o meu último professor do dia se despediu da sala, eu fui para o escritório do meu professor preferido. Era apenas uma sala pequena, como uma cabine: afastada dos prédios que haviam aula. Eu tinha uma lembrança péssima daquele escritório e de uma conversa depois das aulas, mas tentei me controlar e me lembrar que naquela época Edward simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, por isso tinha me tratado daquele jeito.

Bati na porta levemente.

— Edward? – chamei, virando a maçaneta. Meu professor estava sentado numa poltrona, bem tranquilo. Na mão dele havia um papel. – Essa é a minha prova?

Ele levantou os olhos pra mim, e eu instintivamente fechei a porta em minhas costas. Aqueles olhos de desejo estavam implorando e mandando ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca tive um auto controle muito bom, mas aquilo era simplesmente irresistível.

Andei até ele, me sentando em seu colo, de frente para seu rosto. Ele colocou o papel na mesa ao lado e deixou suas mãos em minhas coxas, que estavam de fora graças à saia curta.

— Você tem alguma ideia do que me fez passar hoje? – grunhiu ele, provavelmente querendo me assustar.

Eu só fiquei molhada.

— Se o que eu e toda a população feminina encaramos durante a aula de inglês é alguma indicação, acho que sei, sim. – respondi calmamente. Ele agarrou minhas pernas.

— Eu devia te punir por isso. – continuou ele, com se eu não tivesse falado nada. Mordi o lábio e esperei. – Você foi uma menina muito má hoje. Se essa roupa não tivesse sido suficiente, sua foto me fez... quase perder o controle.

Meu celular começou a tocar na minha bolsa e eu gemi pela interrupção. Comecei a sair do colo dele para pegar o aparelho, mas ele me segurou pela cintura no lugar.

— Você não vai atender isso. – mandou, e eu mordi o lábio para conter um gemido.

— Então deixa eu desligar. – pedi, com um bico.

— Não, eu já disse. Você não vai nem pegar nisso. Levanta. – mandou, e eu prontamente obedeci.

Ele ficou de pé também e me levantou pela cintura, me colocando em cima da sua mesa. Eu ofeguei de surpresa, mas não falei nada. Ele tocou meu cabelo, tirando-o do meu rosto.

— Eu tiraria toda a sua roupa e beijaria cada pedaço do seu corpo, mas eu não acho que temos tempo pra isso. – fez ele, com uma voz rouca de desejo. Eu me senti quente e ainda mais molhada.

Olhei para a porta e o pensamento de que a qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar ali me excitou ainda mais. Edward separou minhas pernas rudemente e me puxou mais para a borda da mesa. Merda, ele ia fazer aquilo. Meu rosto corou, mas meu desejo só aumentou.

Ele desafivelou o cinto rapidamente e abriu a calça, puxando sua boxer pra baixo e libertando seu membro rígido. Suspirei, indo tocá-lo. Ele segurou minha mão com força.

— Não. – ordenou, e eu assenti, esperando. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar minha calcinha, apenas abaixou um pouco a peça íntima rendada (sim, eu estava vestindo a lingerie roxa hoje) e levantou minha saia curta.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele estava dentro de mim. Eu gemi com gosto.

— Silêncio. – fez ele, cobrindo minha boca com seu dedo indicador. Por algum motivo, aquilo foi muito sexy, e eu circulei seu dedo com a língua. Foi a vez de Edward gemer, mas ao contrário de mim ele conseguiu se manter num volume adequado.

Cruzei meus tornozelos ao redor dele e deixei que ele me tomasse daquele jeito maravilhoso, forte e rápido. Quando eu estava quase chegando lá, ele me beijou

com força e sua boca abafou meu gemido. Logo era ele quem estava gozando e eu suspirei baixinho quando senti-o relaxar à minha frente.

Assim que terminamos, ele saiu de mim e se recompôs, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu nem queria imaginar o quão grudenta eu estava, mas coloquei minha roupa no lugar e tentei ajeitar o cabelo.

— Você tirou 9,8 na prova. Isso fui eu te dando parabéns. – fez ele, um pouco ofegante ainda. Eu assenti, corada.

— Eu tenho que ir. – murmurei, ainda sentada na mesa. Peguei um punhado de papéis que estavam na mesa dele e achei minha prova no meio rapidamente. – Obrigada, senhor Cullen.

— Eu é que agradeço, minha pupila preferida. – respondeu ele, indo abrir a porta pra mim. Eu peguei minhas coisas e saí dali, indo pra casa pensando num bom banho.

Peguei meu celular que tinha tocada mais cedo e vi que havia uma chamada perdida. O nome _Rosalie Hale _estava piscando na minha tela. Franzi o cenho e deixei pra retornar a ligação depois que eu estivesse limpa e no meu quarto descansando.

Exceto que quando cheguei em casa, Rosalie já estava impaciente pela minha demora, e não parecia disposta a esperar nem mais um minuto.

xXx

xXx

**Então, eu tô com um probleminha... Na verdade é um problemão, chamado Paralisia de Bell. Não consigo mexer 50% do meu rosto. O que vocês tem a ver com isso? Não estou conseguindo piscar direito com o olho esquerdo e então está muito sensível a luz. _O que vocês tem a ver com isso? _Não está me fazendo bem passar mais do que uma ou duas horas na frente do computador. Meu olho lacrimeja, começa a arder, enfim, não é nada legal. **

**Portanto, vou diminuir meu tempo no computador, ou seja, escreverei menos. Entendem meu ponto agora?**

**A partir das reviews que eu receber desse capítulo 13, vou responder por PM, daí eu vou respondendo enquanto vcs vão me mandando, pra depois não ter que ficar uma hora e meia respondendo todas e com o olho me matando. **

**maryannharvelle Oi chuchu, obrigada pelas reviews! *-* Bem vinda ao barco \o Quando ao ménage do Edward, quando ~outro~ acontecer ele vai contar como foi o primeiro... Mas já adianto que foi na época que ele estava na faculdade. Tbm prefiro os livros, mas gostei bastante desse filme! E sim, o crédito foi pra vc!**

**Flavia Rakoza Imagiina, querida! Vida real é assim mesmo, eu também sumo de vez em quando rsrs. Mas entrevistar ex é foda hein? Coitada de vc... E nem vem que tudo o que o Edward quiser, ele vai ter com a Bella, ok? Hahaha. E sim, eu quero dizer TUDO ~deixe sua imaginação flutuar~ Eu também fiquei desesperada quando começaram a matar todo mundo. Quando o Seth morreu, eu dei um grito de desespero "NÃÃÃO! SEEETH!" no meio do cinema HSUHAUHSHAUSHAUUHSUAHHS**

**annacaroll Isso a Bella é! Haha. Obrigada chuchu :) Postando :D**

**Kiaraa Também acho mais interessante o Edward se apaixonar por ela, do que o contrário! Hahaha. Obrigada, linda!**

**Bezt_sarah Hahaha, conversa super reveladora mesmo. E sim, teremos muuuitas dessas fantasias realizadas, senão todas mesmo!**

**Theslenn Urils Como já respondi aí em cima: siiiiiim, fantasias virando realidade em breve! Realmente, a Bella grávida seria sinônimo de MUITO problema, não só pra ela como para o Edward. Nada de paixão por enquanto ainda! Só curtição! :D**

**Sarah Awwn brigada! *-* Então, ainda não tenho ideia quantos capítulos serão! Hahaha. Mas será vários. Tipo... Uns 60. Talvez mais, ainda não sei, não consigo planejar essas coisas. HAHAHAHH pode deixar, que se aparecerem amiguinhas do Edward, elas não vão interferir...**

**Luna Sim, esse era o meu maior objetivo: que eles se tornassem amigos, e não só amantes. Até porque, no meu ver, se você se apaixona por um cara baseado na qualidade do sexo, seu relacionamento não vai durar nada, na boa! Primeira dificuldade, sexo bom tem em cada esquina, bye! Rsrs. Obrigada :)**

**Kjessica A Alice é uma diva! Haha. E o Edward... bom, ele é humano, né? Quem não gostaria de ser surpreendido assim? Então, quando às respostas de review, vou responder por pm a partir do próximo, ok? :)**

**Bah Kika Também achei a Bella com cara de tô fazendo faxina em casa naquela cena! KKKKKKKKKKKK Também curti mto a parte do imprinting! O Edward maravilhoso nessa cena! Agora, falando de Young Girl... Bella surtou não! Só soltou as franga! HAHA**

**Kathyanne Já já teremos a nossa grávida da fic... Vou logo dizendo que pode ser que essa gravidez não vá até o final... Também gritei muito no filme, chorei horrores quando o Seth morreu, você não tem ideia! Gritei de puro desespero! Haha. Obrigada chuchu *-***

**Arcanja Dhaja HAHAHAHA, ok vamos com calma! Nenhuma chance de um ménage com a Alice por dois motivos: 1) Ela tem namorado, não ia ser nem um pouco legal da parte dela transar com outro cara. 2) Não! A Alice e a Bella são amigas demais pra essas coisas, seria muito estranho. E outra, imagina que constrangedor o cara que você tá saindo desenvolver uma tara pela sua melhor amiga? Não legal. Mas haverá sim um ménage, Edward, Bella e uma terceira... Postado ;)**

**Isa C Chora não linda! Hahaha. Na verdade eu sempre achei que nunca conseguiria falar essas merdas com alguém do sexo oposto, daí tive uma conversa super cabeça com um menino que trabalha comigo e me inspirei pra botar os dois pra falar besteira tbm KKKKKK Se bem que a minha conversa se passou num escritório aberto u_u Pode deixar que o drama fica pra você. O tema dessa fic NÃO é gravidez na adolescência, e não vou ferrar 'muito' com a Bella RS**

**É isso aí. Faltam dez minutos pra eu ter que tomar 4 remédios e pingar um colírio então me vou.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Querem me ajudar a tentar chegar **

**Quero a opinião de vocês sobre o Jacob. É uma enquete. A opção mais votada vai decidir como a história será. Vale deixar claro que só existem essas duas opções, ok? **

**1 - Sem Jacob enchendo o saco porque ninguém gosta dele, mas um garoto simpático e bonito vindo de uma cidade próxima chega a Forks conquistando todos os olhares.**

**2 - O Jacob para com as indiretinhas bobas e começa a investir de verdade na Bella, podendo até mesmo convencê-la a sair num encontro com ele.**

**Lembrando, só essas duas opções! Eu QUERO e PRECISO de uma terceira parte nessa história! **

**VOTEM! **

**Bjs**

**Isa**


	14. Inesperado

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS E PELOS VOTOS DE MELHORAS! VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS! *-***

xXx

xXx

**CAPÍTULO CATORZE – Inesperado**

xXx

_**Oh, Why you look so sad?  
**(Oh, por que você está tão triste?)**  
Tears are in your eyes  
**(Lágrimas nos seus olhos)  
**Come on and come to me now  
**(Vamos, venha comigo agora)**  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
**(Não tenha vergonha de chorar)_

…

_**I'll stand by you  
**(Eu estarei com você)  
**I'll stand by you  
**(Eu estarei com você)**  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
**(Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar)  
**I'll stand by you  
**(Eu estarei com você)_

**x The Pretenders – I'll Stand By You**

xXx

— Rose? – falei, surpresa, ao ver aquela figura linda sentada no degrau da minha porta quando cheguei em casa.

Eu estava me sentindo nojenta, mas ela me abraçou com tanto entusiasmo que eu não fui capaz de negar.

— Bella, nós podemos conversar? – pediu ela, com os olhos lacrimejando.

— Rose, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – perguntei, preocupada com ela.

Embora não fôssemos melhores amigas, eu me importava com ela e gostava da sua companhia. O pensamento de que algo ruim tinha acontecido com ela me deixou extremamente agoniada.

— Podemos conversar? – repetiu, e eu abri a porta de casa rapidamente, a puxando para dentro. Nos sentamos no sofá e eu segurei a sua mão.

— Você quer um copo de água? – fiz eu, sem saber o que dizer. Ela suspirou.

— Não, está tudo bem. Eu só preciso... – começou, e então seus olhos transbordaram e ela começou a chorar, tão forte quanto eu nunca tinha visto.

Seus soluços estavam incontroláveis, e eu não podia fazer nada além de abraça-la e tentar consolá-la, embora eu nem soubesse por que ela estava tão triste.

— Rose, foi algo que Emmett fez? Porque eu juro, se ele está te fazendo chorar assim, eu vou castrar esse garoto. – prometi, e ela soltou um meio riso.

— Não foi nada que ele aprontou. Bella, você se lembra que eu te disse que minha mãe fez seis anos de tratamento pra poder engravidar, e que eu morria de medo de ter herdado a mesma dificuldade? – perguntou.

Eu não fazia ideia de onde ela queria chegar com isso, mas dei de ombros.

— Lembro, Rose. – garanti, e ela suspirou.

— Eu descobri que eu não tenho. – murmurou. A encarei, confusa. – Eu estou grávida, Bella.

— Mas... V-Você tem certeza? – gaguejei.

— Eu vi o resultado do laboratório hoje de manhã. – fez ela.

— Mas você toma pílula! – argumentei irracionalmente.

— Essas pílulas não são 100% confiáveis, você sabe... Não foi minha culpa. Eu fiz tudo o que podia para evitar isso. – insistiu, e eu assenti.

— Rose, o que você vai fazer? – sussurrei, e ela começou a chorar de novo.

— _Eu não sei_! – chorou, e eu a abracei mais uma vez. – Meu sonho sempre foi engravidar, mas eu não posso ter um bebê agora, Bella. Eu simplesmente não posso! Mais do que a minha vida arruinada, eu vou arruinar a vida desse bebê também, e isso eu não posso permitir.

— Você está pensando em...? Você sabe. – fiz eu, e ela fungou.

— Você me odiaria por isso? Acharia que eu sou uma vadia que não se cuida, uma assassina? – divagou ela, olhando para o teto. Eu suspirei.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto muito da ideia de um aborto. Mas você é tão jovem, Rose... – sussurrei, sem saber o que dizer para ela. – O que quer que você decida, eu vou te acompanhar. Se você achar que vai conseguir dar conta de terminar o ensino médio, fazer aplicações pra faculdade, passar por uma gravidez e depois esperar um tempo pra cursar alguma coisa, eu vou te ajudar. Agora, se você achar que é demais, que é uma responsabilidade absurda pra uma garota de dezoito anos, eu não vou te julgar, Rosie. A decisão é sua.

Rosalie ainda tentou ser controlada, mas começou a chorar pela terceira vez. A abracei carinhosamente.

— Obrigada, Bella. Eu precisava ouvir isso. Ainda não contei pra ninguém. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu fui tão estúpida. – murmurou.

— Oh, Rose... Você mesmo disse, não foi sua culpa. Essas coisas acontecem. Agora há uma decisão muito importante a ser tomada, mas não importa o que aconteça, eu estou aqui, aposto que Alice também. Emmett não sabe? – falei, continuando abraçada a ela.

— Ele foi comigo fazer o exame, mas ainda não contei o resultado. Eu preciso tomar uma decisão antes de falar com ele. – chorou ela.

— Rose, essa é uma decisão de vocês dois. Você não pode chegar pra ele e decretar a sua vontade. Você não fez esse bebê sozinha. – a lembrei, e ela respirou fundo.

— Mas eu não faço ideia do que fazer. Eu tenho medo que ele nem pense e já diga pra eu tirar, e eu não quero fazer isso, mas estou com medo de ter que fazer mesmo assim e acabar me arrependendo ou não. – tagarelou confusamente.

— Rosalie Hale, você vai conversar com o seu namorado e vocês dois vão chegar a uma conclusão. E você vai vir me dizer o que decidiram depois. Emmett é um pouco bobo às vezes, mas eu vou chutar a bunda dele se ele for grosso com você no momento de desespero. – prometi. Ela deu um risinho choroso. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui por você.

— Ah, Bella, eu nem sei o que eu ia fazer se você não estivesse aqui. Você demorou tanto pra chegar da escola, e eu jurava ter visto você saindo da sala antes de mim! Fiquei com medo que você tivesse ido pra outro lugar. Eu precisava conversar com alguém... – murmurou, me apertando.

Hesitei, mas sorri pra ela.

— Eu estou aqui agora.

— Bella... Eu acho que vou indo. Preciso conversar com Emm. Ele deve estar enlouquecendo pra saber o resultado. Nós nos falamos amanhã? – pediu, e nos levantamos do sofá.

— Claro, Rose. Você pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. Vai dar tudo certo, okay? Se você quiser me ligar, você sabe meu número. Eu não tinha visto o celular tocar mais cedo, vou prestar mais atenção e esperarei sua ligação hoje à noite. – falei, e ela me abraçou com força na porta da minha casa.

— Obrigada, Bella. Você é uma ótima amiga. – fez ela, com os olhos cheios d'água. Eu sorri e beijei o rosto dela.

— Me avise se eu tiver que chutar a bunda do seu namorado.

Ela riu de leve.

— Pode deixar. Nos falamos à noite.

Dei um último aceno pra ela, e então me joguei no sofá, chocada. Merda. Eu também só tomava pílulas. E se eu engravidasse? A possibilidade me fez enjoada. Respirei fundo e decidi falar com Edward sobre um outro método contraceptivo, só pra garantir. E então, mesmo tendo acabado de sair de perto dele, senti vontade de vê-lo de novo.

Não pra transar ou algo assim. Eu estava precisando de alguém pra conversar, e no momento ele era a única pessoa racional que não me julgaria por meus medos.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido, então liguei para Alice pra perguntar se ela estava em casa. Contei que precisava falar com Edward urgentemente e pedi pra ela me acobertar. Fui pra casa dela, e liguei pra ele do quintal dos fundos dela.

Olhei para o céu. Não estava sol, mas não chovia muito e também não tinha anoitecido. E se alguém me visse aqui? Suspirei. As pessoas ou estavam enfurnadas dentro de casa ou no trabalho. Ninguém iria me ver.

— Bella? – Edward atendeu rápido, surpreso.

— Oi. Você está em casa? Precisamos conversar. – despejei, nervosa.

— Estou, claro. A porta dos fundos está aberta, você está vindo agora? – fez ele, preocupado.

— Sim. Dois minutos. Até.

Desliguei e me esgueirei por trás do jardim dos Ackley e bati na porta de Edward, a abrindo em seguida. Ele estava me esperando. De repente eu percebi que não podia contar sobre Rose pra ele. Quer dizer, ele a conhecia. E era o irmão de Edward o pai do bebê da minha amiga. Se ele fosse alguém que não tivesse nada a ver com a história, eu poderia desabafar com ele, mas não era justo eu contar pra ele antes que seu irmão tivesse a chance.

— Me beija. – pedi, antes que eu soltasse alguma merda.

É claro que eu nem precisei repetir, ele me agarrou imediatamente, me prensando na porta pela qual eu tinha entrado. Nos beijamos por vários minutos, e então nos separamos, procurando por ar.

— Uau. – murmurou ele, com a testa apoiada na minha. Eu suspirei. – Quando você me ligou daquele jeito, eu achei que você estivesse vindo dizer que não íamos mais nos ver.

Eu ri de leve.

— Eu só... tive um dia complicado. – admiti, e ele me encarou, confuso.

— Faz uma hora que eu te vi, e você estava ótima. – comentou. Eu corei.

— Eu cheguei em casa e tinha uma pessoa me esperando com uma notícia não muito boa. Não importa. Eu precisava conversar com alguém e você foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei, porque a pessoa que me contou provavelmente vai querer contar para Allie pessoalmente. Só percebi quando cheguei aqui que não posso te contar. – murmurei confusamente. Ele fez uma careta.

— Então você veio aqui pra _não _me contar uma coisa?

— Basicamente. – admiti, e ele riu.

— O que podemos fazer enquanto você _não _me conta o que aconteceu? – fez ele, lançando-me um olhar safado. Eu ri pra ele.

— Não sei... – me fiz de inocente, o empurrando de leve para andar até seu quarto.

— Você é insaciável, garota... – murmurou ele, me seguindo. Eu ri.

— Só eu? – perguntei retoricamente.

Sentei na cama e então me deitei, esperando que ele se juntasse a mim. Logo estávamos nos beijando como loucos e tendo nossas mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro. Eu tirei a minha blusa e abri a camisa de Edward, jogando a longe. Ele beijava meu decote quando ouvimos uma batida na porta e congelamos.

— Edward? Porra, cadê você? Seu carro ta ali fora. – gritou Emmett, já entrando na casa.

— Eu preciso me esconder. – sussurrei, mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa, o irmão de consideração do cara que eu tenho um caso, que por acaso dá aula pra nós dois, nos pegou na cama.

Eu me virei pra que ele não visse meu rosto, mesmo sem confiar que isso fosse ajudar alguma coisa.

— Emmett! – Edward brigou, se levantando e ficando entre o garoto na porta e eu. – Eu estou com visitas.

— Cara, quem quer que seja a sua visita, eu preciso falar com você agora. – pediu ele, e eu notei um certo tom choroso em sua voz.

Ah, merda. O motivo de eu ter vindo aqui! Emmett queria conversar com seu irmão sobre a namorada dele ter engravidado. Me perguntei que decisão eles tinham tomado, e subitamente me lembrei que meu celular devia estar em algum canto da casa. Ironicamente, ele começou a tocar, o som vindo aparentemente da cozinha.

— Emmett, me espera no jardim por um minuto? – pediu meu professor, sem saber o que fazer. – Okay? Eu já estou indo. Só preciso, hã, me despedir.

— Tudo bem. – murmurou aquele cara enorme, como se fosse um menininho.

Ele saiu e eu me permiti respirar de novo. Peguei minha blusa rapidamente, colocando-a de qualquer jeito e ajeitando um pouco meu cabelo.

— Desculpa quase te causar problemas. – murmurei pra ele, indo para a porta dos fundos com meu celular na mão e corada como um tomate.

— Relaxa, não tinha como nenhum de nós saber que ele ia aparecer assim. – garantiu Edward, e eu fiz uma careta.

— _Eu_ devia ter sabido. Edward, não fique muito bravo com ele, ok? – pedi.

— Ele não ia imaginar que tinha alguém aqui, Bella. Calma. Não é sua culpa nem dele. – deu de ombros.

— Não, não estou falando dele vir aqui. Estou falando sobre o que ele vai te contar agora. É o que eu _não _te contei mais cedo. – expliquei. Ele respirou fundo.

— Quão ruim é, numa escala de zero a dez? – pediu.

— Hum... 9,9? – murmurei, e ele ofegou. – Eu realmente preciso ir. Desculpa de novo. Nos vemos por aí.

Me surpreendendo, Edward me roubou um beijo intenso antes de me deixar ir, cambaleando. Chequei meu celular e havia um _sms_ de Alice:

_**A: **Compre chocolate._

Nem questionei sua ordem, apenas desviei do caminho para ir até a doceria na esquina e comprei uma barra grande de chocolate branco com _cookies_. Cheguei ilesa à casa da Alice, e para minha completa mortificação, Rosalie estava lá. Alice brincou comigo pela demora pra comprar chocolate e eu agradeci silenciosamente à minha melhor amiga por ter me acobertado.

— E então? – murmurei para Rosalie, curiosa, mas tentando ser delicada.

— Nós vamos tirar. – fez ela, chorando copiosamente. Eu ofeguei.

— Oh, Rose... Mas você sabe que infelizmente essa é a melhor opção pra vocês agora. Fica calma. Você e o Emm ainda vão casar e ter _seis_ filhos! Não precisa ser agora. Eu só posso imaginar o quanto você deve estar sofrendo, mas vai passar, querida. – garanti, indo abraçá-la.

— Rose, nós duas estamos aqui pra tudo! – reforçou Allie, se juntando a nós no abraço.

Rosalie chorou por mais um tempo antes de eu e Alice conseguirmos convencê-la a assistir uma comédia e comer besteira.

Quando estava noite e ela resolveu ir embora, eu fui com ela até sua casa.

— Quando vocês vão... fazer? – perguntei, e ela respirou fundo.

— Nesse sábado. – respondeu, e eu assenti, a abraçando mais uma vez.

Nos despedimos e eu me virei para ir embora.

— Bella? – ela chamou, parecendo tímida. Eu a encarei, sorrindo de leve. – Você iria comigo? Eu sei que Emm vai estar lá, mas eu gostaria muito que você fosse.

Respirei fundo.

— É claro, Rose. Só me diga a hora e o local. – concordei, sorrindo de leve. Ela suspirou e entrou em casa.

Só então me atingiu o fato de que seria o segundo sábado seguido que eu não ia ver Edward. Mas quem era Edward comparado a uma amiga precisando de ajuda?

xXx

Não foi até a manhã seguinte, quando eu estava esperando Alice chegar pra me arrumar, que eu recebi notícias de Edward.

_**E: **Você estava errada. Numa escala de 0 a 10, isso foi 11._

Suspirei, passando a mão pelo cabelo. O que eu podia fazer? Eu achava a notícia complicada, mas pra ser completamente sincera, não era algo que me envolvia diretamente, então não havia como eu me importar tanto quanto Edward – afinal era o irmão mais novo dele quem havia engravidado minha amiga.

_**B: **Desculpe não poder ter te contado._

Isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer por agora.

_**E: **Emm me pediu para dirigir até lá. Fiquei sabendo agora que você também vai. Como diabos vou conseguir sentar do seu lado num carro e não ficar duro?_

WOW, mudança de assunto brusca. Eu sorri para o meu celular, surpresa.

_**B: **Assim que eu descobrir como não ficar molhada perto de você, eu te conto._

Merda, eu não acredito que mandei isso! No calor do momento, me pareceu certo, mas agora que o celular piscou com uma mensagem nova, eu não sabia o que fazer.

_**E: **Você vai ser a minha morte, garota._

Ri sozinha, e ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Como uma boa Barbie, eu já tinha tomado banho e colocado a roupa que Alice queria, faltava apenas dar um jeito no meu cabelo e maquiagem.

— Bom dia! Esse sorriso logo cedo é pra mim? – brincou Alice, notando o celular na minha mão.

— Bom dia, Allie. Eu estava conversando com Edward. – admiti, corando de leve.

— Sexting?* Sério mesmo, Isabella? – desacreditou ela. Revirei os olhos.

_**(N/A: Sex texting. Mandando SMS com conteúdo sexual)**_

— Menos, Alice. – garanti. Ela riu.

_**B: **Alice chegou, vamos nos arrumar. Quer uma foto?_

Tudo bem, eu estava jogando baixo. Mais cedo, enquanto me arrumava, vesti apenas a lingerie e a saia curta, tirando uma foto de corpo inteiro no espelho. Edward iria enlouquecer, mas eu não ligava.

_**E: **Sim, por favor._

Achei a foto que eu queria, mostrei para Alice (que soltou risinhos e elogiou minha ideia má) e então enviei. A resposta era uma foto também. Eu estava prevendo que isso não seria bom, então dei uma desculpa qualquer para me levantar e fiquei de frente pra ela pra que ela não visse o que Edward mandou.

E eu estava _tão_ mais certa do que eu esperava! Assim que abri a mensagem, um pequeno texto apareceu.

**E: **_É assim que você me deixa._

E uma foto do seu... bem precioso. Completamente ereto. Eu soltei um gritinho de surpresa e apertei rapidamente o botão vermelho pra fazer aquela cena obscena saísse da minha tela. Alice me encarou.

— Que raio de grito foi esse? – estranhou, e eu escondi meu celular nas costas. – Meu Deus, eu vi você mexendo no celular, eu sei que ele te mandou alguma coisa que você não esperava, relaxa, eu não quero ver. Só me diga o que é.

Meu rosto corou o tom mais escuro possível.

Tudo bem, eu já tinha visto aquela parte da anatomia dele, mais de uma vez até. Mas receber uma foto no meu celular daquilo não era a mesma coisa, e eu estava extremamente constrangida.

— Oh, ele te mandou uma foto dele sem roupa, não foi? – adivinhou, e eu continuei paralisada de surpresa. – Me deixa ver esse negócio logo.

Eu escondi meu celular mais ainda.

— Ele mandou uma foto... daquilo. – murmurei, ainda chocada. Alice gargalhou.

— Bella, Bella... Minha querida puritana. Se você fizesse ideia de quantas mensagens desse tipo eu já recebi do seu querido irmão... Vamos apenas dizer que ele adora se mostrar. – fez ela, piscando pra mim. Eu corei impossivelmente mais.

— O que eu respondo? – perguntei, desesperada. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se eu tinha gostado ou não da ideia de receber uma mensagem tão explícita, mas ele devia estar louco por uma resposta.

— Diga... Diga que gostou da foto, mas que prefere ver ao vivo! – fez ela rapidamente, e eu arregalei os olhos. – Ah, Bella, confie em mim. Eu não acertei com as lingeries? E acrescente que queria estar perto dele para poder tocá-lo. Você devia tentar fazer alguma referência ao tamanho também, pra inflar o ego dele.

Isso foi demais.

— Alice! – chiei, corando.

— Todo homem gosta de ouvir isso. Confie em mim. Você sabe que eu acertei todas as vezes quanto a ele. Com as roupas, lingeries, seu cabelo... Tudo.

Suspirei. Argh, que se dane!

_**B: **Adorei a foto, mas confesso que prefiro ver pessoalmente, sabe? Ter tudo isso ao alcance das minhas mãos..._

Enviei e imediatamente puxei minha blusa pra cobrir meu rosto, soltando um grito abafado. O que tinha comigo? Dois meses atrás eu era uma virgem tímida que nunca nem tinha dado um amasso, e agora eu estava mandando mensagens explícitas para um cara que nem meu namorado era.

O toque de mensagens me fez acordar do surto que Alice assistia com um sorriso divertido e pegar meu celular de volta.

_**E: **Por que eu ainda tento te provocar? O tiro sempre sai pela culatra. Vou ser obrigado a dizer tchau pra poder olhar aquela sua foto um pouco mais e conseguir desfazer a bagunça que você fez em mim. Te vejo na escola._

Eu ofeguei.

— Okay, isso já está ficando cansativo. – brigou Alice, brincando. Revirei os olhos pra ela, corada. – O que diabos ele disse agora?

— Ele deu a entender que iria... se acalmar olhando minha foto. – murmurei. Ela riu.

— Já disse que adoro o quão direto ele é? – riu ela mais uma vez. Corei impossivelmente mais.

— Pode terminar de me arrumar pra sairmos logo daqui? – pedi.

— Ansiosa pra chegar na escola, sim ou com certeza? – me provocou, e eu fiz um bico.

Ela só riu.

xXx

xXx

**Oi, gente linda! Não sei nem o que dizer pra vocês. Amei muito as reviews que me deixaram, as dicas, os votos... Aliás, pra acabar com a tensão logo, resultado da enquete foi o seguinte:**

**Opção 1 (Sem Jacob na história, mas com outro garoto): 5 votos!**

**Opção 2 (Com Jacob): 6 votos!**

**E tivemos incríveis SETE votos em "tanto faz"! Haha. Vocês não tem ideia, antes estav 5, fiquei besta! Mas aí recebi mais reviews e desempatou.**

**CONCLUSÃO: SIM, teremos o Jacob na história. Mas relaxem que o meu Jake não é um idiota que não sabe a hora de desistir. Ele vai continuar nesse chove não molha pra cima da Bella até ELA dar uma chance pra ele, aí sim ele vai se jogar com tudo KKKKKK Até pq ele não é apaixonado de morrer por ela, ele só quer sair com ela, ok? E prometo que no momento em que o Jacob incomodar a relação entre o Edward e a Bella, ele some. **

**Mas vocês entendem a necessidade que eu tinha de colocar alguém a mais nessa história? A Bella tem 18 anos, nunca teve um namorado. Ela precisa de umas experiências adolescentes também, não é? ;)**

**Quanto à paralisia, eu estou começando a melhorar, já tô conseguindo fechar meu olho :) Mas ainda não mexo quase nada do lado esquerdo... Estou fazendo fisioterapia, caretas no espelho, vivendo à base de mastigar cenoura (estímulo na mandíbula) e chicletes. Ah, e tomando mil remédios... mas tudo bem! Vai ficar tudo bem (eu acho). Desculpem pela depressividade toda da nota no capítulo passado! Eu estava bem deprimida e apavorada que eu nunca fosse voltar ao normal e ficasse torta pra sempre D: **

**Hey, eu estou com uma oneshot em andamento pra vocês! Tô quase finalizando-a, e acho que posto no próximo sábado, então não terá post de YG dia 8, ok? Vou tentar escrever mesmo assim, daí adianto um capítulo pelo menos, pode ser?**

**Me perguntaram quantos capítulos eu pretendo pra YG e eu respondo: HAHAHA, NÃO FAÇO IDEIA! Mas serão _muitos_. Pelo meu planejamento, são 26 "acontecimentos" (originalmente eram pra ser capítulos). Até agora, no capítulo 14, aconteceram 4, então dá pra entender porque eu não faço ideia de quantos capítulos serão hahaha. Se for seguir nessa linha, talvez uns 100 capítulos. Mas como eu disse, ainda não sei. Talvez alguns 'acontecimentos' apareçam do nada, ou alguns desapareçam... Enfim! Só aguardando pra ver!**

**Uma palhinha de alguns dos acontecimentos que eu planejo pra essa fic:**

**- Halloween! Com direito a festa à fantasia e escapadinhas.**

**- Natal em Phoenix (deixem suas imaginações flutuarem!)**

**- Alguma (s) pessoa (s) descobrindo sobre o caso dos dois.**

**E sim, eu disse isso só pra deixar vocês mais curiosas do que já estão! Haha.**

**Agora vou responder as reviews das lindas que não tem conta aqui, ok? Das outras, já respondi.**

**Kathyanne Amém, querida! E se Deus quiser, nem EU vou abandonar a fic, nem VOCÊS vão me abandonar, né? Hehe. Gravidezes são complicadas... Eu dei uma lacrimejadinha com essa. **

**DeiaK Então, na verdade eu fiquei meio confusa com o que você queria, mas tudo bem! Haha. Mas o que eu entendi, eu concordo: a Bella merece conhecer gente nova, ter outras experiências, experimentar o que há de bom na vida... rsrs**

**Luna Sério que vc teve tbm? E voltou tudo? Cada dia eu conheço mais gente que passou por isso, tá me deixando um pouco mais tranquila... Minha mãe teve uns 10 anos atrás, mas ela tem sequelas até hoje D: Concordo plenamente, ciúme faz bem de vez em quando!**

**Hadassa Voto computado! Também considero o menos pior haha**

**Raaphaele Hahah, viva a emoção do ciuminho! A Bella não é muito ciumenta, mas ela vai ter uns motivos pra ser um pouco em breve... E vou ver esse negócio das fotos, é uma boa, eu tenho algumas salvas no meu note...**

**Patylane Obrigada pelos votos de melhoras :) E valeu pela review, eu faço QUESTÃO de responder porque os recados que vocês me mandam são muito importantes pra mim; são meu combustível pra escrever e postar s2**

**Então, acho que é isso!**

**Sábado que vem eu apareço com uma oneshot, ok? Ainda não decidi o nome, mas é drama x romance. **

**GENTE, a Raaphaele sugeriu que eu colocasse links com as roupas / lingeries etc. Pra ser sincera, todas as roupas que a Bella já usou aqui (ou a grande maioria, pelo menos) são baseadas em fotos reais. Vocês gostariam de ver? Se quiserem, eu coloco aqui a partir do próximo capítulo. Fica a critério de vocês :)**

**Beijos, suas lindas!**

**Tia Isa ama vocês s2**

**OW pera! Indo embora e nem comentei nada do capítulo? Tô mto doida hoje!**

**O que acharam da nossa gravidinha Rosalina? Qual a opinião de vocês sobre aborto? **

**Agora vou! Beijos beijos**

**Bye bye!**


	15. Esconderijo

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE – Esconderijo**

xXx

_**This is home  
**__(Este é o lar)  
__**Now I'm finally where I belong  
**__(Agora estou finalmente onde eu pertenço)  
__**Yeah, this is home  
**__(É, este é o lar)  
__**I've been searching for a place of my own  
**__(Eu estive procurando por um lugar meu)  
__**Now I've found it  
**__(Agora eu encontrei)_

**x Switchfoot – This Is Home x**

xXx

O clima de excitação e animação acabou quando cheguei à escola e notei Rosalie sentada num banquinho com a mão na barriga e uma expressão desolada. Alice já havia se despedido de mim para encontrar com o namorado então eu me sentei quietamente ao lado de Rose, passando o braço em volta dos ombros dela.

— Rose, você sabe que é para o melhor. – sussurrei baixinho, e ela suspirou.

— Eu sei. Eu só... nunca me imaginei nessa situação. – admitiu. – Nós marcamos a consulta. É tudo tão absurdamente caro...

— Como vocês vão pagar? – perguntei, me lembrando disso subitamente. Devia ter passado pela minha cabeça antes, mas eu estava tão preocupada com ela que não parei pra pensar em banalidades.

— Edward vai pagar. – ela murmurou, um pouco sem graça. A encarei, surpresa. – Só a consulta já são duzentos dólares, mas ele fez questão, Bella.

— Uau. – ofeguei. Respirei fundo e tentei manter a compostura. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez e o sinal bateu, me mostrando efetivamente que eu e Alice havíamos chegado tarde demais pra torturar Edward.

— Vamos pra sala. – fez ela, pondo um sorriso no rosto. E embora fosse um bem sem graça, já era um começo.

xXx

No sábado, eu fui para a casa de Rosalie logo cedo, e Edward veio nos buscar. Eu fui dirigindo o carro de Rosalie, com ela ao meu lado, e Edward dirigiu seu próprio carro, com Emmett de carona. O clima estava tenso enquanto eu nos levava para a clínica em Seattle (porque Port Angeles era perto demais para arriscarmos).

— Posso mexer? – perguntei para Rosalie, apontando o rádio do carro.

— Claro. – concordou ela.

Estava numa estação de flashback, e _I Will Survive_ encheu o ambiente. Eu soltei um risinho. Rosalie sorriu e então gargalhou junto comigo.

— Ele te ama, Rose. Vai dar tudo certo. – garanti. Ela suspirou.

— Eu o amo também. Não está fácil pra nenhum de nós, mas tudo vai dar certo desde que eu o tenha comigo. – murmurou ela, pensativa.

Senti meus olhos pinicando com lágrimas não derramadas.

Desde que conheci Emmett e Rosalie, eu já os tinha visto brigar tantas vezes, mas vez após vez eles conseguiram se resolver. Eu os invejava. Nada podia separá-los. Eles eram um daqueles casais que tudo mundo sabe que vão se casar e envelhecer juntos – exatamente como Alice e Jasper, que embora mais discretos, se amavam tanto que dava vontade de chorar.

Eu queria alguém assim pra mim, mas no fundo sabia que nunca teria.

xXx

Não deixaram Edward entrar, nem eu. Nós não éramos parentes de Rosalie, e não éramos o pai do bebê, então ficamos do lado de fora. Na verdade, eles só iam conversar sobre as opções por enquanto, e ao que tudo indicava esse seria um dia muito longo.

— Nós precisamos usar camisinha. – murmurei para Edward, corada.

— Eu sei... – respondeu ele, manhoso. – Mas é tão bom sem...

— _Bom_ vai ser você metrazendo aqui. – reclamei, e ele olhou pra mim, surpreso com meu tom rude e amargo. Suspirei. – Desculpa. É só que... Rose só toma pílula e eu também. Ela está grávida. As chances não estão ao nosso favor e eu simplesmente não posso arriscar.

— Você é contra aborto. – ele concluiu e eu assenti.

— Veementemente contra. – admiti. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Por que está aqui, então? – perguntou, confuso.

— Rosalie é minha amiga, ela precisava de mim. Nós compartilhamos a vontade de ser mãe um dia. Eu sei o que ela está sentindo em tirar um bebê que ela sempre desejou. – expliquei baixo.

— Isso é muito legal da sua parte, Isabella. – disse ele, sorrindo. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e deu um aperto amigável.

— Ela faria o mesmo por mim. – sussurrei, desviando o olhar dele.

Com a diferença que ela não matinha nenhum segredo de mim e eu estava segurando a maior coisa do mundo pra longe dela.

— O que foi? – pediu Edward, notando minha expressão culpada.

— Ela não sabe... Eu devia ter... Esquece. – suspirei, esfregando o rosto.

Ele respeitou meu desejo de silêncio e permaneceu quieto ao meu lado até que eles voltaram. Rose tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— E aí? – perguntei para ela, sorrindo de volta sem nem saber por quê.

— Nós fizemos um exame de sangue e ultrassom. Eu estou de cinco semanas. O método que eles sugeriram é tão menos cruel, Bells. O bebê não vai sentir dor ou ser despedaçado dentro de mim. É como um aborto espontâneo. Uma pílula. Bem, duas. Mas ainda assim. – explicou ela, parecendo tão aliviada que eu a abracei.

— Como funciona? – perguntei. Ela respirou fundo.

— Eu vou tomar uma pílula à noite. Na terça bem cedinho, vou tomar outra. Espera-se que eu tenha alguma dor e até sangramento quatro horas após a segunda pílula. Mas aí acabou. Eu volto aqui no sábado que vem só pra me certificar de que está tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo, não vai? – fez ela, e eu finalmente percebi que aquele alívio todo era só histeria disfarçada.

— É claro que vai dar tudo certo, Rose. Vocês vão pegar o remédio agora?

— Sim. Agora.

— Quanto tempo vai levar? Não que eu esteja te apressando, é só que eu tenho pegar um livro que eu reservei semana passada. – expliquei, lançando um olhar rápido para Edward.

— Nem dez minutos. Você pode ir pra sua livraria logo. – prometeu, meio nervosa. Mordi o lábio. – Até mais.

Eu a abracei com força para acalmá-la.

— Boa sorte. – murmurei.

— Vai dar tudo certo. – ela garantiu, e eu assenti.

Ela saiu com Emmett de volta para o consultório e eu olhei para Edward.

— Você acha que Emmett é capaz de dirigir de volta? – murmurei, sorrindo de lado. – Acho que eu e você estamos precisando desestressar um pouco. Eu não sei como foi pra vocês, mas Rose não estava exatamente _falante _durante as intermináveis três horas de viagem.

Ele suspirou.

— Acho que ele vai ser capaz de aguentar. Mas que desculpa eu posso dar?

— Só diga que eu queria ir à livraria e você ficou interessado, e agora eu vou te mostrar onde é. Você é um professor de literatura, deve gostar de livros, certo? Emmett nem me viu aquele dia, e acho que eles não vão ter cabeça pra ficar desconfiando de nada agora. – garanti. Ele suspirou mais uma vez.

— O que eu não faço por você? – brincou, revirando os olhos. Eu sorri.

Quando Rosalie e Emm voltaram, Edward explicou a eles e disse que me daria uma carona, obrigando o casal a dividir o carro.

Nós dois seguimos juntos no carro de Edward, embora não em direção à livraria.

— Posso te mostrar um lugar? – fez ele, desviando o olhar da rua por um segundo e sorrindo de lado pra mim.

— Qualquer lugar que haja uma cama. – respondi, piscando para ele.

— Ah, por quê? Você não gostou da mesa? – perguntou, me encarando maliciosamente. Eu não tinha Alice do lado para me ajudar a pensar em algo sexy pra dizer, e meu rubor era evidente demais pra eu fingir que não tinha ouvido.

— Nada contra. – murmurei, sem graça. Ele riu.

— Um lugar com cama, então? – conferiu. Eu assenti, ainda corada. – Okay. Onde eu quero te levar tem uma cama.

— Tudo bem. – respondi, curiosa.

Ele estava dirigindo tranquilamente quando notei uma farmácia à frente.

— Espera! Vamos fazer uma parada. – pedi, e ele me encarou como se eu fosse louca, mas diminuiu a velocidade. Apontei a farmácia e ele assentiu, estacionando o carro rapidamente.

— Você quer descer junto ou eu posso correr ali rapidinho? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Eu agradeci pela opção e disse que ficaria no carro. Logo ele voltou com uma _caixa_ de camisinhas. Olhei para o pacote e ri.

— O quê? – fez ele, sorrindo. Eu só revirei os olhos e deixei quieto.

— Estamos chegando? – perguntei, ansiosa.

Se ele dissesse que tinha algo para me _falar_, eu iria logo desconfiar que ele podia querer terminar comigo, mas _mostrar_? Eu não fazia ideia, e a curiosidade estava me corroendo.

— Calma, não é longe. – garantiu. Ele então hesitou. – Não é nada de ruim que eu quero te mostrar, mas talvez você não goste muito... Eu juro que minhas intenções foram as melhores.

O encarei, respirando fundo.

— Você acha que eu não vou gostar? – perguntei, estranhando. Se ele achava que eu não ia gostar, porque ele queria me levar lá?

— Honestamente, eu não faço ideia de como você vai reagir. Mais uma vez: por favor, mantenha em mente que as minhas intenções são as melhores. – pediu.

— Falta quanto tempo pra chegar? – murmurei, mais do que ansiosa. Ele riu da minha impaciência.

— Já estamos quase lá. – garantiu, e como prometido, menos de dois minutos depois ele estacionou o carro numa vaga na rua.

— O que tem aqui? – inquiri, e ele revirou os olhos pra mim.

— Aguente um minutinho, sim? – pediu, e eu fiz um bico para ele. Ele riu e me beijou intensamente.

— Agora aguento até dois. – murmurei, e ele sorriu em meus lábios.

— Vamos subir pra continuar isso. – falou Edward, saindo do carro e dando a volta para abrir a minha porta, como sempre.

Nós descemos e eu encarei um prédio de uns quinze andares. Ele pegou minha mão e abriu o portãozinho com uma chave. A curiosidade estava me matando, mas aguardei pacientemente enquanto ele apertava o botão do elevador e entrávamos na pequena cabine.

— Você não tem fantasias sobre elevadores? – perguntou ele. Eu olhei pra cima e notei que não havia câmeras ali. Sorri, cheia de malícia.

— Talvez. – concedi, e ele me prensou na parede e começou a me beijar como louco. É claro que eu estava correspondendo na mesma intensidade.

Quando o elevador apitou avisando que estava no andar certo, nos separamos e voltamos a uma posição educada em público.

Eu observei o corredor, e ali não havia câmeras também. Guardei isso na minha mente, para o caso de algum dia voltarmos aqui. Aliás, o que mesmo ele queria que eu visse?

— Apartamento 109. – Edward falou, colocando a chave na porta com esse número e abrindo-a para eu entrar.

— De quem é esse apartamento? – perguntei, surpresa.

Olhei ao redor e podia ver que estava semimobiliado: na sala, um sofá pequeno e uma televisão em cima de uma caixa; na cozinha havia o fogão, pia e geladeira, mas nenhuma mesa ou armários. Curiosa, andei até a porta que imaginei ser o banheiro e me surpreendi. Havia uma banheira, e o banheiro estava impecavelmente mobiliado e pronto para o uso, como se fosse o único cômodo que o dono se importava. Me lembrei que Edward não havia respondido minha pergunta ainda.

— Edward? – chamei, o olhando. Ele sorriu com uma expressão de menino sendo pego fazendo travessuras.

— O quê? – murmurou, vindo até mim com passos lentos.

— De quem é esse apartamento? – insisti. Ele mordeu os lábios.

— Oficialmente, do Sr. J. Jenks. – fez ele. Eu o encarei, esperando. – Mas eu assinei um contrato de aluguel.

Minha boca abriu de surpresa.

— Por que você está alugando um apartamento em Seattle se mora em Forks? E por que está me mostrando ele? – perguntei, confusa, mas assim que coloquei as duas frases juntas, percebi como ele parecia nervoso e ansioso.

O encarei e ele suspirou.

— Me deixa te mostrar o meu cômodo preferido. – pediu, e eu suspirei também. Ele não tinha feito o que eu achava que ele tinha feito, tinha?

Seguimos juntos para a última porta, pulando a penúltima, e Edward a abriu para mim. Eu quis dar um gritinho digno de Alice Brandon, mas fiquei quieta, mordendo o lábio. Era um quarto, com uma janela de teto ao chão e acesso a uma sacada. A cama era de casal e enorme. Como o banheiro, era tudo perfeito e não faltava nada para que fosse um lugar habitável: lençol na cama, tapete no chão, enfim, um quarto perfeito. E de casal.

Encarei Edward com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Olha, eu sei que isso parece mais do que é, mas na verdade, é só um lugar para ficarmos juntos, um esconderijo. – explicou, e eu fechei os olhos, sem acreditar. Ele _tinha _feito isso. – É como o motel, só que muito mais higiênico e discreto. Seattle pode não ser muito perto de Forks, mas seus amigos viajam pra cá com alguma frequência. Você já imaginou se alguém nos visse, ou ao menos nossos carros num motel, Isabella?

Eu abri os olhos e tive que rir. Ele parecia desesperado em me convencer, quanto na verdade aquele quarto já tinha me ganhado muito antes de ele começar a falar.

— Você é completamente louco. – constatei. – Quanto está pagando de aluguel aqui?

— Não importa. – respondeu, e eu cruzei os braços pra ele. – _Eu _quis alugar o apartamento. Você não vai pagar por ele.

Revirei os olhos para ele.

— Tá, tanto faz... – resmunguei, andando até a cama e passando a mão pela colcha macia.

Ele andou atrás de mim e abraçou minha cintura.

— O que você achou do apartamento? – perguntou, e eu pensei por um segundo.

— O fato de você estar alugando um lugar é ridículo, mas vou deixar isso quieto... Não sei se gostei do apartamento. – fiz manha, e ele soltou um muxoxo atrás de mim. – Mas eu tenho _certeza _que _amei _essa cama.

Edward riu melodiosamente.

— Era meu último artifício para te ganhar. – admitiu, e eu ri com ele.

— Eu adorei esse quarto. O que tem na outra porta?

— Nada, por enquanto. – ele deu de ombros. Eu ri do nada. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso. – O que é tão engraçado?

— Você alugou um apartamento. – murmurei, desacreditando com um sorriso.

— Então você gostou? – fez ele, em dúvida.

— Ainda não decidi. Acho que devíamos... testar? – falei, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Sua provocadorazinha. – brincou. Eu ri alto. – Mas é um ponto válido. E que momento melhor do que agora?

Eu assenti e dei de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Ele andou até mim e me beijou, cheio de paixão. Suspirei nos lábios dele, os repartindo e convidando Edward para entrar. Deixei minha bolsa escorregar para o chão e subi na cama. Gemi.

— Ai, esse colchão é tão macio. – murmurei, e meu professor sorriu em concordância, voltando a me beijar sem demora. Nós nos encaixamos na cama, o quadril dele sobre o meu, criando uma deliciosa pressão. De repente uma ideia me veio à mente, e eu agi nela impulsivamente. O empurrei na cama, ficando em cima dele num movimento rápido. Edward me encarou, surpreso, e eu tirei minha blusa do corpo.

Com suas mãos enormes, ele subiu da minha coxa aos meus seios, afagando todo o caminho intermediário. Eu me afastei ligeiramente pra ele não tirar meu sutiã verde água ainda e arranquei a camisa dele.

Abri o botão e o zíper da calça que ele vestia com um sorriso safado e desci um pouco a peça. Ele levantou os quadris para tirar o jeans, consequentemente me levantando também. Eu dei um gritinho de surpresa, logo seguido da risadinha mais colegial imaginável.

Abri a minha saia pelo zíper do lado e logo ela era uma tira de pano sendo jogada longe. Só então permiti que meu professor tirasse do meu corpo o sutiã lindo de renda que eu tinha escolhido para hoje. Ele correu seus polegares sobre meus mamilos eretos e eu gemi, fechando os olhos.

— Olha pra mim. – ele pediu, e eu o encarei, esperando. – Você é linda.

Eu corei forte, surpresa pelo elogio.

— Você sabe que você não é feio também. – brinquei, e ele sorriu para mim com uma expressão séria demais pro meu gosto. Ele respirou fundo para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fiquei com medo do que ele poderia falar, então o beijei furiosamente.

Quando nos separamos minimamente em busca de ar, tratei de começar a puxar para baixo a sua cueca. Para meu desapontamento, não era uma boxer e sim uma daquelas comuns, embora pelo menos fosse preta. Tirei rapidamente a peça e agora só eu vestia algo: uma minúscula calcinha, assim como o sutiã, de renda e verde água.

— Gostei dessa cor. – fez ele, brincando com o elástico distraidamente com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava massageando meu seio. Eu tentei me manter coerente.

— Acho que você gostou até demais. Não parece nem um pouco inclinado a arrancá-la de mim... – falei com um bico, fazendo manha propositalmente. Ele sorriu.

— Bom... não gostei _tanto _assim. – garantiu, me ajudando a fazer a peça deslizar pelas minhas pernas até estarmos ambos completamente nus.

Ele tentou nos virar, mas eu permaneci parada, querendo ficar em cima por minha própria vontade dessa vez. Edward me encarou, confuso.

— Eu sei que você quer. Me deixa fazer assim. – murmurei, começando a beijar o pescoço dele.

Edward resmungou qualquer coisa e eu tomei aquilo como uma concordância. Continuei beijando-o e desci meus lábios para seu peito, mas achei melhor parar de descer antes que ele pensasse que eu ia fazer outra coisa, a qual eu não estava pronta pra fazer. _Ainda_.

Ao invés de descer minha boca então, decidi trabalhar com as minhas mãos nele. Uma mão de Edward estava segurando meu cabelo fortemente, me fazendo gemer de vez em quando e a outra alternava entre acariciar meu corpo e me puxar para mais perto dele.

Continuei com meus movimentos manuais, arrancando gemidos dele e gerando puxões deliciosos em meu cabelo. Subi minha boca de volta ao pescoço dele e o beijei com a boca aberta enquanto ministrava meus movimentos nele, de cima à baixo.

— Merda, Bella... – ele gemeu. – É melhor você parar antes que isso vá longe demais.

— Eu quero. – insisti, e ele suspirou, fechando os olhos. – Me deixa te fazer gozar assim.

Ele choramingou de prazer e se rendeu, me permitindo levá-lo ao orgasmo com minhas mãos. Meio minuto se passou depois que ele relaxou na minha mão, e eu ainda estava perdida num canto orgulhoso da minha mente por ter feito isso quando ele levantou subitamente, me colocando ao lado da cama. Eu o encarei, surpresa, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward estava de volta com uma toalha úmida e limpou minha mão e antebraço.

— Obrigada – murmurei, de certa forma tocada por ele ter pensado em mim desse jeito. Quer dizer, eu podia perfeitamente me levantar e fazer isso, mas ele tinha sido mais rápido.

— Suas mãos são maravilhosas. – ele sussurrou para mim, me olhando nos olhos. – Mas acho que ainda prefiro outro lugar, mais apertado e molhado...

Eu ofeguei, me sentindo absurdamente molhada e ansiosa. Ele quis me deitar e ficar por cima, mas eu sorri.

— Hoje sou eu que mando. – falei, o empurrando e sentando nas coxas dele mais uma vez. Ele olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

— Você nunca vai deixar de me surpreender, não é? – perguntou retoricamente. Eu me posicionei em cima dele e comecei a descer meu corpo lentamente.

— _Nunca_. – garanti, piscando para ele.

Eu estava tão excitada que ele deslizou pra dentro de mim com a maior facilidade. Agora que eu estava fazendo nessa posição puramente porque eu queria, e não pra provar nada, eu pude sentir as maravilhas que aquele encaixe proporcionava. Me inclinei do jeito que ele tinha me ensinado, e enquanto subia e descia sobre Edward, trocamos alguns beijos desajeitados e famintos, além de carícias. Eu podia senti-lo roçando meu clitóris nessa posição, e eu sabia que eu não ia durar muito.

— Você gosta? – murmurei para ele, esfregando meu corpo nele, fazendo meus seios tocarem seu peito duro. Ele gemeu alto.

— Porra, eu amo isso... – respondeu, colocando suas mãos em meu quadril e ajudando a criar os movimentos lânguidos de sobe e desce.

— Eu já estou tão... – gemi, sem nem conseguir terminar a frase. Ele começou a me guiar em estocadas mais rápidas, e meus olhos reviraram para dentro de prazer. Era impossível controlar meus gemidos altos.

— Vem pra mim, Bella. – pediu ele, fazendo seu quadril encontrar com o meu bruscamente. Eu estava _tão _perto que eu podia explodir. Meus movimentos se tornaram erráticos e mais rápidos ainda, até que de repente Edward colocou seus dedos entre nós, tocando aquele meu pontinho extra sensível. Aquilo me levou à loucura e eu senti a força de um orgasmo arrebatador em espasmos no meu corpo todo.

Eu gritei e senti o mundo inteiro girar. Edward continuou movendo meu corpo contra o dele e isso só aumentou ainda mais a potência do meu prazer. Ele veio logo atrás, gemendo alto e me apertando. Foi demais pra mim, e eu me senti girando mais uma vez, gemendo o nome dele com toda a minha força.

Desabamos juntos, eu completamente sem ar e me sentindo incrivelmente leve.

— Okay. – eu ofeguei, tentando me recuperar. – Eu acho que gosto do nosso esconderijo.

xXx

xXx

**Não me matem!**

**Semana de provas de facul, eu enlouqueci completamente! Minhas férias só começaram no domingo dia 23 de dezembro (é sério). Aí foi o Natal, e agora estou postando, quase às duas da manhã do primeiro dia livre que eu tive! **

**Como é tarde pra caramba, não vou responder as reviews, mas li todas e amei cada uma! Vocês são tão passionais e lindas! Haha. OBRIGADAAA mais uma vez pelos votos de melhoras, estou muuito melhor agora, já tô quase 100% :D**

**Bom, eu sou super mega absolutamente contra aborto, mas o que se passou pela minha cabeça foi que 1) a opção de aborto EXISTE para eles, portanto precisava ser ao menos considerada e 2) a probabilidade de uma garota tomar essa decisão com essa idade é muito grande, e eu queria fazer uma coisa mais life-like. **

**Hm... respondendo genericamente as reviews: Sim, o Jake vai causar um ciuminho. Não, ele não vai ser o insuportável que não sabe desistir da Tia Steph (aliás, foi o aniversário dela dia 24. Parabéns, Steph!). Pra quem perguntou, eu COSTUMO postar de sábado, mas minha vida tava uma loucura :/ Mas agora vou voltar a postar de sábado. Esse sábado sim (dia 29 de dezembro) tem post.**

**O que acharam da ideia do Edward de alugar um apartamento? Alguém mais além de mim acha que ele está ficando muito fofo com a Bella, talvez até demais? Hehe. **

**Voltando ao assunto do aborto, não se preocupem que se houver outra gravidez além dessa não vou fazer ninguém tirar, okay? Como disse a Bah Kika, "Não faça a Bella engravidar e abortar um bebê do Edward - Porque é pecado! Bebês do Edward são pequenos seres sagrados, feitos do mais puro amor! *-*"**

**Entenderam, né? Bebês do Edward são pequenos seres sagrados, feitos do mais puro amor – é pecado! Hahaha. Então ou a Bella nunca vai engravidar, ou se ela engravidar vai dar continuidade à gravidez. **

**Então, é isso. **

**Não me odeiem pela demora :( Espírito natalino, gente :D**

**Feliz Ano Novo, lindas! Que 2013 traga tudo de bom para nós! \o**

**Beijos, beijos. Bye, bye!**

**Isa**


	16. Apenas amigos

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – Apenas amigos**

xXx

_**And they think we fall in love  
**__(E eles pensam que nós nos apaixonamos)_

_**But that's not it**_

_(Mas não é isso)_

_**Just want to get some**_

_(Eu só quero conseguir algo)_

_**Ain't that some shit**_

_(E não é qualquer porcaria)_

_**You'll be my little friend**_

_(Você vai ser meu amiguinho)_

_**You'll be my little friend**_

_(Você vai ser meu amiguinho)_

_**You'll be my little friend**_

_(Você vai ser meu amiguinho)_

_**I got a little piece of you-hoo**_

_(Eu tive um pedaço de você)_

_**And it's just like woo-hoo**_

_(E foi tipo: uhul)_

**Pink – Slut Like You**

xXx

— Nós esquecemos da camisinha. – murmurei, ainda respirando pesado, mas já deitada na cama e agarradinha a Edward. Ele suspirou.

— Eu até lembrei, mas você já estava em cima de mim e eu não consegui ter coragem de te fazer parar. – admitiu ele. Eu fui obrigada a sorrir.

— Não vai acontecer nada, não é? – perguntei, pedindo uma confirmação. – Quer dizer, eu nem tomo a mesma pílula que a Rose. Ela usa aquelas que são sem pausa, apenas com comprimidos diferentes nos dias que eu tenho folga da minha. Vai dar tudo certo, não é?

— É claro que vai dar tudo certo. – ele garantiu, e eu ri.

— Ainda assim, eu insisto na camisinha. Onde está aquele lote que você comprou? – brinquei. Ele riu junto comigo e se levantou para trazer pro quarto o pacote que tinha ficado no chão da sala.

— Não é um lote inteiro. – pontuou ele, e eu revirei os olhos. – Você vai ver que isso vai bem rapidinho.

— Tarado. – tossi, brincando, e ele me bateu de brincadeira.

— Você é outra, não pode falar nada.

Revirei os olhos e sorri. Ficamos em silêncio tranquilamente e então suspirei.

— Obrigada. – sussurrei, fechando os olhos com um sorriso enorme.

— Por quê?

— Por ser completamente insano. – respondi, e ele riu.

— Não me agradeça, é involuntário. – fez ele, e foi a minha vez de rir. – O melhor desse apartamento é que nós podemos ficar aqui quanto tempo quisermos...

Suspirei. Eu podia ver que ele estava me provocando e que logo aquela brincadeirinha inocente se tornaria algo mais. Mordi o lábio.

— Eu estou preocupada com a Rose. – murmurei para ele, e ele se aproximou mais de mim, afagando meu cabelo carinhosamente.

— Eu sei, minha pequena. Mas vai dar tudo certo... – tentou me animar.

Eu suspirei.

— Não sei se nesse ponto algo pode dar certo. Todas as possibilidades são ruins. – ponderei, fazendo uma careta.

— O que não tem remédio, remediado está. – filosofou, e eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Só você pra me fazer rir. – revirei os olhos.

— Pelo menos eu tenho um talento. – dramatizou, e eu levantei as sobrancelhas para ele, maliciosamente.

— Você tem _muitos _talentos. – garanti, piscando. Ele riu de mim e me beijou docemente.

— Você já começou a ter provas?

Eu o encarei, surpresa, e então ri. É claro que ele sabia meu calendário de provas.

— A partir de semana que vem. – expliquei.

— Quais dias? – ele insistiu, e eu pensei por um segundo.

— A primeira é na próxima sexta, e então segunda, terça, quarta e quinta. – respondi, mordendo o lábio. Será que ele tinha entendido que significava que eu não ia vê-lo no fim de semana? – Você sabe, eu vou ter que estudar bastante...

— Vem estudar aqui. – ele pediu, e eu me surpreendi. Ele deu de ombros. – É um lugar quieto. E eu não vou te distrair... muito. Só vou te arrancar dos livros quando perceber que você está enlouquecendo. Até porque eu tenho provas pra elaborar, também.

— Vou pensar nisso. – prometi, e então gemi. – Hummmm, não quero voltar pra casa.

— Larga de ser boba, nem fale nisso ainda! É muito cedo pra pensar em voltar pra casa. Vamos aproveitar. – brigou, brincando comigo. Eu ri e me virei para encará-lo.

— Aproveitar?

— Aham. Aproveitar cada minuto que ainda temos aqui... – insistiu, puxando-me pela cintura para colar nossos corpos.

Eu sorri.

— Camisinha... – cantarolei, e ele gemeu, se afastando com um bico para pegar o quadradinho de plástico.

— Já que faz tanta questão, divirta-se. – falou, entregando o pacotinho para mim.

O olhei, surpresa e um pouco envergonhada. Tudo bem, eu já tinha feito isso com uma banana na aula de Saúde, mas isso tornava meu conhecimento apenas básico e ridículo.

Vendo minha hesitação, Edward guiou minha mão e instruiu baixinho o que eu deveria fazer. Eu completei a missão e dei um sorriso sapeca para ele, que beijou meus dedos sorrindo.

— Eu já disse que duas mãos são mágicas? – murmurou, e eu corei, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele. Ele riu e nos trocou na cama, ficando por cima de mim.

A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim com uma proteção no meio era um pouco diferente, mas não chegava a ser ruim como diziam. Eu suspirei, sorrindo de olhos fechados e aproveitando os arrepios que tremeram meu corpo.

Nós nos movemos em sincronia por um tempo indefinido, até Edward nos mudar de posição e me deixar em cima dele. Eu tinha que admitir que amava aquela posição e o quanto aquilo me fazia senti-lo mais fundo.

Suspirei e me deixei levar pelas sensações maravilhosas que o corpo dele causava no meu e acelerei meus movimentos com quase desespero quando senti nosso clímax se aproximando. Eu podia jurar que Edward tinha sussurrado algo quando eu desabei em cima dele, mas não entendi o que era e estava com a mente anuviada demais para parar para pensar nisso.

Suspirei e me aconcheguei a ele.

— Preciso ir jogar a camisinha. – murmurou para mim, me movendo um pouco. Resmunguei baixo e ele saiu de perto de mim. Logo meu professor estava de volta à cama, e eu me aconcheguei a ele.

— Não quero ir pra casa. – resmunguei, me segurando nele como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— Não me tente a trancar a porta e te manter aqui. – brincou. Eu ri, me sentindo leve.

— Eu sei que eu tenho que ir, mas não quero. – reclamei, e ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

— Então não vai. – sussurrou, e por um segundo, eu pensei em concordar. Mas meu pai logo chegaria da sua pescaria, e eu precisava voltar pra casa.

— Tenho que ir. – insisti, me levantando da cama com esforço. – E eu estou ficando com fome, já. – brinquei.

— Me deixa te levar pra jantar. – pediu ele, e eu o encarei, surpresa.

Por causa do nosso acordo de não envolver sentimentos, eu não esperava que ele se oferecesse pra um encontro.

— Dois amigos jantando juntos, okay? – emendou, notando meu espanto. Corei de leve.

Ah que mal tinha um jantar entre amigos, certo?

xXx

— O que gostaria de beber? – o garçom perguntou, sorrindo com excesso de simpatia pra mim. Eu corei e abaixei os olhos, constrangida.

— Eu gostaria da carta de vinhos. – Edward falou, subitamente passando a mão por meus ombros e me trazendo pra mais perto. O garçom pegou a dica e se despediu rapidamente.

Me aconcheguei a Edward, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Carta de vinhos, huh? – brinquei, e ele revirou os olhos pra mim. – Querendo me embebedar?

— Por que eu te embebedaria? Eu acho que meu charme já é o suficiente pra eu conseguir me aproveitar de você, não preciso de nenhuma bebida. – fez ele, e eu ri.

— Isso provavelmente é verdade. – deixei passar. O rapaz veio com as opções de vinho e Edward escolheu um que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Então recebemos o cardápio e eu peguei qualquer coisa não muito cara.

O restaurante não estava muito vazio, já que era um sábado à noite, mas o ambiente era silencioso.

— Se eu te beijar aqui, vai ser muito _não _jantar de amigos? – Edward perguntou em meu ouvido. Eu suspirei.

Devia ter dito que sim, mas eu não conseguia negar nada a ele. Balancei a cabeça, e então ele me deu um selinho carinhoso. O olhei, surpresa.

— Bom, você não quer dar um show a eles, não é? – perguntou retoricamente. Revirei os olhos para ele, rindo.

— Achei que você ia querer pelo menos fazer valer a pena ter _pedido_ pra me beijar. – reclamei brincando. Ele riu.

— Achei que os beijos dessa tarde já tinham sido suficientes. – pontuou. Eu o encarei com um sorriso safado.

— Nunca é o suficiente. – garanti.

Ele sorriu enorme, e então, sem aviso, se inclinou pra mim e me roubou um beijo de cinema, cheio de paixão. Quando nos afastamos, notei algumas pessoas nos encarando – algumas com olhares de repreensão, e outras encontrando humor na situação.

O garçom veio trazer a comida e nós nos comportamos. Depois do jantar, Edward dirigiu até a casa da Alice, já que eu já tinha avisado meu pai que dormiria lá (parte da estratégia para que ele não descobrisse o horário que eu estava chegando de volta em Forks).

— Como foi seu dia? – perguntou Alice, preocupada. Eu sorri para ela.

— Rose está bem nervosa, mas parece que ela não está mais tão desesperada. Vai dar tudo certo. – garanti. Ela sorriu.

— Você estava com Edward, não é? – deduziu. Eu sorri.

— Sim. Nós jantamos juntos.

Alice me encarou, surpresa.

— Também estou surpresa. – confessei. – Ele sugeriu e eu aceitei. Dois amigos jantando juntos. Não tem nada de errado com isso, não é?

— Não, nada de errado, só me surpreendi... – fez ela, começando a sorrir.

— Então... tem outra coisa. – falei, corando. Alice me olhou, esperando. – É que... Ele meio que... Hã... Como eu posso dizer isso?

— Bella, o que aconteceu? Você está vermelha e impossivelmente radiante. Ele te levou pra jantar e você já me contou. Pela sua expressão foi uma tarde boa, mas o que pode ter acontecido de tão extraordinário? – perguntou, animada e curiosa.

— Ele alugou um apartamento em Seattle. – soltei, mordendo o lábio.

— Pra quê? – estranhou, e então seu rosto se iluminou. – Ah meu Deus, ele alugou um apartamento pra vocês ficarem juntos?

Corei, assentindo.

— Uau. Bella... isso está indo meio longe demais, não é? Quer dizer, ele te levou pra jantar e-

— Não! – a cortei, tapando os ouvidos como uma criança mimada. – Para, Alice! Não tem nada demais. Nós somos apenas amigos. É só um lugar com mais privacidade pra gente.

— Bella... – ela começou de novo, e eu a interrompi mais uma vez.

— Não! _Amigos!_ Chega, Allie. Não tem nada a ver. – mandei. Ela hesitou, mas respirou fundo.

— Tudo bem. Se você está insistindo, eu vou deixar quieto. Mas não diga que eu não avisei. Não me entenda errado, Bells. Não estou dizendo que você está apaixonada por ele ou algo assim, mas talvez _ele _esteja levando isso a sério demais.

Revirei os olhos para ela, mas não discuti. Ela não conhecia Edward – não sabia que ele era simplesmente carinhoso e pensativo, e que não havia nada demais no fato dele estar cuidado de mim e me mimando daquele jeito.

xXx

— Oi, Bella.

Eu me virei para ver Jacob me encarando com um sorriso. Fazia vários dias desde que eu tinha realmente conversado com ele por mais de cinco minutos, e agradeci a distração, já que Alice tinha faltado na escola para fazer companhia para Rosalie, que tinha acabado de tomar a segunda pílula do aborto e estava sentindo dores fortes.

— Oi, Jake. – o cumprimentei, sorrindo de volta. Ele sentou ao meu lado no banquinho, esperando o horário da aula.

— Então, como você tem passado? – perguntou, rindo da casualidade da situação.

— Bem, obrigada. – respondi, revirando os olhos. – O que está achando de Forks?

— Honestamente, eu me lembrava de ser mais divertido. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o fato de que quando eu era criança, eu tinha sua companhia por mais tempo. – brincou, e eu corei.

— Quando a gente é criança é tudo mais divertido. – pontuei, e ele deu de ombros.

— De qualquer modo, me disseram que Port Angeles é o _point _por perto. Eu não conhecia muito a cidade quando menor. Estava pensando em fazer uma viagem para lá no sábado. – disse ele, e eu assenti.

— Não é uma capital, mas é uma cidade legal. – garanti. – Mas cuidado com as ruas escuras. Uma vez eu e Alice quase fomos assaltadas.

— Quais são os melhores lugares pra conhecer? – insistiu, e eu pensei por um segundo.

— Eu não sei. O shopping. – respondi, sem ter a mínima ideia. A verdade é que na maioria das vezes íamos para Port Angeles só pra passar o tempo sem fazer nada.

— Você me levaria até lá? – fez ele, e eu finalmente percebi que ele estava esperando eu me oferecer para realizar um tour em Port Angeles. Corei de leve.

— Não posso no sábado. – enrolei, constrangida.

— Na sexta, então. – insistiu.

— Tenho que acordar cedo no sábado. – persisti, dando de ombros.

— Na próxima semana. – sugeriu. Eu respirei fundo.

— Eu sempre tenho compromisso no sábado. – admiti, e ele me encarou com uma expressão de constrangimento e decepção. Eu ofeguei. – Não quis te dar um fora. É só que sábado é o meu dia de descansar de tudo e de todos, é um ritual. Eu viajo pra Seattle pra... desestressar.

— Desestressar com o namorado? – deduziu, e eu revirei os olhos para ele.

— Só eu e eu mesma. – discordei, provavelmente pela primeira vez na minha vida mentindo sem corar ou gaguejar.

— Entendo... Outro dia, então. – insistiu, e eu dei de ombros. Ele sorriu e seguiu para dentro do prédio, apenas a tempo do sinal tocar.

Eu suspirei e me levantei devagar para ir para minha aula. Antes que eu fosse para sala, porém, parei no corredor e peguei meu celular.

_**B: **__Como está Rose? Os pais dela estão em casa? Você acha que eles desconfiam? Mande um beijo para ela._

A resposta demorou pra vir, então entrei na minha aula, que era com Edward. Apesar do sinal já ter tocado, só ele estava sentado: os meus colegas estavam todos amontoados na porta conversando e esperando o segundo sinal de aviso.

Entrei e me sentei no meu lugar de sempre, a primeira carteira.

— Você sabe como a Rosalie está? – fez ele pra mim, e eu franzi o cenho de preocupação.

— Não. Sei que ela tomou a pílula bem cedo hoje, acho que ela esperava poder vir para a aula, mas ela estava com muita dor e ligou para Alice ir fazer companhia pra ela... Eu acabei de mandar uma mensagem para Allie perguntando se ela está melhor. – expliquei baixinho. Ele assentiu.

— Emmett está bem nervoso por não poder fazer nada pra ajudar... – comentou ele, e eu fiz uma careta. Era verdade: ele não estava fazendo nada para ajudar Rosalie passar por isso.

— No momento, ela só quer companhia, e isso é tudo que podemos fazer. – dei de ombros, esperando que ele se tocasse da dica.

O segundo sinal soou e os alunos entraram rapidamente, se acomodando com pressa. A aula passou devagar, assim como todas as outras no dia. Jacob se convidou para sentar comigo no almoço, já que Jasper tinha que resolver algumas coisas fora da escola e Alice não tinha vindo. Ele até tentou puxar uma conversa, mas minha mente estava em Rosalie.

Assim que o dia letivo acabou, eu pulei no carro e corri para a casa dela. A porta estava aberta e eu entrei.

— Rose? Allie? – gritei, e ouvi Alice me chamando para subir.

Quando cheguei no quarto de Rosalie, a primeira coisa que notei é que ela estava pálida. E a segunda, foi a poça de sangue que manchava seus lençóis.

— Oh meu Deus... – murmurei, surpresa. Eu não esperava que ela fosse sangrar tanto, nem que ela parecesse tão em dor.

— Já passou. – Rose garantiu, suspirando. – O pior já passou.

— O que eu posso fazer pra ajudar? Allie, por que você não corre no mercado buscar uns chocolates e sorvete? É a tarde das meninas. – sugeri, tentando mudar o foco de pensamento das duas. – Rose, você quer que eu te ajude a tomar um banho?

Alice assentiu para minha sugestão, mas Rosalie estava visivelmente indecisa.

— Deixa a Bella te ajudar, Rose. – fez Alice, falando calmamente com ela. – E já já eu volto, okay?

Rosalie assentiu, seus olhinhos arregalados como de uma criança. Quis abraçá-la e foi isso o que eu fiz. Andei até ela e a puxei em meus braços. Ela começou a chorar.

— Já passou. O pior já passou. – insistiu ela, chorando.

Eu ajudei ela a se levantar, e nós seguimos para o banheiro. Eu iria me molhar inteira, mas não ligava. Apenas tirei o casaco e os sapatos e segui para o Box com ela, que lentamente tirou a própria roupa suja de sangue. Eu joguei as peças num cesto que eu esperava ser o que guardava as roupas sujas e liguei o jato de água morna.

Lavei o cabelo dela enquanto ela lavava seu corpo.

— Eu matei o meu bebê. – ela sussurrou, começando a chorar mais alto. Ignorando o fato de que ela estava sem roupa e que eu iria ficar impossivelmente mais encharcada, a abracei com força.

— Rose, você sabe que era o melhor a se fazer. – murmurei, mas ela nem me escutou.

— Eu matei o meu bebê! – chorou, e eu só pude abraçá-la e tentar acalmá-la, o que eventualmente funcionou. Eu enxaguei o cabelo dela e a sequei meticulosamente antes de fazê-la vestir um roupão.

— Eu não sei o que nós faríamos se não fosse por Edward. – ela falou de repente, e eu a encarei, surpresa.

— O quê disse? – murmurei, e ela quase sorriu.

— Eu não sei o que faríamos sem ele. – repetiu, e eu franzi o cenho.

— O que ele fez? – insisti, e ela pareceu surpresa.

— Ele pagou o aborto. Se ele não tivesse feito isso, teríamos que recorrer aos nossos pais. Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecê-lo o suficiente.

Surpresa, só assenti. Pelo que eu sabia, o procedimento não era barato, mas dinheiro era a última coisa na minha mente. Minhas roupas molhadas estavam pesando, então eu tirei a blusa e a calça pra ficar só de lingerie.

Quando voltamos para o quarto, a cama tinha sido arrumada e o lençol, trocado. Eu sorri de leve para o toque pensativo de Alice e guiei Rose para sentar lá.

— O que você quer vestir? – perguntei, abrindo os armários dela. – Um pijama bem confortável seria bom, não?

Ela assentiu para mim, subitamente quieta. Sem choro e sem desespero. Eu não sabia o que era pior.

Procurei até encontrar um pijama fofinho de algodão e roupas de baixo, e então ajudei-a a se vestir.

— Pode pegar alguma coisa pra vestir. – fez ela, baixinho. Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Somos só eu, você e Allie na casa, eu não me importo de ficar assim. E sua casa é quentinha. – brinquei, e ela quase sorriu. – Você quer deitar um pouco?

Rose fez que sim com a cabeça e eu a cobri.

Ouvi alguém no corredor e me virei para agradecer Alice, mas não era ela que estava na porta do quarto da Rosalie me vendo só de calcinha e sutiã, ainda por cima molhada.

xXx

xXx

**Oie, gente linda! Feliz 2013! :D**

**Estou aqui um pouquinho atrasadinha, mas é que eu tinha esquecido que minhas amigas da faculdade iam vir dia 28 pra passar o ano novo comigo na praia... Enfim... Como foram de virada do ano? Eu fui pra praia mas como foi o fim de um mandato de prefeito e o inicio de outro, não teve muitas empresas patrocinando a queima de fogos, daí foi meio sem graça :P Mas a companhia fez valer a pena ;)**

**Negócio seguinte: Esse sábado não vai dar pra postar (dia 5). Provavelmente postarei ao longo da próxima semana, ou NO MÁXIMO, no outro sábado (dia 12). É que eu já alcancei os capítulos escritos! Eu tinha começado a fic com uma margem de erro de quatro capítulos, mas agora nessa loucura de faculdade, não tive tempo de escrever quase nada, então não tenho mais nenhum capítulo pronto :/ Por isso que tô demorando pra postar...**

**Ok, vou responder as reviews agora. As reviews de quem tem conta já foram respondidas por PM, ok? **

**Kcullen ****Leitora nova \o Hahha, que ânimo pra ler, que bom que você gostou *-* Hahahahahha, festa de swing acho difícil! O Edward pode até ter curtido a ideia da Bells com outra mulher, mas acho que com outro homem não o agradaria muito :P Obrigada obrigada obrigada! *-***

**Guest (não apareceu o nome) ****Até que não teve taanta gente reclamando do aborto da Rose :P E Edward nunca é fofo demais, só apenas um pouco além da conta :P Feliz ano novo pra você também, linda! **

**Bruna ****Obrigadaaaa!**

**Kathyanne ****Então, meu semestre da facul não acabou... Muitas tretas por causa da greve, mas pra encurtar a história eu estou em férias de "meio de semestre" haha. Feliz ano novo, linda! Obrigada :D**

**Bezt Sarah ****Obrigada chuchu! :DD Feliz Ano Novo! \o**

**Bah Kika ****Docinho, calma que eu entendi que todos os bebês são sagrados rsrs. Tô melhorzinha sim, parei com as cenouras faz tempo já KKKKKKKK Tô em Ita de férias e tão um calor do infeeeeeeerno, 35º! Feliz ano novo!**

**GabiBarbosa ****hahahha você foi a única a pedir isso! Todo mundo querendo deixar isso de lado :PPP**

**É isso aí gente! Semana que vem tô aí, se Deus quiser e a inspiração me ajudar a escrever! \o**

**Beijos, beijos, bye bye!**

**Isa**


	17. Estudante dedicada

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE – Estudante dedicada**

xXx

_**Young teacher, the subject  
**__(Professor jovem, o objeto)  
__**Of schoolgirl fantasy  
**__(Das fantasias das estudantes)__**  
She wants him so badly  
**__(Ela o quer tanto)  
__**Knows what she wants to be  
**__(Sabe o que quer ser)_

**x Sting & Police – Don't Stand So Close To Me x**

xXx

_Ouvi alguém no corredor e me virei para agradecer Alice, mas não era ela que estava na porta do quarto da Rosalie me vendo só de calcinha e sutiã, ainda por cima molhada._

Era Edward.

Nos encaramos por um minuto, até que outros passos foram ouvidos, presumivelmente de Emmett pelo barulho que ele estava fazendo. Eu finalmente me mexi, indo para trás de uma porta do armário de Rosalie, e Edward virou de costas para mim.

— Emm, fica aí. – mandou ele, e eu peguei qualquer coisa de Rosalie para vestir rapidamente: era uma blusa branca comprida. Agarrei um short dela e seria isso mesmo, eu não tinha tempo pra mais nada.

— O que foi, cara? – estranhou Emmett, e eu saí do meu esconderijo e fui até a porta.

— Desculpe Isabella, eu não achei que você estivesse aqui, ainda mais... – Edward parou, constrangido.

— Não vamos falar disso. – decretei, sinalizando para eles entrarem no quarto.

— O que aconteceu? – Emm perguntou para Edward, confuso. Eu corei.

— Eu não estava esperando vocês, achei que só Alice vinha pra cá, então digamos que eu não estava apropriadamente vestida para visitas do sexo oposto.

Emmett assentiu, corando de leve. Eu olhei para a cama e Rose já estava dormindo.

— Foram vocês que trocaram a roupa de cama? – sussurrei. Edward assentiu e eu sorri para ele. – Foi muito pensativo da parte de vocês, obrigada.

Antes que eles pudessem responder alguma coisa, ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta.

— Essa deve ser Alice. Por que não descemos e deixamos Rose descansar um pouco? – sugeri, escoltando os garotos para baixo.

Alice me encarou com uma careta.

— Bella, eu estou vendo até mesmo a _etiqueta_ do seu sutiã rosa choque com essa blusa branca molhada. – Alice avisou, e eu corei vermelho-beterraba.

— Alice! – briguei, apontando Edward e Emmett, que estavam me seguindo.

— Oh, desculpe! Não achei que tinha mais alguém aqui. – fez ela, um pouco envergonhada. Suspirei. – Bom, me agradeça: eu sabia que você ia ajudar a Rose a tomar banho e ia acabar do jeito que está, então peguei umas roupas suas lá em casa. Vocês vão ficar aqui? Amelia já deve estar chegando, ela vai ficar ainda mais preocupada de ver todos nós aqui. Quer dizer, óbvio que Emm vai ficar, mas ainda assim... – tagarelou ela.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos.

— Quantos energéticos você tomou? – deduzi. Ela cruzou os braços.

— Só dois! – reclamou, e nós todos rimos. – Eu estou aqui desde as cinco e meia da manhã, ok? Me dêem um tempo.

Era bom ter Alice para aliviar o clima.

xXx

Edward partiu, e eu mandei Alice embora também. Me troquei e fiquei fazendo companhia a Rosalie, mas o pior já tinha passado, como ela mesmo estava murmurando repetidamente.

Quanto anoiteceu, eu fui para minha casa tomar um banho e descansar. Meu pai teve que se contentar com um resmungo de boa noite e me deixou em paz para dormir.

No dia seguinte, Rosalie foi para a escola normalmente. Ela nos cumprimentou, assistiu às aulas, comeu e até mesmo sorriu. Mas eu não precisava ser a pessoa mais perceptiva do mundo para notar que aquilo não era ela. A Rose que eu conhecia não estava ali.

Num surto de loucura, eu fui até ela na última aula do dia, que era trigonometria básica, e tínhamos juntas.

— Rose. – a chamei, indo sentar ao lado dela. Ela sorriu forçadamente pra mim.

— Bella. – respondeu, e eu suspirei.

— Você não precisa fingir comigo. – murmurei, pegando sua mão. – Eu sei que você ainda não está bem. Mas vai passar. Eu vou estar aqui, ok? Quero conversar com você. Tenho um segredo pra te contar.

Uma coisa sobre Rosalie: ela adora segredos. Não do jeito que uma fofoqueira gosta, pra poder espalhar. Não, Rose não era assim. Ela adorava segredos porque ela sempre dizia que era algo que aproxima as pessoas.

— É mesmo? – perguntou ela, pela primeira vez sorrindo sem ser de mentira. Eu sorri de volta.

— Sim. Milkshake depois da aula? – sugeri, e ela sorriu.

— Perfeito. – concordou.

Emmett tentou levá-la pra casa, mas eu disse que íamos sair e que eu a levaria depois. Ele ficou contrariado, mas concordou. Fizemos nossos pedidos de sempre: dois milkshakes de morango e uma porção de batatas fritas.

— Me conta. – ela pediu, quando os petiscos chegaram. Eu ri por vê-la animada, mesmo que só um pouco.

— Eu perdi minha virgindade. – sussurrei.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em surpresa. A cena me fez rir, e ela acabou rindo comigo.

— Quando? – perguntou, animada de um jeito que ela não ficava há vários dias.

— Algumas semanas atrás. Foi uma completa loucura, nem sei por que eu fiz aquilo, mas não me arrependo. – falei, rindo da felicidade dela.

— E como foi? Me conta. – ela pediu, e eu me lancei num relato de como eu tinha conhecido um cara incrível na livraria que sempre vou, e que nós tínhamos acabado transando.

Eu sei, eu sei. A história não tinha acontecido bem assim. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não era como se eu pudesse simplesmente dizer a verdade pra ela: o fato de que eu estava tendo um caso com nosso professor, que por acaso era o cunhado dela.

xXx

Os dias se arrastaram, e embora aquela sombra de tristeza tenha pairado sobre Rosalie a semana toda, eu pude perceber sua melhora gradativa. Ela tinha vindo me dizer que nomes gostaria de ter dado ao seu bebê se tivesse seguido com a gravidez e estava emotiva ao extremo, mas eu tinha esperanças que ela fosse se recuperar um dia.

Na sexta-feira, eu arrumei minha mochila com todo o meu material de estudo e a minha fantasia de colegial – sim, eu estava planejando torturar Edward um pouco. Só para encher o saco dele, enviei uma mensagem quando já estava pronta pra dormir.

_**B: **__Materiais separados para estudar amanhã. Serei uma aluna muuuito aplicada! _

Eu aguardei a resposta, mas estava demorando demais então fui escovar meus dentes. Quando voltei, haviam duas mensagens novas.

_**E:**__Por que eu sinto que você está me provocando? Tem algo especial preparado para o fim de semana?_

_**E: **__Por favor, me diga que é mais uma das suas lingeries sexys? Você está querendo fazer suspense ou me ignorando?_

Eu ri sozinha, achando graça na curiosidade dele.

_**B:**__O que eu tenho preparado é um pouquinho melhor que as lingeries. Mas lembre-se: eu sou uma aluna aplicada e vou estudar primeiro e diversão depois._

Deitei na cama e esperei sua resposta ansiosamente.

_**E: **__Agora eu tenho certeza, você ESTÁ me provocando. _

_**B: **__Boa noite, meu querido professor. Bons sonhos comigo. Te vejo amanhã às dez no nosso esconderijo._

E com isso, me enrolei nas cobertas e fechei os olhos, aguardando o sono.

xXx

Acordei cedo e me arrumei, apenas uma saia que batia um pouco acima do joelho e um suéter simples. Minha fantasia e meus livros e cadernos estavam na minha mochila já separados.

Mandei um SMS para Edward e ele me respondeu com as coordenadas para que eu não me perdesse ao chegar sozinha aonde íamos nos encontrar. Meu pai já tinha saído para sua pescaria usual, então coloquei minhas coisas no carro e dirigi para Seattle. Poucas horas depois eu já estava lá, rodando algumas ruas atrás do lugar que Edward tinha me levado na semana anterior.

Finalmente encontrei o prédio certo e Edward já estava me esperando do lado de fora. Ele abriu a garagem para mim e eu estacionei no coberto, ao lado do carro prata dele.

— Bom dia, minha pequena. – ele cumprimentou, e eu meu estômago se agitou um pouco de ansiedade. Como eu poderia resistir a ele se apenas seu bom dia já me fazia querer agarrá-lo?

— Bom dia. – respondi, sorrindo.

Edward apontou o caminho e me guiou até a entrada, entrando no elevador em seguida. Logo estávamos no apartamento e ele estava me guiando para o quarto. Eu me sentei na cama e comecei a abrir minha mochila e tirar meus cadernos.

— Você não vai nem me cumprimentar? – reclamou, fazendo bico. Eu o olhei, tentando parecer inocente.

— Eu disse bom dia. – murmurei, confusa. Ele sorriu enorme e se aproximou.

— Não estou falando sobre palavras. – garantiu, e eu mordi o lábio.

— Você prometeu que ia me deixar estudar. – fiz manha, e ele correu o dedão pelo meu rosto, da têmpora ao queixo, me causando arrepios.

— Claro que você vai estudar... Depois que nós dois estivermos mais relaxados. Uma semana é muito tempo sem você...

Suspirei, fechando os olhos e deixando que ele beijasse meu pescoço. Como eu podia resistir a isso? Eu devia? E a minha fantasia? Já fazia tempo que eu tinha comprado e estava ansiosa para usá-la. Com muita força de vontade, dei um passo atrás e me afastei dele. Sua expressão era quase cômica de tão envergonhado e culpado ele parecia.

— Bella, eu não-

Eu balancei a cabeça, não querendo ouvir a explicação dele.

— Relaxa, Edward. – falei, sorrindo. Ele continuou me encarando cheio de preocupação, como se estivesse se sentindo mal por ultrapassar algum tipo de limite meu ou algo assim. – Eu só quero... te mostrar uma coisa.

— Uau, Bella. Você está meio roxa. – ele falou rindo, e eu cobri meu rosto. – O que foi, minha pequena?

— Não ria. – pedi, sem graça.

— Não vou rir, pequena. Prometo. – garantiu.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e dei uma corridinha até o banheiro, indo me arrumar. Vesti a lingerie extra que eu tinha trazido, e coloquei a fantasia de colegial. Me perguntei o que eu devia fazer com o cabelo, então enquanto aplicava uma maquiagem bem leve, mandei um sms pra minha melhor amiga.

_**B: **__Cabelo preso ou solto?_

Aguardei ansiosamente e Alice não me decepcionou – a resposta veio depois de menos de um minuto.

_**A: **__Maria Chiquinha! Mas preso de leve. Ele vai querer soltar, de qualquer forma..._

Eu ri, porque isso era provavelmente a verdade. Arrumei meu cabelo com os dois laços e vesti minhas meias e o salto. Abri uma fresta da porta.

— Você está pronto? – perguntei, corando.

— Estou muito mais do que pronto. E sua demora está me matando... – falou ele, e eu ri baixinho. Respirei fundo e dei uma última olhada no espelho.

_O que realmente importa_ – Alice tinha dito para mim após um surto de insegurança quanto ao meu corpo e ao que eu pretendia vestir para ele. _– é o jeito que você se sente. Se você estiver com uma camiseta dele, você vai estar sexy. A fantasia é só uma coisa a mais. Não é o que você é. Ele vai ficar de queixo caído pelo que você é_.

Abri a porta e andei até ele com passos firmes. Eu _estava _me sentindo sexy e realmente torcia para que ele também achasse isso. Sua expressão foi impagável. Ele parecia excitado, surpreso e animado além do possível. Mordi o lábio de leve, querendo brincar com ele.

— Sr. Cullen, qual é a lição de hoje? – pedi, parada no meio do quarto. Ele abriu a boca e então a fechou.

— Eu acho que vou te ensinar como matar um homem do coração. Não, espera. Você já sabe como fazer isso. – fez ele, ofegando de leve. Eu ri com gosto e andei até ele, apoiando minhas mãos em seu ombro.

— Não morra. Há tanta coisa que eu ainda preciso aprender... – brinquei, e ele gemeu.

— Você precisa aprender a me avisar quando for sair do banheiro gostosa pra caralho. Eu podia ter me preparado pra isso, você me pegou com a guarda baixa. – choramingou ele.

— Edward? – chamei, e ele me olhou nos olhos. – Por que diabos você só está _olhando _pra mim?

— Eu simplesmente não posso esquecer essa imagem, quero cada detalhe gravado na minha mente. – murmurou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Bom, tire uma foto! Vai durar mais. – brinquei, e ele sorriu. Corei.

— Você deixa? – pediu, já pegando seu celular.

— Edward? – chamei mais uma vez, e ele me encarou com aqueles olhinhos de garoto pego roubando doce. – Se você não tirar essa roupa de mim agora, eu juro que vou assim pra escola na segunda.

Meu apelo funcionou, não sei se porque ele pensou na tortura que seria aguentar olhar pra mim o dia todo e não poder me tocar, ou talvez porque _todos _os caras da escola estariam fazer o mesmo.

Rapidamente a camisa dele foi para o chão e seus lábios se chocaram com os meus com força. Eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito e subi para seus ombros, o puxando para mais perto de mim.

— Menina, você ainda me mata... – ele resmungou, me apertando e apalpando de cima à baixo. Eu ri sem fôlego e o empurrei para a cama.

Fechei os olhos e o deixei me fazer sentir daquele jeito único e indescritível que só ele era capaz. Como se o mundo estivesse explodindo de dentro de mim para fora de um jeito incrivelmente fantástico.

xXx

Eu não tinha dormido, mas estava com os olhos fechados e me sentindo leve demais para ser considerada completamente acordada.

— Foi muito legal da sua parte pagar para eles. – murmurei de repente, e ele suspirou, surpreso.

— Você sabe disso?

Sua voz estava obviamente tímida e eu achei a humildade dele fofa.

— Rose me contou. – admiti. – Quanto foi no total?

— Hum... Setecentos. – fez ele, e eu ofeguei.

— Setecentos dólares? – praticamente gritei, e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

— Eu sei que você acha que eu estou louco, okay? Mas você não parou pra pensar que o _procedimento_ é em Rosalie, mas o pai daquele bebê era o meu irmão. E que ele é tão responsável quando ela, senão mais. – explicou, e eu assobiei de surpresa.

— Ainda assim... Mesmo sendo pelo seu irmão. Foi caro pra caramba. – ofeguei. Ele suspirou.

— É diferente... Dinheiro não é muito importante pra mim. – deu de ombros.

De repente eu parei pra pensar no assunto. Quer dizer, Edward tinha vinte e cinco anos, morava sozinho numa casa legal e ainda estava alugando um apartamento no centro de Seattle.

— Você é rico? – perguntei, e me senti estúpida no segundo seguinte. Ele riu e eu corei.

— Acho que você pode dizer que sim. Eu recebi uma herança bem gorda quando meus avós morreram. Emm também, mas ele só pode acessá-la com vinte e um. E, bom... eu trabalho.

Fui obrigada a gargalhar.

— Óbvio que a sua imensa fortuna vem do seu emprego como professor de ensino médio. – ironizei, e ele corou de leve.

— É o que me mantém. Eu tenho bastante dinheiro guardado, que gasto com esses... luxos, como o apartamento daqui; mas eu evito esbanjá-lo muito. Nunca se sabe quando algo pode acontecer... – deu de ombros.

— Entendi... – murmurei, ainda meio surpresa.

— Bom, agora você pode me deixar pagar tudo, não há necessidade de insistir. – sugeriu, e eu o encarei com uma expressão de desdém.

— Você pagou por esse apartamento absurdo e o jantar absurdo, já é o suficiente, não é? – barganhei.

— Deixa eu mimar você... – pediu, e eu me lembrei de quando ele pediu isso pela primeira vez. Suspirei, revirando os olhos para ele com um sorriso.

— Se algum dia nós jantarmos de novo, eu pago. – prometi. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Isso é um convite?

Eu ri e bati nele, sem graça.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – murmurei, e ele riu de mim.

— Você sabe que eu estou só te provocando, pequena. Mas, se você me convidar, eu vou sem nem pensar. – garantiu, piscando um olho e me deixando ainda mais envergonhada.

Suspirei e decidi mudar de assunto.

— Preciso estudar. Você vai ser um bom menino? – pedi, me levantando preguiçosamente.

— O melhor. – garantiu. Nós rimos juntos.

— Bom, primeiro vou tomar um banho... Aceito companhia. – avisei, sorrindo. Me virei como se não ligasse para a resposta e segui para o banheiro.

Antes de eu ter alcançado a porta, ele já estava me abraçando por trás e me levantando do chão para me carregar até o chuveiro.

xXx

xXx

**Hey, sexy ladies... Não me matem, ok? ****. Senão vcs nunca saberão o fim da história! Imagina que triste! Hehe.**

**Cá estou eu, mais atrasada que sei lá o quê, mas estou! Minha justificativa: primeiro, eu tive um bloqueio total enquanto ainda estava de férias. Como minha inspiração adora zuar com a minha cara, ela só voltou quando eu voltei pra facul (e aí eu estava sem internet). **

**Aproveitei pra escrever bastante, então o próximo capítulo está na metade já. **

**Que tal se vcs me ajudarem a chegar às 205 reviews eu posto no domingo que vem? :)**

**Vou responder as reviews por pm de quem tem conta, ok?**

_Kathyanne___**Acabei aproveitando bastante as férias mesmo! Haha. Calma que está tudo caminhando para uma declaração de amor... Embora ainda faltem alguns capítulos.**

_Karla _**Obrigada! Eu estou meio atrapalhada com postagens, mas se Deus quiser vou colocar tudo em ordem agora, uma vez por semana terá postagens! **

_Nathalia N _**Obrigada chuchu! Hahhaha, você não tem ideia o quanto eu ri com a sua review! Não, não sou nordestina – moro em Curitiba! Só um pouquinho longe, né? Hahaha. Ita se refere à Itanhaém, uma cidade no litoral de São Paulo (sou de origem paulista, estou morando aqui por causa da facul). E o fato de ter o semestre incompleto é por causa das greves das universidades federais... E o calor miserável atacou o Brasil todo no fim do ano passado rsrs. Mas foi engraçado as coincidências! Acho que posto novamente na próxima semana, se vocês cooperarem! Hehe**

**Bom, é isso, gente linda! Vou responder as outras reviews por PM :)**

**Beijinhos pra vcs! Mandem reviews e eu volto logo ;)**

**Até!**

**Isa**


	18. Da mi basia mille

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO – Da mi basia mille**

xXx

_**Can you blow my whistle, baby?  
**__(Você pode soprar meu apito, baby?)  
__**Whistle baby? Let me know  
**__(Meu apito, baby? Me deixe saber)__**  
Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it  
**__(Garota, eu vou te mostrar como fazer)  
__**And we start real slow  
**__(E começaremos bem devagar)__**  
You just put your lips together  
**__(É só coloque seus lábios juntos)  
__**And you come real close  
**__(E chegue bem perto__**)**_

**x Flo Rida – Whistle x**

xXx

xXx

— Edward, para. – avisei, séria. Já era a quinta, sexta ou talvez _centésima_ vez que Edward começava discretamente a subir sua mão pelo colchão até minha perna. Ele me olhou com um sorriso inocente.

— O quê? Eu não estou nem ao menos encostando em você. – fez ele, piscando. Eu bufei.

— Se eu for mal nos meus exames, a culpa será sua. – resmunguei, voltando para meus cadernos.

A quem eu estava querendo enganar? O que eu mais queria era que ele parasse de me provocar e me tocasse de uma vez.

— Não faz assim... Você está louca pra jogar esses livros longe. Já faz quase três horas que você está sentada aí, sua bunda deve estar quadrada. – provocou, e eu revirei os olhos.

Cansada de fingir, fechei o livro e coloquei minhas coisas na mesa de cabeceira. Ele sorriu e se arrastou para cobrir meu corpo com o seu e me beijar. Devo mencionar que eu estava vestida e ele continuava tão nu quanto horas atrás?

— Isso significa que eu posso tirar a sua roupa? – murmurou, esperando.

— Isso significa que você _deve _fazer muito mais do que isso. – respondi, e ele sorriu e começou a se desfazer das camadas de tecido que nos separavam.

Seus dedos encontraram rapidamente o caminho para minha entrada úmida e ele começou a me provocar.

— Para alguém que estava tão ansioso, você parece bem tranquilo agora. – gemi, minha respiração acelerada acabando completamente com o que era pra ser uma reclamação. Ele riu e alcançou uma camisinha, colocando-a rapidamente.

— Apressadinha. – murmurou, finalmente entrando em mim. Suspirei e fechei os olhos quando ele começou a se mover lentamente.

— Isso é tudo? – provoquei, e ele imediatamente rosnou para mim ao aumentar a velocidade de suas investidas.

Logo meus olhos se fecharam sozinhos enquanto eu tentava não gritar de prazer. Corri minhas mãos pelo peito dele e pelas costas antes de encontrar seu cabelo e me segurar ali como se minha vida dependesse disso.

— _Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum... _– murmurou em meu ouvido, e mesmo que eu não fizesse ideia do que ele estava falando, meu corpo todo se arrepiou ao ouvir aquela voz em uma língua desconhecida.

Abri a boca para perguntar o que significava aquilo, mas Edward achou que aquele era um bom momento para infiltrar sua mão entre nossos corpos e massagear meu botãozinho especial. Isso provavelmente significava que ele estava perto e não queria que eu ficasse para trás. Quase ri. Eu estava provavelmente tão perto quanto ele, se não mais. Afastei sua mão e coloquei-a em meu ombro.

Seu olhar confuso não me passou batido e eu sorri para tranquilizá-lo. Puxei seu corpo para nos aproximar mais.

— Continua falando. – pedi, embora a curiosidade estivesse me atacando e eu estivesse louca pra descobrir o que ele tinha me dito.

Com um suspiro, ele continuou a sussurrar aquelas palavras bonitas no meu pescoço, e logo eu estava virando uma gelatina.

— _Dein, cum milia multa fecerimus, conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus..._

Eu quase me engasguei quando ele me apertou ainda mais para perto do seu corpo e impossivelmente atingiu algo mais fundo em mim. Eu gemi e estremeci ao sentir meu corpo voando por alguns segundos antes de voltar. Fui logo seguida de Edward, que se deixou relaxar em cima de mim.

— _Aut ne quis malus inuidere possit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum._ – terminou, e eu o encarei, surpresa.

— O que é... o que é isso que você estava dizendo? – murmurei, e ele sorriu preguiçosamente, saindo de cima de mim e indo jogar fora o preservativo usado. Quando ele voltou, se deitou ao meu lado, acariciando meu cabelo suavemente.

— É um poema. – respondeu, e eu quase revirei os olhos.

— Eu meio que deduzi disso, pela sonoridade... O que significa? – insisti. Ele piscou.

— Se eu te dissesse, não teria graça. – pontuou.

— E se eu fiquei excitada com você dizendo que cachorrinhos morrem todos os dias? – argumentei.

Ele gargalhou.

— Eu acho que se minha mente estivesse em cachorrinhos sendo mortos, você ia perceber. – fez ele, e eu suspirei.

— Não vai me dizer mesmo? – insisti. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto, absolutamente irresistível.

— Não.

Minha intenção era bufar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um gemido baixo.

— Eu sei que gosta de mistérios. Talvez descubra esse. – deu de ombros.

— Vai me dizer ao menos em que língua que é isso? – implorei. Ele revirou os olhos.

— Latim. Agora falando em poemas, eu tenho uma prova pra preparar e você já me distraiu demais. – brincou.

— _Eu _te distraí? – desacreditei. Ele deu de ombros.

— Nós distraímos um ao outro. – concedeu, e eu cruzei os braços. – Não faz assim, minha pequena. Você sabe que eu não dou a mínima se você me distrair. Foi uma _ótima _distração.

Fui obrigada a rir baixinho, e me senti corando pela menção ao apelido. Era simplesmente fofo demais quando ele me chamava de pequena _dele_. O beijei suavemente, suspirando em seus lábios.

— Viaja comigo. – pediu subitamente, nossas bocas ainda coladas, e eu me afastei e o encarei.

— Pra onde? – estranhei, e ele deu de ombros desajeitadamente.

— Não sei, qualquer lugar. Queria passar mais um fim de semana com você. Foi tão bom aquela vez... – murmurou, e eu não podia negar.

— Não posso viajar assim... Aquela vez só deu certo porque Allie e Jazz queria passar um fim de semana juntos. Você foi sortudo, e só. Não posso dizer para o meu pai que vou passar um fim de semana fora de casa e não explicar porquê.

— Venha com a Alice, ela pode ficar aqui no apartamento enquanto nós vamos para outro lugar. – pediu, e eu franzi o cenho.

— E ela vai ficar sozinha por 48h? E o tédio?

— A ideia original não era você ficar sozinha aqui em Seattle quando eles viajaram? Não é como se você não fosse fazer o mesmo por ela. – pontuou, mas eu me senti desconfortável.

— Eu nunca jogaria isso na cara dela. – falei, e ele sorriu.

— Eu sei. Mas ela sabe disso também. Só... converse com ela, ok? Se não der certo, tudo bem... Mas eu realmente gostaria de te levar para algum lugar, só nós dois. – insistiu.

Sorri.

— Vou conversar com ela. – garanti, e ele me beijou antes de se levantar e pegar seus cadernos de anotações e o notebook para digitar a prova que ele iria aplicar.

xXx

— Eu tenho algo pra te perguntar. – murmurei para Alice, no domingo.

Eu tinha chegado em casa antes das oito da noite no sábado, estudado mais um pouco e ido dormir. No dia seguinte acordei tarde e fui para a casa da minha melhor amiga estudar com ela.

— Pergunte. – incentivou, e eu assenti.

— Você e Jasper pretendem viajar de novo em breve? – eu perguntei, olhando para o meu caderno, fingindo que não me importava com a resposta.

— Não faço ideia, por quê? – respondeu minha amiga, se virando para mim.

— Por nada. – menti, corando de leve.

— O que está se passando pela sua cabecinha linda que você não para de corar? – exigiu ela. Corei mais ainda.

— Ele me chamou pra viajar num fim de semana. – murmurei para ela.

— Eu posso te dar cobertura. – disse ela, sorrindo. Era fofo, mas eu não podia deixá-la fazer isso.

— E ficar dois dias sozinha e entediada? Allie, não posso fazer isso com você. – balancei a cabeça, convicta.

— Você já fez isso por mim. E eu posso fazer minhas compras de Natal! Você sabe que eu adoro isso. – insistiu.

— Não estamos nem no fim de outubro ainda, Alice. – reclamei, mas ela nem se importou.

— Compras de Natal, e pronto acabou. Você vai viajar com ele e eu vou comprar presentes! Ah, Bella, essa é uma ótima ideia! – ela guinchou, e eu suspirei.

— Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. – murmurei, a abraçando com força. Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei. Só me avise o dia, e iremos fazer compras de Natal juntas! – mandou. – Aliás, você já pensou sobre o que dar pra ele?

— Alice, eu nem sei se nós ainda vamos estar saindo até o Natal. – pontuei, e ela revirou os olhos.

— E eu nem sei se eu vou estar _viva_, mas me pergunte se por causa disso não estou correndo atrás de um presente perfeito para o meu namorado? – perguntou retoricamente.

— Edward não é meu namorado. – argumentei.

— E daí? Vocês são pelo menos amigos, certo? Amigos trocam presentes. – insistiu.

— Falando em amigos, eu não fui ver a Rose esse fim de semana ainda. – murmurei, mudando de assunto.

— Eu fui ontem. Ela está melhorando... – garantiu. Eu suspirei.

— Não consigo nem imaginar se fosse eu. – murmurei, e Alice assentiu.

— Mas você toma pílula direitinho, né? – perguntou ela, só pra ter certeza. Assenti enfaticamente.

— E nós estamos usando camisinha agora também. – contei. Ela franziu o cenho.

— Por quê? É tão bom sem...

Eu ri para ela.

— Sinceramente, eu não vejo tanta diferença... E Rose só tomava pílula... O medo é maior. – murmurei.

— Mas Rose tomava tudo errado! Ela estava sempre atrasada um dia, ou tomava duas juntas... Você sempre foi mais responsável do que isso, mesmo quando você só tomava por causa das cólicas. – pontuou.

Dei de ombros.

— Não faço questão de fazer sem camisinha. Não vejo diferença, sinceramente. – insisti. Alice riu.

— Ah, querida... Experimente agora que já fez com preservativo, tentar uma vez sem. Você vai entender do que eu estou falando. – garantiu. Eu ri e corei. – Mas me conta! O que ele achou da fantasia?

Eu dei um riso malicioso antes de me lançar no relato detalhista.

xXx

Eu saí da minha primeira prova na segunda me sentindo leve. Tinha sido fácil e eu sabia que tinha ido bem. Fui andando lentamente até a cafeteria, pensando em quanto tempo faltava para o horário do almoço. Meu estômago roncava como se faltassem cinco minutos, mas eu sabia que faltava cerca de meia hora então decidi espalhar meus cadernos pela mesa para estudar um pouco antes da próxima prova. Me distraindo, meu celular vibrou avisando uma mensagem nova.

**E – Oi. Entediada? Acabei de te ver entrando na cafeteria como se não houvesse mais razão pra viver. Quer almoçar comigo?**

Eu encarei o pequeno texto, hesitando. Como eu poderia almoçar com ele no campus sem ninguém ver? Meu sorriso dominou meu rosto quando me lembrei do pequeno, mas aconchegante escritório dele e do que nós já tínhamos feito lá.

**B – Hey. Entediada até a morte. O que tem no menu?**

Nem um minuto depois, a resposta chegou.

**E – Eu.**

Gargalhei alto, e então olhei ao redor pra ver se alguém tinha presenciado a cena. Não havia ninguém por perto.

**B – Tentador... Mas acho que no momento estou precisando de algo que me ajude a ficar de pé enquanto eu experimento essa especiaria chamada VOCÊ.**

Mordi o lábio e aguardei ansiosamente a resposta, o meu estudo deixado de lado.

**E – Você não precisa ficar de pé, tenho certeza que eu já estou de pé o suficiente para nós dois.**

Gemi baixinho, sentindo uma umidade em minha calcinha. Respirei fundo.

**B – Então não me culpe se eu ficar inconsciente durante a nossa degustação.**

**E – Venha logo pra cá antes que essa lasanha esfrie, pequena. **

Sorri sozinha e nem respondi, apenas juntei minhas coisas e segui para a "casinha" que era o escritório dele, separado do prédio. Olhei várias vezes ao redor para garantir que ninguém estava me vendo e entrei, trancando a porta pelo lado de dentro.

O cheiro de lasanha estava dominando o lugar, e eu respirei fundo e gemi.

— Nesse momento, estou tentando pensar em unicamente comida que nos mantém vivos e não em qualquer outro tipo, mas com você gemendo assim fica difícil. – Edward reclamou, e eu ri para ele, indo me sentar ao seu lado no sofázinho.

Minha barrica roncou e eu abracei meu estômago, constrangida. Ele riu e me deu um garfo para comermos no mesmo pratinho.

— Como foi a primeira prova? – perguntou tranquilamente, e eu dei de ombros.

— Eu gosto de história. – respondi simplesmente, tentando comer educadamente, mas a fome estava tirando o melhor de mim e eu estava atacando o prato de Edward. Se bem que era uma porção enorme de lasanha, e eu tinha quase certeza que ele não conseguiria comer tudo aquilo sozinho.

— Qual é a próxima? – murmurou, usando sua mão livre para tirar meu cabelo do rosto e colocá-lo atrás da minha orelha. Me arrepiei e tremi. Ele riu baixinho.

— Biologia. – falei, suspirando. De repente minha fome por lasanha tinha acabado.

— Come mais. – pediu Edward, e eu mordi o lábio ao encará-lo. Sua expressão mudou pra desejo e eu gemi. Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Não. Almoço primeiro, diversão depois.

Soltei um muxoxo e ele bufou.

— Não era você que estava preocupada em se aguentar de pé? – lembrou.

— Isso foi antes de ver que _você _já está bem de pé. – pontuei, indicando com a cabeça o volume nada discreto pressionado contra as calças dele. Sua risada ecoou no escritório pequeno.

— Bella, Bella... O que eu vou fazer com você? Te transformei numa ninfomaníaca e nem ao menos me sinto culpado. – suspirou, e eu sorri.

— Você sabe que não devia ficar num lugar trancado com uma ninfomaníaca, não é? – falei, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu.

— Lasanha, Isabella. – tentou mandar, mas seu tom estava fraco. Eu ri baixinho e voltei a comer mesmo assim.

Logo tínhamos terminado o prato e eu estava satisfeita... de comida. Peguei o prato de papel e joguei no lixo, puxando Edward para ficar de pé, e sentando-o na ponta da mesa do escritório, quase encostando o ombro na parede.

— Se sentindo a chefe hoje, huh? – fez ele, e eu vi em seus olhos o quanto ele gostava que eu tomasse iniciativas. Sorri para ele com um ar pensativo.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que eu ainda estou com fome. – falei, e ele franziu o cenho, preocupado.

— Você quer que eu pegue mais um almoço? – sugeriu docemente.

Eu fingi pensar por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Eu acho que eu tenho algo aqui nas gavetas, mas deve ser doce. – continuou, e eu o ignorei, dando a volta e me ajoelhando no sofázinho. Eu estava na altura certa e vi exatamente o momento que ele entendeu o que eu queria fazer.

— Estava pensando em algo que... me sustente mais. – falei, por fim.

Ele gemeu alto. Abaixei sua calça, mas não me dei ao trabalho de tirá-la. Antes de tirar a boxer do caminho, o acariciei por cima do tecido, arrancando alguns gemidos dele. Olhei em seus olhos e ele olhou pra mim também. Umedeci meus lábios de ansiedade e os olhos dele quase saltaram das órbitas.

— Oh, merda. – ele gemeu, quando libertei sua ereção e a percorri com a minha mão de cima a baixo. Eu sorri e me inclinei para ele. Meu cabelo formou uma cortina que me cobria então eu tentei colocá-lo atrás da orelha, mas não funcionou. Puxei os fios pra trás desajeitadamente e enfim toquei meus lábios na ponta do membro pulsante dele.

Eu não tinha certeza do que eu devia fazer, mas tentei agir pelo instinto, como ele mesmo tinha me ensinado. Abri minha boca e deixei ele entrar até onde era possível. Quando o senti batendo no fundo da minha garganta, soltei um pequeno barulho de engasgo pela surpresa e tentei me controlar e relaxar para não vomitar.

Edward enrolou meu cabelo comprido em sua mão para poder ver meu rosto. Eu o olhei enquanto subia de volta, tomando cuidado com meus dentes. Subitamente me lembrei das dicas de Alice e rolei minha língua na ponta sensível.

Acho que talvez a palavra _uivar _defina o som que Edward fez. Eu sorri e aquilo me deu mais confiança. Ele foi guiando minha cabeça através de puxões no meu cabelo, os quais estavam me fazendo ficar extremamente excitada, aliás. Eu senti-o ficando impossivelmente mais duro dentro da minha boca e continuei a subir e descer meus lábios ao longo de sua extensão.

Minha boca estava formigando do melhor jeito possível e ele estava começando a perder o controle.

— Bella, eu vou... – ele começou, e eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas não fazia ideia do que fazer.

Eu devia deixar ele gozar na minha boca ou isso me faria parecer uma vadia? A indecisão tomou conta de mim enquanto eu continuava meus movimentos, agora sentindo o quadril dele indo de encontro à minha boca com desespero. Antes que eu tivesse me decidido, Edward gemeu alto e senti o gozo quente em minha garganta. O que eu podia fazer, se não engolir? Eu não conseguiria cuspir tudo, provavelmente seria ainda pior.

— Merda. – Edward reclamou, depois de alguns segundos. Eu me afastei dele, orgulhosa do meu trabalho. – Desculpa, eu não consegui segurar. Eu devia ter avisado antes.

— Ok. – falei, sem saber o que dizer. Eu estava com um gosto um pouco estranho na boca, e me perguntei se a oferta daquele doce ainda estava de pé. Ri sozinha.

— O que foi? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Oh, eu tinha o ofendido por rir?

— Não é nada com você. – garanti, e ele relaxou um pouco. – É só que...

Corei, extremamente constrangida só de pensar no que eu ia dizer para ele. Mordi o lábio, tentando pensar nas palavras.

— Eu gostei. – admiti, sentindo meu rosto quente de vergonha. – Eu não estava esperando isso. Foi bom... _Muito _bom. Eu me senti... poderosa. Só espero que você tenha gostado também.

Edward riu do meu constrangimento e eu abaixei o rosto. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou para ficar de pé, me puxando para sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

— Acredite ou não, você tem todo o poder quando se trata de mim. – sussurrou ele, e eu sorri. – E _gostar _não define nem metade do que eu senti.

Corei ainda mais, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso. – respondi. Ele suspirou e tocou meu rosto carinhosamente.

Meus olhos caíram no relógio na parede e eu pulei de pé.

— Puta que pariu! Eu tenho uma prova em dez minutos! – ofeguei, surpresa. Eu não tinha percebido que as nossas conversinhas e o nosso almoço tinha durado tanto tempo.

— Boa prova, minha pequena. Obrigado pela visita. – fez ele, sorrindo. Eu o abracei para me despedir e ele me segurou no lugar, me beijando de um modo que me fez esquecer o atraso e a prova.

Nos afastamos e eu continuei de olhos fechados, sorrindo feito boba.

— Vai lá, garota. Está atrasada. – mandou, e eu dei um risinho antes de pegar meu material e sair dali o mais discretamente possível.

xXx

xXx

**Hello, girls! Cheguei para animar o carnaval (não haha). **

**Duas coisas importantes: **

**1 - Estava pensando em fazer um ponto de vista do Edward, o que acham? Uma cena que já vimos na visão dele, ou um capítulo novo? **

**2 – Viajei total na "meta" do capítulo anterior... Ia postar antes, depois que eu postei que percebi que eu tinha feito as contas errado, mas acabou que eu demorei bastante pra postar. **

**3 – (eram duas, mas agora lembrei dessa) Tô no twitter sempre postando coisas sobre a fic, venham me dar opiniões e sugestões! *-* _ Isastream (underline isastream). **

**Vamos tentar chegar AGORA às 205 reviews, que tal? O próximo capítulo tá pronto já, só falta nome e música :) **

**Bom, é isso! Parti responder reviews agora ;) VOU RESPONDER TODAS AQUI, OK? **

**Nathalia N ****Nossa, eu ri muito com essa coincidência! E realmente, quando vc mandou a review eu fui ver o que eu tinha colocado como meta, e realmente era maldade! Haha. Acho que tava meio louca, só pode! Jura que você já visitou Itanhaém? Hahahahahhaha que mundo pequeno! **

**Kathanne ****Olha, pela minhas contas, faltam uns 4 capítulos para a declaração... Talvez mais. Estou tipo 97% bem! :)**

**Daia Matos ****Haha, ela é corajosa e mto criativa... Obrigada, chuchu :)**

**Daiane Farias ****Ai que horror, por que alguém tem que descobrir o caso deles? Que péssimo seria isso! Hahaha. Claro que um dia alguém vai saber, mas vamos torcer para que seja só quando eles já estiverem sérios, e não mais nessa situação professor – aluna, né?**

**Annacaroll ****Hahahahhaa eu não sou culpada de nada não! Não tenho culpa se o Edward é um bobinho e a Bella é uma cabeça dura! Hahaha**

**Isa C ****Hahaha, obrigada Isa :P Calma que agora espero que pegue no tranco, vou tentar postar toda semana :)**

**Luna Sophie ****Eu tbm tava com saudades de vcs s2 Obrigada!**

**Bah Kika ****Doce! Depois tenho um babado pra te contar haha. Mas falando de YG: Nossa, o Edward até ME irrita às vezes... E no próximo capítulo só vai piorar! Tentarei não demorar tanto mais! **

**Raaphaele ****A Bella se revela mais a cada dia! Não tô com mta vontade de deixar alguém descobrir o caso deles, tenho mta dó, mas ciúmes em breve teremos hehe. Vou tentar não ficar mais tanto tempo sem postar, eu perco a linha da história, e sei q vcs tbm devem ficar meio perdidas, é bem chato...**

**Bom, acho que é isso! **

**Boa quarta-feira de cinzas pra vocês lindxs! :)**

**Mil beijos!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Eu ia esquecer.**

**O nome do capítulo, assim como o poema que o Edward recita para a Bella é um dos poemas do Cancioneiro de Lésbia, do Catulo. Como ele mesmo disse, é em latim. O título significa "Dá-me mil beijos". Só estou dizendo isso para vocês não terem que pesquisar no Google, mas logo a Bella vai descobrir também ;)**

**Fui!**


	19. Chef

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE – Chef**

_**If you don't wanna take it slow  
**__(Se você não quer ir devagar)  
__**And you just wanna take me home  
**__(E só quiser me levar para casa)__**  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah  
**__(Baby, diga sim, sim, sim)  
__**And let me kiss you  
**__(E me deixe te beijar)_

**x One Direction – Kiss you x**

Após a segunda prova do dia, cheguei em casa mais cedo e tratei de começar a pensar no jantar. Eu vinha sendo uma dona de casa relapsa para meu pai e decidi compensar hoje com seu prato preferido: bisteca suína. Como acompanhamento, preparei batatas fritas e um arroz à grega. _Sim_, eu estava mimando meu pai.

Qual ele chegou do trabalho, me chamou da porta, ansioso.

— Hey, Bells! Esse cheiro delicioso é daqui? – perguntou, com um sorriso enorme.

A mesa já estava posta e realmente, tudo cheirava muito bem. Eu tinha chamado Alice pra jantar conosco já que ela estava sozinha em casa e eu sabia que Charlie a adorava.

— Aham. – concordei, ao mesmo tempo que ele chegou onde eu estava e viu a mesa e nossa convidada.

— Oi Alice! Está sumida... – pontuou, e ela deu de ombros.

— Estudando muito, chefe. – respondeu, e era verdade.

— Essas minhas garotas dedicadas... – meu pai brincou, e nós rimos. – Então, tem algum motivo especial pra tanta coisa boa junta?

— Na verdade não... É só que eu tenho estudado bastante e eu sei que estou sendo meio relaxada com a cozinha então é meio... um pedido de desculpas? – expliquei, dando de ombros.

Ele veio até mim e beijou meu rosto.

— Não precisava, mas eu agradeço. Tudo parece incrível, Bella! Obrigado. – murmurou, e nós dois coramos pela demonstração de afeto, ato incomum entre nós.

Nos servimos e mantemos a conversação leve entre nós.

— Então, chefe... Convidei a Bella para um fim de semana de compras em Seattle! – Alice falou, sorrindo para ele.

— Ah? Jasper vai com vocês?

Pelo tom dele, ele parecia achar que eu estava acobertando os dois em uma viagem romântica. Quase sorri, porque era Alice quem estava me acobertando.

— Não, ele tem que trabalhar. Só nós meninas. – respondi naturalmente.

— Huh. Qual fim de semana seria esse? – perguntou, e eu encarei Alice, surpresa.

— O próximo, talvez? Ou quem sabe o outro... Ainda estamos combinando tudo, precisamos ver hospedagem e essas coisas. – disse minha amiga, dando de ombros.

— Só me avisem, pra eu encomendar pizzas congeladas. – falou, e continuou comendo normalmente. Alice piscou para mim e eu pisquei de volta.

Missão cumprida!

xXx

Antes que o professor Edward entrasse na sala para aplicar a prova de inglês, eu mandei uma foto para ele. Era mais para deixá-lo atrapalhado e fofo – ele corava e não conseguia me olhar nos olhos quando eu aprontava dessas na frente de outras pessoas – do que para provocá-lo. Mas _era _uma foto provocante.

O biquíni nem era revelador – na verdade era um tankini que cobria muito bem meus seios e quase metade da minha barriga, até. Mas tinha sido Alice que tirara aquela foto, e ela tinha me ajeitado na cama revirada até que encontrasse a pose sensual perfeita.

Eu estava meio de lado meio de bruços na cama, com a bunda um pouco arrebitada e a perna dobrada. Por uma questão de precaução, Alice tinha embaçado meu rosto na foto. Mas óbvio que ele saberia que era eu – ele conhecia meu corpo melhor do que ninguém.

— M-me desculpem o atraso. – Edward falou, todo atrapalhadinho. Olhei para Alice e ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Sorri enorme.

— Me aguarde. – Edward resmungou pra mim, ao passar do meu lado. Eu dei um risinho baixo e o ignorei, revirando os olhos. Mesmo que ele me mandasse uma foto _sem_ roupa, e eu ficasse excitada, eu poderia simplesmente lavar o rosto e respirar fundo; ou dar a desculpa de que estava com calor, qualquer coisa. Não era como se Edward tivesse alguma justificativa plausível permitida para menores de dezoito anos para o fato de estar andando pela escola com o pau duro.

xXx

— Quer dormir lá em casa hoje? – sugeriu Alice, quando estávamos saindo da escola. Levantei as sobrancelhas para ela.

— Vocês não cansam de passar tempo juntas, não? – brincou Jasper, e eu pude notar uma pontinha de inveja.

Ele trabalhava para ajudar sua mãe desde antes de entrarmos no ensino médio e eu sabia que ele gostaria de ter tanto tempo livre como nós.

— Você podia tirar uma folga um dia desses de folga, Jazz. Eu prometo que vou fazer valer a pena... – insinuou minha melhor amiga, e eu fiz um som de nojo e tapei os ouvidos como uma criança. Os dois riram. – Bella, enquanto meu namorado está inacessível, me faça companhia?

— Tudo bem, Allie. Já é quarta e eu podia aproveitar o descanso em plena semana de prova. – respondi, sorrindo. Ela piscou para mim e se virou para se despedir do namorado.

Eu aproveitei o momento de paz e corri até Rosalie, que estava aguardando o namorado na frente do carro dele. De repente parei para pensar em uma coisa aleatória e, para variar, não pensei antes de abrir a boca.

— Por que Emmett ainda mora com você se agora o irmão dele tem um apartamento aqui em Forks? – perguntei, confusa. Ela me encarou, surpresa. Acho que ela nem tinha percebido que eu estava me aproximando. – Quer dizer, oi!

Ela riu da minha bobagem e eu corei.

— Emmett disse que Edward precisava da privacidade masculina, e como meus pais não ligaram, simplesmente ele ficou comigo. – explicou, dando de ombros. – Oi, Bella.

— Como você está? – falei, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta, e embora uma velha amargura tenha aparecido, eu podia dizer que ela estava bem melhor.

— Melhor. – garantiu. – Estava pensando em mandar Emm passar a noite com o irmão e fazer uma noite de garotas nesse fim de semana.

Eu sorri, animada.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, Rose. Filmes bobos e chocolate, é isso que nós precisamos! – ri, e ela me acompanhou.

— Estamos convidados? – perguntou Emmett, me abraçando por trás. Eu soltei um gritinho de susto e bati nele, rindo. Edward estava ao seu lado e ele sorriu para mim e Rose.

— Olá, meninas. – cumprimentou e Rosalie apenas fez uma careta de brincadeira para ele.

— Oi... E _não_! É noite das garotas! – expliquei, rindo ainda.

— É verdade. Aliás, Edward, que bom que está aqui! Você aceitaria suportar esse brutamontes por uma noite para que eu hospede as meninas em casa? – pediu Rosalie, sorrindo para ele com todo seu charme.

Embora eu soubesse que ela amava Emmett, me senti desconfortável com a cena, ainda mais quando meu professor preferido retribuiu, sorrindo tão lindamente quanto ela.

— É claro, cunhadinha. – garantiu, revirando os olhos.

— Estou senso expulso? – fez o grandalhão, fingindo choque. Nós rimos. – Vou invadir a festinha de vocês para sequestrar a minha Rose.

Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso pensativo, como se quisesse fazer o mesmo.

— Então chame o Jasper para resgatar Alice. – pontuou Rosalie. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas para ela.

— E eu? – brinquei, e os três olharam para mim com expressões divertidas.

— Edward pode te salvar. – sugeriu Rosalie, e eu corei forte, abaixando o olhar. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca dela, ela mesmo xingou. – Que horror! Que imagem mental perturbadora! Ele tem tipo idade pra ser seu pai!

Engasguei, encarando minha amiga.

— Rose... Que merda de coisa pra se falar. Plano cancelado. Missão sequestrar as garotas totalmente abortada. Urgh! – reclamou Emmett, balançando a cabeça. Mordi o lábio, sem graça.

— Eu acho que vocês formariam um casal fofo. – Rosalie falou, e eu ofeguei, corando mais ainda. – Quer dizer, isso se ele não fosse um idoso de muletas e se a Bella não tivesse o cara da livraria.

— Rose! – sibilei, completamente mortificada.

— Que cara da livraria? – perguntou Edward, curioso. Rosalie lançou um olhar para ele. – Bom, eu quero saber quem é meu concorrente! – brincou, e eu ri, sem graça.

— Está deixando a Bella sem graça, maninho. – avisou Emmett.

— Não tem problema, Emm. – garanti, rindo. – O cara da livraria é só... hã, alguém que eu conheci.

— E você gosta dele? – perguntou meu irmão postiço, e eu gargalhei. Porém, quando abri a boca para responder, nada saiu. – Aaah! Você gosta dele sim! Qual é o nome dele?

— É, Bella, qual o nome dele? Aquele dia você não me disse. – Rosalie insistiu.

Eu encarei ao redor, Edward espelhando minha expressão preocupada.

— Hã... – murmurei, enrolando.

— Bella! – Alice gritou, vindo até mim saltitando. – Você vai dormir na minha casa hoje, lembra? Ah, oi gente! Quer dizer, tchau!

Todos riram da animação da minha amiga e eu me vi salva pelo gongo.

— É, tchau... – murmurei, acenando para eles e suspirando por não ter tido que inventar um nome para o cara imaginário da livraria. – Obrigada, Allie.

— Eu vi o seu desespero! Sabia que tinha que tirar dali. – explicou, e eu a abracei de lado antes de entrar em meu carro para dirigir para casa com Alice me seguindo.

Descemos e fomos pegar minhas roupas para o dia seguinte, fazendo uma mochila pequena.

— Você quer vê-lo essa noite? – perguntou, balançando uma calcinha de renda para enfatizar seu ponto. Corei profundamente.

— Não sei... Já houve aquela peripécia na segunda... – pontuei.

— Você está brincando, não é? E quando a você? Tá, você o satisfez, mas ele precisa retribuir! – insistiu, e eu ri.

— Ele já fez aquilo comigo. – lembrei, e ela revirou os olhos. – É sério! Se formos contar, eu ainda devo dois ou três orgasmos pra ele.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

— Você falou _orgasmo_! Ah, minha menininha toda crescida! – admirou-se ela, e eu corei forte. Sua risada ecoou no meu quarto. – Oh, querida... Vá para a casa dele. Assim você pode dizer a ele sobre a viagem. Ele deve estar ansioso para saber sua resposta.

— Não sei, Allie... E se ele quiser ficar sozinho? – perguntei, sem graça. Ela riu.

— Querida, eu acho que ele já passa tempo o suficiente sozinho, não é? E você não precisa invadir a casa dele, ligue antes! – sugeriu, e eu suspirei.

Sem responder nada, apenas pequei a calcinha rendada da mão dele e alcancei meu pijama mais apresentável de dentro do armário. Alice riu.

xXx

— _Boa noite, minha pequena!_ – Edward atendeu o celular com certeza soando feliz com a minha ligação.

— Hey, mestre. – brinquei, e ele riu.

— _A que devo a honra da sua ligação?_ – perguntou distraidamente.

— Eu só estava me perguntando se não existiria a possibilidade de você estar sofrendo de solidão essa noite. – falei, como se não fosse nada.

Alice se segurou para não rir e eu sorri para ela quando Edward gargalhou mais uma vez.

— _Veja bem, esse é _exatamente_ o caso_.

— Oh... Que pena! Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo? – sugeri maliciosamente.

— _Você pode fazer _muita coisa_ para me ajudar, minha pequena. Minha porta está aberta. Apenas venha me fazer feliz e eu serei eternamente grato. Você comeu? _

Eu sorri pela vitória e balancei a cabeça, antes de perceber que ele não veria.

— Não. – respondi.

— _Vou ligar para a pizzaria_. – avisou, e eu hesitei.

— Ou eu posso cozinhar. – sugeri, esperando que não tenha soado muito intrometida.

— _Ah, você cozinha? Cozinha bem?_ – perguntou, e eu pude ouvir seu sorriso.

— Ainda estou esperando pra conhecer alguém que não goste do que eu faço. – brinquei. Ele murmurou algo ininteligível. – Estou indo pra aí. Nos vemos em breve.

Desliguei e Alice finalmente riu. Convencida como eu era, já estava pronta para ir lá e para passar a noite, sabendo que Edward iria querer que eu fosse pra ficar.

— Você vai cozinhar para ele? O quão romântico é isso? – brincou Alice, rindo.

— Não tem nada de romântico. É só que ele não precisa ficar gastando dinheiro com comida desse jeito. – murmurei, corando.

— Continue dizendo a você mesma isso. Você sabe que ele vai estar de quatro de tão apaixonado pro você até o fim da noite, não sabe? – perguntou, e eu a encarei, de queixo caído.

— Como é?

— Bella... Você cozinha divinamente. Todo mundo sabe que o melhor jeito de conquistar um homem é pelo estômago. – explicou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Estou saindo. – avisei, ignorando-a.

— Divirta-se, _Chef Swan!_ Não, espera, esse é seu pai! – brincou, e eu apenas fingi que não ouvi.

Peguei minha bolsa e parti pelos fundos da casa em direção à diversão. Não bati na porta, apenas entrei, me deparando com Edward sentado na sala, encarando a minha direção.

— Oi. – falei, sorrindo. Ele me chamou para sentar com ele e me beijou rapidamente.

— Olá, linda. – cumprimentou. Para meu extremo constrangimento, minha barriga escolheu esse momento para roncar. – Vamos te alimentar, sim?

A cozinha de Edward era organizada e quase brilhava.

— Você não usa muito esse cômodo. – deduzi, e ele deu de ombros.

— Odeio cozinhar só pra mim. – admitiu. O encarei, sorrindo.

— Você cozinha?

— Hum, um pouco, sim. – deu de ombros, modesto. Eu duvidava que fosse apenas um pouco.

Sem pedir permissão, comecei a abrir os armários à procura do que fazer para o jantar. Encontrei tudo o que eu precisava para macarrão com molho branco e queijo, o que me deixou feliz por ser um prato simples e gostoso.

— Como macarrão com queijo soa? – perguntei, só pra ter certeza. Ele gemeu e suspirou ao mesmo tempo.

— Soa como o céu depois de pizza fria por dois dias. – garantiu, e eu ri. – Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?

— Corte em picadinho mais ou menos um quarto dessa cebola. – instrui, entregando-lhe a faca.

Abri a geladeira e peguei margarina para fritar a cebola depois que ele cortasse, e assim seguimos uma meia hora – eu pedindo para ele fazer algumas tarefinhas enquanto me concentrava no molho e no macarrão fervendo.

— Eu gosto do macarrão afogado no molho, espero que não se importe. – falei, e ele riu.

— Afogado! – ecoou, ainda rindo. Sorri. – Claro que não ligo.

Logo minha receita de _chef_ estava terminada, e eu coloquei o molho e o macarrão numa vasilha, despejando um pouco mais de queijo ralado em cima para enfeitar.

— Voilá! – cantarolei, apontando minha criação. Edward levantou e me beijou.

— Isso parece delicioso, Bella. – murmurou, e eu quase ri por ele me chamar pelo nome. Era tão raro que era quase estranho.

— Obrigada. Espero que goste. – dei de ombros, pegando dois pratos do seu armário e já me servindo uma boa quantidade de macarrão com muito molho.

Eu esperei que ele desse a primeira garfada antes de eu começar a comer. Seu gemido foi quase pecaminoso.

— Porra, pequena... Se você tivesse me dito que era um _Chef_, eu teria te aprisionado aqui as últimas semanas para me satisfazer de todos os modos possíveis. – gemeu, e eu sorri, orgulhosa.

Me pus a comer então, sorrindo de vez em quando ao ouvi-lo praguejar. Estávamos terminando de jantar quando o celular dele tocou. Alcançando-o rapidamente, ele revirou os olhos.

— Emmett. – explicou, colocando o celular no viva-voz após atender.

— _Hey, mano!_ – disse o grandalhão, e eu me segurei para não rir.

— Oi, Emm.

— Está _ocupado? Pensei em dar uma passada aí._ – sugeriu, e eu levantei os olhos para Edward, preocupada. Ele balançou a cabeça tranquilamente.

— Acho que não é uma boa hora, Emm.

— _Por que não, cara? Rose está estudando e eu estou solitário, maninho..._ – choramingou, e eu mordi o lábio para segurar um sorriso.

— Talvez você devesse estudar também. – sugeriu Edward, rindo. – Emm, eu estou com uma pessoa em casa.

— _Ahhh, garanhão! Quem é a sortuda da vez?_

— Ninguém que você conheça, ela mora em Port Angeles. – se esquivou Edward.

— _Quem disse? Eu conheço várias mulheres em Port Angeles! Não, Rosie, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... _

Eu ri baixinho ao perceber que Emmett estava encrencado e comecei a levar a louça suja para a cozinha. Não ouvi a pergunta de Emm, mas quando ia voltando, ouvi claramente a risada de Edward.

— Esse não é o ponto, Emm. Eu gosto dela, de verdade. Mas não é nada sério... ainda. Quando eu tiver certeza do que _ela _sente, você saberá. Nos falamos depois, tudo bem? Se cuida e vá estudar.

Eles se despediram e eu voltei como se não tivesse ouvido nada, embora aquela conversa estivesse pipocando na minha mente. Será que ele tinha inventado isso apenas para saciar a curiosidade do irmão ou ele realmente achava que tinha sentimentos por mim?

— Você não precisa lavar a louça. – fez Edward, segurando minhas mãos longe dos pratos e panelas que tínhamos sujado.

— A louça não vai se lavar sozinha. – pontuei, e ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu lavo depois. Não vou deixar você perder nosso precioso tempo encostada numa pia. Se bem que... – explicou, seu sorriso brincalhão se tornando malicioso rapidamente.

Bati nele, rindo. A capacidade que ele tinha de transformar tudo em sexo era incrível.

— Que tal uma clássica e confortável cama? – sugeri, levantando uma sobrancelha dubiamente para ele. Sua expressão selvagem me fez ficar imediatamente molhada, e eu me perguntei se era assim que ele se sentia quando eu dizia algo sugestivo. Mordi o lábio.

— O que nós estamos esperando? – fez ele, simplesmente, andando até mim com passos decididos e agarrando minhas coxas e me levantando do chão para enganchar minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu quase me desequilibrei, mas rapidamente me segurei nele e o beijei como toda a minha paixão e fogo despertados por ele.

Rapidamente Edward tinha me levado para o seu quarto e eu estava sendo despida numa velocidade assombrosa. Tentei segurar sua mão para diminuir o ritmo e também para que eu pudesse tirar a roupa dele também, mas ele nem percebeu que eu estava fazendo.

— Edward. – falei, para que ele percebesse o que eu queria fazer. Seus olhos arregalaram quando ele notou que estava segurando meus pulsos com uma mão. Fiz uma careta leve e tentei puxar meus braços do seu domínio, agora que ele me encarava. De repente ele congelou em cima de mim, e antes que eu tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, ele estava fora da cama me encarando com culpa e... nojo?

Me cobri com o lençol, embaraçada com a sua reação.

— Edward? – murmurei, sentindo meu rosto vermelho.

— Eu te machuquei, Isabella? – perguntou, sua voz controlada de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

— O quê? – guinchei, e então tossi para disfarçar. – Não, Edward. O quê...? Não!

— Eu... Me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção. – murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

Eu me levantei e andei até ele, preocupada com sua atitude. Passei os braços em volta da cintura dele e apoiei meu queixo em seu peito duro.

— Não foi nada, Edward. Eu juro que você não me machucou, eu só queria que você me soltasse pra eu tirar a sua roupa também. – garanti, com um risinho tímido.

Com o cenho franzido, ele acariciou meu rosto.

— Tem certeza? – insistiu. Eu o apertei em meu abraço.

— Absoluta.

Ele respirou fundo, me dando um sorriso hesitante.

— Eu nunca me perdoaria se eu machucasse você, minha pequena. – sussurrou, beijando minha testa carinhosamente.

Apertei meus braços em volta dele e levantei o rosto, oferecendo meus lábios. Ele me deu um selinho delicado e eu franzi o cenho, esperando por mais.

— O que foi? – murmurei.

— Nada... Só... Acho que eu perdi um pouco do ânimo. – explicou, hesitando.

O encarei, preocupada.

— Você quer... conversar? – sugeri, sem muita certeza. Ele finalmente sorriu, apesar de ter sido mais uma careta.

— Obrigado, mas não. Vamos pra cama, está ficando tarde. – convidou.

Peguei a blusa dele que estava jogando no chão e a vesti antes de tirar o sutiã por baixo antes de acompanhá-lo até a cama.

Edward acariciou meu rosto e me fez encará-lo, sempre me tocando com gentileza. Seus lábios cobriram os meus e começamos a nos beijar como nunca antes. Ao mesmo tempo que depois de alguns minutos eu já pude senti-lo ficando excitado, nós continuamos apenas nos beijando. Eventualmente, passamos a rolar na cama e algumas mãos bobas aconteceram, mas foi só isso.

Horas depois, com os lábios amortecidos e um pouco machucados, nós nos aconchegamos e caímos no sono. Meu último pensamento coerente foi sobre o fato de que eu estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo e dizer que podíamos viajar, mas tinha esquecido completamente disso quando o vi.

xXx

xXx

**Cheguei! E – milagrosamente – não vou dizer "demorei, mas cheguei"! Ai que orgulho de mim, segundo post em menos de 7 dias! **_**Acho que eu mereço **__**muitas**__** reviews, não mereço? Hehe.**_

**Então, esse capítulo foi meio de transição, mas acho que no próximo teremos a viagem. A ideia era o próximo do próximo (capítulo 21), mas aí ia ser mto enrolação, então vai ser um big capítulo 20 com o começo da viagem, ok? **

**Ah! Postei aquela oneshot prometida há meses hehe. Tá lá no meu perfil – "Just leave me". Espero que gostem :)**

**Vou responder as reviews de quem não tem conta aqui, e as de quem tem conta por PM, ok? **

**Cbmcullen ****Seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei toda viada agora *-* heheh. **

**Bah Kika ****Docinho (só vc é minha docinho)! Hahaha, ri mto com o seu 'se é que eu tenho esse poder'. Eu tô achando que adquiri esse poder de você, aliás. Quer dizer, o poder de escrever fics longas... Porque eu não faço ideia quando essa vai acabar! Hahaha**

**Nathalia N ****Imagina eu, numa sala cheia de alunos, e meu professor da facul recitando Catulo em Latim? Cara... Vou te dizer. A sonoridade desse poema é incrível, e eu quase tive um filho ouvindo meu professor falando com 100 pessoas ao meu redor. Se eu fosse a Bella tinha morrido ali mesmo! **

**Poli ****Sugestão totalmente acatada para o POV do Edward! ;)**

**D ****Nossa, obrigada! :D Fiquei muito feliz com os elogios! *-* Acho que não vai ter mto dramalhão não, pelo menos não no sentido de descobrirem e eles partirem num romance secreto proibido kkkk. **

**Kathyanne ****Ah, então... Vou logo avisando pra não contar com as minhas contas (?). Sou péssima pra prever quantos capítulos faltam, mas acho que em torno de 3 a 5... Depende de como as coisas vão andar. Hehe.**

**Bom, é isso aí gente linda!**

**Beijos, beijos, bye, bye!**

**Isa**


	20. Lugar ao Sol

**CAPÍTULO VINTE – Lugar ao Sol**

xXx

**Ainda vejo o mundo com os olhos de criança  
Que só quer brincar e não tanta responsa  
Mas a vida cobra sério e realmente não dá pra fugir  
Livre pra poder sorrir, sim  
Livre pra poder buscar o meu lugar ao sol**

**x Charlie Brown Jr. – Lugar Ao Sol x **

xXx

**R. I. P. Chorão**

xXx

Acordei me sentindo desorientada. Levou um minuto para perceber que estava no quarto do Edward, na casa dele. Ele estava dormindo, então levantei de mansinho para ir até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Acabei bebendo dois e então lavei o copo e voltei para o quarto dele, só para encontrar a cama vazia.

A luz do banheiro estava acesa e eu me sentei na cama, pronta para esperá-lo voltar. Menos de um minuto depois o ouvi lavando as mãos e logo ele estava de volta ao quarto.

— Hey. – murmurou ele, um pouco sonolento. Eu sorri para ele e voltei a me deitar na cama, de frente para ele.

— Eu tinha esquecido porque eu vim pra cá. – falei para ele, sorrindo com animação.

— Além de para aproveitar minha incrível companhia? – fez ele, sorrindo de volta.

Eu ri baixinho, mordendo o lábio.

— Eu queria conversar com você. – expliquei. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Só conversar?

— Claro que não. – ri, revirando os olhos para ele. – Eu estava ansiosa para conversar, mas óbvio que eu vim por outros motivos também.

Ele tocou meu rosto carinhosamente.

— Me conta o que está fazendo seus olhos brilharem desse jeito. – pediu.

— Alice vai me dar cobertura. Ela quer fazer compras de natal antecipadas e disse pra marcarmos o dia da viagem. – falei, sorrindo feito boba. Ele riu e me beijou.

— Já falei que amo sua melhor amiga? – perguntou, e eu ri.

— Vou repassar os seus sentimentos para ela. – garanti. – Quando nós vamos?

— Essa semana? Eu não quero perder tempo. – pediu. Eu assenti, quase quicando na cama de ansiedade.

— Aonde vamos? – fiz eu, curiosa. Ele sorriu.

— É surpresa. – respondeu, sorrindo. Fiz um bico.

— Como vou saber que roupa levar? – argumentei. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas pra mim.

— Não leve nenhuma, não vou deixar você usar mesmo. – fez ele, arrancando uma risada minha.

Eu levantei um pouco a blusa comprida dele que estava usando e toquei minha calcinha de renda, tentando ser sensual.

— Você não quer que eu leve nada assim? – murmurei, ainda fazendo manha. Ele ficou me encarando, hipnotizado. Continuei correndo minhas mãos delicadamente sobre a renda, e então sobre o elástico que segurava o tecido no lugar.

A expressão de puro desejo dele me fez sentir ousada, e eu deslizei um dedo para dentro da peça, tocando minha pele. Ele suspirou, sem tirar os olhos do meu corpo.

— Você gosta disso? – sussurrei, levantando minha outra mão para massagear meus seios.

Como se eu precisasse de uma resposta. Eu podia ver em seus olhos e sentir o quanto ele estava excitado de assistir enquanto eu me tocava. Me lembrei de um dia, nem tantas semanas atrás, quando ele disse que queria me ver fazendo isso, e eu disse que não conseguiria.

Mas aquela não era uma situação comum, e eu estava tão excitada quanto ele, senão mais. Eu não tinha imaginado que me sentiria desejada e sensual ao me tocar na frente dele, no fundo eu achava que estaria exposta demais e nunca conseguiria curtir o que estava fazendo.

— Não para... – praticamente implorou. – Por favor, não para...

Eu suspirei e continuei me tocando de leve, meus olhos presos no dele, que não se desviavam nem por um segundo de onde minha mão direita estava. Logo aquelas carícias leves sobre o pano não eram mais o suficiente pra mim. Desci minha mão ainda mais e toquei minha entrada úmida.

Edward tocou minha barriga e então desceu suas mãos para minha calcinha e tentou puxá-la para baixo.

Subitamente, uma timidez me invadiu e eu segurei a mão dele. Seus olhos subiram pelo meu corpo para encontrar os meus.

— O que foi? – murmurou, preocupado.

— Só... espera um pouco. Eu tenho que estar muito no clima para não ficar com vergonha. – admiti, corando.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu me deixei relaxar lentamente. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Porque ele me deixava tão excitada fazendo coisas que eu nunca imaginava que seria capaz de fazer, ou ao menos ter vontade de executar?

Primeiro tirei a camiseta que eu estava usando pelo pescoço, deixando meus seios livres. Edward imediatamente passou a beijá-los, me fazendo estremecer de prazer.

Agora só havia um pequeno pedaço de pano rendado entre nós, e eu suspirei.

— Tira pra mim? – sussurrei, abrindo os olhos para notar um Edward louco de tesão em cima de mim. Ele nem respondeu, só se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas e puxou a minha calcinha pra baixo.

Suspirei mais uma vez quando ele começou a beijar meu tornozelo e subiu com beijos delicados até minha coxa. Eu gemia e me contorcia embaixo dele, e então toda a vergonha sumiu. Desci minha mão para o ponto que estava implorando de necessidade, e imediatamente gemi mais alto. A combinação dos lábios e língua de Edward na parte interna da minha coxa com o que eu estava fazendo era demais pra mim.

Sem perder tempo, trouxe meu dedo para mais baixo, onde eu já estava mais do que encharcada. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no quarto. Eu me acariciei na frente dele, gemi e me contorci de prazer até que eventualmente eu tivesse meu ápice. Ofegante, eu abri os olhos.

Edward estava sem roupa, sentado na cama me observando enquanto descansava sua mão sobre seu membro rígido.

Eu me levantei, me sentindo leve e feliz, e fui até ele. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, me sentei em seu colo. E então, num surto de loucura pós orgasmo, me virei de costas para ele e guiei seu membro até minha entrada, começando a me movimentar.

Primeiro devagar, pra que eu me acostumasse com seu tamanho, e então acelerei, sentindo minhas paredes se apertarem em volta dele. Ele segurou meu quadril e começou a me ajudar a cavalgar, apertando meus lados deliciosamente. Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos ambos gritando nossos orgasmos. Eu saí do colo dele e me joguei deitada na cama, simplesmente exausta.

— Isso foi... incrível. – murmurou ele pra mim, deitando ao meu lado.

Eu suspirei e dei um risinho tímido.

— Foi mesmo. – concordei, e ele me beijou devagar.

— Nós devíamos dormir. Vamos acordar cansados amanhã. – murmurou, e eu respirei fundo.

— Tudo bem. Teremos o fim de semana todo para nós. – pontuei, e ele sorriu.

— Sim. Agora vem aqui. – me chamou, já puxando meu corpo para se encaixar no dele daquele jeito que sempre dormíamos.

xXx

Acordei sentindo beijos suaves em minha nuca e gemi baixo. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha dormido, mas pelo jeito já estava quase na hora de levantar, levando em conta o céu cinzento que eu podia observar pela janela do quarto dele.

Estávamos confortavelmente encaixados em conchinha. Quer dizer, se o que eu estava sentindo na minha bunda era uma indicação, só eu estava confortável.

— Acordada? – murmurou Edward em minha pele. Eu suspirei.

— Aham. – gemi, me movendo para colar mais nossos corpos.

— Estava sonhando? – perguntou, puxando meu cabelo pra fora do caminho e beijando meu ombro.

No momento que ele citou, eu me lembrei que estava. E era um sonho com ele. Corei, agradecendo porque ele não podia ver minha expressão. Apenas murmurei uma concordância e assenti.

— Você estava gemendo... meu nome. – fez ele, esgueirando uma de suas pernas para entre as minhas, e senti seu membro tocar a minha entrada. Sem querer esperar, me movi em direção a ele e o abriguei dentro de mim. Só então percebi o que ele tinha dito.

— Era um sonho bom... – murmurei, tomando o colchão como ponto de apoio e me movendo contra ele. – Não tão bom quanto a realidade, embora...

Ele suspirou no meu pescoço.

— Você não tem ideia do que me faz sentir quando estamos assim... – gemeu ele, e eu suspirei.

Ficamos um silêncio, alternado por gemidos e suspiros enquanto ele entrava e saia de mim. Era bom demais, mas tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Ele gozou dentro de mim e eu gemi alto quando senti meu corpo estremecer com meu orgasmo.

— Vamos tomar um banho? – perguntou ele, depois de um tempo. Assenti e nós dois nos dirigimos ao banheiro lentamente.

— Eu devia ter acordado mais cedo. – murmurei enquanto prendia o cabelo para não molhá-lo.

— Vai dar tempo de você ir pra escola, calma. – me tranquilizou, mas eu apenas balancei a cabeça e me ensaboei rapidamente, logo me enxaguando e roubando a toalha dele. – Foi tão ruim assim ter passado a noite?

— Não é isso. – resmunguei, me secando dentro do banheiro enquanto ele se lavava.

— O que é, então?

— Os pais de Alice. Se eles me pegarem voltando essa hora, eu estou ferrada. – resmunguei, nervosa.

— Ninguém vai te ver. – insistiu ele, e eu respirei fundo, indo para o quarto pegar minhas roupas da noite anterior e as vestindo rapidamente.

Achei meu celular no meio da bagunça e liguei para Alice.

— Meu Deus, Bella, onde você tá? Achei que já fosse estar aqui quando eu acordasse! – ela sibilou, e eu gemi.

— Eu acordei mais tarde do que eu esperava. Seus pais estão aí?

— Lá em baixo tomando café. O que você vai fazer agora?

— Bom, eles não sabem que eu dormi aí, não é? Minha caminhonete está em casa. Vou apenas bater na porta da frente e dizer que meu carro pifou e te pedir uma carona. – dei de ombros, nervosa.

— Tudo bem, então espere uns quarenta minutos para isso. Não vou sair tão cedo. Tome cuidado pra ninguém te ver saindo daí, ok? – pediu ela.

— Pode deixar. Obrigada, Allie. Nos vemos em breve. – me despedi e desliguei, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

— Tudo certo? – Edward perguntou, preocupado. Eu o olhei distraidamente e assenti. Ele se aproximou de mim e massageou meus ombros de leve. – O que vocês decidiram?

— Vou encontrar Ali daqui a quarenta minutos e vou fingir que meu carro quebrou e bater na porta da frente pedindo carona. – expliquei.

— Quarenta minutos? Viu, nós temos tempo, não precisa se vestir assim-

Eu fiz uma careta e o cortei, meio nervosa.

— Não estou no clima, Edward. – resmunguei, e ele bufou.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – negou, e eu só revirei os olhos, desacreditando. – Você não precisa ter pressa, esse é o meu ponto. Vou fazer café.

Segui sua figura coberta apenas com uma toalha na cintura e o observei colocar pó e água na cafeteira, pegar geleias na geladeira e um pote com pedaços de torta. Ele pegou um pacote de torradas e colocou na mesa também.

— Sirva-se à vontade, eu vou me vestir. – fez ele, sem me olhar nos olhos.

Assim que ele saiu, eu me senti péssima. Ele só estava cuidando de mim, e eu estava estressada demais para dar valor e entender as intenções dele. Quando ele voltou – sério e distante, me respeitando – eu quase comecei a chorar.

— Desculpa. – murmurei para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas de preocupação. – Estou sendo uma total idiotoa, não estou?

Ele riu e beijou minha boca rapidamente.

— Coma. – mandou, e eu tomei aquilo como um "sim, você foi uma total idiota, mas eu sou um cara muito legal e vou te perdoar".

Tomamos café juntos e eu me esbaldei com a torta que ele tinha me oferecido.

— Edward, isso é _muito _bom! – elogiei, pegando mais um pedaço.

— No momento que você pegou o 4º pedaço e repetiu pela décima vez o quanto essa torta é incrível já ficou claro pra mim que você gostou. – provocou. Devolvi o pedaço que tinha pegado ao pote e o tampei. – Hey, estou só brincando, pode comer tudo, se quiser.

— Não estou tampando porque não vou comer mais, isso aqui vai ser meu almoço na escola hoje. – expliquei, pegando o pote e colocando na minha bolsa com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

Edward gargalhou e eu ri, dando de ombros.

— Você nunca cansa de me surpreender, não é? Primeiro me ligando ontem, depois naquele ataque da madrugada e agora isso. – balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Dei de ombros, tomando mais um gole do meu chá.

— Eu considero você um amigo, Edward. E para a amizade ser verdadeira, _nós _precisamos ser verdadeiros, não acha? – falei, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

— Isso é uma indireta ou...?

— Não. – garanti. – Só um comentário aleatório. Eu procuro ser sempre sincera com você, e eu espero isso de volta. Estou com uma curiosidade e queria que respondesse a verdade.

— Claro, pergunte o que quiser e eu responderei com toda a sinceridade. – prometeu.

— Você está saindo com mais alguém? – perguntei, o olhando nos olhos.

— Não. – respondeu imediatamente, e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Não? – ecoei.

— Não. Você está? – devolveu, e eu ri.

— É claro que não.

— Não tem nada de claro. Por que ficou tão surpresa quando eu respondi que não? – pediu.

— Bom... Não estamos tendo nada sério, e eu pensei... Não sei. – murmurei.

— Por que eu iria querer sair com outra pessoa? Você além de me satisfazer completamente, é uma amiga divertida. Eu não iria até outra pessoa só por sexo e adeus. – explicou.

— Mas... Sei lá, você podia gostar de outra pessoa? – tentei.

— Se eu gostasse de outra mulher e começasse a sair com ela, eu terminaria as coisas com você, minha pequena. Achei que já me conhecesse o suficiente pra saber disso. – pontuou, e eu me encolhi.

— É, eu sei. Só é confuso pra mim. Eu não sei como devo agir. As garotas na escola ficam falando de você. Não sei se eu deveria ter ciúmes ou apenas me sentir orgulhosa por _eu _ser a razão pela qual você foi dar uma prova de pau duro. – murmurei, rindo baixo. Ele grunhiu.

— Você ainda vai me pagar por aquilo... Mas eu não sei o que dizer, Bella. Você acha que eu não vejo os garotos da sua sala te observando? Aquilo me deixa louco de ciúmes. Você não é _minha_, mas tampouco quero que seja deles. Isso faz sentido? – divagou ele.

— Sim. – concordei, sorrindo. – Então você tem ciúmes de mim?

— Muitas vezes. É inevitável. – explicou. Por algum motivo, aquilo me deu mais vontade ainda de sorrir.

xXx

A semana passou correndo e no sábado de manhã Alice passou em casa com seu lindo carro para me buscar para nossa – _cof cof_ – viagem de compras. Eu tinha acordado cedo demais para conseguir dirigir, então ela conduziu até Seattle, e só quando entramos na cidade e eu já estava acordada assumi a direção, nos levando para o apartamento de Edward.

— Como é dividir um apartamento com o cara mais gostoso da cidade? – minha amiga perguntou, sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Nós não dividimos o apartamento. É dele. – murmurei, corando.

— Ele não liga mesmo se eu ficar lá, não é? – quis garantir, e eu ri.

— Allie, foi ele que ofereceu. Não tinha sentido você pagar um hotel para me acobertar, se nós temos um apartamento que estará vazio pelo fim de semana. – insisti.

— Você disse "nós temos". – cantarolou, e eu bati nela, estacionando na frente do prédio.

— Cala a boca. – reclamei, rindo.

O carro de Edward já estava ali, e nós duas subimos com nossas malas. Abri a porta do apartamento com a chave que ele tinha me dado no dia anterior e Alice revirou os olhos. Mandei-a ficar quieta com o olhar.

— Olá, meninas. – Edward nos cumprimentou.

Ele beijou Alice no rosto primeiro e depois me deu um beijo rápido, pegando minha mala da minha mão.

— Alice, a casa é sua, okay? Nós voltamos no domingo não muito tarde porque vocês ainda tem que dirigir pra Forks. Obrigada por ajudar Bella. – fez ele, com todo o charme possível. Alice _corou_.

— Imagina, não é nada... Eu gosto de ver a Bella se divertindo como uma adolescente normal, ela já passou tempo demais encarando livros. – brincou ela, visivelmente envergonhada.

Eu ri e a abracei.

— Nunca conseguirei te agradecer o suficiente! – garanti, me despedindo.

— Divirtam-se. – ela desejou e eu pisquei para ela.

— Ansiosa? – Edward perguntou, e eu ri.

— Imagina! – falei, irônica. Ele riu e quando entramos no elevador, me beijou lentamente, explorando minha boca com calma.

— Olá, minha pequena. – sussurrou. Ele me guiou para seu carro e guardou minha pequena mala junto com a dele.

— Oi, mestre. – falei, finalmente. Ele gargalhou.

— Espertinha... Vamos viajar, pequena? Estou ansioso para ver sua reação. – admitiu, e eu mordi o lábio.

Ele ligou uma música e dirigiu por horas, fazendo algumas paradas para banheiro e descanso. Eu fiquei com medo que ele estivesse me levando para um lugar muito longe, e que ficaríamos a maior parte do tempo no carro, mas muito antes de eu estar com fome para o almoço, chegamos.

— Bem vinda a Willis. – desejou ele, parando o carro no estacionamento.

Na nossa frente havia um hotel pequeno de madeira, virado para a praia. Literalmente da porta do hotel já tinha areia. Era fascinante e calmo.

— Ah, que lugar lindo! – eu guinchei, começando a sair do carro e então parando quando Edward deu uma tossida. Esperei que ele abrisse a porta pra mim e sorri para ele, o abraçando. – É lindo aqui, Edward.

— Eu imaginei que você fosse gostar. Alice me contou como você gosta da praia... – fez ele, sorrindo também e me beijando de leve. – Vamos fazer o check in e dar uma volta.

Entramos no hotel e deixamos nossas coisas. Eu imediatamente troquei para um vestidinho leve e sandálias. Edward também mudou de roupa, mas ele parecia casualmente maravilhoso de qualquer jeito. Andamos até a praia e eu joguei água nele, e ficamos brincando como crianças até que a fome nos atingiu.

— O hotel não tem restaurante. – ele avisou, e eu o encarei, surpresa. – É, também me surpreendeu. Mas acontece que tem um restaurante bem na frente, então tomaremos as refeições lá. Tudo bem? Se bem que restaurante talvez não seja a palavra certa. Pelo que eu entendi, é um bar, lanchonete, balada e sei lá mais o quê. O _point_ do lugar.

Eu ri.

— Está ótimo, Edward. Eu comeria _areia_ só pra ter essa vista. – garanti, apontando o mar com um sorriso enorme.

Entramos no lugar que iríamos comer e o movimento era grande. A maioria parecia ser local, e nos encararam curiosamente quando entramos e fomos nos servir. Havia frutos do mar e eu escolhi alguns deles para experimentar junto com uma clássica lasanha bolonhesa. Nos sentamos juntos e comemos entre conversas e risadas. Toda a atmosfera daquele lugar estava me fazendo feliz.

— Olha... – Edward apontou discretamente um cartaz anunciando uma festa naquele lugar, à noite. – Você quer vir? É uma festa havaiana, seja lá o que isso signifique.

Eu ri.

— Claro, vamos vir... Só não me culpe por não querer ficar muito aqui, com aquele quarto e aquela cama linda nos esperando. – murmurei para ele, piscando os olhos. Ele ri para mim.

— Não te culparei porque meu pensamento é o mesmo. – garantiu. – Vou perguntar sobre o preço. Termine de comer...

Eu assenti e fiquei esperando ele voltar. Ouvi uma cadeira sendo arrastada e uma mulher sentou ao meu lado.

— Olá. Bem vinda a Willis. Marley Johnson. – fez ela, sorrindo simpaticamente e estendendo a mão para mim.

Ela parecia ter uns vinte e poucos anos e era linda.

— Obrigada. Bella Swan. – me apresentei, surpresa pela simpatia dela.

— Então, eu vim falar com você primeiro só pra não criar nada estranho. O cara que está com você, é seu namorado? – perguntou, e eu a encarei, chocada.

Não, Edward não era o meu namorado. Mas ele estava ali comigo. Ela estava interessada nele e me pedindo permissão?

— Não sei se entendi sua pergunta. – falei, me sentando direito na cadeira. Eu devia me sentir ameaçada por essa mulher linda aparentemente a fim do cara com quem eu estava passando o fim de semana?

— Eu imaginei que ele não fosse seu namorado, vocês tem toda essa sensualidade irrestrita no ar, mas sem excesso de carinho, embora eu tenha visto ele puxar a cadeira pra você... Estou certa, pelo jeito. Que bom. Seria constrangedor se ele fosse seu namorado, considerando o que eu vim te dizer. – disse ela, rindo.

— Eu não disse que ele não é meu namorado. – tentei reverter, mas ela deu um tapinha no ar como quem não liga.

— Se ele fosse, você já teria tentado me bater. Eu vi vocês na praia mais cedo, fiquei interessada. Não estamos na temporada, turistas são raros nessa época do ano. – continuou ela, e eu fui obrigada a rir, porque se Edward _fosse _meu namorado, eu acho que eu iria querer bater nela mesmo.

— Você... está interessada nele? Por que ele _não é_ meu namorado, mas eu estou aqui com ele para o fim de semana e não existe nenhuma chance de eu abrir mão disso. – fiz eu, franzindo o cenho para Marley. Ela sorriu.

— Gostei da sua atitude. Eu gostei de você, na verdade. Não estou interessada no seu rapaz. Pelo menos, não em roubá-lo de você. Acho que nós poderíamos fazer algumas coisas interessantes juntos. _Nós três_.

Eu corei mil tons de vermelho quando entendi o que ela queria. Meu rubor arrancou uma risada divertida dela.

— Ah... eu... – gaguejei, sem saber o que dizer.

— Olha, você disse que vão ficar o fim de semana, certo? Vem na festa de hoje? É só o que eu te peço, Bella. Só pense por hoje, fala com o seu garoto... Como é o nome dele, aliás?

— Edward. – respondi, ainda corada.

— Edward, clássico. Gostei. Falando nele, ele está de volta. Nos vemos à noite? – insistiu.

Edward chegou e nos encarou, surpreso.

— Fazendo amizades? – fez ele, educadamente. – Sou Edward Cullen.

— Marley Johnson. – ela se apresentou e apertou a mão dele, se levantando. – Já vou indo. Espero vê-los na festa, estão pensando em vir?

— Claro, já tenho até as entradas. – disse meu acompanhante, e eu mordi o lábio.

— Vejo vocês mais tarde então. – ela se despediu, saindo dali. Eu a encarei até que ela estivesse fora de visão.

— Puta que pariu. – ofeguei, finalmente. Eu tinha acabado de ser convidada para sexo à três, ou eu estava ficando louca?

— O que foi? – estranhou Edward.

— Nada. – menti, constrangida.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas deixou passar. Minha cabeça começou a girar. O que diabos eu devia dizer à Marley quando nos encontrássemos novamente à noite? A indecisão me corroeu e eu encarei Edward. Era óbvio que ele adoraria a história. Mas será que _eu _ia gostar disso?

— Então... a gente podia descansar no quarto um pouco agora. – sugeriu Edward, e eu levantei os olhos rapidamente, sobressaltada pela sua voz depois do silêncio.

— Ah... Tudo bem. – concedi, me levantando. Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão na dele para irmos pagar o almoço.

— Caso não tenha ficado claro, descansar é a última coisa que eu quero fazer com você no quarto. – sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei e sorri.

— Mal posso esperar. – murmurei em resposta.

Marley que esperasse a minha decisão, eu queria curtir meu amigo e nosso sexo maravilhoso sozinha por enquanto.

xXx

xXx

**Primeiro, vou ser sincera: Eu não era uma fã enlouquecida do Charlie Brown Jr. ou do Chorão. Mas ouvia músicas deles todos os dias, e já fui bem viciada nessa banda, principalmente no início da minha adolescência. Fiquei bem triste mesmo com a perda desse ícone da música brasileira, que, querendo ou não, marcou a adolescência de todos nós – seja por nos lembrar de alguém ou simplesmente por ter sido a abertura da malhação por anos.**

**Agora, ao capítulo à minha demora...**

**Não vou colocar a culpa no Chorão, tá? A culpa é da faculdade. Semana de trabalhos, semana de provas... E agora ainda por cima eu vou me mudar, então adicione mais um fator aí.**

**Já passei direto em duas matérias, e em uma outra eu já terminei todas as avaliações, só estou aguardando a nota. Faltam 3 matérias que ainda são incógnitas e ainda serei avaliada... Desejem-me sorte!**

**Não vou responder as reviews para não demorar ainda mais.**

**Entro de férias semana que vem, aí posto mais. **

**O que vocês acharam da proposta? Quero saber opiniões!  
Beijos, beijos, bye bye! **


	21. Um é pouco, dois é bom

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM – Um é pouco, dois é bom...**

xXx

_**Merrier the more  
**__(Quanto mais melhor)  
__**Triple fun that way  
**__(Diversão tripla desse jeito)__**  
Twister on the floor  
**__(Enroscados no chão)__**  
What do you say?  
**__(O que você me diz?)  
_

_**Are you in?  
**__(Você topa?)__**  
**__**Livin' in sin is the new thing  
**__(Viver em pecado é a nova moda)  
__**Are you in?  
**__(Você topa?)__**  
I am countin'!  
**__(Estou contando!)  
__**One, two, three  
**__(Um, dois, três)__**  
Not only you and me  
**__(Não só eu e você)_

**x Britney Spears – 3 x **

xXx

xXx

— Bella, vamos! – Edward me apressou, e eu continuei me olhando no espelho do banheiro. Eu estava com vergonha do meu vestido curto florido e aberto nas costas. – Pequena, eu tenho certeza que você está linda, vamos logo!

Respirei fundo e abri a porta do banheiro, o olhando. Ele vestida uma blusa vermelha e calça jeans. Suspirei.

— Nada justo você estar toda sensual e eu parecendo um bobo com esses colares de flores. – resmungou ele, e eu ri.

— Você gostou? – murmurei, e ele deu a volta ao meu redor para inspecionar todos os ângulos.

— Mais do que gostei. Isso vai ficar ótimo rasgado mais tarde. – gemeu, e eu ri de novo. – Vamos logo, pequena. Vá quebrar alguns corações.

Eu tinha passado a tarde inteira pensando na proposta de Marley, e ela foi a primeira pessoa que nós vimos quando chegamos.

— Olha a sua amiga ali. – falou Edward, e eu fiz uma careta.

— Bella, Edward! Vocês vieram! – se animou, e eu corei.

— Pois é. – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu vou pegar uma bebida. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – perguntou Edward, tentando nos deixar à vontade. Eu o encarei, hesitando.

— Me traz qualquer coisa que tenha álcool. – implorei, e ele fez cara feia. Revirei os olhos e o encarei, insistindo com o olhar. Ele suspirou e se rendeu.

— E você? – falou, olhando para Marley.

— Não quero nada, obrigada. – garantiu a mulher ao meu lado e ele saiu.

— Quantos anos ele tem? Porque eu diria que vocês tem a mesma idade, mas ele age bem protetor com você, como se a diferença fosse grande. – fez Marley, e eu tive que dar um ponto à ela pela observação.

— A diferença não é tão grande. – murmurei, corando. – Eu tenho dezoito e ele tem vinte e cinco.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

— Eu sei, ele não parece ter mais que vinte e dois nunca. – li os pensamentos dela e ela riu pra mim.

— Você já falou com ele sobre a proposta? – perguntou, e eu suspirei. Edward ainda estava fazendo os pedidos.

— Não. – admiti.

— Do que você está com medo? Dele gostar da ideia? – deduziu, e eu a encarei. – Bella, eu já disse que eu não quero roubá-lo de você, não precisa se preocupar.

— Não é esse o problema. – resmunguei, constrangida. Ela me olhou, esperando. Mordi o lábio. – Eu não consigo decidir se eu quero. Só tenho certeza de que eu _não _quero fazer só por ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nós conversamos sobre isso um tempo atrás e eu meio que já tinha concordado com a ideia, mas... A prática é _muito _diferente da teoria.

Ela suspirou.

— O que te preocupa, de verdade? Você é insegura? Olha, eu não quero nem o telefone de vocês. Nós não vamos nos ver de novo, eu juro. – ela insistiu, e eu dei uma risadinha.

— Minha insegurança não é quanto a isso. – garanti. Eu sabia que Edward se encontrava comigo por muito mais do que sexo. Nós éramos bons amigos agora, e ele nunca faria nada pra me magoar. – Eu não sei, talvez _você_ seja intimidante. E tão... experiente. Eu... Eu perdi minha virgindade com ele, tipo dois meses atrás.

— Eu posso te dar umas dicas, se esse é o problema. – ela sugeriu rapidamente, e eu olhei pra cima pra ver Edward voltando.

— Eu não sei, Marley. – murmurei, corando.

Edward nos encarou, confuso.

— Tudo bem? – perguntou, observando meu rosto vermelho. Eu assenti e peguei o copo da mão dele, tomando logo de cara um gole grande. – Hey, vai com calma.

O encarei, mordendo o lábio. O silêncio se instalou entre nós três e eu abaixei a cabeça, constrangida.

— Vou dançar. Vejo vocês depois. – fez Marley, apertando meu ombro antes de sair. Ela mal tinha levantado e Edward já estava sentado no lugar dela, me abraçando.

— O que foi? O que ela te disse? Por que você está com essa carinha? – perguntou rapidamente, preocupado. Eu ri baixo e balancei a cabeça para ele.

— Eu te conto depois. – garanti, corando.

— Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – insistiu, e eu o beijei carinhosamente.

— Eu estou bem. – prometi, e ele suspirou.

— Quer dançar? – sugeriu, e eu dei de ombros. Ele pegou minha mão e nos juntamos ao aglomerado de pessoas que se balançavam ao ritmo de uma música qualquer.

— Não sou uma boa dançarina. – avisei, mas ele nem se importou e me puxou pela cintura para me guiar.

— Eu acho que você é boa em tudo o que faz. – discordou.

— _Tudo_? – ecoei maliciosamente.

— Tudo. Você teve um ótimo professor. – brincou, e eu ri. Ele me beijou e eu deixei minhas inseguranças irem embora.

Ele podia não ser meu namorado, mas ele se importava comigo. E Marley tinha dito que me daria dicas. Não parecia uma ideia tão ruim. De repente me bateu uma vontade de desabafar com a minha melhor amiga, e hesitei. Edward notou.

— O que foi? – murmurou nos meus lábios.

— Nada. – menti, e ele se afastou. Ele nem precisou perguntar de novo, eu notei imediatamente que ele ia insistir no assunto e suspirei. – Não queria estragar o momento. É só que... Estou preocupada com a Allie sozinha e morrendo de tédio.

— Oh. – fez ele, surpreso. – Ligue pra ela. Quer dizer, você vai ter que ir para a entrada, aqui não vai conseguir ouvir nada. Você prefere que eu espere aqui?

Eu dei um passo atrás e peguei meu celular.

— Vai ser só um minutinho. – garanti, sorrindo. Olhei ao redor e notei minha nova colega sorrindo para mim. Mordi o lábio e corei, mas pisquei para ela. Ela sorriu ainda mais.

Fui para o lado de fora do bar e disquei o número da minha amiga rapidamente.

— _Oh meu Deus, isso são horas de mandar notícias? Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade!_ – Alice guinchou ao atender ao telefone e eu ri.

— Desculpa! – pedi, ainda rindo. Ela suspirou tragicamente.

— _Péssima amiga, Isabella Swan. Péssima. Me diga como é aí._

— É lindo, Allie! Estamos numa praia linda. Está tendo uma festa, eu tenho que voltar logo porque Edward está me esperando. Allie, promete que não vai me julgar? – murmurei.

— _Bella? O que você fez?_ – ela perguntou, rindo.

— Nada. Ainda. – confessei. Ela gargalhou.

— _O que é? Me conta._

— Eu... conheci alguém? – falei, soando confusa. Tinha soado como se eu estivesse traindo Edward, e embora não tivéssemos um relacionamento sério ou exclusivo, eu não gostava da ideia.

— _Como assim?_ – fez Alice, surpresa.

— Não do jeito que está pensando. Merda! É... uma mulher. Ela é local. Ela quer... fazer... você sabe. Com a gente. – sussurrei.

Minha amiga ficou em silêncio por um segundo, e então gargalhou.

— _Por que diabos você está me ligando pra dizer isso e não aproveitando? Meu Deus. Jasper enlouqueceria por algo assim. Confesso que eu não teria coragem, mas ele já disse que gostaria. Eu falei que não! Mas é claro que você é destemida. Ou louca, talvez._ – gargalhou mais uma vez. Eu corei mil tons de vermelho.

— Eu não tinha certeza se eu queria fazer isso, mas você não parece estar achando que eu sou uma vadia, então acho que vou. – expliquei, e ela bufou.

— _Não seja boba. Não tem nada demais com isso. Se os três estão de acordo, simplesmente vá lá e faça! Como ela é?_

— Não sei. Bonita pra caramba. E mais velha que eu. – admiti.

— _Nem ouse ficar insegura! Edward adora você._ – mandou, e eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem. Vou voltar pra lá agora. Eu converso com você amanhã pra te contar os detalhes. – garanti, e ela suspirou.

— _Divirta-se. Usem camisinha! Vocês não sabem onde essa mulher andou_. – instruiu, e eu assenti, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver. – _Te amo! Estou orgulhosa da sua coragem._

— Obrigada. Também te amo. Beijo. – me despedi, e desliguei.

Respirei fundo e arrumei o cabelo.

_Vamos lá, Bella. Você consegue!_ – mandei, e fui até o bar e pedi uma bebida, já que a minha tinha ficado lá dentro. Tomei o copo quase num gole só e imediatamente me senti quente. Voltei para o salão e de longe já avistei Edward – dançando com a minha nova colega. Me perguntei se eu era anormal por não sentir ciúmes, mas deixei quieta a questão por agora. Andei até eles e fui por trás de Marley e quase a abracei, de tão perto que estava.

— Acho que você já sabe a minha resposta. – murmurei para ela, bem perto de seu ouvido para Edward não escutar. Ela se virou para mim bruscamente e nós batemos os narizes e por pouco não encostamos os lábios. Eu a encarei, afastando o rosto. Ela riu da minha timidez e aproximou a boca da minha orelha.

— Hoje ou amanhã?

Um plano tinha se formado na minha cabeça, então eu escolhi a primeira opção.

— Mais tarde. – respondi, e ela sorriu brilhantemente, se afastando um pouco do meu acompanhante. – Voltei.

Edward nos encarava com uma expressão pensativa e um sorriso safado. Bati nele, rindo.

— Um cara pode sonhar, não pode? – perguntou retoricamente, e eu revirei os olhos para ele. Óbvio que ele estava pensando safadeza.

Marley acenou para nós e foi pegar algo pra beber. Eu o abracei, respirando fundo.

— Como Alice está? – fez ele, tranquilo.

— Ansiosa para saber os detalhes. Aliás, não tenho muita coisa pra contar pra ela ainda... – falei sugestivamente. Ele riu alto.

— Você quer ir embora? – perguntou, e eu balancei a cabeça. – Quer sentar um pouco? Estou cansado de dançar.

— Pode sentar... Eu vou dançar com a minha nova amiguinha. – respondi, rindo.

— Achei que você não gostasse dela. – pontuou ele. Eu dei de ombros.

— Ela é legal... Bonita, não é? – murmurei. Ele me encarou, franzindo o cenho. – Você não acha que ela é bonita?

— Hã... Não sei se eu devo responder essa pergunta. Namoradas anteriores me ensinaram que eu tenho que dizer que qualquer outra mulher é horrível, mas acho que eu não sou tão bom mentiroso. – fez ele.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

— Não sou sua namorada. – lembrei. Ele deu de ombros. – Não é possível que você não ache a Marley bonita. Ela é linda!

— Tudo bem, ela é bonita. É isso que você queria ouvir? - reclamou, brincando.

— Na verdade sim. – admiti, piscando para ele e indo para a sujeita em questão e começando a dançar com ela.

— Você falou com ele? – perguntou, ansiosa. Eu ri.

— Não vou perguntar pra ele. Ele é muito óbvio, estava olhando pra nós duas e fantasiando sobre isso. – revirei os olhos.

— Então qual é o seu plano? – fez Marley, e eu contei minha ideia. Ela sorriu e concordou, adicionando algumas dicas e ideias. Entreguei discretamente para ela o meu cartão de entrada para o quarto e disse em que andar estávamos hospedados e ficamos um pouco mais na pista de dança. – Você tem alguma proibição?

— Como assim? – murmurei, confusa. Ela deu de ombros.

— Algo que você não queira que eu faça com ele. Ou com você. – explicou. Eu corei vermelho-beterraba e ela riu de mim. – Você é muito fofa.

— Eu acho que eu não gostaria que você o beijasse na boca. – admiti, e ela assentiu. Tentei pensar se havia mais alguma coisa, e então me lembrei subitamente. – Anal.

— Não entendi. – fez ela, se aproximando mais de mim.

— Eu me sentiria extremamente desconfortável se você fizesse sexo anal com ele. – elaborei, e ela assentiu.

— Tudo bem. O que você acha de provocá-lo? Porque ele está... bom, babando. – fez ela, rindo. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Edward nos encarando com a boca semiaberta. Gargalhei e assenti para ela. Ela começou a rebolar mais e quase se esfregar em mim enquanto dançava. Tentei acompanhá-la, mas só consegui rir. Por fim, ela subitamente me deu um selinho e saiu andando.

Eu a encarei, completamente chocada e envergonhada. Edward também parecia surpreso. Me lembrei dela falando sobre provocá-lo e andei até ele rapidamente.

— Você viu aquilo? – falei, e ele assentiu. – Ela me beijou!

— Eu vi. – fez ele, desconfortável. O encarei, surpresa com seu tom estranho e então notei o volume em sua calça. Foi impossível segurar minha risada. – Do que está rindo?

— Ai meu Deus, você gostou! – apontei, e ele segurou minha mão.

— Ninguém te ensinou que é feio apontar? – murmurou, constrangido. Devia ser a primeira vez que eu o deixava envergonhado na vida. Ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo e disfarçar sua animação.

— Você estava curtindo. – falei, insistindo no assunto.

— Você também estava. – pontuou, e eu dei de ombros. – Marley é bem... amigável, não é?

Eu ri.

— Ela é. Isso te incomoda? – perguntei, e foi a vez dele de rir.

— Inferno, não. Eu gostei dela.

O encarei com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele mordeu o lábio, constrangido.

— Quer dizer, ela parece ser uma pessoa legal... Não quis dizer no sentido físico. – garantiu. Revirei os olhos para ele.

— Edward, embora eu honestamente torça que, pelo menos enquanto estou do seu lado, você não fique encarando outras mulheres, eu não espero que você seja cego também. – revirei os olhos mais uma vez. – Agora estou cansada dessa festa. Que tal... eu ia dizer 'descansarmos', mas não é isso que eu quero fazer...

Ele suspirou e se remexeu de ansiedade na cadeira, fazendo sua ereção acariciar minha bunda.

— Por favor, vamos. – pediu, e eu assenti.

Hora do show!

Peguei minha bolsa e fomos para o quarto. Eu o guiei até a cama, e então parei.

— O que foi?

— Eu tenho uma surpresinha. – admiti, e ele sorriu. Peguei minha mala pequena e fui para o banheiro.

Marley estava tranquilamente sentada na borda da banheira.

— Achei que vocês não iam chegar nunca! – sussurrou, rindo baixinho.

— Eu estava o provocando. – expliquei, e então travei. Meu Deus, se eu não conseguia trocar de roupa na frente dessa menina, como eu pretendia fazer sexo a três?

Ela percebeu meu dilema e se levantou, indo até mim.

— Relaxa, Bella. – pediu, e eu respirei fundo. Ela segurou meus ombros no lugar e então se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho. Respirei fundo mais uma vez.

Marley então tirou a blusa e ficou só de lingerie. Óbvio que o corpo dela era perfeito. Mordi o lábio e tirei a roupa que eu estava e fiquei só com o sutiã e a calcinha. Eram bonitinhos, mas eu tinha trazido coisa melhor.

Troquei a parte de cima e a de baixo, me sentindo extremamente exposta e tímida.

— Isso não vai dar certo. – resmungou minha companheira, e então me puxou e me beijou.

Nem tive tempo de protestar: ela me agarrou e já foi logo enfiando a língua na minha boca. Falei pra mim mesma que aquele era um beijo como qualquer outro e a beijei de volta como eu faria com Edward. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se afastou e eu estava um pouco ofegante.

— Bella? – Edward chamou, batendo na porta. Nós duas pulamos no lugar e eu fiz um sinal para Marley ficar quieta.

— Já vou! Volta pra cama e me espera. Dois minutos, prometo que vai valer a pena! – falei para ele, rindo de sua ansiedade.

— Abre a porta, vai? – pediu, tentando virar a maçaneta, mas eu tinha trancado.

— Edward Anthony Cullen! Seja um bom menino e sente na cama para me esperar. Quanto mais você demorar pra ir pra lá, mais eu vou demorar pra sair daqui! – reclamei, brincando. Ele bufou e ouvi se afastando.

— Só relaxe, ok? – Marley sussurrou pra mim. – Se algo te incomodar, diga não. Você vai primeiro ou eu?

— Eu vou. – respondi, respirando fundo. Os drinks tinham feito efeito e eu estava me sentindo leve e destemida. – Espera ele falar alguma merda, que eu sei que ele vai falar, e então você entra, ok?

— Você acha que eu deveria... parar do seu lado, ou o quê? – perguntou, e eu pensei por um segundo.

— Eu não sei. Talvez enganchar o braço no meu? – murmurei, colocando a mão na cintura. Ela passou o braço pelo vão e sorriu.

— Isso é perfeito! – garantiu ela, e eu sorri. Destranquei a porta e abri uma fresta para ver se Edward estava sentadinho, e como um bom menino, ele estava. Abri totalmente a porta e saí, descalça com um conjunto de lingerie que o deixaria louco.

Edward levantou os olhos para mim e ofegou.

— Puta que pariu, Isabella. Você está tentando me matar ou o quê? – ele falou, arfando. Aquela era a dica, e eu coloquei as mãos na cintura. Marley desfilou até mim e enganchou o braço com o meu, sorrindo. – Merda. Eu tô sonhando, não tô? Eu vou ficar tão puto quando acordar...

Nós duas rimos e andamos até estar na frente dele.

— Você não está sonhando. – falou Marley, e nós duas tocamos o ombro dele, cada uma de um lado, ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para mim, hesitando.

— Você... quer isso? – perguntou, docemente preocupado. Eu sorri e assenti, corando. – Puta merda, pequena. Você um dia ainda me mata do coração com essas surpresinhas.

Eu ri, mordendo o lábio e o empurrando para o centro da cama.

— Fica ali. – pedi, apontando para a cabeceira da cama. Ele se encostou e eu subi na cama com a garota que estava comigo.

— Vocês vão se beijar? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

— Acho que nós vamos fazer um pouquinho mais do que isso. – Marley falou, e Edward gemeu e passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

A mulher na minha frente sorriu pra mim e se inclinou para me beijar. O gemido de Edward foi alto e me fez sorrir antes de corresponder o beijo. Era estranho beijar uma garota porque ela tinha os lábios muito delicados e, óbvio, havia aquele volume entre nós atrapalhando um pouco as coisas. Mas Marley sabia o que estava fazendo, e eu fui me deixando levar. Ela tocou minha cintura e então subiu para minhas costelas, e em seguida roçou a mão em meu seio.

Eu não sabia se devia fazer o mesmo, mas não queria ficar com a mão parada. Respirei fundo e movi minha mão esquerda – o meu lado que Edward podia ver – para tocá-la. Ao invés de subir, eu desci minha mão para a coxa dela, apenas acariciando de leve. Edward xingou um palavrão.

Nos separamos do beijo e Marley sorriu para mim com algo de orgulho ali. Eu corei.

— Você não acha que ele está muito vestido, Bella? – fez ela, e eu sorri. Nós duas engatinhamos até Edward.

— Vocês não tem ideia do quão sexy isso é. – murmurou ele, com a voz rouca de desejo. Eu tirei a calça dele e Marley desabotoou sua camisa rapidamente. Apenas uma boxer grafite estava no corpo dele agora e eu acariciei de leve o volume não muito escondido.

Marley bateu na minha mão e eu fiz um bico para ela, o que fez ela e Edward rirem. Como nós estávamos cada uma do lado do corpo dele, nos inclinamos por cima das pernas dele e começamos a nos beijar de novo. Senti a mão dela subindo pelo meu corpo, dessa vez massageando meu seio com vontade. Soltei um gemido involuntário e Edward engasgou. Logo senti sua mão quente e masculina subindo pela minha coluna e depois descendo para agarrar minha bunda. Eu pulei de surpresa e quase me desequilibrei. Marley agarrou minha cintura e me trouxe mais para perto, mas as pernas do meu professor estavam no meio do caminho.

Eu comecei a tocá-la timidamente e, devagar, abri seu sutiã.

— Humm... garota esperta. – fez ela, se afastando e tirando a peça pelos braços.

Edward parecia hipnotizado e quase enlouquecendo de tesão. Sorri para ele ao acariciar minha nova amiguinha, arrancando dela um suspiro. Isso era melhor do que eu tinha imaginado, e eu estava curtindo tanto as carícias dela que me perguntei se não estava me enganando ao dizer que era hetero. Mas então minhas noite com Edward invadiram minha mente e eu tive bastante certeza da minha orientação sexual.

xXx

**EPOV**

Puta que pariu.

Obrigado, Deus, por decidir que eu já tinha me fodido demais na vida e finalmente resolver me agraciar com a mais pura felicidade. Ou talvez pura seja uma palavra que não se encaixe nesse contexto, ainda mais levando em conta o fato de que eu estava deitado, completamente exausto depois de 5 orgasmos fodidamente incríveis com _duas_ mulheres gostosas pra caralho. Merda, eu devia tentar não falar tantos palavrões, já que isso é uma oração... Mas o Senhor vai me perdoar, certo? Porra, espero que sim.

Tudo tinha começado apenas com uma fantasia suja que se passou pela minha mente quando eu vi Bella cochichando no ouvido da moça que tinha se apresentado a nós simpaticamente, Marley. O jeito que as duas se moviam ao dançarem parecia ter sido criado exatamente para me provocar, e eu inevitavelmente fiquei excitado ao imaginá-las fazendo um pouco mais do que apenas dançar juntas, e quase gozei ali mesmo na cadeira quando Marley subitamente deu um beijo na minha garota.

Quando Bella decidiu finalmente – _finalmente!_ – voltar para o quarto, eu estava louco para me enterrar nela o mais rápido possível e relaxar um pouco antes de beijar o corpo dela inteiro e... provavelmente dizer a ela que eu a amo. Subitamente agradecido pela distração de Marley, suspirei, me lembrando da conversa com meu irmão na sexta-feira.

___**FLASHBACK**__~  
_Estávamos sentados na minha sala assistindo um filme estúpido sobre uma vingança com espadas e armas, quando de repente se tornou demais pra aguentar. A verdade que vinha me assombrando há semanas tomou a forma de palavras e escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse segurá-la.

— Eu... eu a amo, Emm. – murmurei, encarando o copo na minha frente.

— Quem? – fez ele, se virando pra mim confuso. Respirei fundo e passei a mão pelo cabelo. Desliguei a televisão e fiquei em silêncio por um minuto antes de o vômito de palavras me dominar.

— Quer dizer, como eu poderia não amar? Ela é uma das mulheres mais inteligentes e divertidas que eu já conheci. O sorriso dela é simplesmente perfeito e ela é tão decidida sempre... – divaguei, quase suspirando.

— De quem você está falando? – insistiu ele, e eu só fiquei quieto. – Não é a Tanya, não é?

— Não! – quase gritei, chocado. Por que diabos ele tinha citado o nome da minha ex que foi um dos (senão o _principal_) motivo de eu ter me mudado para Forks? – Eu não falo com a Tanya desde antes de mudar pra cá.

— Okay, quem então?

Tentei não demonstrar nenhuma emoção e comecei a me perguntar como eu poderia fazer Emmett esquecer aquela minha confissão.

— É a Bella, não é, seu filho da puta? – fez ele.

Eu esperaria que ele estivesse nervoso e querendo me socar, mas seu tom era tranquilo, apesar do xingamento.

— Não xingue a mamãe. – respondi simplesmente, sabendo que não conseguiria mentir e negar.

— Vocês... conversaram desde... _aquilo_? – perguntou meu irmão, e eu franzi o cenho.

— Se eu disser que nós não ficamos apenas na conversa você vai quebrar a minha cara? – questionei retoricamente, e ele grunhiu.

— Você... O que você fez, Edward? – perguntou, preocupado.

— Eu entreguei o meu coração para uma aluna minha que é sete anos mais nova que eu e ainda por cima não sente o mesmo. – murmurei.

— Que merda. – fez ele, e eu ri sem humor.

— Nem me fale...

— Mas cara... Você é todo charmoso, se não fosse meu irmão até ia achar que é gay! – brincou, e eu revirei os olhos. – Conquiste-a.

— Não é tão simples assim. – resmunguei.

— Leve ela pra sair, sei lá. Não precisa desistir só porque ela não gosta de você agora. – insistiu. Eu respirei fundo.

— Vou levá-la pra praia esse fim de semana. – admiti, e ele sorriu.

— Já é um começo. Vocês... eh, transam? – perguntou, e eu o encarei, sério. – O quê? Não é porque vocês passaram a noite juntos uma vez que tenha acontecido de novo.

— É o único motivo pelo qual ela sai comigo, por sexo. – expliquei.

Emmett arregalou os olhos como uma criança que acabou de receber a notícia que a barriga grande da mamãe é porque tinha uma criança lá dentro.

— Uau, nunca ia imaginar que a Bella tem uma vadia escondida dentro dela. – tirou sarro.

— Ela é uma vadia por gostar de sentir prazer? – perguntei retoricamente, tomando em mim a ofensa descabida sobre a minha pequena.

— Não, é que... - ele se enrolou e eu bufei.

— E por que ela é vadia e eu não, se é o que nós dois queremos um com o outro? – insisti.

— Okay, Edward, eu entendi. Ela não é uma vadia. – resmungou. – Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu perguntei porque já que vocês fazem sexo, esse é o outro jeito para conquistá-la.

— Como? – murmurei, de repente percebendo que estava pedindo conselhos amorosos para meu irmão mais novo e achando a situação ridícula. Ri sozinho e balancei a cabeça. – Quer saber, Emm? O que tiver que ser, será. Eu não posso forçá-la a gostar de mim. Vou criar coragem e dizer a ela, e então seja o que Deus quiser.

— Faça amor com ela. – ele sugeriu, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Revirei os olhos. – Não, é sério. É a maior prova de amor. Ainda mais pra vocês que estão nesse... acordo.

Respirei fundo e assenti, decidindo colocar o plano em ação na praia, onde todo o cenário trazia à tona o romantismo.  
___**FIM DO FLASHBACK**___

O domingo já estava amanhecendo e nós não tínhamos feito nada além de sexo movido à ansiedade e desejo. E no sábado à noite, quando eu achei que poderia amá-la docemente, ela tinha trazido a amiga para participar. Ah... aquela amiga.

Olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e notei Marley enrolada nos lençóis. Do lado direito estava Bella, aconchegada em meu peito.

Suspirei, me lembrando de todos os detalhes da melhor noite da minha vida. Depois de as duas se beijarem e começarem a tirar as lingeries, eu tinha ficado louco de desejo e interferido, puxando Bella para um beijo cheio de desejo. Rapidamente, enquanto eu beijava a minha pequena, Marley tinha passado a distribuir beijos e carícias em meu pescoço e peito.

Logo estávamos todos sem nenhuma peça de roupa e eu fui deitado na cama enquanto as duas revezavam em chupar meu pau. Infelizmente aquilo tinha durado muito pouco porque aquela imagem era simplesmente sexy demais e eu tinha gozado antes do que pretendia.

E então enquanto eu beijava os seios de Bella, Marley começou a beijá-la no lugar que eu sabia que apenas eu tinha tocado. Os suspiros e gemidos que Bella soltava quase me fizeram gozar de novo. Era demais para mim, elas deviam saber disso. Desci minha boca minha boca para ajudar Marley em sua tarefa. Em pouco tempo, Bella estava tremendo e gritando na nossa frente e nós observávamos com sorrisos satisfeitos.

E o resto da noite foi assim, nós três nos revezando em dar prazer um para o outro. Em algum ponto da noite nós tínhamos desmaiados de cansaço depois da madrugada mais deliciosa que eu já tinha vivido.

— Hummm... – Bella resmungou, se aconchegando mais a mim, sonolenta. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com um sorriso preguiçoso. – Bom dia.

— Bom dia, pequena. – respondi, e senti Marley se espreguiçando ao meu lado. – Que tal café da manhã, senhoritas?

— Argh, hoje eu só queria pedir serviço de quarto, mas eles não tem isso aqui, não é? – reclamou Bella, se esticando. Marley riu e se sentou.

— Vamos para o café Sandy. – sugeriu, e eu assenti, mesmo sem saber onde era.

Bella pulou da cama e alcançou minha camiseta para vestir. Marley, nem um pouco tímida, andou sem roupa até o banheiro como se estivesse em casa. Me mexi, desconfortável, e olhei para Bella, que me encarava.

— Desculpa, é inevitável! – murmurei, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho. Ela riu para mim e me beijou.

— No final do dia, ou pelo menos nos fins de semana, sou _eu _queestou na sua cama. – falou simplesmente, e eu levantei as sobrancelhas, surpreso com sua compreensão.

Haviam duas opções: Ou Bella era completamente desprovida de sentimentos por mim ou era a garota dos meus sonhos.

Eu torcia muito que a correta fosse a segunda.

xXx

xXx

**Heey, sexy ladies!**

**Como prometido, aqui estou eu! :D**

**Gostei muito dos comentários de vocês, dei muita risada. Achei engraçado que eu comentei que haveria um ménage à trois, vocês ficaram super animadinhas, aí quando surgiu a possibilidade, surgiram vários comentário dizendo que a Bella devia dizer não e manter o Edward só pra ela e tal hahah. **

**O próximo capítulo ainda não está pronto, então vão ter que aguardar eu escrever. Óh, vocês tem que me amar, pq esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho, hein! E como vocês viram, o nosso Edward está caidiiiinho pela Bella! O que acontecerá agora? Será que ele vai se declarar pra ela? O que ela vai dizer disso?**

**É... vocês torcendo pra declaração chegar logo, vocês ainda estão querendo que ele se declare? Haha. **

**Vou responder todas as reviews desse capítulo aqui, e não por PM. Ok? Que tal vocês me animarem com muitas reviews, pra eu escrever e postar logo? Hehe. **

Poe **Haha, verdade. È porque eles são bem amigos :) Roubei fatos da sua vida? Haha. Eu roubei alguns da minha também!**

Srta. Ayanami-Granger **Obrigada! :D**

Nathalia N **Eu sou malvada? :O Nem sou, sou super boazinha! Haha. Postado já, não precisa mais quicar!**

Daiane Farias **Ah, como você pode ver, a Bella já decidiu o que fazer hehe. E a Bella é muito ingênua, ela quer só a parte boa... **

Daia Matos **Obrigada! Postado já com as aventuras da Bella haha.**

Kathyanne **Hahahhaa. Por que não aceitar? A Bella não liga pra essas coisas de exclusividade não! ;) **

Luna Sophie **êê, capítulo postado, espero que tenha gostado! :)**

Kjessica **Hahahahahhaha eu tbm adoro ela sem vergonha! Pode parar de pular que eu postei! :D**

Poli **Ah, mas a graça de ser adolescente é experimentar! Haha. **

Theslenn Urils **Hahahahah quase acertou! ****Ele quase teve um ataque mesmo! Hahahhahha**

Lady vampie **Obrigada!**

Annacaroll **Obrigada pelo boa sorte! E, acredite, tem gente que tem essa cara de pau. Semana passada eu estava voltando da casa de uma amiga e um casal parou a gente na frente do ponto de ônibus pra saber se queríamos "brincar" com eles! As pessoas não tem mais vergonha na cara hoje em dia kkkkk**

Raaphaele **Rolarão mais momentos de sinceridade, prometo! Postei já :D**

**xXx**

**Bom gente, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado dessa aventura deles hehe. Pode deixar que essa Marley provavelmente nunca mais vai aparecer na história. Nada de drama nesse estilo, sem destruidora de lares pra acabar com eles, ok?**

**Fui bem na maioria das provas! Fechei com 95 em inglês escrito, isso que importa! S2 hahaha**

**Posto quando der! Se houverem bastante reviews, posso me animar a escrever mais ~chantagem disfarçada~ **

**Beijinhos, beijinhos, bye bye! **

**Isa**


	22. O começo do fim

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS – O começo do fim**

xXx

_**His body start to flicker  
**__(O corpo dele começa a tremer)__**  
Like nobody wants to know his name  
**__(Como se ninguém quisesse saber o nome dele)__**  
Just another soul with feelings  
**__(Apenas outra alma com sentimentos)  
__**But nobody there to feel the pain, no no no  
**__(Mas ninguém está lá pra sentir a dor, não não não)_

**x Little Mix – Change Your Life x **

xXx

**BPOV**

Sentada na minha cama, dolorida e sorrindo como boba, eu terminei de contar meu fim de semana com Edward para Alice.

— E então nós transamos de novo, só nós dois. E fizemos as malas e voltamos. – dei de ombros.

Alice estava corada e tinha o sorriso mais safado que eu já tinha visto.

— Você acha que eu encontraria alguém pra fazer comigo e com Jasper? – pensou alto, e eu a encarei, gargalhando.

— Achei que você fosse totalmente contra? – desacreditei. Ela riu.

— Eu era, até você me contar as loucuras que fizeram! Fiquei curiosa. – admitiu, e eu ri mais.

— Okay, chega de falar sobre a sua vida sexual com meu irmão, porque isso é simplesmente nojento. – mandei, ainda rindo. Ela me bateu de brincadeira.

— E como foi a viagem de volta?

— Tranquila. Nós nos beijamos no carro antes de subir para te buscar. – contei, distraída.

— E como foi o beijo? – perguntou ela, e eu a olhei, rindo.

— Foi um beijo comum, oras.

— Quero saber se foi um beijo intenso, romântico, sensual ou carinhoso, sei lá. – insistiu, e eu pensei por um segundo.

— Não sei. Foi carinhoso, eu acho. Nós nos beijamos e ele beijou minha testa quando foi abrir a porta pra mim. – contei.

— Bella... Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas... Eu vi o jeito que ele estava te olhando quando vocês se despediram hoje mais cedo. Ele está apaixonado por você. – fez ela, lentamente.

Bufei. Alice não entendia nunca!

— De novo, Allie? Não é assim com a gente. Eu o adoro, e sei que ele também gosta muito de mim, mas não é amor desse jeito. Nós somos amigos, cúmplices. – expliquei mais uma vez.

— Ele está apaixonado por você. – repetiu ela, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Por que ela sempre fazia isso? – Está muito óbvio, Bella. Eu te conheço e sei que você apenas o considera como um amigo, mas não é recíproco.

Irritada, revirei os olhos pra ela.

— Ele nunca se apaixonaria por mim, Alice. Eu sou uma criança pra ele! Olha o jeito que ele me chama: pequena! Edward tem um instinto protetor em relação a mim. Ele não está apaixonado por mim.

— Bella...

— Chega desse assunto. – mandei, me levantando. – Eu acho melhor você ir agora, eu estou cansada, preciso dormir o que não dormi no fim de semana.

— Não fique brava, ok? Eu só estou cuidando de você. – fez ela, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação.

— Eu sei. É que... não é verdade. – murmurei. Ela abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas parou. – Eu te vejo na escola amanhã, ok?

Suspirando, ela se levantou pra me abraçar e eu a acompanhei até a porta de casa. Depois que Alice foi embora, eu voltei para meu quarto, e, maldita seja minha melhor amiga, fiquei pensando em Edward. E se ela estivesse certa? E se ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado por mim? E se ele quisesse algo mais?

Balançando a cabeça, me aconcheguei nas cobertas e fechei os olhos.

— Alice está errada. – resmunguei, e então só me lembro de acordar na segunda-feira.

xXx

Na quarta-feira, com todos os resultados das minhas provas e louca por férias (e choramingando porque ainda era o meio do semestre), eu fui até o escritório do meu professor favorito.

Bati na porta educadamente, e ouvi um igualmente educado "entre". Abri a porta e sorri para ele, que parecia surpreso ao me ver.

— Bom dia, Bella. O que eu posso fazer por você? – ofereceu, e eu pensei em dizer que ele podia me jogar naquela mesa dele e me fazer perder os sentidos de tanto prazer, mas quando abri a boca para brincar, uma voz me parou.

— Bom dia, Isabella. – o diretor falou, e eu olhei para o homem sentado no sofázinho onde eu tinha me ajoelhado para fazer sexo oral em Edward.

— Bom dia, professor. Bom dia, diretor. – falei, corando de leve. Peguei duas das dezenas de folhas que eu estava segurando e andei até a mesa de Edward. – Essas são as poesias que eu te falei na última aula.

Edward encarou os papéis, provavelmente notando que minha letra confusa tinha escrito a letra de duas músicas. Mas ele era esperto e tinha pegado no ar minha real intenção ao vir aqui.

— Eu vou ler e te entrego de volta na... sexta-feira? É o dia que eu tenho aula com a sua turma, não é? – fez ele. Eu quase ri.

— Na verdade temos aula amanhã também. – admiti, rindo por dentro porque eu sabia que ele sabia disso. – Mas tudo bem se você esperar até sexta. Sem pressão.

Edward sorriu para mim.

— Eu vou tentar ler hoje, tudo bem? Mas é mais provável que eu só tenha tempo para te devolver na sexta.

— Obrigada, professor. – agradeci, sorrindo para ele. Dei tchau para os dois e saí de lá quase correndo.

Meu coração estava acelerado de medo. E se eu tivesse entrado fazendo alguma brincadeirinha, abrindo minha blusa para provocá-lo ou algo assim? Me sentei na mesa na cafeteria, aguardando pro Alice. Ela chegou com o namorado, os dois sorrindo como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa.

— Você parece que viu um fantasma. – brincou Jasper, e eu forcei um sorriso. Ele me encarou, genuinamente preocupado dessa vez. – O que aconteceu?

Respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça. Nada tinha acontecido. Nós não tínhamos sido pegos no flagra. _Ninguém desconfia de nada, e não há motivo para desespero._

— Nada. – resmunguei, roubando o sanduíche da bandeja do meu irmão de consideração e dando uma mordida.

— Folgada. – tossiu ele, rindo. O ignorei e mordi mais uma vez antes de devolver o lanche. – Escuta, estão falando sobre uma viagem para La Push. A previsão do tempo disse que vai fazer sol no fim de semana.

— No sábado ou domingo? – perguntei como quem não quer nada.

— Domingo. – respondeu Alice e eu sorri. – Nós vamos, não é?

— Sim, claro. Não dispenso uma viagem à La Push. – garanti.

xXx

— Festa do pijama lá em casa no sábado?

— Oi pra você também. – brinquei com Rosalie. Ela gargalhou e eu sorri, feliz por vê-la descontraída assim.

— Eu deixei o convite no ar semana passada, mas dessa vez vou insistir até dizerem sim. Nada de dar namorados como desculpas. Já despachei Emm para o Edward. – explicou.

— Uau, que eficiente! – brinquei, e ela revirou os olhos para mim. – Pode me incluir na lista de convidados.

— Ótimo! – fez ela, animada. – Vou comprar bebidas e coisas gostosas para comer. Você leva os filmes?

— Pode deixar. – concordei, começando a me animar também. Fazia tempo desde que eu tinha tido uma típica noite do pijama com garotas.

Interrompendo nossos planos, o sinal tocou. Nos despedimos rapidamente e cada uma foi pra sua próxima aula.

xXx

— Você vai pra praia no domingo?

Eu estava tão distraída que demorei pra perceber que tinha alguém falando comigo.

— O que você disse, Jake? – perguntei, confusa.

— Perguntei se você vai pra praia domingo. – explicou, e eu sorri.

— Claro, com certeza. Você vai?

— Não dispenso uma viagem à La Push por nada. – falou e eu ri, porque tinha sido basicamente o que eu tinha dito à Jasper no dia anterior. – Você ainda lembra como andar naquelas trilhas?

— Pra ser sincera, faz anos que não me aventuro na floresta. Vou à praia e só. – confessei.

— Nós podíamos desbravar os caminhos novamente. – sugeriu, hesitando com um pouco de timidez.

O que eu podia fazer, além de concordar?

— É uma ótima ideia, Jake. – assenti, e ele sorriu animadamente.

— Vai ser incrível. – prometeu, e eu sorri para ele também, acenando quando ele foi entrar em seu carro para ir embora.

Franzi o cenho pra mim mesma. O que eu tinha feito?

xXx

Como todos os sábados nas últimas semanas, eu me levantei relativamente cedo, tomei banho e me arrumei, colocando uma lingerie sexy e juntando minhas coisas com pressa. Meu pai estava em casa, então fiquei enrolando e acabei almoçando antes de ir. Dirigi tão rápido quanto o limite permitia (e minha picape velha aguentava) e cheguei ao apartamento um pouco depois das três da tarde.

Meu celular tinha tocado algumas vezes no caminho, mas eu tinha apenas mandado um texto para Edward dizendo que estava a caminho.

Abri a porta e me deparei com um sofá. Surpresa, o encarei.

— Você está mobiliando o apartamento todo? – estranhei. Ele deu de ombros e me chamou para sentar com ele.

Me aconcheguei em seu colo.

— A ideia era você experimentar o sofá. – brincou. Eu ri.

— Nós podemos experimentar o sofá. – concordei, me movendo no colo dele para passar minhas pernas para o lado e encará-lo.

— Como você se transformou em uma pervertida? Você era tão tímida. – brincou.

— Ah, Edward. Você sabe: as quietinhas são as piores.

Rindo, ele me puxou para um beijo sensual e intenso. Correspondi, já puxando a blusa dele pela cabeça.

Querendo aproveitar ao máximo, distribuí beijos calmamente pelo pescoço e ombros dele, mordendo de leve onde eu sabia que ele gostava. Seu ofegar perto de mim já estava me deixando excitada. Me movi sobre ele, procurando por alguma fricção onde eu precisava, mas continuei com os beijos calmos, somente descendo a área acariciada.

— Tira essa blusa. – pediu Edward, sussurrando. Eu arranquei a peça de mim e comecei a abrir o botão da calça dele devagar.

Ele me pegou no colo para poder ficar de pé e arrancar sua calça pelos pés, me fazendo rir. Voltamos para o sofá e abaixei sua boxer para acariciá-lo. Eu subitamente lembrei de Marley e suas dicas. Ela tinha me dito que eu não precisava sempre fazê-lo gozar com minha boca, podia ser apenas uma provocação, só um mimo. _Preliminar_, ela tinha dito. Me senti meio estúpida de não saber disso, mas agora que eu sabia, fiz bom proveito da informação, chupando-o calmamente.

Edward infiltrou as mãos em meus cabelos e eu gemi de prazer com o carinho. Ele abriu meu sutiã e eu afastei minha boca de seu membro para beijar seu torso mais uma vez. Terminamos de tirar nossas roupas e eu me sentei no colo dele, cuidadosamente o posicionando dentro de mim. Gememos juntos com o encaixe e Edward me beijou sensualmente enquanto guiava meus movimentos lentos de sobe e desce. Era difícil me manter calma quando eu queria subir nas paredes, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava tão bom que eu não queria mudar nada.

Nós ficamos nos movendo pelo que pareceu pra sempre, sem dizer nada, apenas nossas respirações e gemidos no ar. Senti a mão de Edward se infiltrando entre nossos corpos para me acariciar e fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor. Logo senti sua boca em meu pescoço, mordendo e arranhando com os dentes. Foi demais para mim e a combinação das sensações me enviou numa espiral de prazer, me fazendo gemer alto. Mesmo meio tonta, continuei me movendo sobre ele, me sentindo leve e feliz. Graças ao organismo feminino e às habilidades deliciosas do meu parceiro, me senti rodando deliciosamente mais uma vez, e dessa vez ele foi logo em seguida.

— Porra! Como eu te amo, pequena.

Meu corpo inteiro congelou enquanto ele ainda estremecia embaixo de mim. Minha primeira reação foi achar que eu tinha imaginado, mas o olhar dele – constrangimento, culpa e hesitação – deixou claro que não. Continuei o encarando enquanto minha mente rodava.

Ele não queria dizer aquilo. Ele tinha gemido a declaração enquanto gozava. Não era a intenção dele dizer.

Mas era o que ele sentia?

O silêncio pesou entre nós como uma notícia de morte.

Depois de dois minutos passados, meu celular tocou. Devagar, saí de cima dele e fui pegar o aparelho.

— Alô? – murmurei, aérea. Minha mente estava no que eu tinha ouvido minutos antes.

— Bella? Oi, tudo bem?

— Rosalie... Oi. – respondi, balançando a cabeça.

— Estava pensando em você vir pra cá mais cedo. Fazer alguma coisa gostosa pra gente comer. O que acha? – sugeriu.

Eu fui obrigada a sorrir, porque aquela era a escapatória perfeita. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Edward depois de ele ter me dito que me amava, mesmo que ele não tenha dito de propósito.

— Claro, Rose. Que horas? – perguntei, torcendo pra que ela me apressasse.

— Tipo... agora? – brincou.

— Agora? – repeti, rindo de leve. Olhei para Edward com o canto de olho e ele parecia perdido e triste. Quis abraçá-lo, mas fiquei com medo que ele interpretasse isso de outro jeito.

— A hora que você quiser, estou só brincando. Se bem que sua companhia me faria bem o quanto antes. Emm não quer ir embora porque ligou pra Edward e ele não atendeu em casa. – explicou.

— Tudo bem. Eu não posso agora, preciso arrumar umas coisas em casa e lavar roupa, mas em umas duas ou três horas estou aí, tudo bem? – respondi, sem me importar com Edward.

— Ótimo. Já é um começo. Emm vai ligar para Edward de novo, espero que quando você chegar ele já tenha ido embora. – brincou, e eu ouvi o namorado dela choramingando no fundo. Gargalhei.

— Espero que sim, também. Falo com você mais tarde. Um beijo. – me despedi.

— Até, e outro beijo pra você.

Desliguei o celular e me virei para Edward, me sentindo na obrigação de explicar para ele.

— Rosalie me chamou para ir dormir lá hoje, e ela pediu pra eu ir mais cedo cozinhar algo para o jantar. – falei, indo até minhas roupas e começando a vesti-las sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Você está indo embora? – murmurou ele, confuso.

— Talvez pedir não seja a palavra certa. Rosalie me intimou a estar na casa dela _agora_. Vou levar três horas até Forks, então tenho que correr. Desculpa, mas Rosalie é... como posso explicar?

— Prioridade. – fez ele, e eu o olhei finalmente. – Eu entendo. Vocês se conhecem há muito mais tempo.

— É. – murmurei, e peguei o resto das minhas coisas, enquanto Edward continuava sentado no sofá que ele tinha comprado para o apartamento que ele tinha alugado só pra ficar comigo.

Meu Deus. Alice estava certa _o tempo todo_. Como eu pude deixar as coisas irem tão longe?

— Até segunda?

A dúvida na voz dele também era minha dúvida, então apenas assenti, sem voz para dizer nada. Praticamente corri até alcançar meu carro, então dirigi até Forks. Minha mente não parou de rodar enquanto eu dirigia, mas tentei prestar atenção na estrada. Cheguei na minha casa e peguei uma mochila para pegar minhas coisas rapidamente.

Ao invés de correr para a casa de Rosalie, fui até Alice primeiro. Nem parei na porta, já fui entrando e chamando por ela. A encontrei enroscada com Jasper na sala de TV.

— Jasper, posso ter a minha amiga?

Era pra ser uma brincadeira, mas saiu tudo errado e eu não consegui dizer duas palavras sem começar a chorar. Os dois se levantaram e me abraçaram. Como bons amigos, eles me consolaram sem nem saber o que tinha acontecido. E eu, como uma típica chorona, não consegui balbuciar o motivo do meu desespero.

— Eu vou deixar vocês à vontade, ok? Amanhã quero te ver sorrindo, Bella. – pediu meu irmão, e eu o abracei com força, fungando na camisa dele.

Jasper saiu sem que eu tivesse sido capaz de falar ainda.

Alice era mais durona.

— Se o filho da puta do Edward aprontou alguma coisa, eu vou até a casa dele castrá-lo com uma tesoura cega. – ameaçou.

— Ele não fez nada. Ele disse, Allie. Você estava certa.

— Ele... disse? Ele disse o que sente por você usando a palavra com A? – desacreditou, e eu assenti, confirmando. – Uau. Você está chorando por causa disso?

— Eu não sinto de volta. – murmurei.

— Eu acho que sente. – fez ela, lentamente. Bufei. – Eu não estava certa antes?

— É diferente. Eu me conheço melhor do que você. Eu o adoro, ele é um ótimo amigo e nos divertimos muito juntos. Mas é só isso. – admiti, enxugando o rosto. Respirei fundo. – Rosalie nos quer na casa dela.

— Então vamos.

Para Alice tudo é tão simples. Obviamente ela já tinha arrumado uma _mala _para passar a noite, e dirigi meu carro até Rose, passando pela casa de Edward e vendo o volvo dele que não estava ali quando cheguei.

— Meu Deus, onde diabos você estava? – brigou Rosalie, e eu ri, sem graça. – Você chorou? O que aconteceu?

— Não é nada. – menti.

— Hum... Alice? – tentou a loira, mas minha amiga era fiel.

— TPM. – sussurrou, achando que eu não ouvi.

— Chocolate saindo para a chorona com TPM. – anunciou Rosalie, e eu ri, corando.

Era o que eu precisava para esquecer a expressão de decepção de Edward quando eu saí do apartamento e mascarar a culpa que eu sentia por fazê-lo sofrer.

De repente tudo se tornou muito claro pra mim. Desde o começo, ou pelo menos desde pouco tempo depois que começamos a nos ver com regularidade ele já tinha sentimentos por mim.

O teste surpresa que ele tinha me avisado, sua tentativa de me fazer perder minhas inseguranças no nosso primeiro fim de semana juntos, as ligações dele no meio da semana pra me ver, o nosso esconderijo, a viagem pra praia... Tudo. Ele estava me mostrando o quanto ele gostava de mim, e eu achava que ele só queria meu corpo e minha amizade.

Fui boba de achar que ele não estava mirando meu coração, o qual eu tinha fechado completamente para ele.

— Uau, você está tão quieta. – Rosalie comentou enquanto eu colocava a batata recheada no forno para dourar.

— Hm. – murmurei, dando de ombros. Ela me encarou, confusa.

— Sério, Bella. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu.

Troquei um olhar com Alice e ela assentiu e deu de ombros.

— Tenho um segredo pra te contar, Rosalie. É a coisa mais séria que eu poderia te confessar, e isso não pode sair daqui. Ninguém pode saber. Nem Emmett.

— Tudo bem. Você protegeu meu segredo, e eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Te devo total confidencialidade. – garantiu.

Dei um meio sorriso e me sentei na cadeira da cozinha.

— Tudo começou quando eu fui à minha livraria favorita em Seattle...

E simples assim, eu contei tudo a ela.

xXx

xXx

**Apareci. Dois motivos: Bloqueio de criatividade e... bloqueio de criatividade.**

**Primeiro: Calma, gente. Ainda tem muita água pra correr debaixo dessa ponte.**

**Segundo: O que acharam dessa declaração? Era o que vocês esperavam? Haha. **

**Vou às reviews jájá. Mas antes, um anúncio muito importante:  
Você sabia que pode salvar até 4 vidas doando sangue? É de graça, faz bem pra sua saúde e pode salvar alguém que precisa. Não importa o seu tipo sanguíneo, sempre há necessidade de doações. Fui hoje de manhã e vou contar a verdade: não doeu nada! Fiquei chocada. Sempre achei que doía. Confesso que o buraco da agulha ficou doloridinho depois, mas nada comparado à, por exemplo, vacina antitetânica (de 15 anos). Mal completou 12h que eu doei e já não tá incomodando mais, a de 15 anos fiquei 4 dias sem conseguir mexer o braço direito. Faça sua parte! Doe sangue em um hemocentro próximo a sua casa. Pra você são só 400ml e uma hora perdida, mas pode significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte para outra pessoa.**

**Agora, às reviews (todas aqui):**

Raffa **Hahahha. Me inspirei. E confesso que depois de escrever, também fiquei curiosa. **

Daiane Farias **Hahahahahha pq choque? Animei :D Agora vou pegar no tranco, pq já passou a parte difícil (sofri pra escrever esse capítulo).**

Nathalia N **Awn, obrigada! *_* Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Desculpe a demora!**

Kathyanne **Olha, os deuses das fanfics te ouviram: ele não demorou muito pra se declarar. **

Daia Matos **Hahha a gente vive por ela através da história, fazer o quê... Obrigada :D**

Theslenn Urils **Acertou na primeira: ela não está pronta pra ouvir que ele a ama...**

Bah Kika **Claro que ela surtou, né docinho. Afinal, ela é uma personagem minha. Minhas Bellas sempre surtam quando meus Edwards se declaram HSUASHUAHUSHAHUSHUASHU**

Luna Sophie**Obrigada! :D O Edward é um fofo mesmo, fofo até demais...**

Sarah **Nossa, obrigada! *-* Haha. Pode deixar que quando eu descobrir como faz pra criar um Edward de verdade, eu te aviso (depois de criar um pra mim).**

Annacaroll **Hahhahahha não sei como ele não enfartou! A Bella é muito segura, isso é fato. Mas será que ela não gosta dele? Acertou totalmente ao dizer que a Bella ia ficar chocada com a declaração dele!**

**#fui beijos beijos bye bye**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**OBS IMPORTANTE:**

**NÃO É **_**O COMEÇO DO FIM**_** DA FIC. É o começo do fim do rolo dos dois. Notem que eu digo rolo. O rolo VAI acabar. Outras coisas virão. Talvez não agora, porque a Bella ainda não está pronta pra isso. Mas acontecerão coisas boas para os dois. Ainda tem muuuita coisa para acontecer! Tipo muita ****mesmo****! Pra vocês terem uma noção, na cronologia da fic, estamos no começo de novembro. A fic **_**não**_** acaba antes da Bella se formar (maio). Ou seja: MUITA COISA AINDA. Não percam a fé nessa fic! Nem no Edward, e nem na Bella, por favor :(**


	23. Dois erros não fazem um acerto

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS – Dois erros não fazem um acerto**

xXx

_**A picture paints a thousand words,  
**__(Uma imagem fala mais que mil palavras)__**  
As one door closes, another door opens,  
**__(Quando uma porta fecha, outra se abre)__**  
And two wrongs don't make a right  
**__(E dois erros não fazem um acerto)__**  
Now good things come to those who wait,  
**__(Agora, as boas coisas vem para aqueles que esperam)__**  
Take the highs with the lows dear,  
**__(Considere os altos e baixos, querido,)__**  
You'll get what your given and everything's gonna be alright...  
**__(Você recebe o que dá, e tudo vai ficar bem...)_

**x Lily Allen – Take what you take x**

xXx

— Então você está fodendo o meu cunhado? Que acontece de ser o nosso professor também? E dez anos mais velho?

— São só seis anos e alguns meses. – corrigi, mas depois calei a boca.

— Tanto faz. Ele já é formado, ele tem a mentalidade de uma pessoa adulta, não importa tanto se os números dizem que ele ainda é jovem. – reclamou. – Isso é muito fodido. Como conseguem esconder? Vocês se veem todos os dias? Quer dizer, fora da escola. Quando vai vê-lo de novo?

— Você não ouviu nada do que eu contei? Ele _disse_, Rose. Eu não posso mais vê-lo. – murmurei. Alice bufou e encarou as próprias unhas.

— O que diabos tem a ver uma coisa com a outra? Achei que estivessem apenas aproveitando o tempo juntos e fodendo como coelhos. – pontuou Rosalie, como usual, sem usar de nenhum eufemismo. Eu estava com saudade dessa Rose totalmente desbocada. Ela não era ela mesma quando não estava sendo um pouco bruta.

Alice riu, mas eu emburrei.

— Não posso continuar saindo com ele se ele me am- se ele gosta de mim mais do que eu gosto dele. Não é justo pra ele. – expliquei calmamente. Rosalie revirou os olhos.

— Acho que, já que está preocupada com o bem estar dele, deveria deixar _ele _decidir isso. – sugeriu a loira. Hesitei, mas assenti. – Viu? Eu estou certa. Não estou, Allie?

— Absolutamente. Bella está fazendo um drama desnecessário. Ela chegou chorando tanto que achei que ele tinha, sei lá, _batido _nela. – brincou, e eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Vocês são anjos por me aguentarem. – murmurei, ainda rindo.

— Não... Só gostamos da sua comida. – desdenhou Rosalie. Nós três rimos juntas e eu sorri com gosto ao olhar para elas.

— Obrigada por me ouvirem. E desculpe ter mentido pra você, Rose. Eu não queria espalhar.

— Tudo bem. É a mesma coisa com o que aconteceu no mês passado. Você confiou primeiro na Allie, e depois me contou. No meu caso, contei pra você e depois para ela. Tudo bem que eu demorei duas horas e você dois meses... – fez drama. Bati nela de leve. Suspirando cansadamente, ela revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu perdoo você.

E assim se passou a minha noite de meninas: cheia de provocações, brincadeiras e risadas. Ah, e alguns conselhos amorosos que eu não queria ouvir.

xXx

Fui acordada por uma Alice saltitante na minha cama, me balançando.

— O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – resmunguei, sem ter ideia quem tinha deixado aquela louca entrar em casa. E então me atingiu que eu não estava em casa, e aquela não era minha cama nem meu quarto. Olhei ao redor e Rosalie estava sentada em sua cama, esfregando os olhos. Sentei em meu colchão. – Por que está nos acordando tão cedo?

— Hoje é o dia da festa na praia. Bom, festa talvez seja um exagero, mas ainda assim. Quero arrumar o cabelo de vocês. E Rose vai fazer nossas unhas. – tagarelou, animada. Gemi.

— E eu faço o quê?

— A comida. – minhas amigas responderam ao mesmo tempo, e rimos sonolentas.

— Preciso de um banho para acordar. – Rose declarou, se levantando.

— Preciso de mais cinco minutos! – reclamei, e Alice bufou.

— Cinco minutos contados no relógio. – concedeu.

Decidi não perder tempo discutindo e me enrolei no cobertor para os tais cinco minutos. Não rolou. Fechei os olhos, mas o rosto de Edward quando fui embora estava tatuado nas minhas pálpebras. Na noite anterior, eu só tinha conseguido dormir depois das três da manhã, e por pura exaustão. A culpa estava me roendo. Eu nunca quis fazê-lo sofrer.

Fiquei parada, mas o sono não me alcançou. Joguei as cobertas para o lado e me sentei, observando Alice mexer no celular multi funcional.

— Achei que ia dormir? – fez ela, sem nem se dignar a me olhar. Suspirei.

— Não consigo. Allie, eu sou uma vadia?

— É claro que não. Por que seria?

— Bom... – comecei, mas ela me cortou.

— Deixe-me ver: você é uma vadia por transar com a intenção de sentir prazer com um cara que queria sentir prazer com você também? Hum, pera, você é uma vadia por não se apaixonar pelo cara com o qual você tinha um acordo que envolvia apenas o aspecto sexual, e nada de sentimentos? – divagou, e eu emburrei.

— Alice, para. Eu sou sua amiga e você só está me protegendo. Eu sei que eu fiz tudo errado. – admiti.

— Você fez tudo errado, mesmo. Quando ele disse a palavra com "A", você devia ter olhado nos olhos de Edward e dito: Esse não foi o nosso acordo. – reclamou.

Fiz um bico e assim fiquei até Rosalie sair do banho e eu pular pra dentro do chuveiro. Óbvio que meus pensamentos voaram para Edward mais uma vez, mas decidi ignorar minhas condenações e ouvir Alice, pra variar.

xXx

Ao estacionarmos na praia de La Push, vários carros já estavam lá, mas o que eu reparei mais foi o estúpido volvo prateado brilhando à luz do fraco sol. Suspirei.

— O que diabos foi isso? – fez Rosalie, franzindo o cenho para mim. Alice também aguardava a resposta.

— Edward está aqui. – expliquei, apontando discretamente para o carro.

— Ele deve ter vindo trazer Emm. – sugeriu Allie, e Rose concordou.

— Que seja. – resmunguei, e entramos na roda para cumprimentar as pessoas, acenando educadamente.

Como eu imaginava, Edward estava lá, e sorriu para mim calmamente. Sorri de volta enquanto andava até ele, mas antes que eu chegasse perto o suficiente para dizer oi, Jacob apareceu em meu campo de visão.

— Bella. – fez ele, sorrindo animadamente com a minha chegada.

— Jake, oi! – falei, e ele me abraçou e me beijou no rosto. – Então, quem chamou o professor?

— Emmett o trouxe. Você se incomoda? Acho que não tem problema, ele é tão tranquilo... – explicou, e eu dei de ombros.

— Só não esperava ver um professor aqui. – admiti. Rosalie já estava abraçada com o namorado, e Alice tinha encontrado Jasper e eles estavam conversando baixinho, provavelmente falando sobre meu surto do dia anterior.

Sentei ao lado de Edward, olhando para a frente.

— Desculpa ter saído daquele jeito. – sussurrei, torcendo pra que ele ouvisse.

— Está tudo bem. Amigas antes de garotos e toda aquela coisa. – me tranquilizou. – Nós estamos bem?

Franzi o cenho para o chão, sem ter certeza. Meu silêncio deve ter durado mais do que deveria, porque ele começou a falar novamente.

— Aquelas florestas são perigosas?

A pergunta dele estava tão fora de contexto que eu me surpreendi e o encarei, confusa. Logo depois, abaixei o rosto de novo, constrangida pela marca que havia no pescoço dele. Era algo entre uma mordida e um chupão, e eu sabia que tinha sido eu que tinha feito.

— É muito frio pra maioria dos animais, se é isso que você quer saber. – respondi baixo.

— Vamos dar uma volta?

Fiquei quieta, riscando uma linha no chão distraidamente.

— Por favor, Bella. Venha. – implorou, se levantando e andando em direção a entrada da floresta.

Tinha muita gente em volta da fogueira, e a maioria já estava bêbada, mas mesmo assim esperei um minuto ou dois antes de me levantar e, seguindo por um caminho diferente, entrar na floresta. Segui paralelamente à trilha, à procura de qualquer sinal de que meu professor estava por perto.

Sabendo como ele era esperto, e depois da nossa experiência em se esconder, andei mais de 200 metros antes de chamar baixinho por ele. O barulho das ondas engoliu meu chamado, e eu fui para a trilha principal para ter uma visão melhor. Comecei a andar mais devagar e olhar ao redor várias vezes a cada passo. Logo senti uma mão em meu pulso e me virei para ver Edward ali, tão perto de mim que eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele.

— Edward. – sussurrei, sorrindo para ele, que não respondeu, apenas me puxou e me beijou intensamente.

Eu o empurrei, surpresa e cuidadosa. Sua expressão chocada e machucada me fez perceber que eu ele tinha entendido errado meu ato.

— Aqui não. – murmurei, o puxando para fora da trilha, indo mais ao fundo da floresta para evitar que alguém nos visse.

Andamos cerca de vinte metros para dentro, até que eu achei um tronco largo o suficiente para apoiar minhas costas e me virar para ele, que nem me deixou dizer nada: mais uma vez, só me puxou e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Beijo o qual rapidamente se transformou em algo mais. Antes que eu percebesse, ele estava subindo minha saia curta, abaixando minha meia-calça e minha calcinha. Puxei a calça dele e a cueca para fora do caminho, então ele estava dentro de mim.

Ele não estava sendo gentil e delicado como tinha sido ontem. Agora era puro sexo e desejo, do jeito que eu gostava. Tentei conter meus gemidos, mas o fato de que estávamos no meio da floresta me fez desistir de tentar, e ele gemeu comigo, me dizendo como eu era linda, o quanto aquilo estava bom e seu desejo de repetir isso pra sempre.

Em outra ocasião, eu acharia que ele estava falando puramente do prazer, mas agora eu sabia que ele queria dizer muito mais do que isso. Acuada, não respondi nada, apenas gemi o nome dele para que ele soubesse que, não importando a situação, eu adorava tudo que ele causava no meu corpo.

Mesmo depois que eu gozei, ele continuou me acariciando, provavelmente em busca do meu segundo orgasmo, que não chegou. Não que eu me importasse. Sexo com Edward era incrível, mesmo que eu não tivesse gozado – e eu tinha.

Estávamos ambos ofegantes, eu com as pernas enroladas na cintura dele e o rosto apoiado em seu ombro. Minhas costas estavam pegando fogo, e eu senti um vento onde eu deveria estar coberta. Mesmo assim, continuamos ali, naquela pequena bolha de felicidade, que em breve acabaria.

— Bella? – ouvi alguém gritando e reconheci a voz de Jacob.

— Puta que pariu! – falei, me soltando de Edward e tentando arrumar minha roupa. – Minhas costas estão muito sujas?

Me virei de costas e ouvi o arquejar.

— Puta merda, pequena! Por que não me avisou que eu estava te machucando? – gemeu ele, desesperado. Levantei e toquei minhas costas cuidadosamente. O tecido estava rasgado e eu tinha arranhões. Quando olhei minha mão, tinha sangue nela. Chocada, o encarei.

— Eu não... não senti. – admiti, corando forte.

— Me desculpe. – implorou, me abraçando com cuidado.

— Bella? – a voz de Jacob me chamou, e eu apertei Edward mais um pouco antes de soltá-lo.

— Ele deve achar que eu me perdi ou algo assim. Merda, como vou explicar minhas costas? – gemi, desesperada.

— Hey, você pode ter caído. Seria bem acreditável, você está sempre tropeçando. – brincou, e eu sorri, feliz por tê-lo ali.

— Obrigada, essa é uma boa ideia. Preciso voltar. A gente se vê. – falei rapidamente, e corri para a trilha, em direção a onde a voz de Jacob me chamava.

O vi de costas e fiz a coisa mais estúpida da minha vida: forjei um tombo. O mais estúpido foi que doeu como o inferno e eu fiquei cheia de lama e folhas.

— Bella! Ah meu Deus, você tá bem? – gritou meu amigo, chocado. Me levantei lentamente, tocando minhas costas.

— Acho que me machuquei. – murmurei, corando forte.

As mentiras vinham tão facilmente em meus lábios agora que me senti mal. Jake olhou minhas costas e resfolegou. Antes que eu reclamasse de dor, ele tirou a jaqueta e cobriu minhas costas carinhosamente.

— Melhor voltarmos para a fogueira. O que você estava fazendo aqui, de qualquer modo? – estranhou, me ajudando a levantar.

— Colocando os pensamentos em ordem. – respondi simplesmente.

Ao voltarmos para a praia, eu vestindo a jaqueta dele, com o cabelo bagunçado e andando engraçado por causa da dor na bunda que aquele tombo estúpido tinha proporcionado, eu sabia o que parecíamos. Recebi alguns olhares de surpresa, e até mesmo repreensão.

Não que eu ligasse para a opinião dos meus estúpidos colegas de escola. Eu não devia satisfação pra nenhum deles, e o que eu tinha feito na floresta não era da conta de ninguém.

Minha pequena melhor amiga, porém, era alguém a quem eu devia uma explicação, e ela fez questão de me lembrar disso me puxando para longe de Jake como se ele fosse radioativo.

— O que diabos você está fazendo? – sibilou para mim. Confusa, só a encarei. – Edward disse _ontem _que te ama e você foi pra floresta com Jacob?

— Edward parece triste? – perguntei, sem nem olhar pra ele. Eu sabia que seu sorriso pós foda ainda duraria uma hora ou duas.

— Não, não parece. Mas ele deve estar se segurando pra-

— Eu estava com Edward na floresta. – murmurei. Alice me encarou para analisar meu rosto à procura de mentiras.

— É mesmo, huh? – fez ela, pensativa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tirei a jaqueta de Jake para mostrar minhas costas e dei de ombros. Ela entendeu rapidamente como eu tinha adquirido aqueles machucados.

— Um pouquinho de delicadeza não faria mal a ninguém. – comentou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Ele nem viu que estava me arranhando, e eu muito menos. Posso voltar pra fogueira ou você vai me dizer mais alguma coisa? – reclamei. Ela suspirou e eu saí andando. Me sentei ao lado de Jacob e começamos a conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Alguém trouxe mais cervejas, e eu beberiquei meu copo com calma enquanto comentávamos sobre o tempo bom que estava.

— Você me prometeu um passeio pelas trilhas. – me lembrou Jacob.

— Meu tombo e o caminho de volta não foram o suficiente? – brinquei, e ele riu comigo.

— Dessa vez vou estar bem perto pra cuidar de você. Não vou te deixar cair. – prometeu.

Eu hesitei, mas não tinha nada a perder, então nos levantamos e seguimos para as árvores. Novamente, eu sabia como aquilo parecia, mas honestamente não dava a mínima para o que os idiotas estavam pensando de nós.

Depois do meu primeiro tropeço, Jacob se aproximou mais e pegou minha mão para me ajudar a andar no terreno irregular. Falando sobre tudo e coisa nenhuma, percorremos a trilha toda, até os lagos do outro lado.

— Uau, é mais lindo do que eu me lembrava. – falou Jacob, e eu concordei. Era lindo demais para minha cabeça infantil prestar atenção.

— Tem tantos anos que não venho aqui... – murmurei, olhando ao redor com fascínio. – Você não sente falta de ser criança e pass-

Ao me virar para falar com Jacob, fui surpreendida com ele me beijando. A coisa toda estava errada e eu fiquei alguns segundos parada em choque antes de me afastar, franzindo o cenho.

— Desculpa. Eu achei que... – começou ele, mas parou, constrangido.

— Eu que peço desculpas. Estou mandando sinais confusos, não estou? – murmurei e ele deu de ombros, corando sob a pele morena. – Jake, esse fim de semana foi... estranho. Eu não tenho certeza de mais nada, e não quero te envolver na bagunça que está a minha cabeça agora.

— E se eu quiser fazer parte dessa bagunça? – falou, e eu sorri, desviando os olhos. Minha vez de corar.

— É complicado, okay? Eu meio que estava saindo com um cara, mas não tenho certeza se ainda estamos juntos. Até porque nós nunca estivemos realmente juntos, apenas nos víamos de vez em quando. – murmurei confusamente, e ele riu do meu embaraço.

Pegando minha mão, ele beijou meu pulso carinhosamente.

— Me deixa te levar num encontro. É tudo que eu peço agora. – pediu.

Fechei os olhos e pensei em Edward. Ele me amava. Era certo eu sair com outro cara? Mas se eu fosse deixar de sair com outras pessoas por que ele me amava, então eu nunca ia namorar. Minha lógica não estava fazendo sentido e eu balancei a cabeça desistindo.

— Tá.

— Tá? – ecoou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Nós vamos a um encontro. Eu só não posso prometer que isso vai dar certo, ok? – admiti sinceramente.

— Ninguém pode prometer isso. – foi a resposta filosófica de Jacob.

Já estava quase anoitecendo então voltamos pela trilha e chegamos ao fogo – que estava a todo vapor – abraçados. Não pude deixar de perceber que o carro de Edward não estava mais lá.

— Onde diabs cê tava? – resmungou uma bêbada Rosalie. A encarei, rindo e apontando discretamente para Jacob, abraçado a minha cintura e cuidadosamente me usando como escudo para esconder sua ereção. – Vadia, eu tava preocupada.

— Rose, acho que está na hora de ir, não está? – sugeri, e ela apalpou os bolsos.

— Preciso do meu celular pra ligar pro Edward. Ela vai buscar eu e Emm. – avisou ela, pegando o aparelho e apertando vários botões em sentido.

Tirei o telefone de sua mão e achei o contato "Babaca" na lista, ligando para Edward.

— Rosalie? – ele atendeu, entediado.

— Acho que você já pode vir. – falei, não querendo especificar quem era.

— Bella? – reconheceu, e eu suspirei.

— Sou eu. Rosalie está pra lá de bêbada e Emm também. Talvez você tenha que dar banhos neles. – sugeri. Ele gemeu.

— Não vou dar banho na minha cunhada. Alguma chance de você me ajudar? – pediu, e eu assenti antes de perceber que ele não viria.

— Claro. Já está na hora de ir pra casa mesmo.

— Obrigado, Bella. – agradeceu e desligou.

Entreguei o celular para Rosalie e falei para ela e Jacob:

— Hora de ir pra casa cuidar da amiga bêbada.

— Quem tá bêbada? – brincou Rose, e eu e Jake rimos.

— Você quer que eu te leve? – murmurou ele em meu ouvido, me causando um arrepio constrangedoramente forte.

— Edward está vindo pegar os dois e me pediu para dar banho em Rose. – expliquei.

— Okay. – concordou.

— Vou procurar Alice e ver se Edward a leva também, já que estamos sem carro. – avisei, me virando para ele e beijando seu rosto.

— Até segunda?

Meu Deus. Essas duas palavras mais uma vez. Respirei fundo e assenti, sem dizer mais nada.

Alice estava sentada no colo do namorado e os dois estavam se beijando. Não me importei: os empurrei separados e mandei ela me acompanhar até em casa. Ela me xingou e disse que Jasper a levaria. Como ele estava sóbrio, permiti que ela ficasse e aproveitei pra me despedir do casal.

— Não vomitem no carro, por favor. – brincou Edward ao ver Rose pendurada em mim e Emm cambaleando.

— Me leva pra casa primeiro. Rose vai passar a noite comigo. – instruí, e meu professor me olhou com agradecimento.

Eu só me perguntei como ele sabia onde eu morava quando descemos no carro, mas como ele tinha me ajudado a carregar Rose escada acima, resolvi não entrar no assunto.

— Avise a mãe dela que ela está aqui. – pediu Edward, e eu assenti.

Ajudei minha amiga a tomar banho, a vesti e cedi a cama. Liguei para sua mãe e disse que ela estava tomando banho, e então estávamos livres. Tomei um banho também, derramando lágrimas de dor quando a água quente passou por meus machucados nas costas.

Vesti um moletom e me deitei no colchão ao lado da cama para passar a noite, mas Rosalie era pequena e eu subi para a cama depois de alguns minutos me revirando.

Suspirando, me enrolei nas cobertas.

No mesmo dia eu tinha transado com um cara e beijado outro. Eu não sabia qual tinha sido o erro maior. Será que um erro anulava o outro? Do tipo, negativo vezes negativo igual a positivo?

Como diabos minha vida passou de insuportavelmente sem graça para absurdamente confusa?

xXx

xXx

**Olha só quem chegou! :D Basicamente duas semanas depois do último post, segundo minhas contas right? Na verdade finalizei esse capítulo na quinta-feira, mas era tipo 0h30 e eu tinha aula 7h30 no dia seguinte, aí minha agenda louca só me deu tempo livre hoje à noite...**

**Mas agora que eu já to me ajeitando com a facul, separei dois dias na semana (segunda e terça) pra escrever, então é provável que eu poste com mais regularidade. Um post por semana, se Deus me ajudar e a Deusa da Inspiração estiver comigo :)**

**Agora sobre o capítulo... hehe. Que loucura, gente. Nem eu vi essa escapadinha nas árvores chegando! Próximo capítulo, Halloween! Veremos que tipo de loucuras acontecerão.**

**Até que meu Jacob é legalzinho, não é? Ele é fofo pelo menos. Estou gostando dele. Vamos ver se até o fim da fic eu não mudo de opinião :P Mas penso nele como um mal necessário e inofensivo.**

**Comentários aleatórios que vocês não precisam ler: Recebi minha carteirinha de doadora de sangue, tô me sentindo o máximo! Tenho 9 livros para ler pra facul, e alguns deles não são mais vendidos então estou penando pra caçar. Estou apaixonada por um professor da faculdade! Pena que ele é tipo 20 anos mais velho e gay (sacanagem da mãe natureza isso aí) HSUAHUSHUAHSUHAUHSUAUHSAHUHUS. Eu olho pra ele, penso no meu Edward e na minha Bella... Mas se minhas chances como aluna eram 0,001, o fato de eu ser mulher torna isso simplesmente 0. Todos chora!**

**Reviews:**

Nathalia N **Ah, a Bella não é ingênua, ela só não queria ver... É incrível o quanto podemos ignorar a realidade se escolhermos fazer isso... Obrigada! Achei que era meu dever como doadora, tentar convencer outras pessoas :)**

ManiacTwihard **Obrigada! Eu gosto de mudar um pouco os paradigmas, essa esterotipotização (essa palavra existe?) da mulher se apaixonando sempre... Dó do Edward todo mundo tem, é normal! ;) Eu to loca pra pegar ele no colo, mas faz parte! Haha**

Daia Matos **Tadinho mesmo... Também estou torcendo para os dois ficar juntos, mas acho que vai demorar um pouquinho...**

Kjessica **A Alice tem um 6º sentido pra essas coisas, sempre! A minha Rosalie é uma linda, toda boca suja e revoltada, mas puro amor com as amigas, claro que ela reagiu bem hehe. A Bella gosta muito do Edward, mas nem ela sabe o quanto ainda... **

Raffa **Hahahahah como pode não amar, né? Concordo plenamente! Aaah minha fic não vai ser imensa, vai ser grandinha só... Numa estimativa mais ou menos, uns 50 capítulos. Mas meus capítulos não são muito grandes xD**

Daiane Farias **Mesmo que eles fiquem muito tempo "separados", eles nunca vão se odiar ou querer se matar. Umas discussõezinhas, mas eles vão ser amigos. E de amigos pra algo mais é um caminho muito fácil... Obrigada, chuchu *-***

Annacarol **hahahha, a Bella só aproveitou a deixa, a Rose ligou e eu ela fugiu. Muita coisa ruim vai acontecer nesses meses que restam até o fim da fic, mas muuuita coisa boa também!**

Kathyanne **Hahhahaha você é uma leitora meio afobadinha mesmo! Calma que o amor vai chegar para os dois. Só não ainda. Okay? :) **

Bah Kika **Meu Deus, você tinha bebido ou o quê? Dei muita risada com a sua review, docinho! Não ria da cena do diretor! Imagina se eles tivessem sido pegos?! O.O Segredos, saudades dessa fic! Bem lembrado. Acho que tava gravado no meu subconsciente e eu acabei "plageando" você. Foi mal! Hahahahhaha só você, docinho que nem caramelo!**

Luna Sophie **Hahah, você não foi a única que se assustou, acredite! Ae, mais uma doadora! É isso aí! Doei a primeira vez agora, mas tornarei disso um hábito! :D **

Poli **Força e perseverança! Eu juro que vai valer a pena no final *-***

**Bom, é isso gente linda! Beijos e queijos pra vocês. Bom feriado (na quarta). Bye bye!**

**OBS IMPORTANTE!**

**OBS IMPORTANTE!**

**Na verdade é um aviso bem aleatório: Vou mudar meu Pen Name (o nickname do fanfiction . net) para **_**Jenny Stream**_**. Jenny é como meus amigos do inglês me chamam, porque é muito estranho falar em inglês e de repente soltar um nome super brasileiro tipo Isabel ou Rodrigo, então temos "pseudônimos". Só pra vocês saberem, que se virem alguém com esse nome, sou eu hehe. Mas a foto continua a mesma, e não vou mudar mais nada, então... **

**Enfim, fui!**


	24. Festejando

**Capítulo dedicado à linda da Sarah (beztsarah) que fez aniversário dia 15. Você é uma fofa e eu te adoro! Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar, não importa quantos anos eu demoro pra atualizar a fic! xoxo**

**xXx**

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO – Festejando**

xXx

_**We were on top of the world  
**__(Nós estávamos no topo do mundo)  
__**Back when I was your girl  
**__(Quando eu era sua garota)  
__**We were living so wild and free  
**__(Nós vivíamos tão selvagens e livres)__**  
Acting stupid for fun  
**__(Fazendo besteiras por diversão)  
__**All we needed was love  
**__(Tudo o que precisávamos era amor)__**  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
**__(É desse jeito que deve ser)  
__**Seventeen  
**__(Dezessete)_

**x Avril Lavigne – 17 x**

xXx

— Argh. Odeio ficar bêbada de cerveja. O gosto de ressaca é insuportável! – gemeu Rosalie quando eu fui acordá-la na manhã seguinte.

— Componha-se, porque temos aula em menos de uma hora. Você tem sorte que usamos quase o mesmo tamanho de roupa, ou então eu teria que ter te acordado muito mais cedo para você ir até a sua casa se arrumar. – falei rindo.

— Que seja. – resmungou, indo para o banheiro. Eu ri mais uma vez e fui me vestir, já que tinha tomado banho antes dela.

Inspirada, coloquei uma saia curta com uma meia calça grossa e um suéter verde claro. Decidi calçar uma sapatilha pra não me preocupar com saltos, e quando terminei de me vestir, Rosalie estava saindo do banho.

— Vou preparar o café da manhã. Fique à vontade com o meu guarda-roupa. – falei, descendo calmamente.

Servi cereais pra nós duas e não coloquei leite porque eu sabia que ela preferia sem. Logo minha amiga desceu com a minha calça jeans mais justa e uma blusa que eu esqueci que eu tinha.

— Por que você fica tão mais bonita nas minhas roupas? – resmunguei de brincadeira, e ela riu.

— Você alguma vez já usou essa blusa? Ia ficar linda. – garantiu. Eu ri, porque eu não me lembrava de já ter usado aquela peça. – Então, o que aconteceu ontem? Com você e o novato.

— Ele me beijou. – murmurei, corando. Rose levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

— Você retribuiu?

— Não. Eu tinha acabado de transar com o Edward, pelo amor de Deus. – respondi, ofendida.

— Ei, relaxa. Não estou em posição de te julgar. Além do mais, você é minha amiga.

— Eu estou me sentindo meio vadia. – admiti. Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Para de putaria. Não tem nada de errado com o que aconteceu. Agora vamos pra escola, sim? – mandou, se levantando e jogando a louça suja na pia. Eu me virei pra lavar e ela bateu na minha mão. – Sai daqui, vai.

Rindo, deixei que ela lavasse os pratos que usamos e fui escovar os dentes com um sorriso no rosto.

xXx

Eu estava quase dormindo na aula de biologia quando alguém bateu na porta. Os alunos se endireitaram na cadeira, achando que era o diretor. Porém, quem sorriu para nós foi Edward. Olhei para Alice com uma sobrancelha levantada, surpresa.

— Bom dia. Obrigada, professor, pelo tempo da sua aula. Só queria avisar que eu e o treinador estamos organizando uma festa de Halloween. Os ingressos já estão à venda. Trinta reais o par, usar fantasia é obrigatório. – anunciou, sorrindo aquele sorriso torto perfeito ao terminar sua fala. Ele agradeceu novamente e então acenou para os alunos e saiu.

— O que você acha? – sussurrou Alice.

— Eu acho que você vai levar Jasper e eu vou ficar com um ingresso sobrando. – falei, rindo. Ela riu de volta.

O professor ainda tentou retomar a aula, mas faltavam cinco minutos para o fim da hora e os alunos estavam agitados demais comentando sobre a festa. Só restou nos dispensar mais cedo para o almoço. Alice seguiu para a aula de Jasper a fim de esperá-lo na porta e eu fui até meu armário guardar meus livros.

— Hey, Bella. – ouvi Jacob me chamando. Eu o encarei e corei imediatamente. Ele pareceu constrangido também. – Eu estava pensando, você me acompanharia para a festa? Afinal, você me deve um encontro.

Hesitei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar mais. Ouvi passos e me virei, dando de cara com Edward. Ele estava encarando-nos.

— Professor, é com você que temos que comprar as entradas? – disse Jacob, e eu quis me esconder.

— Sim. Mas são vendidas apenas em pares, não quer esperar alguém se oferecer para acompanhar o novato?

_Oh meu Deus!_

Embora o tom dele tenha sido completamente inofensivo e brincalhão, pra mim ficou óbvio o brilho de ódio nos olhos de Edward.

— Bella vai me acompanhar. – respondeu Jacob, ligeiramente ácido. Será que ele tinha percebido o desprezo emanando do nosso professor?

— Oh, é mesmo?

Por favor, me matem agora.

— Eu não concordei ainda. – falei, franzindo o cenho. Jacob me encarou, chocado. Ah, _merda_. – Quer dizer...

— Bom, vou deixá-los à vontade. Ainda tenho mais uma sala para comunicar. – fez Edward, com um sorriso de divertimento maligno.

— Eu não sei que vou na festa, Jake. Fantasias são caras. – tentei consertar, corando no rosto todo.

— Olha, você que sabe, okay? – falou, e saiu andando.

Edward, descaradamente aguardando na frente da porta da sala de História Americana para ouvir nossa conversa, riu baixinho.

— Edward! – sussurrei gritando. Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

— O cara está babando por você. Não estraguei seu encontro, por mais que eu gostaria que tivesse. – fez ele, e eu meu rubor que já estava indo embora voltou com força total.

— Edward... – comecei a falar, mas ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para abrir a porta da próxima sala, me deixando sozinha no corredor.

xXx

— Ei, Bella. Você anda sumida.

Eu pulei de susto e encarei Jessica. Ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado sem ser convidada. E eu que achava que passaria minha aula vaga em paz...

— Oi, Jess. – murmurei, curiosa. Nós não éramos muito próximas, e nossas conversas se resumiam ao tempo ou alguma matéria.

— Eu reparei que você anda com um sorriso diferente. Você tá namorando? –

Uau, ela era direta.

— Não. – respondi, também sem enrolar. Ela franziu o cenho, cética.

— Você está saindo com alguém? – insistiu.

— Não estou saindo com ninguém. Nenhum envolvimento romântico na minha vida. – garanti. Ela continuou me encarando.

— Você é bem amiga do professor Edward. – falou. A encarei, sem entender, e ela sinalizou que eu falasse.

— Isso é uma pergunta? – estranhei. Ela assentiu e revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio. – Nós somos colegas. Conversamos de vez em quando...

— Eu sempre vejo você no escritório dele. – comentou.

Eu me virei para ela, respirando fundo.

— Jess, tem algum motivo pra você estar falando essas coisas pra mim? – brinquei, tentando parecer mais relaxada do que eu estava.

— É só que... É estranho. Ele anda sorrindo à toa também. Por acaso você não sabe se ele está namorando?

Eu ri baixo.

— Jess, mesmo se ele tivesse me contado, eu não ia te dizer. É pessoal, pelo amor de Deus.

— Eu acho que vocês estão namorando escondido. – declarou. Eu revirei os olhos com um sorriso.

— Não estamos namorando escondido, eu te garanto.

Ela pareceu desarmada com a minha certeza, mas logo se recuperou.

— Que bom. Porque, se vocês estivessem... Bem, alguém poderia descobrir. E, sei lá, fotografar. Isso poderia destruir a carreira dele, não é? – fez ela, se levantando. A encarei, sorrindo falsamente. – Nos vemos por aí, Bella.

— Claro. – murmurei, mas ela já tinha saído.

Afundei na cadeira com o coração batendo acelerado. Obvio que ela desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas ela tinha provas? Conhecendo Jess, ela provavelmente iria me chantagear, mas o que ela podia fazer? Entregar para a direção da escola seja lá qual prova ela tinha do meu envolvimento com Edward? Ela ao menos tinha alguma prova? Eu devia contar para Edward ou Alice?

Respirei fundo e decidi ignorar. Se ela tivesse alguma carta na manga, teria feito questão de mostrar. Ela só estava desconfiada. Por agora, era melhor guardar essa informação pra mim.

xXx

Depois de três dias pensando, uma hora sentada no carro de Jasper balanceando com ele os prós e contras, uma noite na casa de Rose e uma na de Allie, cheguei a uma decisão. Eu ia na maldita festa. _Sozinha_. Comuniquei minha resposta a Jacob e ele não ficou exatamente animado, mas respeitou minha decisão.

No sábado de manhã, Alice, eu e Rose saímos em busca de fantasias. Ao anoitecer, estávamos prontos. Rosalie vestia uma fantasia de Fiona, e Emm estava de Shrek, enquanto o outro casal de ouro vestiam roupas iguais a do casal Flinstones. Eu, sozinha, acabei com um vestido de Branca de Neve, estilizado e absolutamente lindo.

— Quem vai no carro com quem? – fez Alice, animada. Estávamos na casa dela finalizando nossas maquiagens enquanto os garotos jogavam videogame. É claro que também tínhamos tomado algumas cervejas enquanto aguardávamos. Para surpresa dos garotos, eu bebi junto.

— Nós cabemos num carro só. – pontuou Rose, e eu agradeci mentalmente. Seria constrangedor chegar totalmente sozinha numa festa que só se vendiam ingressos em pares.

— Tuuudo bem! Então eu dirijo! – decretou a baixinha, e então seguimos para o carro dela.

A festa já estava bombando quando estacionamos de frente ao ginásio. Edward e o treinador estavam na porta conferindo os ingressos. Os casais foram na frente e entregaram, e então eu mostrei o meu único ticket.

— Sem acompanhante? – perguntou Edward, surpreso. Ele estava obviamente brincando comigo, mas eu corei do mesmo modo.

— Estou desistindo de homens por enquanto. – brinquei de volta.

Alice, à minha frente, parou e me encarou.

— Isso significa que você finalmente vai me dar uma chance? – gritou, e eu gargalhei, revirando os olhos.

No clima de brincadeira, as horas se passaram. Alguém tinha batizado o inocente ponche que o treinador tinha trazido, então eu estava bem alegre.

— Dança comigo. – pediu Jacob, surgindo do nada. Eu assenti e ele me trouxe mais para perto. – Você está se divertindo?

Eu ri e concordei com a cabeça.

— Claro que sim! Faz tempo que não me divirto tanto numa festa. Você é... o quê, exatamente?

— Eu sou a Fera. Você é a Branca de Neve, certo? Que pena que errei o conto de fada. Eu me vestiria de anão se soubesse que você vinha assim. – brincou, e eu gargalhei.

— Você, anão? Acho que não. – discordei, e ele riu também.

— Desculpe se eu tentei te encurralar essa semana. Eu queria ter te levado pra jantar um dia desses. – fez ele, constrangido.

— Eu concordei, não concordei? O que me diz da próxima sexta-feira? – sugeri, acabando com a ansiedade dele. Seu sorriso brilhante me saudou.

— Sexta é ótimo. – garantiu. Sorri de volta e me afastei dele.

— Vou dançar com as meninas agora. – avisei, acenando e indo para minhas amigas.

Rosalie estava perdida em amassos com o namorado, mas Alice estava ao alcance.

— Então, eu tenho um encontro sexta que vem. – murmurei para Allie, e ela revirou os olhos.

— Você nem gosta dele. – reclamou.

— Desde quando você tem que estar apaixonada para sair com alguém? – rebati, e ela bufou. Alguns minutos se passaram e nós só ficamos dançando em silêncio até que Alice me puxou para mais perto, parecendo preocupada.

— Será que você pode ir no meu carro pegar a minha bolsa? Eu acho que estou sentindo uma visita não muito boa aqui em baixo. – murmurou, apontando discretamente para sua virilha. Eu a encarei, desesperada.

— Seu vestido é branco. – sussurrei, e ela assentiu, me apressando com as mãos.

Eu saí andando o mais rápido possível sem correr em direção à saída. Não tinha mais ninguém barrando as pessoas, então corri para o carro de Alice, que estava estacionado próximo às árvores. Uma mão segurando meu braço me fez soltar um grito e me virar rapidamente.

— Shh. – fez Edward, tocando minha boca delicadamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – murmurei, surpresa.

— Eu estou trabalhando aqui. – respondeu, com aquele sorriso que me dava vontade de agarrá-lo.

— Não, eu quero dizer aqui fora. – insisti, corando.

— Eu pedi para Alice arrumar um jeito de você sair de lá pra eu poder falar com você. – admitiu. Eu ofeguei.

— Ela estava mentindo? – guinchei, nervosa. Edward riu. Ele parecia um pouco alegre demais hoje. – Você bebeu?

— Só um pouco. Vamos conversar, Bella.

— Edward, não tem nada pra conversar. – garanti, desviando dele para voltar para a festa. Olhei ao redor, mas não parecia ter mais ninguém ali fora. Minha mente foi para Jessica e suas teorias espertinhas.

Não consegui dar mais que três passos e ele segurou meu braço e me virou para olhá-lo.

— Eu quero ficar com você. Não só hoje, Bella. Eu quero sair com você e poder te beijar sempre que eu te vejo. – fez ele, segurando minhas mãos. Eu balancei a cabeça. – Me deixa falar. Por favor. Aí você pode ir embora, só me deixa falar.

— Edward... – comecei a protestar, mas parei.

— Vamos conversar. Só me deixa falar o que eu tenho pra dizer. Eu juro que te deixo em paz depois. – prometeu.

— Okay. – sussurrei, permitindo. – Mas não aqui.

Ele me puxou para seu carro e abriu a porta para nós. O estacionamento estava escuro, mas nos sentamos no banco de trás para ter certeza que ninguém ia nos ver.

— Tudo bem, estou ouvindo. – murmurei, e ele puxou minhas mãos para seu colo, circulando seu dedão sobre minha palma carinhosamente.

— Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, você me visita em sonhos, sabia? Eu sonho com você todas as noites. Nos meus sonhos, porém, você é só minha e eu sou só seu. É o que eu mais quero, pequena. Eu não quero ninguém mais além de você. Eu não ligo que você beijou o garoto Fera. Mas de agora em diante, eu quero você só pra mim. Eu sei que namorada é uma palavra muito fraca para o que você significa pra mim e para o que já passamos juntos, mas eu quero te chamar assim. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil esconder, mas... Mas vai valer a pena. Eu quis dizer o que eu soltei sem querer aquele dia. Eu te amo, minha pequena. Eu quero ficar com você.

O encarei, absorvendo lentamente seu vômito de palavras. Enquanto ele respirava rápido, tentei pensar claramente, além dos copos de ponche. Edward era um cara divertido, carinhoso e inteligente que me respeitava e me amava. Eu gostava dele, disso eu tinha certeza. Talvez eu ate pudesse me apaixonar por ele um dia. Talvez um dia. Um dia, mas não hoje. Eu simplesmente não podia começar o relacionamento sério que ele queria sem estar apaixonada. Não era justo. Nem com ele e muito menos comigo.

— Edward, esse não foi nosso acordo. – falei, devagar.

— As circunstância mudaram. Eu mudei. Eu achei que poderia fazer amor com você e não te amar quando estamos fora da cama, mas eu não consegui. – fez ele, passando a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo. – Nem sempre as coisas saem como o planejado.

— Eu sei. Mas... Edward, o que você quer é impossível. Você é anos mais velho que eu, tem a vida feita... Seu diploma pode ser cassado por causa disso! O mestrado que você está terminando? Tudo perdido se alguém descobrisse sobre nós dois. O melhor agora é não nos vermos mais, para o seu bem.

O rosto de Jessica veio á minha mente. Ela podia não ter certeza, mas ela estava desconfiada. Já fazia algumas semanas que ela estava discretamente se insinuando para Edward, e talvez fosse só ciúmes dela porque ele me dava atenção, mas eu não podia arriscar.

— Achei que minha idade não te incomodasse. Não costumava incomodar... E não me incomoda, pequena. Eu te amo, sendo a adolescente se tornando mulher que você é. – sussurrou, voltando a segurar minhas mãos.

Eu me afastei dele, respirando fundo. Ele iria rebater todos os meus argumentos. Edward não queria me deixar e, ainda que docemente, não aceitava que eu não quisesse algo sério com ele. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Eu ia ter que ser mais direto para ele perceber que não daríamos certo. A perspectiva de sua reação encheu meus olhos de lágrimas. Suspirei e o encarei nos olhos, completamente séria.

— Eu não te amo, Edward. – afirmei, e ele abaixou o olhar, um rubor se espalhando por seu rosto e pescoço. – Eu não te amo, e quando o que tínhamos era só um acordo, eu não me importava com a sua idade. Mas eu não poderia namorar com um cara mais velho assim. O que você ia fazer quando entrasse na faculdade, hein? Algum dia nós poderíamos assumir esse relacionamento? Nós não temos um futuro juntos, Edward, eu sinto muito. Aquele acordo era tudo o que nós tínhamos e agora que não pode mais ser daquele jeito, é melhor pararmos por aqui. Sem mais escapadinhas na floresta ou visitas no escritório.

Depois de falar tudo, senti como se um peso tivesse saído do meu peito. Esse mesmo peso, porém, estava agora sobre os ombros tensos de Edward. Eu quis abraça-lo mas fiquei com medo que ele entendesse de outra forma.

— Você está apaixonada pelo Fera?

Eu não consegui segurar um riso baixo à nomenclatura que ele usou para se referir a Jacob. Balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Então por quê? – sussurrou, soando desesperado.

— Eu não sei, Edward. A vida não e justa. – dei de ombros. – Talvez um dia, quando a nossa distância não fizer tanta diferença, quando eu form ais velha, quem sabe, não é? O amanhã ao destino pertence.

Ele soltou um riso amargo.

— Eu não vou ficar te esperando pra sempre.

Mesmo sendo eu quem o estava dispensando, o tom de voz frio dele me machucou um pouco.

— Eu sei. É claro que não. – concordei. – Eu espero que você conheça uma mulher incrível, assim como você merece.

— E se eu já a conheci?

Sem responder, me virei para sair do carro. Aquela conversa tinha acabado e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer para ele sem machucá-lo. Ele tentou me fazer ficar, mas eu me desvencilhei. Meu coração estava doendo por ver um amigo querido sofrendo, ainda mais por minha causa.

— Bella. – ele chamou a última vez, tentando alcançar meu braço pra me parar.

— Me deixa ir, por favor. Me deixa voltar pra festa. – pedi, à beira do choro. A expressão de dor dele se agravou ainda mais e ele me soltou abruptamente.

Não tendo coragem de olhar para trás, corri para a entrada do ginásio e segui para o banheiro com passos rápidos com passos rápidos. Trombei em alguém e quando virei para pedir desculpas, vi que era Jacob quem me encarava com preocupação.

— Está tudo bem, Bella? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Eu... eu só preciso ficar sozinha agora. – pedi, desviando dele e indo para uma cabine feminina.

As lágrimas escorreram, destruindo minha maquiagem em segundos. Alice apareceu logo depois, provavelmente avisada por Jacob. Carente, abracei minha melhor amiga enquanto soluçava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. – sussurrou ela, e eu torci para que ela estivesse certa e que eu não tivesse acabado de fazer a maior burrada da minha vida ao me afastar de Edward.

xXx

xXx

**Comentário aleatório: no final do capítulo anterior, temos esse pedaço: **

— _**Onde diabs cê tava? – resmungou uma bêbada Rosalie. A encarei, rindo e apontando discretamente para Jacob, abraçado a minha cintura e cuidadosamente me usando como escudo para esconder sua ereção. – Vadia, eu tava preocupada. **_

**Ficou simplesmente estranho o fato do Jake estar animadinho no contexto do capítulo, mas é que eu tinha escrito uma cena que eles trocavam um super agarro, mas depois decidi que um beijinho sem graça roubado já era o suficiente. Esqueci de mudar a Bella-escudo-humano depois que tirei o agarro. Sorry!**

**Hello, girls. Nem sei por onde começar a me desculpar. Mas, eu tenho uma boa notícia: descobri o motivo do meu bloqueio, e melhor ainda, como curá-lo. Eu já tinha percebido que desde que entrei na faculdade estava tendo muita dificuldade pra escrever, e que pra mim, tudo o que eu escrevia estava horrível. Não tinha ligado uma coisa à outra até minha amiga comentar sobre um artigo que ela leu, dizendo que alunos de Letras não conseguem escrever. Resumindo, é o seguinte: nós lemos o melhor do melhor quando se trata de literatura, e muitos textos acadêmicos. Então, quando vamos tentar escrever algo, involuntariamente tentamos nos comparar com os escritores canônicos. Obviamente, não somos tão bons quanto eles, portanto nos consideramos ruins. **

**Sério. Parece bobagem querer se comparar, mas a nossa mente nos prega peças. Depois que eu percebi que estava fazendo isso (e entrei em paz com o fato de que eu não sou tão boa quanto eles), parecia mágica: o capítulo fluiu. Já tenho três páginas escritas do próximo, que eu postarei no próximo fim de semana.**

**Estou com dois empregos, aulas de manhã e à noite, então só no fim de semana mesmo. Mas eu posto. Promessa prometidíssima. **

**Não vou responder as reviews, até porque duvido que vocês lembrem o que escreveram. **

**Não me odeiem!**

**Vejo vocês no próximo sábado. ****Qualquer coisa, tô no twitter: _ talkativegirl (arroba underline talkative girl).**

**Beijos e queijos! Bom domingo pra vocês.**

**P.S. : Não odeiem a Bella! Para ela, o coração dela está vazio e o Edward está em perigo. **

**P. S. 2: Próximo capítulo, teremos uma conversa com alguém que viu a dona Bella entrando no carro do Mr. Cullen e a viu saindo chorando de lá... O que será que isso vai dar?**

**P. S. 3: Avril diva soberana divando 1000 tanto com a música nova (que eu coloquei no capítulo, "17") quanto o clipe liiiiiiindo super nostálgico de "Here's To Never Growing Up". Quem curte? Confesso que sou fã dela desde pirralha hehehe. **


	25. Não é justo

**Capítulo 25 – Não é justo**

xXx

_**There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
**__(Tem só uma coisa que está atrapalhando)__**  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
**__(Quando vamos para a cama você simplesmente não é bom)__**  
Its such a shame  
**__(É uma vergonha)__**  
I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you  
**__(Eu olho nos seus olhos, eu quero te conhecer melhor)  
__**And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over  
**__(E aí você faz esse barulho e aparentemente tudo acabou)__**  
It's not fair  
**__(Não é justo)_

**x Lily Allen – Not Fair x**

xXx

A festa acabou pra mim depois da minha crise de choro. Assim que me recuperei, Jasper me levou pra casa. Fiquei sentada na minha cama olhando para o nada por vários minutos até me levantar e trocar de roupa para dormir. Sonhei com Edward, ele sorria para mim enquanto eu ria das ondas quebrando em minhas pernas na praia. Acordei com gosto de choro na boca e uma Rosalie risonha a me balançar.

— Você parece um panda. – brincou.

Gemi, esfregando os olhos e observando minhas mãos ficarem pretas da maquiagem que eu não tinha tirado antes de dormir.

— Quem te deixou entrar?

— Seu pai. Olha, está sol lá fora e nós vamos para a clareira.

Contra a minha vontade, um sorriso pequeno se instalou na minha boca. A clareira era o lugar secreto dos formandos, passado de geração em geração. Sendo no meio da floresta, nenhum pai sabia onde era. Na verdade, poucas pessoas sabiam que ela exista, pra começar. Alguns formandos iam lá para namorar ou usar drogas, mas nos raros fins de semana de sol havia uma regra não falada que um _picnic_ fosse organizado.

— Rose, você acha que eu fiz certo? – murmurei.

— Só você sabe disso, Bells. Não posso te dizer qual era o certo a se fazer. – dei de ombros.

— Onde está a Rosalie bocuda e intrometida? – brinquei, e ela gargalhou.

— Ela foi fodida por duas horas seguidas ontem e está de ótimo humor hoje! – respondeu e eu ri também. – Agora sai da cama e vai tomar um banho que você está me assustando.

Eu ri mais uma vez e me levantei para pegar uma toalha e ir para o banheiro. Ri sozinha ao me olhar no espelho, porque Rosie estava certa. Eu de fato parecia um panda: Haviam círculos enormes em volta dos meus olhos, toda uma circunferência preta de maquiagem escorrida, e em comparação, meu rosto parecia branco demais. Decidi tomar banho logo antes que meu visual piorasse – se é aqui aquilo era possível.

xXx

— Uau, Bella.

Eu ri de Emmett e o ignorei. Tudo bem, eu estava um pouco arrumada hoje. Mas só um pouco.

— Hey, obrigado por me ligar. – Jake agradeceu. Eu sorri e ele abaixou o tom de voz. – Você está melhor?

— Eu pareço melhor? – brinquei. Ele olhou meu short, a meia-calça roxa por baixo, meu all star e minha camiseta de alças com uma jaqueta que eu tinha roubado de Emm há muito tempo.

— O visual de Branca de Neve é meio difícil de superar, mas pra mim você parece ótima hoje. – brincou de volta. Eu corei e ri.

— Eu _me sinto _ótima, obrigada. – admiti. Ele sorriu, embora algo de preocupação estivesse em seus olhos escuros.

— Então, como funcionam esses picnic? – fez ele, estendendo o braço para eu acompanhá-lo.

Enrosquei o meu braço no dele e seguimos para onde a maior parte das pessoas estava sentada no chão. Tirei minha toalha da bolsa e estendi no chão para nos sentarmos. Alguns casais antigos estavam juntos e eu pude observar casais novos se formando também, além de pessoas observando ao redor.

— Bom... Você trouxe algo?

— A segunda opção que você me deu. – respondeu. O encarei, minhas sobrancelhas levantadas em descrédito.

— Você acha que eu lembro a ordem das coisas que eu sugeri que você comprasse? Você tá brincando, né?

Ele gargalhou e eu ri junto.

— Eu trouxe um engradado de cerveja. – explicou. Assenti.

— Os garotos estão organizando tudo agora, contanto o que trouxeram. Acho que eu e Rose fomos as últimas a chegar... Alice e Jasper estão montando a churrasqueira, e se eles acharem que vai faltar comida ou bebida, um boné é passado para arrecadar doações para repor os suprimentos. – expliquei.

— Você acha que o professor Edward vai vir? – perguntou. O nome dele estava tão fora de contexto que eu me assustei. O olhar magoado do meu mestre me assombrou e eu abaixei a cabeça, olhando para a grama que estava pinicando meu tornozelo através da minha meia.

— Não faço ideia. – admiti baixo.

— O que aconteceu ontem, Bella? – perguntou Jake. Eu franzi o cenho.

— Nada. – dei de ombros.

— Você não estava chorando por nada. – discordou. Balancei a cabeça.

— Era uma bobagem, nem vale a pena falar sobre isso. – insisti.

Um minuto de silêncio tenso se passou, e então ele respirou fundo.

— Bella, eu vi você saindo do carro dele ontem.

Gelada por dentro, olhei ao redor rapidamente para ver se alguém estava perto o suficiente para ouvir por acaso o que meu amigo tinha dito. Não havia ninguém, para meu alívio.

— Você estava me seguindo ou o quê? – tentei brincar, mas minha voz saiu toda errada e soei na defensiva.

— Você saiu quase correndo do salão, eu achei que tivesse acontecido algo. Vi ele te arrastar pro carro dele e depois você saiu chorando. O que aconteceu, Bella? – inquiriu ele, num tom baixo.

— Não aconteceu nada, Jake.

— Ele tentou te forçar? – sussurrou, e o encarei, chocada.

— Não! – quase gritei, sem acreditar. – Meu Deus, não. Não foi nada disso. Nada aconteceu.

Fechei os olhos e esfreguei o rosto, nervosa. Do jeito que Jake tinha relatado os fatos – Edward me convencendo a entrar no carro dele, eu saindo chorando – realmente soava como se ele tivesse feito algo horrível.

— Você não vai comentar isso com ninguém, não é? – perguntei, desesperada. Eu tinha acabado as coisas com Edward para ele não ser prejudicado pela nossa relação estranha e proibida em vários aspectos, por que Jake tinha que ter visto nossa troca de palavras?

— Ele está te ameaçando se você contar. – concluiu Jake. Bufei.

— Jake, ele não fez nada de mais. Nada de mau. Nada de errado. – clarifiquei.

— Por que está inventando desculpas para ele? – murmurou. – Eu vejo o jeito que ele te olha na aula e nos corredores, Bella. Nós podíamos denunciá-lo.

Me levantei num salto, alarmada.

— Vamos dar uma volta? – sugeri, mais exigindo do que perguntando. Ele me acompanhou até a borda da clareira e então eu resmunguei um _que se foda _e entrei na floresta, com Jacob me seguindo de perto.

— Você sabe o que a gente parece, não é? – tentou brincar para aliviar o clima. _Não funcionou. _Dei um sorriso falso. Respirando fundo, ele estendeu os braços para mim. Balancei a cabeça e me sentei num tronco de árvore. Sentando ao meu lado, ele sinalizou para eu falar.

— Olha, eu não estou inventando desculpas para ele, okay? Estou dizendo a verdade: nada aconteceu ontem. Ele não está me ameaçando, não tentou me forçar e não foi ele que me fez chorar. – expliquei. – Eu _não vou _denunciá-lo e você menos ainda.

— Então o que aconteceu no carro dele?

Passei a mão pelo cabelo, nervosa.

— Com todo respeito, Jake, isso não é da sua conta. – resmunguei.

— Tente ver as coisas da minha perspectiva, Bella. Nós tínhamos marcado um encontro, e dois minutos depois eu te vejo entrando no carro de outro cara. – explicou calmamente. Eu mordi o lábio, me sentindo mal. Assenti para ele.

— Eu não pensei desse jeito. Desculpe, Jake. Mas posso te garantir que nada desse tipo aconteceu. – falei, pegando a mão dele. Sua expressão neutra me incentivou a falar. – Não aconteceu nada. Ele queria conversar comigo, nós conversamos e acabei falando o que não devia. Então-

— Ele ficou bravo? Tentou alguma coisa contra você? – deduziu, e eu bufei.

— Já falei que ele não fez nada assim. Eu... eu o decepcionei. Deixei ele chateado. Acabei sendo mais seca do que pretendia, e me senti mal por isso. Foi por isso que chorei. Estava chateada que as coisas tivessem acabado daquele jeito. – falei, tentando não mentir, mas o mesmo tempo não revelar nada sobre Edward.

— O que vocês estavam conversando? – perguntou.

Eu quis dar uma resposta mal educada, mas ele estava certo. Eu tinha concordado em sair com ele, e eu devia isso a ele.

— Você não estava aqui na época, foi no início do semestre. Edward me odiava, ele me marcou porque eu cheguei atrasada na primeira aula dele. Eu me cansei de ser taxada como aluna-problema e fui até o escritório dele justificar meu atraso. Acho que ele ficou surpreso que eu tivesse a coragem, e então ele decidiu rever o conceito sobre mim que ele tinha. Bom, eu estava com um livro esse dia, e ele me perguntou se eu estava gostando e então... bem. Nós viramos amigos. Trocávamos indicações de livros, conversávamos... Mas aí...

— Aí o quê? – incentivou, quando eu parei de falar.

— Ontem, ele... ele me disse que tinha... que tem... sentimentos por mim. – murmurei, corando forte.

— _Ah._

Uma pequena interjeição, com tantos significados ocultos. Ele estava bravo e chateado, eu podia ver.

— E você? – perguntou.

— Eu o quê?

— Você... tem sentimentos por ele? – sussurrou. Dei um sorriso triste.

— Não.

— Não? – ecoou, desacreditando.

— Eu disse que não, e ele ficou triste. Eu disse que nunca namoraria como um cara como ele. Foi cruel e desnecessário. No momento que dei adeus a ele, senti a culpa pesar. Ele não foi nada além de gentil e divertido comigo, bem, desde que nos conhecemos melhor, pelo menos. E eu retribuí daquele jeito... – murmurei.

A maior parte nem era mentira, o que tornou a história mais simples de contar. Jacob me encarou, pensativo.

— Ele ama você, você sabe disso, não sabe? – fez ele. Eu fechei os olhos e assenti, corando. – Ele te beijou?

— Não. Ele é educado demais para roubar um beijo. – garanti. Jake bufou.

— Só não é esperto o suficiente para evitar um processo judicial. – brincou. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Eu já tenho dezoito e me formo em seis meses. – pontuei.

Ele me encarou.

— Não que isso tenha alguma relação. Jamais daria certo. – consertei rapidamente. Jake riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Então, vocês não tem nenhuma espécie de romance secreto proibido, não é? – perguntou, só pra garantir. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Não. – prometi. Bom, não a partir daquele momento, de qualquer forma.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então eu suspirei, sentindo o cheiro bom de folhas verdes.

— Você quer voltar pra lá? – perguntou, passando o braço por minha cintura e me trazendo mais pra perto. Dei de ombros.

— Acho que aqui é mais tranquilo. – sugeri, sorrindo para ele. Ele nem precisou que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa e seus lábios já estavam nos meus.

Eu correspondi prontamente, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele para trazê-lo pra mais perto a fim de aprofundar nosso beijo. Agora que eu não tinha sido pega de surpresa, ou me sentindo mal por ter acabado de transar com Edward, pude apreciar o toque firme, mas carinhoso dos lábios dele sobre os meus. Assim como sua mão sorrateiramente descansando em minha coxa.

Meus dedos correram pelos cabelos não tão curtos dele, arranhando de leve seu couro cabeludo, e ele gemeu baixo, me apertando daquele jeito bom. Nossas respirações começaram a ficar aceleradas, se misturando. Os lábios dele se afastaram dos meus e desceram por meu queixo para meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar. Seus dedos escorregaram para mais perto da minha cintura, e eu me arrepiei com seu toque e seus beijos. Ele riu, voltando a me beijar.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque alto do meu celular, "Arms" da Christina Perri nos separando. Apanhei o infeliz aparelho, e o nome da minha loira preferida piscava na tela.

— Fala, vadia. – atendi, brincando.

— Onde você se enfiou, sua louca? – gritou Alice, e eu respirei fundo.

— Estou por aqui. – respondi, me desviando da pergunta.

— Você está com Jacob, não é? – deduziu.

— Aham. – murmurei simplesmente, tendo dificuldade de me concentrar na ligação enquanto Jake espalhava beijos por meu ombro e pescoço.

— Tá... tá tudo bem? Responda que sim se estiver algo errado aí.

— Hum, seguindo a sua lógica, tá tudo péssimo aqui, então. – falei, franzindo o cenho.

— Ah... Tudo bem. Vocês estão... Tipo namorando? – perguntou, curiosa. Eu olhei para Jake, mas ele não parecia ter ouvido a pergunta.

— Não sei, Allie. Depois conversamos, okay?

Não esperei a resposta e desliguei, guardando o celular de volta em meu bolso.

— Está tudo péssimo aqui? – ecoou Jake, levantando uma sobrancelha. Eu ri.

— Ela estranhou minha resposta monossilábica e disse que, se tivesse algo errado, eu deveria dizer que tá tudo bem. – expliquei, e ele assentiu com um sorriso.

Uma rajada de vento gelado passou por nós e eu tremi, me aproximando mais dele.

— Você não trouxe blusa? – desacreditou, começando a tirar o casaco para me oferecer.

— Eu deixei em cima da toalha. Que aliás, está lá na clareira enquanto estamos aqui. – lembrei, impedindo-o de tirar a blusa. – Você está quentinho, foi só um vento frio.

Ele riu e me abraçou, me trazendo impossivelmente para mais perto. Descaradamente, levantei minhas pernas e as deixei no colo dele. Jake esfregou minha coxa, tentando me esquentar. Não preciso nem dizer que ele conseguiu.

— Não quero voltar pra clareira ainda. – murmurei, e ele murmurou uma concordância.

Logo estávamos nos beijando mais uma vez, e ainda mais intensamente. Rapidamente fui parar sentada em seu colo, sentindo sua animação cutucando meu quadril. O que começou com um beijinho se tornou um amasso rapidamente. Meu corpo queria muito mais do que aquilo, e era difícil me segurar. As mãos dele em minhas pernas foram subindo até a barra do meu short. Eu me arrependi por não ter colocado uma saia, mas então o pensamento me fez acordar. O que eu estava fazendo?

Devagar, diminuí o ritmo dos nossos beijos, até que estávamos dando selinhos leves.

— Acho que nos empolgamos. – fez ele, ligeiramente ofegante. Assenti, corando de leve. – Você quer parar?

Meu Deus, óbvio que não.

— Não. Só tentar ir mais devagar, talvez? – sugeri. Ele assentiu e beijou meu rosto, indo para minha boca lentamente.

Porém, dez minutos depois já estávamos enroscados de novo. Continuamos nos amassos até que minha barriga roncou. Jake riu e eu abaixei o rosto, constrangida.

— Vamos comer, sim? Eles já devem ter começado. – falou, rindo.

Saímos de mãos dadas e voltamos para a clareira. Meus lábios deviam estar super vermelhos, mas eu nem liguei pro fato de que poderiam falar de nós.

— Então, se alguém perguntar... Eu posso dizer que você é a minha namorada? – fez ele, quando pisamos na clareira começamos a receber olhares. Eu o encarei com a sobrancelha levantada, de certa forma surpresa que ele tivesse me perguntado isso tão rápido.

— Okay. – respondi, sorrindo, e ele me deu um selinho rápido.

Andamos em direção à comida, e um rosto me chamou a atenção. _Edward_. O que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui? Merda. Eu tinha dito pra ele _ontem _que eu não estava apaixonada por Jake. Respirei fundo e acenei um oi para ele, e sem mais demoras, peguei um prato descartável e comecei a comer.

Alice grudou em mim e Jasper ficou me dando olhares, como se soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não tinha sido avisada.

— Então tudo aquilo foi só uma desculpa? Não querer se envolver com alguém por quem não está apaixonada... Ou você mentiu sobre isso também? – Edward falou baixo, distraidamente se servindo de refrigerante. Eu gelei.

— Eu não estava mentindo. – murmurei, corando.

— Sabe, desde o começo, sempre foi assim. Acho que é o que dizem mesmo. As pessoas não mudam. – fez ele. Eu arfei, chocada. O encarei, mas ele parecia calmo. Suas palavras, porém, eram cortantes como gelo. – Eu confiei em você. Eu me abri pra você. E por um tempo, eu achei que você era diferente. Estava errado.

— Não fala assim. São situações diferentes. – tentei argumentar, mas ele soltou um riso sarcástico.

— Está tudo bem, _pequena_. Eu já entendi. Não vou mais te perturbar, pode ter certeza. – garantiu, piscando para mim e se afastando.

xXx

A semana passou num borrão. Jake me levou para sair, como prometido, e eu acabei me divertindo mais do que esperava. Duas semanas se passaram até que eu fosse encurralada.

— Então... – começou meu pai, observando-me lavar a louça no domingo. – Você anda saindo bastante mas eu não perguntei nada, porque estava esperando você me contar, mas... Parece que você precisa de algum incentivo.

Eu corei, agradecendo por estar de costas para ele. Enxaguei o último prato e fui me sentar na frente dele em uma das cadeiras que não combinavam com o resto do cômodo. Pelo menos, ele também estava corado, para meu alívio. Isso acabaria rápido.

— Billy disse que você tem andando bastante na casa dele. – tentou mais uma vez, quando eu fiquei apenas o olhando.

Desconfortável, mordisquei minha unha.

— Nós estamos namorando. – murmurei, e Charlie levantou as sobrancelhas para mim.

— Como é?

— Jake e eu estamos namorando. – expliquei, tímida.

— _Ah_.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar mais uma vez.

— Você pode trazê-lo aqui, se quiser. Billy me contou as regras da casa, e como você passa a maior parte do tempo sozinha aqui, de qualquer forma, considere as mesmas regras. Eu sei que você não é mais criança, mas só gostaria que vocês fossem seguros. Não quero ter que ser avô mais cedo do que o necessário. – falou rapidamente.

— Ah meu Deus. – gemi, tapando o rosto.

— Só usem camisinha, okay? – pediu, e eu quis morrer.

— Tia Mags já teve essa conversa comigo há uns quatro anos. – resmunguei, e ele se levantou.

— Que bom. Estou confiando em você.

Ah, Deus. Só meu pai podia me fazer ficar tão envergonhada assim com tão poucas palavras. Mal sabia ele que eu já tinha – como é que eles chamam? – uma _vida sexualmente ativa _há muito tempo.

— Estou indo com Billy até Seattle para levá-lo na casa da irmã dele. Nos vemos à noite? Juízo. – disse meu pai, saindo.

Eu respirei fundo e esperei um minuto ou dois antes de atravessar a rua e bater na porta da frente da casa do meu namorado. Ele abriu calmamente e me deu um beijo.

— Meu pai acabou de tentar ter _a conversa _comigo. – contei, revirando os olhos.

Ao longo das últimas três semanas, eu tinha me familiarizado muito com a casa dele, por isso nem pedi para ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. Também não hesitei ao carregar o copo comigo e começar a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto dele.

— Você sobreviveu? – brincou ele. E então ficou sério. – Mais importante: como _eu _ainda estou vivo?

Eu ri e bati nele de brincadeira.

— Larga de ser bobo, meu pai te adora. _E _ele disse que você é bem vindo em casa. Mesmas regras, ou pelo menos é o que ele alega. – avisei. Jake gargalhou.

— Tá brincando! Seu pai concordou em deixar um adolescente hormonal perto da filhinha dele? À portas encostadas? – desacreditou.

— Como eu disse, ele te adora. – reforcei. Rindo, ele me abraçou e me beijou com mais calma.

— Oi. – cumprimentou-me. Eu sorri.

— Olá. – respondi, voltando a beija-lo.

Desnecessário ressaltar que nas últimas semanas nós tínhamos nos tornados muito próximos fisicamente. Passávamos todas as tardes juntos, às vezes assistindo um filme ou estudando, mas na maior parte das ocasiões, namorando no quarto dele. Embora ainda não tivéssemos chegado "aos finalmentes", as carícias recíprocas vinham acontecendo com bastante frequência.

Eu tinha perguntado no dia anterior a Alice como eu saberia quando era a hora certa de dar o próximo passo, porque eu não tinha parâmetro nenhum com Edward. Minha amiga tinha dito que seria quando eu tivesse vontade, o que não significava muita coisa pra mim.

— Não é pior o fato de que seu pai teve a conversa com você e nós não? – murmurou Jake, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha com carinho. Ele me pegou pela mão e sentamos em sua cama. Suspirei.

— Hum. Acho que nada faria aquele momento menos pior. – argumentei, mas assenti. – Você quer falar sobre isso?

— Nós nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas. Eu acho que seria bom. – sugeriu, dando de ombros. – Se você não se importar, claro.

— Sem problemas. – garanti. Tentei pensar no que dizer primeiro, mas Jake cortou minha linha de raciocínio.

— Você é virgem?

Huum, perguntinha perigosa. Eu não queria mentir, mas e se ele perguntasse com quem foi? A história que inventei para Rose veio à cabeça rapidamente, então balancei a cabeça negando. Ele pareceu surpreso.

— Você é? – devolvi. Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça entre um negar e um assentir. – Sim ou não? – falei, rindo.

— Foi uma vez só e... não foi até o final. – explicou. Eu assenti. – Foi com alguém que eu conheço?

— Não... O nome dele é Matt e eu o conheci em Seattle. – respondi, sorrindo ao pensar na minha primeira vez.

— Okay. Bella? – chamou. Eu o encarei, esperando. – Você é curiosa?

— O que você quer dizer? – pedi, sem entender direito.

— Tipo... você gosta de experimentar? – elaborou. Eu mordi o lábio, pensando.

— Acho que até certo ponto, sim.

— Até certo ponto? Ah, que pena. Nada de ménage as trois então? – fez ele, com um bico. Ele estava obviamente brincando, e eu engasguei uma risada pelo fato de que eu já tinha feito isso.

— Pois é. – concordei, ainda com um sorriso. – Você se importa de usar camisinha?

— Hã... Não? – fez ele, franzindo o cenho.

— Só pra não correr riscos. – garanti, e ele deu de ombros. – Mais alguma pergunta?

— Você sabe que nossos pais só vão voltar daqui a muitas horas, não é? – murmurou, levantando uma sobrancelha dubiamente. Eu ri.

— Muitas e muitas horas. – reforcei, me aproximando mais dele.

Nos aproximamos mais e mais, até que ele me beijou, primeiramente devagar, e então com mais ânimo. Suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo, me acariciando. Num momento maldoso, eu percebi que devia saber que ele era virgem. Embora seus beijos fossem ótimos, ele não era tão jeitoso com as mãos como Edward, por exemplo. Balancei a cabeça mentalmente, afastando o pensamento do último cara com quem eu tinha estado.

Nos deitamos no meio da cama grande dele, e eu puxei sua camiseta pela cabeça, jogando-a ao lado da cama dele. Normalmente, eu me segurava um pouco com ele, com medo de parecer "experiente demais", mas agora que eu tinha admitido que não era virgem, me senti mais livre para beijar o peito dele e virá-lo na cama, ficando por cima.

— Você tem camisinha, né? Não vim com bolsa. – murmurei, beijando o pescoço dele com a boca aberta.

— Humm... Sim. Está na terceira gaveta. – instruiu, gemendo baixo.

Eu me inclinei para o criado-mudo e puxei a terceira gaveta. Desajeitada do jeito que eu era, ela caiu no chão, fazendo nós dois rirmos. Consegui, por fim, alcançar um pacotinho quadrado, que deixei ao lado do travesseiro.

Ele tirou minha blusa, e começou a beijar meu decote. Suspirei, fechando os olhos e me deixando levar. Porém, quando ele abriu meu sutiã e substitui sua boca por sua mão, eu quase pedi para ele parar. Se por cima do sutiã ele não sabia muito o que fazer com suas mãos, agora que eu estava sem ele era um caso perdido.

Seus dedos acariciavam o vale entre meus seios, e eu quase falei para ele que ali era osso, e eu não sentia nada, mas achei que seria rude. Ao invés, peguei o pulso dele e guiei sua mão para meus mamilos eriçados. Jake não pegou a dica. Ele começou a apertar-me e pressionar seus dedos em todos os lugares errados.

Devagar, me virei na cama para ele ficar por cima de mim, e comecei a abrir a calça dele. Ele chutou os sapatos para longe, assim como as meias, e tirou a calça. Ponto positivo para a boxer chumbo que ele estava usando, graças a Deus. Constrangida, puxei seu rosto para meu pescoço, torcendo que ele descesse a boca e me tirasse daquele momento estranho. Para minha felicidade, foi o que ele fez. Com calma, abri minha calça e a chutei para baixo. Ele me ajudou a tirar a peça e beijou minha coxa, subindo com beijos até minha virilha. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação dos lábios dele na minha pequena peça rendada.

— Você gosta disso? – murmurou, puxando minha calcinha com os dentes e rindo. Eu dei um risinho.

— Parece uma propaganda de sex shop. – brinquei, e ele riu, deixando de arte e puxando minha calcinha com suas mãos até tirá-la de mim. Percebi que ele já queria pegar a camisinha, então o parei. – Hey, vamos com calma.

Mais uma vez fiquei por cima dele, e desci sua boxer até onde eu alcançava, deixando-o chutá-la para longe.

— Você já recebeu sexo oral? – perguntei, curiosa. Minhas mãos foram para o membro dele e eu comecei a acariciá-lo, como já tinha feito algumas vezes por cima da roupa e uma vez _ao ar livre_.

— N-não. – ele gaguejou, e eu sorri. Algo de _dominatrix_ estava acordando em mim, talvez o fato de ele não ser tão experiente quanto eu, ou só minha vontade de mandá-lo fazer o que eu queria, para que ele não fizesse nada errado e fosse prazeroso pra mim também.

Desci meus lábios até ele, que fez um barulho de engasgo e corou forte sob a pele morena. Eu observei meus movimentos, de certa forma curiosa. O único homem nu que eu já tinha visto era Edward, então era inevitável comparar. Me consolei com o fato de que Jake era um menino em crescimento. Ainda havia esperança para ele.

Deus, como eu sou maldosa.

Tinham se passados poucos segundos que eu estava o chupando, e de repente ele gozou na minha boca. Engasguei e me afastei, tossindo.

— Merda! – ele xingou, se inclinando até mim. – Desculpa, Bells.

Continuei tossindo, meio enojada e enjoada, mas me recuperei. Meu copo d'água não terminado foi passado pra minha mão de volta e eu tomei um gole grande.

— Meu Deus, Jake. – resmunguei, e ele me olhou, completamente constrangido.

— Desculpa.

— Tá tudo bem. Mas você podia ter me avisado, Jesus. – falei, e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, envergonhado.

— Desculpa. – repetiu, e eu balancei a cabeça. – Como eu posso te compensar?

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ele, esperando que ele constatasse o óbvio. Levou alguns segundos, mas ele percebeu e sorriu para mim, me deitando na cama e começando a beijar minha barriga. Ele desceu os beijos e, quando eu achei que ele ia me fazer delirar, algo estranho aconteceu.

Quando estávamos vestidos, embora algumas vezes só com as roupas de baixo, eu não estranhava _tanto_ que ele errasse meu clitóris ao me acariciar. Tudo bem que ele poderia simplesmente prestar atenção na minha reação enquanto procurar o ponto certo. Mas, bem, era um botãozinho sacana que se escondia até de mim quando eu estava vestida. Era quase perdoável. Mas agora, meu Deus. Ele estava com a cara enterrada na minha virilha e estava errando completamente onde se concentrar. Encarei o teto com o cenho franzido. Me lembrei de quando eu estava com aquela moça, Marley. Ela tinha o formato da _parte de menina _bem diferente do meu. Mas mesmo assim, eu _investiguei _e prestei atenção nos suspiros dela para mirar onde ela tinha mais sensibilidade. Era tão difícil assim?

Discretamente, corri a mão pelos cabelos dele, tentando mover sua cabeça para onde eu queria. Não deu certo. Jesus. Que constrangedor. Afastei meu quadril, torcendo para que ele não se chateasse, e o puxei para cima. Ele me deu um sorriso que eu tentei retribuir e apanhou a camisinha ao lado da minha cabeça. Como um bom adolescente hormonal, como ele mesmo tinha se rotulado, seu membro já estava rígido outra vez. Ele se atrapalhou pra colocar a camisinha e eu decidi colocar pra ele. Com calma, ele entrou em mim. Seus lábios foram para meus seios e eu senti que finalmente iria aproveitar. Cruzei as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e fechei os olhos, gemendo baixo. Eu estava começando a ficar ofegante com as investidas dele e seus beijos, quando de repente ele parou e gemeu.

Abri os olhos, o encarando pensativamente. Alguns segundos depois, ele saiu de mim e tirou a camisinha, enrolando-a e indo até seu banheiro para jogá-la fora.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar se resumia em uma palavra:

_Já?_

**xXx**

**xXx**

**PRIMEIRO: Nada de **_**slut-shaming**_** aqui, hein? E quem não souber o que o termo significa, jogue no Google pq vale muito a pena saber. Segundo: Não que eu tenha que justificar nada, mas considerem o fato de que a Bella é uma adolescente que perdeu a virgindade na primeira vez que saiu com um cara. E ela está há três semanas namorando o Jake. Então suck it. **

**Enfim... tô meio puta ultimamente por causa de uns comentários (não aqui, no meu face) sobre certos comportamentos que a sociedade não acha **_**apropriado**_** a uma mulher. Como, por exemplo, o hábito da bebida social. É feio uma mulher beber. Mulher direita não bebe. Moça de família não fica na rua até tarde tomando todas. Todas essas porra aí que tenho certeza que vocês já ouviram, e infelizmente algumas já até disseram. Fora os fiscais de foda alheia, e que ficam recriminando mulher que dorme com vários. Detalhe que se fosse um homem com exatamente o MESMO comportamento, não teria problema algum. **

**Só uma historinha:**

**Moça**** conversando com a ****Noiva****, que está de casamento marcado com o ****Noivo****. ****Noiva**** contando pra ****Moça**** que existem mulheres que não são pra casar, enquanto que outras são levadas a sério. Explicação da ****Noiva****, com exemplo: "O ****Noivo****, quando morava em tal cidade, ficava com duas meninas por semana. Ele sempre me disse que as meninas de tal cidade não eram pra casar". QUERIDA, se tem alguém que "não é pra casar" (seja lá que raios isso signifique) aqui, **_**é o**__**Noivo**_**! Porque é ele que está ficando com duas meninas por semana. Às vezes, aquela menina fazia um ano que não beijava ninguém. Ou talvez ela tenha dormido com um cara no dia anterior. Quem é você pra julgá-la, ****Noiva****?**

**Enfim, ando meio revoltada.**

**Então nada de falar que a Bella é vadia. Porque eu to revoltada.**

**Hahahhahahahaha chega, Jenny.**

**Ao capítulo: ah, gente, tadinha da Bella! Ninguém merece ficar frustrada. Fiquei com dózinha dela ao escrever, mas esse capítulo já estava nos planos há muito tempo, eu sempre quis usar essa música da Lily Allen numa fic HSUAHUHSUHAHSHUAHUSHU**

**Enfim... Edward ficou bravinho. Tá de coração partido, e pra variar, não sabe o que fazer e fala demais. **

**Como prometido, aqui estou eu! Bom fim de semana pra vocês, darlings. **

**Respondi as reviews de quem tem conta por PM e as outras estão aqui :)**

Nathalia N **Ah, pode deixar que eu to cuidando muito bem dele por vocês que estão com dó hahaha. Vai demorar um pouquinho pra Bella se tocar que o Edward é o certo pra ela. Mas ela vai perceber um dia, eu juro! Haha**

DeiaK **Hahaha não odeie a Bellinha! Tadinha! Como eu disse, eu já tô tomando conta dele hehehe**

**Vejo vocês na semana que vem, se tudo der certo!**

**Love yall!**

**Jenny**


	26. Acalento

**Capítulo 26 – Acalento**

xXx

_**Tired of living like a blind man  
**__(Cansado de viver como um cego)  
__**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
**__(Eu estou cansado da visão sem sentimentos) __**  
And this is how you remind me  
**__(E é assim que você me lembra)  
__**This is how you remind me  
**__(Assim que você me lembra)  
__**Of what I really am  
**__(Do que eu realmente sou)__**  
**_

**x Nickelback - How you remind me x**

xXx

— Alice? – falei, ansiosa. Ela tinha demorado pra atender, quando ouvi seu alô quase gritei de felicidade.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Nós transamos. – admiti, e ela suspirou. Esperei, mas ela continuou calada. – Você não vai dizer nada?

— Vou dizer o seguinte: nunca achei que você fosse chegar a esse ponto com ele. Você nem gosta dele. – criticou.

Eu emburrei. Tinha ligado para ela pra conversar com uma amiga, e não pra ouvir sermão.

— Isso não vem ao caso. – murmurei, e ela bufou.

— Como não vem ao caso? Você fugiu de um relacionamento com um cara legal que realmente ama de você, pra namorar um cara que você nem gosta direito. Então você quer que eu diga algo sobre vocês terem transado? Bom, eu acho péssimo. E estúpido da sua parte.

Não consegui nem encontrar palavras para expressar minha raiva. Grunhi no telefone e desliguei na cara dela. Eu queria tanto um amigo... Depois de ligar para Rosalie cinco vezes e ela não me atender, num surto de idiotice disquei o número do meu professor.

— Bella? – fez ele, confuso.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, me senti estúpida. O que eu estava fazendo? Da última vez que tínhamos nos falado, ele tinha sido cruel comigo, e eu tinha merecido aquilo. Já fazia três semanas que não conversávamos nada além de um cordial bom dia de vez em quando. Que direito eu tinha de ligar pra ele?

— Eu sei que no final as coisas estavam meio estranhas entre a gente, mas somos amigos ainda, não é? – murmurei, passando perto de chorar.

— O que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem, pequena?

O apelido foi demais, e eu desandei a chorar. Odiava brigar com Alice, e o motivo da briga me fez sentir pior ainda.

— Hey, calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Respira fundo. Isso. Vai passar. – me acalmou Edward, e depois de alguns minutos, eu funguei, constrangida.

— Desculpa. Foi uma péssima ideia te ligar assim. – admiti. Ele suspirou.

— Se você estiver precisando de alguém, você pode me ligar. Sempre, entendeu? O que aconteceu hoje?

— Eu... briguei com Alice. Ela me fez sentir uma péssima amiga. Uma péssima pessoa, na verdade. – murmurei, fungando baixo.

— Tenho certeza que essa não foi a intenção dela, Bella. Vocês vão se resolver, eu tenho certeza. – garantiu. Suspirei.

— Desculpa mesmo te ligar assim. Obrigada por me ouvir. – murmurei, tímida.

— Tá tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui. Nos vemos por aí.

— Claro. – concordei. Eu senti que ele ia desligar, então me apressei. – Edward?

— Sim? – fez ele, esperando.

Suspirei.

— Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Obrigada.

_Clic._

Respirei fundo e tentei não levar pro lado pessoal o fato de ele não ter respondido. Eu meio que merecia isso, depois de dar um fora nele. Meu Deus, como eu sou estúpida. Quem liga pro "ex" quando está tendo problemas com o atual namorado? Eu acho que eu merecia que ele me xingasse de todos os nomes e, sei lá, me batesse. Ainda bem que o mínimo de bom senso tinha me alcançado e eu apenas disse que tinha brigado com minha amiga.

Me assustei com meu celular tocando, e era Alice querendo falar comigo. Eu ainda não estava a fim de conversar com ela, então ignorei a ligação e rapidamente coloquei o celular no silencioso para poder dormir.

Acordei com a chuva. Me espreguicei e peguei meu celular distraidamente, querendo saber quanto tempo de sono eu ainda tinha. O horário dizia que eu já tinha perdido a segunda aula, então apenas resmunguei e chequei as informações na minha tela. A primeira coisa que vi foram 4 chamadas não atendidas. Três de Rosalie e mais uma de Alice. Haviam também 5 mensagens de texto. A primeira era de Rosalie perguntando se eu estava bem. A segunda e terceira eram do meu namorado, me desejando bom dia e depois perguntando por que eu não estava na aula. A quarta era uma propaganda na minha operadora, e a quinta mensagem era de Edward.

"_Você está melhor? Me liga mais tarde. Se cuida." _

Mesmo depois de tudo, ele ainda se preocupava comigo. E eu estaria negando se dissesse que não me preocupava com ele também de vez em quando.

"_Estou melhor. Me desculpa te ligar ontem."_

Suspirando, enviei uma mensagem de texto para Jake dizendo que tinha perdido a hora porque meu despertador não tocava no modo silencioso e avisei Rose também. Fiz questão de ignorar Alice, ainda brava por causa de seu moralismo repentino.

Aproveitei o tempo livre para lavar minhas roupas e arrumar meu quarto com calma. Tomei banho e lavei o cabelo, massageando meu couro cabeludo lentamente até que todos os nós tinham se desfeito. Peguei um vestidinho quente para vestir e fiquei de meias pela casa. Fiz o almoço e comi sozinha, pensando na vida.

Vinte minutos depois do horário do fim das nossas aulas, Jake estava na minha porta. Ele me beijou e assim que entramos em casa começou a puxar minha blusa, mas eu não estava no clima.

— Como foi a aula? – perguntei, me afastando delicadamente.

— Hum, normal. Temos um trabalho em dupla de inglês para o fim da semana. Você vai fazer com Alice? – falou, sentando no sofá e me puxando para sentar em seu colo.

Eu escorreguei para o sofá, mas para não magoá-lo, deixei minhas pernas em cima das suas e peguei sua mão.

— Estou meio brigada com Allie, na verdade. – admiti, corando. Ele franziu o cenho, esperando. Suspirei. – Assunto idiota, você não quer saber. Quer fazer o trabalho comigo?

— Claro, Bells, você que sabe. Ela não vai ficar chateada?

— Sinceramente, não sei. Mas agora não quero pensar nela. – pedi, e ele pegou a dica e me beijou.

Como sempre, eu estava usando um cara para acabar com as minhas frustrações da vida. Isso me fazia safada ou simplesmente idiota? Tentei não pensar e apenas curtir o momento, mas o sofá era pequeno demais para nós.

— Você quer subir? – sugeriu Jake, timidamente. Eu mordi o lábio enquanto pensava.

Eu queria subir pro meu quarto com ele. Embora minha mente estivesse agitada e um pouco confusa, meu corpo estava recebendo os beijos dele com pulinhos de alegria interiores. Talvez a prática levasse, de fato, à perfeição. A primeira vez com ele tinha sido, em uma palavra, _péssima_, mas isso podia mudar se eu tomasse as rédeas hoje. Ele pode ser um estudante rápido, se eu tiver sorte.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu queria me enrolar na minha coberta e ficar reclamando da vida o dia inteiro. Desde que eu perdi a hora eu sabia que hoje seria um dia que eu rezaria para acabar logo. Minha mente estava me alertando que eu poderia me arrepender de transar com Jacob de novo.

Mas, para piorar tudo, já tinha acontecido uma vez. Qual era a diferença? Nenhuma.

— Claro. – respondi um segundo depois, assim que pensei nos prós e contras.

Jacob sorriu e pegou minha mão, me seguindo até meu quarto. Sorri de volta e torci para que ele tivesse melhorado da noite para o dia.

xXx

Já dizia Murphy: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível". E foi com esse otimismo todo que eu me despedi do meu namorado à tarde, dizendo que precisava lavar minhas roupas – me referindo às que já estavam penduradas e secando. Sim, eu estava usando uma desculpa. Me processe.

Ah, ele não tinha me machucado ou nada assim. Apenas não tinha sido bom. Nem um pouco bom. Eu me sentia mal por estar frustrada, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era nem um pouco justo comigo. Quer dizer, ele tinha gozado quatro vezes enquanto estávamos juntos. Eu? Nem umazinha.

Se tivesse sido muito bom, eu não me importaria de não alcançar o clímax. Quer dizer, sexo não é só gozar. As preliminares são ótimas, quando a pessoa sabe o que fazer. E o sexo em si, com Edward, era uma experiência quase extracorporal. Mas com Jake, aparentemente eu teria que tomar conta do meu problema sozinha.

Aproveitei o tempo livre para ler um pouco, mas não estava com muito ânimo, então acabei deitada na minha cama, encarando o teto com uma pequena perguntinha girando na cabeça:

Por quê?

Será que eu era idiota por achar que, uma vez que nós tivéssemos transado, meus sentimentos por Jacob iriam aumentar? Eu achava que era isso que faltava: intimidade. Mas, depois de ontem e hoje, eu tinha percebido que não era esse o problema. Nossa conexão continuava incompleta.

O que era que faltava? Era amor? Não, eu tinha conseguido me sentir próxima de Edward mesmo sem amá-lo. Era atração? Mas eu me sentia atraída por Jacob. Ou pelo menos algo perto disso, de qualquer forma. Nós éramos colegas, amigos até. O que tinha de errado comigo? Por que eu não podia me apaixonar pelo meu namorado e viver feliz para sempre?

Enquanto eu filosofava barato, meu celular tocou algumas vezes. Enrolei pra ver quem era e quando alcancei o aparelho já havia o registro de chamada perdida de Edward. Me debati se devia ligar novamente ou não, e acabei decidindo por não. Se _ele_ ligasse novamente, eu atenderia.

Como se tivesse me ouvido, o celular voltou a piscar e nome de Edward na tela me fez rir.

— Hey. – atendi, calma.

— Oi, Bella. Você não atendeu, fiquei preocupado. Você está melhor? – fez meu professor, soando meio atrapalhado.

— Não sei. – admiti. Ele riu.

— Acontece. Olha, se isso te faz sentir melhor, ela parecia bem chateada hoje durante a aula. – contou.

— Ah, é? – falei, surpresa. – Achei que ela ia estar bem, sendo superior e estando certa e tudo mais.

— Numa discussão ou briga, ninguém nunca está certo. – pontuou. Eu revirei os olhos e ri.

— Então, o que é esse trabalho que temos que fazer? – comentei aleatoriamente.

— Achei que não estivesse falando com Alice. Como sabe do trabalho? – estranhou. Eu fiquei quieta por um segundo, esperando que ele se tocasse, mas quando isso não aconteceu, eu pigarreei baixo, constrangida.

— Jacob esteve aqui mais cedo. – admiti. O silêncio na linha me fez querer desligar e gritar, mas seria muito falta de educação.

— Entendi. – fez ele, por fim. Eu me mexi, desconfortável. Aquele assunto ainda o incomodava?

— Você... está bem? – perguntei estupidamente. Como eu poderia perguntar a ele se ele ainda gostava de mim e se eu estava fazendo-o sofrer?

Sua risada calma me fez sorrir também.

— Eu estou bem quanto a você namorando a Fera, pequena. Eu só não entendo. – falou, calmo.

— O que você não entende? – insisti.

— Acho que esse não é um bom assunto para falarmos, ainda mais por telefone, considerando o fato de que você tem um namoradinho agora. – respondeu simplesmente.

Bufei.

— Tá, que seja. – resmunguei. Ele riu da minha frustração. – Você ainda não me disse sobre o que é o trabalho.

Passamos a meia hora seguinte conversando pelo telefone. Primeiro ele tinha me dito o que era necessário para o trabalho, mas depois tínhamos falado sobre todo o tipo de coisas aleatórias, rindo juntos como dois idiotas. Infelizmente, meu pai chegou em casa e eu desci para fazer o jantar, sendo obrigada a desligar o telefone. Nós nos despedimos com até logo e boa noite.

— Jake não vai jantar aqui? – brincou meu pai, e eu sorri de leve. – Vocês não brigaram, não é?

— Não. Por quê? Tem algum problema se brigarmos? – fiz eu, na defensiva.

Meu pai descansou o garfo no prato e me encarou.

— Não, não tem nenhum problema. É só que eu sei que ele é o seu primeiro namorado, e vocês eram amiguinhos de infância... Só não quero que você se decepcione. – fez ele, com cuidado. Continuei o encarando. – Ele é o tipo de cara que eu queria que você se casasse com.

Oh, Deus. Engasguei sem nada específico na boca, e ao invés de corar, meu rosto ficou pálido. Jesus. Esse era o tipo de coisa que não pode ser falada enquanto alguém está comendo. Tossi, nervosa.

— O que tem? – perguntou Charlie, e eu hesitei. Ele me olhou, insistindo.

— É só que... Eu não penso em casar, pai. E muito menos com Jake. – admiti. Ele pareceu surpreso e... decepcionado?

— Se não casar vai fazer o que da vida? – perguntou, e eu o encarei, sem acreditar.

— Você tá brincando, não é? – perguntei retoricamente. Ele estufou o peito, mas não negou. – Meu Deus, pai. Quem é você pra falar sobre casamento? O seu não durou o tempo pra eu sair das fraldas! Já parou pra pensar que é justamente por esse exemplo incrível que eu tive em casa que eu não quero me casar?

Nervosa, me levantei da mesa e fui para o meu quarto. Eu sabia que provavelmente tinha agido como uma adolescente estúpida, mas era impossível controlar meu ódio nesse momento. Quando cheguei no quarto, meu celular estava tocando e eu atendi sem ver quem era.

— Bella? – a voz doce de Alice me saudou, preocupada.

— Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava pra fechar minha noite com chave de ouro. – resmunguei, e ela ficou quieta. – Fala, Alice.

— Olha, me desculpa, okay? Eu não quis ser uma idiota com você. É a sua vida. É só que... Edward é tão incrível, que eu não consigo entender porque você o deixaria ir. Namorar Jake por um tempo era tudo bem, eu achei que você fosse perceber que aquilo nunca ia ter futuro. Mas aí... Desculpa, Bella. Eu odeio quando não nos falamos. – tagarelou.

Eu respirei fundo.

— Allie, você está certa. Você foi uma idiota e era da _minha_ vida que estávamos falando. Meu corpo, minhas regras. Mas... merda. Você é minha melhor amiga. A gente não tem espaço pessoal, nos opinamos em tudo sobre a vida da outra. Eu fui uma idiota também, okay? Desculpa. – murmurei, suspirando.

— Tá tudo bem. Já passou. Eu só fiquei brava na hora. – garantiu.

— Eu fiquei brava por bastante tempo. – admiti, rindo. – Na verdade, se eu tivesse visto que era você ligando, provavelmente não teria te atendido.

— Mas agora tá tudo bem, né? – miou, e eu ri de novo.

— Tudo bem, Allie.

— Yay! – gritou, animada. – Agora você pode vir pra minha casa passar a noite em comemoração!

— Alice, é dia de semana. – pontuei. Ela bufou.

— Nós não vamos dormir muito tarde. É só pra ficarmos perto uma da outra. – pediu, soando como uma dama indefesa à procura de um príncipe encantado para salvá-la. Bufei e ela deu um risinho.

— Tá. Chego aí em meia hora. – concordei, rindo.

Peguei minha mochila e coloquei uma roupa para o dia seguinte e meu material escolar, além de meu casaco. Saí do quarto e meu pai estava na sala vendo um jogo.

— Onde você vai? – estranhou, mas eu o ignorei, brava demais para responder.

Fui andando os poucos quarteirões até a casa da minha amiga e quando cheguei lá, ela me aguardava na sala, quicando de ansiedade. Bufei para ela e abri os braços. Rindo, ela se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando com toda a força do mundo. Eu ri com ela e a abracei de volta carinhosamente.

— Parece que faz anos que eu não falo com você. – fez ela, dramática como sempre. Apenas ri e revirei os olhos. – Vai, tira esse casaco e larga sua bolsa aqui. Vamos fazer pipoca.

— Você disse que não íamos dormir muito tarde. – lembrei, e ela bufou.

— Um dia separadas e você já esqueceu que não pode confiar em mim quando se trata de festinhas do pijama? – desacreditou, e eu fui obrigada a ceder e rir.

Fizemos pipoca e assistimos dois episódios de uma maratona de Smallville que estava passando. Estava realmente ficando tarde e tínhamos aula no dia seguinte, então decidimos ir dormir, finalmente. Alice estava desligada no minuto seguinte, mas eu estava ansiosa por algum motivo, e o sono me escapou. Fiquei me revirando na cama, e quando não aguentei mais, levantei quietamente.

Eu estava descendo a escada da casa de Alice para pegar um copo d'água quando ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta. Chequei meu celular e era um pouco depois da meia-noite. Suspirei. Alice merecia pais mais presentes do que isso. Me escondi, constrangida por estar na casa deles teoricamente sem ser convidada.

— Urgh, o que é esse suéter ridículo no meu sofá? – Terry, a mãe de Alice, reclamou alto e eu gemi, porque tinha esquecido meu suéter na sala deles. – Aposto que é daquela garota.

— Que garota? – fez o pai da minha melhor amiga, mas eu já sabia que eles estavam falando de mim.

— Argh, essa Bella. Era tão sonsa, agora foi pro outro extremo: está andando pra cima e pra baixo como se fosse uma vadia. Bom, não me surpreende. Com a mãe que tem...

Eu me encolhi ao falarem da minha mãe. Eu não a tinha conhecido, e embora em algumas fases da minha vida eu a tenha odiado, hoje em dia eu só pensava que ela me fez um favor em me deixar com Charlie e me dar Jasper como irmão postiço.

— Deixe a garota, Terry. Allie gosta dela. – me defendeu John, e eu suspirei quietamente, agradecida.

— Não gosto dela perto da nossa filha. Ela é uma má influência. O jeito que ela se veste? Uma completa puta.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Era isso que todo mundo pensava de mim? Que eu era uma vadia, uma puta, pelo jeito que eu me vestia? E o pior é que já fazia muito tempo desde que eu tinha usado algo meramente indecente, eu só estava mais ajeitada...

De repente senti a vontade de sair dali, e foi o que fiz. Eu estava chorando antes de atingir o jardim dos Ackley, e, num surto de loucura, abri bati na porta dos fundos de Edward e já fui entrando, como se estivesse em casa.

Ele estava na sala e se sobressaltou ao me ver invadir sua casa chorando daquele jeito.

— O que foi, pequena? Bella, fala comigo. – ele implorou, me abraçando.

— Eu... Eu... – balbuciei, sem conseguir concluir nada. Ele me apertou com força e me levou para seu quarto, me colocando em sua cama, embora ele estivesse apenas me abraçando e não parecesse disposto a mudar isso.

— Chora... Deixa tudo ir. – me tranquilizou ele, e eu realmente chorei tudo o que eu tinha.

Depois de dez minutos, eu estava apenas fungando de leve.

— O que aconteceu, minha pequena? – pediu ele, usando aquele apelido que eu amava. Eu quase comecei a chorar de novo, mas me segurei.

— Você acha que eu sou uma puta? – perguntei, o encarando.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— O quê? Por que eu acharia isso? – estranhou.

— Só responde. O jeito que eu ajo, o jeito que eu me visto... Você acha que eu sou uma vadia? – insisti.

— Não. – respondeu ele, franzindo o cenho. – Eu acho que você é uma garota que está se tornando uma mulher, uma mulher incrível. Só porque você está usando maquiagem ou vestindo uma roupa curta de vez em quanto isso não te torna uma vadia, de nenhum jeito.

Suspirei, constrangida.

— Eu estava indo beber água e ouvi os pais da Allie falando de mim. Eu já sabia que eles não eram meus maiores fãs, mas Edward... Eles me odeiam! Eles me odeiam, a e mãe dela disse que eu era uma sonsa antes e virei uma puta agora! – contei, e comecei a chorar de novo.

— Ela está errada. Quem é essa mulher? Ela por acaso te conhece pra dizer isso? Você sabe que eu não mentiria pra você. Não tem nada de errado com o jeito que você se veste ou age. Você é maravilhosa, minha pequena.

— Desculpa invadir sua casa desse jeito. – murmurei, só agora reparando o quanto estávamos próximos. Ele poderia me beijar se quisesse. – Eu só precisava sair de lá.

— Está tudo bem. Você quer passar a noite? – perguntou, e eu o encarei, tensa. – Não me olhe assim, até parece que você não me conhece. Eu vou dormir na sala se você ficar.

Mordi o lábio.

— Eu fico, e não ligo de você dormir na cama... Mas só dormir, você sabe, né? – murmurei, extremamente constrangida.

Me perguntei o que meu namorado ia achar de saber que eu dormi na casa do cara com o qual eu tinha perdido minha virgindade. Na cama dele. Com ele junto.

Edward revirou os olhos com uma expressão cansada.

— Eu vejo você desfilando com seu namorado, ok? Eu sei pegar uma dica quando a vejo. – garantiu.

Ele se trocou e como eu já estava de pijama, apenas deitei na cama. Era estranho estar numa cama tão grande, e com ele tão longe.

— Eu sei que é só dormir... mas você poderia me abraçar? – murmurei, sem olhar para ele.

Edward não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de mim e enlaçou meu corpo carinhosamente, respirando fundo em meu cabelo, do jeito que costumávamos dormir juntos.

— Obrigada, Edward. Você é um ótimo amigo. – agradeci, apertando seus braços contra mim.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Hey, girls. I'm back!**

**Desculpem a demora. ****Achei que ia poder postar no fim de semana passado, mas coisas aconteceram. Enfim, cheguei :D **

**Teve umas reviews que me causaram úlcera, mas não vou comentar sobre elas aqui porque vocês não merecem me aguentar falando (de novo) do quão estúpido é você decretar o que é "respeitável" ou não na vida de outra pessoa. Só pra lembrar que eu não tenho nada contra quem "decide esperar" ou afins. Só não venham dizer que todo mundo tem que ser como vocês :)**

**Quero compartilhar com vocês um trecho da review da Swear Word: **_"Seu possível namorado/enrolado/ficante etc __**não se valoriza**__, ele é um __**cara totalmente sem valor**__, essa "valorização" só pesa do lado feminino, NUNCA e eu repito NUNCA do lado masculino. Portanto, pare de ser mal comida e tente ser um pouco mais aberta. Dignidade e integridade __**não estão**__ no __número__ de caras com quem você dormiu, __quando__ ou __porque__ você dormiu."_

**Hell yeah! E com isso, parto para as reviews polêmicas! As de quem tem conta responderei por PM ;)  
**Swear Word: **Ô minha linda, pessoas como você me dão esperança na humanidade! Sério! Haha. Tem gente que sei lá, parece que não para pra pensar na puta cobrança que pesa pro lado feminino sobre ser bonita, mas não vulgar, simpática, mas não oferecida, etc etc. Isso é foda, mano! Deixar de viver a sua vida por causa do que os outros pensam? Nunca!**

Kathyanne **Hahaha, pois é, mas a gente não manda no coração, né? Quem nunca trocou um cara incrível por um idiota? Acontece...**

DeiaK **Ah, mas a Bella sabe o que quer! Ela NÃO QUER um relacionamento sério com um cara que disse que ama ela! O que tem de tão errado nisso? Você tem ideia do quão assustador é ouvir essas palavras de uma pessoas que você adora, mas não está apaixonada? É foda, mano...**

Nathalia N **Hahahha é foda passar por isso, super chato e ainda por cima fica aquele momento constrangedor. Pior é quando perguntam se foi bom. Hãã, situação péssima! Hahaha. Obrigada pelo apoio! Olha que tem machismo em todo lugar mesmo, viu!**

Guest **Hahahah, olha a maldade no coração, rir do sofrimento dos outros! Edward já já volta de mansinho.**

Poli **Pois é! A Bella só se ferra, tadinha... Vamos torcer pra ela mudar de ideia logo.**

Bah Kika **Hahah, você acha engraçado porque não teve que ler as reviews dizendo que mulher é uma fruta na feira que as pessoas passam a mão e no final tá podre e ninguém quer! Pra chorar de desespero, sério! Nada de seis meses depois! Mas aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando, eu juro.**

**Bom, cambada, é isso. Ahh, pera, antes de ir embora, vou lançar mais um assunto polêmico pra vocês. O que estão achando das ****manifestações do Passe Livre em São Paulo****? Tenho certeza que a não ser que vocês morem debaixo de uma pedra, devem ter ouvido falar. Adoraria ouvir opiniões!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo fim de semana!**

**~Jenny**


	27. Ciúmes

**Capítulo 27 – Ciúmes**

xXx

_**It was never my intention to brag  
**__(Nunca foi minha intenção me gabar)  
__**To steal it all away from you now  
**__(Roubar tudo de você agora)  
__**But, God, does it feel so good  
**__(Mas, Deus, isso é tão bom)__**  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
**__(Porque eu o tenho onde eu quero agora)  
__**And if you could, then you know you would  
**__(E se você pudesse, então você sabe que você faria)__**  
'Cause, God, it just feels so  
**__(Porque, Deus, isso é tão bom)_

**x Paramore – Misery Business x**

xXx

Eu acordei me sentindo quentinha e segura. Me aconcheguei mais ao abraço que me circundava antes de me lembrar onde eu estava e como eu tinha ido parar ali. Segurei um suspiro ao sentir que Edward também já estava acordando – assim como seu _amiguinho_, que eu podia sentir cutucando a minha bunda.

— Bom dia. – fez ele, rouco. Eu ri baixinho.

— Bom dia, Edward.

Olhei para o relógio da parede e ainda faltava meia hora para Alice levantar. Respirei fundo, mas não me mexi mais. Queria ficar na cama o máximo de tempo possível. Ficamos em silêncio e imóveis por alguns segundos, mas então Edward respirou fundo em meu cabelo, depositando um beijo ali em seguida. Ele começou a acariciar meu couro cabeludo com o nariz, e em seguida desceu para meu pescoço, me causando arrepios. Fechei os olhos, me deixando aproveitar a sensação que a barba por fazer dele causava em meu pescoço e antes que eu percebesse, seus lábios quentes estavam trilhando um caminho de beijos molhados até meu ombro.

O pijama que eu vestia era uma camisola ridícula de alcinhas, e ele tinha acesso a muita pele. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e eu involuntariamente me angulei para sentir sua animação melhor. Um gemido baixo escapou dos meus lábios. A culpa começou a queimar em meu corpo, mas estava _tão _bom que eu não queria parar. Uma mão dele se esgueirou por baixo da minha camisola e alcançou facilmente minha calcinha. Seu toque suave me fez choramingar, e de repente era demais.

Segurei sua mão e me afastei, encarando-o.

— Nós não devemos. – falei, corando forte.

Ele me encarou sem dizer nada e eu quis pedir para ele me ignorar e continuar com as suas carícias, mas eu não podia. Não era justo com Jacob.

— Você está certa. Peço desculpas. – fez ele, saindo da cama.

— Não peça como se fosse sua culpa. Eu estava deixando. – admiti, constrangida. Me levantei também e andei até ele, surpreendendo-o com um abraço. – Obrigada por me deixar ficar, significou muito pra mim. Eu tenho que ir agora.

— Tudo bem. – murmurou, e eu me afastei.

— Se cuida. – fiz eu, dando um sorriso constrangido para ele. Ele acenou.

Na ponta dos pés, fui até a porta dos fundos dele e então corri como se não houvesse amanhã até a entrada da cozinha de Alice. Me esgueirei pela escada até seu quarto e entrei no exato momento que o celular dela começou a despertar. Ela estava acordada instantaneamente e me encarou, surpresa.

— Você acordou antes do despertador? – perguntou, rindo.

— Hum... – murmurei, corando. Ela me encarou, confusa. – Eu meio que não dormi aqui hoje.

— Onde você dormiu então? – estranhou. Eu me remexi, desconfortável. – Oh Deus. Você estava com Edward?

Corei forte.

— Não é o que você está pensando. Nós não transamos, eu juro. – murmurei, indo sentar na cama dela.

— E o que fizeram a noite toda, então? – perguntou, curiosa.

— Dormimos. – dei de ombros.

— Então porque você está tão corada? – desacreditou.

— Nós dormimos abraçados, e hoje de manhã ele começou a me fazer um carinho e as coisas meio que saíram do controle. – admiti, corando ainda mais forte do que antes.

— Vocês se beijaram? – fez ela.

— Não. Ele beijou meu pescoço, eu estava de costas pra ele. – relatei, distraidamente passando minha mão onde os lábios dele tinham estado mais cedo.

— Você acabou de suspirar? – falou Alice, rindo. Pisquei, surpresa. Tirei a mão do pescoço e pigarreei.

— Não.

— Meu Deus, você totalmente suspirou. Tem certeza que foi só um beijo no pescoço? – brincou. Eu revirei os olhos.

— Poderia ter sido mais, sim. Mas... eu não me sentiria bem depois. – murmurei.

— O que Jacob tem feito, aliás, _deixado de fazer_ pra você suspirar com um beijo no pescoço? – provocou. Emburrei, cruzando os braços. – Não, a sério. Como foi a primeira vez de vocês dois? Eu devia saber dessas coisas.

Respirei fundo.

— Uma bosta. – admiti. Alice arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Nem deixei ela me interromper. – Ele queria pular as preliminares, e quando a coisa ia ficar boa, acabou.

— Ah, sério? Por isso que você me ligou, não é? Pra desabafar. E eu fui uma total idiota com você. – murmurou, fazendo bico.

— Aí depois que você me ignorou e Rosalie não atendia, acabei ligado para _Edward_. – contei. Ela abriu a boca, chocada. – Obviamente não falei sobre Jake pra ele, disse que estava triste por ter brigado com você. Desde então voltamos a nos falar.

— E você foi parar na casa dele ontem à noite, não pense que eu esqueci. O que deu na sua cabeça? – fez ela, rindo. Eu dei de ombros.

Queria falar sobre seus pais me humilhando, mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Eu sabia que ela brigaria com eles se soubesse do que eles andavam dizendo, e eu não desejava isso. Embora a família dela fosse louca e tentasse compensar falta de atenção com dinheiro, eu sabia que ela os amava e ficava mal quando brigavam.

— Não sei, Allie. Eu desci pra beber água, e... Deu vontade e eu fui até a casa dele. Ele estava acordado ainda, nós conversamos um pouco e fomos dormir. – expliquei resumidamente.

Ela assentiu e finalmente se levantou, indo para seu closet separar uma roupa pra aula. Eu peguei minha mochila e tirei minha calça jeans de lá, junto com um suéter azul que eu adorava, estendendo as peças na cama dela.

— Bella? – Alice chamou, parada na porta do banheiro com uma toalha na mão. – Você acha que ele ainda... te ama?

Corei e dei de ombros.

— Se as coisas não derem certo com Jacob, você devia dar uma chance a ele. – murmurou.

— Alice, ele é nosso professor. Não é como se pudéssemos sair num encontro ou andar de mãos dadas por aí. – pontuei. Ela bufou.

— Você nem gosta de andar de mãos dadas. E quantos encontros você foi com Jacob nesse quase um mês de "namoro"? – devolveu. Fiquei sem reposta, o que era provavelmente o que ela queria. Piscando, ela entrou no banheiro e me deixou para meus pensamentos.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar, minha mente voltou para essa manhã, enquanto Edward me beijava e me abraçava. Ao mesmo tempo que ele estava completamente me seduzindo e me deixando inacreditavelmente excitada, eu também tinha sentido algo mais quando estávamos grudados daquela forma. Talvez tenha sido apenas a temperatura do corpo dele, mas eu sentia um calor gostoso quando estávamos próximos, como se fosse o carinho que ele sentia por mim emanando.

Ou talvez eu estivesse ficando louca de vez.

xXx

— Bella! – Rosalie guinchou ao me ver. – Jesus, menina. Te liguei umas dez vezes ontem.

— Desculpa, deixei o celular em casa e fui para Alice. – expliquei, indo abraçá-la.

— Achei que vocês tinham brigado?

— Tínhamos. Fizemos as pazes. Depois precisamos conversar, Rose.

— Sobre o quê? – fez ela, hesitando. Eu ri.

— Relaxa. Só tenho que te contar umas loucuras. – a tranquilizei.

— Tem algo a ver com o fato de que Edward está parecendo um lunático hoje? – perguntou. A encarei, confusa. Antes que eu abrisse a boca pra perguntar, ela continuou a falar. – Ele chegou aqui, cantou pneu ao estacionar e foi pra salinha dele. Agora há pouco saiu de lá como se fosse tirar o pai da forca.

Corei, constrangida. Ele estava assim por minha causa? Culpa queimou pelo meu corpo, e eu mordi o lábio. Rosalie me olhou com simpatia e afagou meu ombro.

— Ele é um menino crescido, vai ficar tudo bem. – garantiu.

xXx

Na aula de inglês, eu não tinha tanta certeza mais. Jessica estava animada com aula e fazendo perguntas estúpidas o tempo todo. Tentei ignorá-la, mas era difícil. Dei graças a Deus quando o horário acabou e segui com Jacob para nossa próxima aula, que tínhamos juntos.

— Ele é totalmente gostoso! – ouvi Jessica falando, cheia de risinhos, para sua amiga Lauren. – Ele tem uma pintinha perto do umbigo que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!

— Você reparou nas pintas dele? – desacreditou Lauren. – Você não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer, não?

— Nós ficamos bastante tempo juntos. Deu pra fazer muitas coisas _e _reparar nas pintas dele. – garantiu Jess. Eu revirei os olhos para mim mesma, parando em meu armário para guardar o livro de inglês e pegar o de História Americana.

— Achei que tinha sido só um boquete. – fez Lauren, e eu olhei para Jake para ver se ele estava prestando atenção à conversa das garotas, mas ele parecia absorvido pela tarefa de procurar seu livro no armário a alguns metros de nós.

— O boquete foi no escritório, e depois ele me levou pra casa dele. Me lembre de comprar camisinhas, aliás. Aquele homem tem um fogo...

Rindo, as duas saíram do meu campo de visão e audição. Minha curiosidade estava atiçada e eu as segui de longe, por um momento esquecendo Jake e sua inabilidade de achar um livro.

— Mas vocês não podem contar pra ninguém, não é?

— Claro que não podemos, Lauren. Nosso amor é proibido. Edward disse que ele pode até ser preso por isso. – fez Jessica, e meu corpo todo travou, me fazendo tropeçar e esbarrar nos armários com um estrondo. As duas se viraram pra me olhar, surpresas.

— Eu tô bem. – resmunguei, pegando minhas folhas que tinham caído e ajeitando com meus cadernos e o livro.

— Ouvindo conversas, Bella? – Jessica provocou. Oh, Deus. Eu queria tanto quebrar a cara dessa menina. Por favor, Deus, permita que ela comece uma briga.

— Sim, estou tentando entender o que esses armários estão dizendo um pro outro. Tenho certeza que, ao contrário de outros exemplos, o assunto deles é super interessante. – resmunguei, passando por elas para ir pra minha sala.

Não, Edward não podia estar transando com a Jessica. Primeiro porque ele tinha me beijado hoje. Tudo bem, não tinha sido na boca. Mas ele tinha tentado transar _comigo._ Como ele podia estar saindo com a garota que eu mais odeio nessa escola? Não, não é possível. Ele não transaria com ela. Ele me disse que nunca faria isso com outra aluna.

Mas então eu me lembrei que ela tinha falado sobre um boquete no escritório e eu já não tinha mais tanta certeza. A porra da pinta! Eu me lembrava daquela pintinha, e era mesmo a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Como ela sabia sobre uma pinta no corpo dele, se eles não tinham transado?

Então talvez eles tivessem. A constatação me fez ficar enjoada. Abaixei a cabeça na carteira, tentando me controlar. Não funcionou. Jessica e sua capacho chegaram à sala dando risinhos ridiculamente altos, e eu sabia do que elas estavam rindo.

— Tá tudo bem?

Ótimo, era só o que me faltava, meu namorado querendo me consolar porque eu estava passando mal ao imaginar meu ex (?) com outra. Gemi, segurando o estômago.

— Meu Deus, eu vou vomitar.

Quando a constatação me atingiu, me levantei num flash e corri para o banheiro. Consegui chegar a tempo na cabine, despejando meu estômago ali. Eu me perguntei o que eu tinha vomitado, porque não consegui lembrar de comer nada recentemente. Depois de tentar, recordei meu jantar frustrado com meu pai. Gemendo de nojo, lavei a boca e a mão, morrendo de vontade de ir para a enfermaria e ser liberada pelo dia. Me lembrei que tinha faltado no dia anterior, mas no momento pouco importava.

Cambaleei para a enfermaria, abraçando meu estômago como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença. Mal cheguei na porta e a delicada Sra. Groove já estava me ajudando a sentar.

— O que aconteceu, querida? O que você está sentindo? – perguntou, afagando minha cabeça como se eu fosse um cachorrinho de estimação.

— Acabei de vomitar no banheiro e ainda não estou me sentindo muito bem. – murmurei, falando baixo para ganhar mais crédito no papel de doentinha.

— Você comeu alguma coisa de diferente? – perguntou, e eu neguei. – Existe a possibilidade de você estar grávida, querida?

— N-não. – falei, nervosa. Ela me encarou com carinho, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

Eu não podia estar grávida. Quer dizer, eu tomava minha pílula direitinho e Edward usava camisinha. Bom, de vez em quando, pelo menos. Balancei a cabeça, agoniada. A curta gravidez da minha amiga me veio à cabeça e eu estremeci. Não tinha certeza se eu conseguiria fazer o que ela fez. Minha vida, meus sonhos, minha faculdade... tudo entraria em segundo plano se eu estivesse grávida. Eu não podia estar grávida.

Mais uma onda de náusea me atingiu e eu só tive tempo de alcançar a pia da enfermaria antes de despejar tudo o que eu tinha ali.

— Nós temos testes de farmácia aqui. Você quer fazer um? – sugeriu a Sra. Groove.

— Eu não estou grávida. – garanti, embora não tivesse tanta certeza assim.

— Querida, o único jeito de ter certeza é se você tem andado em abstinência. E mesmo assim temos a Virgem Santíssima para contestar isso. – fez ela, brincando. Soltei uma risada engasgada. – Não custa nada fazer o teste pra ter certeza, não é?

— Eu não estou grávida. – repeti, me levantando. – Será que eu posso ir pra casa? Acho que se eu ficar na cama algum tempo vou melhorar.

— Quanto mais cedo você descobrir, melhor. Mais tempo de planejar as suas decisões e contemplar outras alternativas.

Ah, meu Deus. Alternativas? Ela estava sugerindo que eu abortasse?

— Eu só quero ir pra casa. – pedi, quase chorando. Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem, querida. Fique aqui que eu vou pegar suas coisas e falar com o professor. Você tem que aula agora? – cedeu, sorrindo.

— História Americana. – murmurei, e ela saiu.

Tateei meus bolsos freneticamente, mas meu celular tinha ficado na mochila. Tentei não pensar na possibilidade de ter um bebê dentro de mim, até porque no fundo eu sabia que não estava grávida. Quer dizer, se eu estivesse, eu sentiria algo, certo? Algum tipo de conexão, não sei.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse aterrorizada com a possibilidade de ter que cuidar de outra vida.

xXx

Aparentemente eu não estava sozinha no banheiro quando vomitei pela primeira vez, então no dia seguinte a escola inteira estava comentando sobre eu estar grávida. Alguns achavam que Jacob era o pai, mas a maioria parecia acreditar que eu era promíscua e que havia outros homens em minha vida.

Meu namorado me encurralou no primeiro período, seu rosto moreno pálido como papel.

— Você não pode estar grávida, não é? – Jacob murmurou. – Tipo, tão rápido assim? Não é possível, não é?

Eu o encarei e respirei fundo, me segurando para não mandá-lo tomar no cu. Contei até três em minha mente e desviei dele para seguir para minha aula. Óbvio que ele não era o pai, se eu estivesse grávida. O que eu não estava.

— Bella, é sério. Eu preciso saber. Todo mundo está falando disso. – insistiu.

— Eu passei mal ontem. Não estou grávida. – resmunguei.

— Você tem certeza? – falou, soando tão aliviado que eu voltei a ignorá-lo. – Você fez um teste?

— Meu Deus, não! Eu não estou grávida, okay? – garanti, mesmo não tendo nenhuma certeza disso.

— Talvez nós devêssemos comprar um teste e eu seguraria sua mão. – sugeriu.

Eu o encarei, minha paciência finalmente acabando.

— Você sabe que se eu estiver grávida, o filho não é seu, não sabe? – reclamei. Ele arregalou os olhos e eu revirei os meus, entrando na sala.

Graças a Deus ele tinha outra aula agora, então eu estava sozinha. O lado ruim era que todos os alunos me encaravam. E o lado péssimo é que era aula de Edward, e pela expressão dele, o rumor tinha chegado em seus ouvidos. Ah, merda.

— Ela acaba engravidando do amante. – Edward estava explicando um livro, mas minha mente estava longe. Alguém levantou a mão na minha frente e Edward deu a palavra para Jessica.

— Professor, devíamos fazer uma peça sobre essa história. Já teríamos o papel da grávida. – brincou a desgraçada.

Boa parte da sala riu ou me encarou. Fingi que não percebi e continuei olhando fixamente para Edward.

— Jessica, você tem alguma ideia do que uma gravidez pode fazer com uma vida? Eu não estou só falando do lado ruim. Para uma adolescente, é claro que algumas fases da vida são puladas e ela é forçada à idade adulta para cuidar da criança e de si mesma. Um bebê é uma coisa maravilhosa, ele é o fruto do amor de um homem e uma mulher. É uma vida se formando. É um assunto sério e santo demais para você brincar.

Não olhei ao redor, mas tinha quase certeza que metade da sala estava de boca aberta. Eu tinha certeza que _eu _estava. Que porra era aquela de um bebê é uma coisa maravilhosa? Ele estava tendo ideias, eu podia ver nos olhos brilhantes dele. Meu Deus. Mesmo que eu quisesse abortar caso estivesse grávida, ele nunca permitiria. A nossa sorte é que eu não queria.

E eu não estava grávida.

xXx

— Isabella? – Edward chamou, e eu fiquei na sala enquanto os outros saíam.

Antes que ele começasse a falar, o cortei.

— Eu não estou grávida, professor. – falei, e então virei e saí andando.

— Isabella. – ele repetiu, sério. Parei no lugar e dei meia-volta. – Eu quero conversar com você.

— Eu tenho aula agora.

— Você sabe que eu estou trabalhando no aconselhamento, não é? Então eu posso te tirar da aula que eu quiser. – declarou. Suspirei.

— Ótimo. – resmunguei, nervosa.

Não era só a suspeita de gravidez que estava me incomodando. A lembrança da conversa de Jess e Lauren me deixou enjoada mais uma vez. Era tudo culpa dela! Eu não estava grávida coisa nenhuma, eu estava é doente de nojo por aquela garota. E na verdade, por Edward também. Que tipo de homem transa com uma aluna? _Sabendo _que ela é aluna, eu quero dizer. Jess era tão diferente de mim. Primeiro que ela não sabia fechar a boca, ela adorava se gabar. Prova disso, eu tinha ouvido Mallory comentando com Brad no estacionamento sobre Jess dando para o professor. Todo mundo já sabia, e Edward estava em problemas sérios.

— Me espere no meu escritório. – mandou, e eu suspirei, me arrastando para a _casinha_ dele enquanto ele ia conversar com o meu professor.

A porta estava aberta. Me sentei no sofázinho, me perguntando ser tinha sido ali que Jessica tinha caído de joelhos em cima do meu professor favorito. Por que a ideia me incomodava tanto? Eu a odiava desde muito antes disso. Será que era justamente porque eu a queria morta que eu me incomodava tanto que Edward estivesse transando com ela? Ou era o simples fato dele com outra? Mas eu nunca tinha me importado antes com isso.

Talvez fosse porque ela também é aluna dele. E porque, antes dele comer a primeira aluna que deu mole para ele, eu me sentia de certa forma especial. Como se eu valesse a pena. Porque nossa relação, se descoberta, podia dar cadeia pra ele. Mas ainda assim ele queria ficar comigo. E não só como um rolo casual, ele queria namorar comigo.

Será que ele tinha pedido Jessica em namoro? Ela diria sim, com certeza. A dor no meu peito só se intensificou e eu senti meu estômago começando a revirar mais uma vez. Gemendo, me curvei no sofá, querendo fazer o enjoo passar. O desespero se transformou em lágrimas, e quando Edward voltou, eu estava soluçando.

— Ah, minha pequena... – sussurrou, preocupado. Ele veio sentar do meu lado e tentou me abraçar, mas eu o empurrei.

— Não encosta em mim! – gritei, me afastando. Surpreso, ele levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Okay, não vou te tocar. – garantiu, sentando na outra ponta do sofá. Me encolhi ao máximo, mas ainda assim havia pouquíssimos centímetros entre nós. – O que aconteceu, Bella? Por que a escola inteira está comentando sobre você estar grávida?

— Que porra foi aquela de um bebê é algo maravilhoso? – rebati, nervosa.

— Se você estiver grávida, Bella, não vou te deixar nessa sozinha.

— E se não for seu? – desafiei, e ele hesitou, começando a corar.

— Eu não sabia que tinha tido outros caras... Mas eu devia saber. – falou, constrangido. – Se você precisar de mim, eu estou aqui.

— Foi isso que você disse pra Jessica também? – resmunguei, recebendo um olhar confuso em resposta. – Porque é o que ela está espalhando. Aliás, pobrezinha dela, os rumores da minha suposta gravidez estão sendo mais comentados do que o tal caso que ela tem com você.

— O quê? – fez ele, chocado. – Você não pode estar acreditando nisso.

Nervosa, puxei a blusa dele pra cima, aquela pintinha me enfurecendo. Cutuquei o ponto da discórdia e me afastei.

— Como ela poderia saber sobre suas marcas de nascença? – perguntei retoricamente.

— Oh meu Deus. Essa garota é louca! Eu não estou tento nenhum relacionamento com ela, a não ser talvez dentro daquela mente desequilibrada! – reclamou, passando a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo.

— Está dizendo que ela inventou que veio até seu escritório, fez sexo oral em você e depois a levou pra sua casa pra terminar o serviço? – falei, sem acreditar.

Jessica podia ser tão louca assim? O que ela estava pensando?! Edward podia ser preso por algo assim, despedido no mínimo!

— Bella, minha pequena, você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu nunca faria algo tão estúpido quanto dormir com uma aluna. E ainda mais deixar ela fazer algo aqui na escola! – tentou me convencer. O encarei, pensativa.

— Você fez isso comigo. – pontuei.

— Era diferente, okay? _Você _é diferente. Você nunca contou pra ninguém além da sua melhor amiga. – tentou consertar.

— Eu contei para Rosalie.

— _Você contou para Rosalie?_

— Estava me matando por dentro quando você disse que... Enfim, eu precisava conversar com alguém que não fosse a louca da Alice que só faltou sugerir que eu juntasse uma mala e fugisse com você. – resmunguei, e ele deu um riso sem muito humor.

Esperei, sabendo que ele ia falar algo. O brilho em seus olhos me assustou um pouco, mas me mantive firme encarando-o.

— Você mesma já sabe por quê. O motivo de eu ter passado por tudo isso com você, sem nunca pensar em tentar de novo. Além do fato de que Jessica me enoja, você sabe que eu te amo. Eu nunca fiz nada com ela, e ela nunca fez nada comigo também.

O tom dele, tão seguro de si e seus olhos brilhando não me enganavam. Ele não era bom em mentir, ele estava dizendo a verdade. Respirando fundo, estendi os braços para ele e o abracei carinhosamente.

— Desculpa. Não foi justo jogar isso pra você. Eu passei mal na escola ontem, vomitei e alguém me viu. Os rumores se tornaram incontroláveis. – expliquei.

— Você está atrasada ou algo? – perguntou, só pra garantir.

— Não. Já tive meu ciclo desde a nossa última vez. Mas se é pra te acalmar, eu faço um maldito teste. – suspirei.

— Seria uma boa ideia. Até porque você já me disse que houveram outros depois. – pontuou.

— Outro. – corrigi num sussurro.

— Eu não me importo. – murmurou, afagando meu cabelo. – Isabella, eu não estava pensando hoje de manhã. Eu me desculpo por ter começado aquilo sem pensar no fato de que você está com uma pessoa agora. Mas... Bella... Minha pequena... Se você deixasse, se você _piscar_ pra mim, eu sou seu. Não desisti da gente ainda.

E então lá estava aquela energia sexual me fazendo formigar. Oh, Deus. Por que eu tinha que ter um namorado? Se eu não tivesse, eu podia simplesmente sentar no colo dele e deixá-lo descer sua mão que fazia um cafuné delicioso para meu jeans e desabotoá-lo. E em seguida me fazer dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, agradeci a existência de Jacob. Seria tão injusto com Edward deixá-lo ter meu corpo sem possuir meu coração...

Acordando da fantasia, me afastei dele delicadamente. Ele me encarou esperando, mas eu não disse nada. O que eu podia dizer? Pigarreei e mudei de assunto.

— Então como ela conhece sua pinta? – questionei. Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

— Não é porque não aconteceu nada que significa que ela não tentou. – admitiu, desviando os olhos dos meus.

— Maldita! – xinguei, surpresa.

Edward me encarou, levantando uma sobrancelha com um sorriso.

— Ciúmes, Isabella?

Abri a boca para reclamar, mas achei que era melhor ficar quieta. Bufando, juntei minhas coisas e saí do escritório dele, ouvindo sua risada no fundo.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**Hello, darlings. Chegay :D**

**Primeiro vou falar do assunto que lancei no ar semana passada: os protestos que se espalharam pelo Brasil nesse mês. Sou à favor, pra começar. Acho que já passou da hora do povo ir pra rua protestar. Fui em uma manifestação aqui em Curitiba, e foi lindo. Sim, houve vandalismo. SIM. Mesmo assim, não me lembro de ter sentido tanto orgulho da minha geração quanto naquele dia. Acho o movimento super válido, e agora que estão tentando organizar as coisas, tá mais lindo ainda. Uma vitória para o Brasil. Inúmeras cidades diminuíram o preço da passagem, São Paulo e Curitiba inclusas.**

**Ao capítulo: Ah, gente. Parem de xingar a Bella, poxa! Quem nunca passou por aquele momento em que nega até a morte estar apaixonada por alguém? Eu sei que eu já. Aliás, todo mundo no início da paixão tende a negar. Com calma e paciência ela enxerga o que está acontecendo. E o Edward não vai sofrer tanto assim, okay? Jájá as coisas se ajeitam. E quanto à gravidez da Bella, não vou dar respostas. Veremos em breve o que vai acontecer.**

**O assunto pra discussão de hoje (rs) é **_**CURA GAY**_**. ****Pra quem nunca ouviu falar, é um projeto em que, quando aceito, proverá tratamento psiquiátrico para os homossexuais se tornarem heterossexuais. Quero saber a opinião de vocês :) [Obs: eu coloco esses assuntos pra conversar por motivos de: curiosidade sobre a opinião dos outros, vontade de expor minha opinião e também porque quando peço pra mandarem reviews, muita gente me diz que não sabe o que dizer. Então, agora não tem desculpa! Haha]**

**Às reviews! De quem tem conta respondi por PM ;)**

Raffa **hahah tadinha da Bella, sem violência! **

Nathalia N **Esse negócio de mãe não gostar das amizades tem muito. Minha mãe uma vez me obrigou a parar de falar com uma amiga porque achava que ela era lésbica, portanto má influência. Ironia do destino: essa menina acabou namorando minha irmã haha. **

Guest **Haha esse negócio de friendzone aí é tudo mentira! Haha. Um dia falarei sobre isso com mais calma.**

Bah Kika **Wow, review enorme. ****Vamos lá. Assunto 1: Doce, não faço ideia pq cismaram com a minha Bella. Já escrevi outras "safadinhas", mas encucaram com essa dum jeito... Assunto 2: Demorei muito pra entender a analogia da pipoca e do carrinho! Hahaha. Pois é, isso é foda mesmo. Mas em breve as coisas se acertam. Assunto 3: 1) Acho que não há desculpa pra desviar mais dinheiro. 2) Minha opinião é: QUEBRA TUDO SAPORRA! Hahah brincadeira. Não sei. Agora deu resultado, vamos continuar assim e que Deus nos ajude! E vamos lá na campanha #****BellaVoltaParaOEdward**** – porque todo mundo era mais feliz!**

Guest **Hahahah se fosse tão simples assim...**

Kathyanne **O Edward é puro amor, todo compreensivo e lindo... Até eu queria um desse pra mim. Vamos torcer pra os dois voltarem :)**

**Vejo vocês no próximo fim de semana, darlings! 3 **

**~Jenny**


End file.
